It Started At the Coffee Shop
by Takuma
Summary: I thought life was tough when finals came, but the true challenge is being married and mated to a strong saiyan prince and powerful CEO of Capsule Corporations. Add a baby in the mix, and things are almost impossible. Welcome to my life.
1. Part 1: Haven

It Started at the Coffee Shop...

I nervously gnawed on the end of my pencil as I blankly stared at my math equation. I never knew trigonometry was so difficult, and at a time like this! It seems as if the work has been amplified to almost impossible! It's crazy! Here I am, a junior in high school, studying these math problems I learned at the beginning of the year... and I can't even UNDERSTAND what the directions are asking me to do! I can't decide if I need to figure out the sides or possibly the degree measurements of this polygon... or... or...

AURGH!

My hands seem to grab my long locks of black hair in time to YANK it all out. I WISH I could yank it out, but then I would be more frustrated being bald! But... that's not the point.

I'm your typical high school student, who is stressing over a math problem in a review for the final! Yes! Finals have shown their ugly faces... AGAIN! And being... me... I have procrastinated till the last moment and now... I have one week to go over EVERYTHING I have learned this entire year, for a stupid test.

And being myself, once again, I close my textbook, which lays in my lap, and 'gently' place it on the floor of my 'haven'. My Haven, you ask?

Yes.

For the past few days I have been coming to this quiet coffee shop. It seems that the heavy business is in the morning when people start to wake up. It also seems to be a hang out for some teen groups from my school... but I'm not apart in any groups. I'm known as a loner. I leave people alone, and they leave me alone. So far I have been in perfect harmony with that reasoning.

Anyways, as I was stating before, I come to this coffee shop. It's quiet around the time I come. Usually it's around 12:30 PM when I arrive; just a little after noon. I am so happy school lets out at Noon. I really need this extra time to study.

But as I was saying, I like this coffee shop. It's quiet (as I stated before), if I wish to get a 'light snack' I can purchase a few sweets or a cup of coffee to keep me awake, and I recently discovered a couch on the other side of the store. It is to the side of this small coffee shop. It's in its secluded area. I have often taken catnaps whenever this schoolwork has frustrated me.

The owner, Leslie, doesn't mind me crashing on the couch. She completely understood how much stress I must be under to cram all this last minute info into my brain. I'm very grateful for people like her in this world.

Anyways, I set my book down a while back and now I have completely stretched out on the sofa. It's a shame being at the height of five feet when both of your parents are extremely taller than you. I swear... my father is still growing. He's currently at the height of 6'3". My mom, however, stopped growing like NORMAL people do and is at the height of 5'7". And here I am... 5'.

Just perfect.

That's one thing I hate about myself. Everyone has to be so tall, and here's little short ME. Other think I'm some elementary student whose about to graduate to the 1st GRADE!

(pause)

'Okay... so maybe all this stress is getting to my head... Yeah, that's all. Maybe if I just rest my head on the pillow...'

I grab a small velvet cushion and rest my head on it.

'And now I just need to cool down... a nap will help me... most indeed.'

That's the last thing I remember thinking before I drifted into much needed sleep.

I stir.

Lazily opening one eye, I notice Leslie smiling at me in a very excited manner. I have no idea why, and I don't think I want to know the reason why...

That look is quite unnerving...

"Pan."

Yes, this store manager knew my poor pathetic name...

"I don't think could hold the news back any longer!" I watched her clap her hands together in glee, "Oh, I'm so jealous!"

Jealous? Jealous of me studying? She can TAKE my review and my test for all I care! I just want summer to come! Is that too much to ask!

"Okay..." I replied back. I usually do that whenever I don't give a crap. Sure, there was a hint of curiousness... but other than that small speck, I was down right bored with this conversation. I just knew it might go into the toilet.

"I thought it might have just been coincidence when I noticed the owner of Capsule Corps looking your way when he was in the coffee shop earlier!"

Yeah... boring my-

Wait.

Owner of WHAT?

I blinked in a confused manner.

Leslie just continued to smile. "You are so lucky! He's been coming in the past three days while you take your nap; every time he walks in, he looks to you before I serve him his coffee. After that, he pays and leaves; the only thing he states while in here is his order and a courteous 'Thank you.'" That look on her face scared me half to death... I was being dug into a deep hole... I could just feel it.

"And today when he walked in, not even ten minutes ago, he asked for his usual drink, he turned to your direction, and asked what your name was!"

Wait a second.

"You did WHAT!"

She smiled to me, "I told him your name!"

I could feel the blood rushing to my feet and envision the blood exploding from my toes.

She noticed my face; it might have been too pale for her liking. But she smiled at me while wiping down the counter top of her workstation. "Well, he is one of the most wanted bachelors around..."

When I hear 'owner' or 'president' of a company... I have a vision in my mind of an old withered man who is looking for a few young women who only want his money. The term 'bachelor' didn't exactly bring good thoughts to my head. Think of my visionary from before.

"He's hansom..."

Yeah... hansom as a dirty toilet bowl...

"He's very charming..."

The word 'pervert' flashed in my mind over and over again like a bright neon sign.

"He's very wealthy."

This person MUST have women around him at all times trying to have a turn to see the big bucks he makes.

"He's almost in his prime..."

Almost in his PRIME! Good kami in the sky... This many must be DOUBLE my age!

"And he's soooooo sexy."

That comment alone made me mentally roll my eyes. Give. Me. A. Break.

I noticed Leslie put the cloth in a near by sink. "You should feel honored, Pan, that he has some interest in you."

I just idly nod my head.

Honored? Yeah, right. I feel honored all right, honored that an old perverted geezer would most likely want to molest me at any chance he could try to get me into some private room... I don't even WANT to think past that.

Capsule Corp president? Yeah... I feel honored alright. I'll just go to daddy and see what say he has in this strange turn of events.

Speaking of daddy...

I look to my watch and my eyes widen. It's almost 3PM! I should have left half an hour ago! Quickly grabbing my textbook and shoving it into my backpack, I zip the bag up and sling it to my back. Quickly waving to Leslie before I leave, I dash to the entrance of the small coffee shop and zoom towards my home.

Daddy is SO going to kill me!


	2. Part 1: Letter

Chapter 2

I am very lucky to have arrived at the time I did. I looked around the front part of my home, and I looked in the garage. The familiar blue Mercedes wasn't there. Daddy wasn't home. He must have had a long day at the university.

I scamper up to my room, flinging my book bag to the other side of the room. I jump to my bed, and I rest my head on the pillow. I can't believe how much sleep I have needed these past few days... I've been so drained.

Daddy has been making me work my butt off in school. Only because he made perfect scores in school doesn't mean I have to also! He insists it though. It was just recently that I found out my mom was one of the best in her class. She was either ranking right under my daddy or ranked third in class... I can't remember. All I know is mama and papa competed with different grades. And because they made the top grades, they expect me to do the same. To be honest, I have kept with my parent's wishes. Thanks to both sides, I have wonderful memory, but I'm required to do a bit more work in studying. It sometimes lasts into the morning- my dad doesn't understand why school is so hard.

Hmph.

Maybe he shouldn't be looking from a geniuses point of view...

Anyways, I have made deals with my parents about getting things while achieving good grades. At midterms they made a deal with me. If I was to get a grade of 98 or above on my tests they would reward me with this laptop computer I have had my eye on for a while. I was lucky enough to get it. I did get a few perfect scores on tests... but math- that seems to give me some trouble- brought my grade down to a 98. Of course, the deal remained and now I gaze at the silver laptop sitting on my desk. Boy, do I love that thing...

Now my parents have decided to bribe me with something else...

They have bribed me with a new convertible.

Maybe if I keep my fingers crossed... I can continue studying as I need to... and maybe I can earn that prize-

I hear the door slam.

That isn't a good sign.

I gulp some saliva down and turn to my door. I guess I should go down and greet daddy...

I hear something thrown against a wall. It soon shatters as it crashed into the wall... as my sensitive ears pick up. Daddy is mad... that's rare...

Maybe... I'll greet him when dinner is served. He's usually in a better mood when food is before him... At least... I hope so.

I am very surprised to see my dad in such a way! He's so distressed! I honestly don't understand WHY he is...That is until he broke the news.

He sat there calm as ever until he tossed an opened letter into the middle of the table. My mom and I stare at it for a moment then turn to papa for an explanation. Did he loose his job? Is the electric bill higher than before? Is it a letter from school explaining of my crude behavior as of late?

Nope. It's something MUCH worse.

"It's a letter."

Yeah? I think we noticed that...

"And it's from my parents. They're coming to visit us in two days."

My... grandparents? The one's who have made my papa's life miserable for the past 13 years?

Sure, I don't exactly remember my grandpa or grandma... it's been a while since my parents have last spoke of them. I can't remember what they look like...

"And it seems that they'll be going to a party Bulma is throwing the next day after they arrive. It says that we are invited."

A party?

"Are we going?" I questioned lifting my head in the slightest bit of excitement. Maybe... just maybe daddy would say yes-

"No."

Crap.

"Why not?" I questioned. "It seems to be some family friend; I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"Pan," he started looking at me in the eye. I could tell he was dead serious. "There are... reasons, why I and your mother decided to break all connection with our family and friends."

There was... REASON? You said?

"I didn't want their affairs to become involved with you, your mother, or I any longer." He folded his hands together. I swear, it has to be that scholar in him to do such a thing... He is after all, a professor at the University. He's known as Doctor Son... the brains of the school... super genius. I don't know if I should be honored to know my father is one of the smartest men in the world. "I don't think that we should even communicate verbally or in letters. There's too much to risk."

"Okay... okay... I get the point..." I muttered back. Sheesh... I've had enough lecturing at school; I don't want my dad to start now! I swear; it would soon drive me to insanity! However... I was very curious WHY he wanted to stay away from them. So, being... well... me, I started another question. "Why don't we go down to just say 'Hello' for a moment just to make sure they know we aren't dead. I'm sure they would appreciate that at least."

I noticed my parent's exchange glances, as if speaking to each other silently. They then turned to me, and my mother calmly answered, "I think they would know if one of us passes to the other world."

"Why?" I heard myself question. Sure, it was a very childish question... but that's how they were treating me at this moment! Childish!

I noticed papa frown. Not a good sign. "They... have their ways of knowing," he replied back.

And so I sighed lightly. Why can't we just see some family friends? Okay... I know it sounds very strange. I wouldn't exactly have been excited in meeting these 'family friends' for the first time, but anyone making papa this way has stirred my curiosity.

"What could be so wrong in trying to meet these people again?" I questioned figuratively stepping on a shaky limb. "It's not like one of them might have harmed us in some way years ago... or better yet," my voice became VERY, and I mean VERY sarcastic, "Don't tell me you broke all connection with them because one of them wanted me to be their wife when I came to adulthood." I scratched the side of my face, "Goodness, that would be a laugh."

I did expect for my father to laugh lightly, and my momma would soon join in.

That was the opposite of what truly happened.

I became really confused when my papa's face became pale as a white sheet. The words weren't spoken for the longest time, and my interest about this mysterious group of 'friends' grew. It seemed now that I would want to learn more about this... family situation my papa tried to escape from.

"You know papa..." I started off grabbing a wheat bread roll from a basket, "I think it would be a very good idea to at least meet the family... as I have suggested before."

I noticed papa's face begin to turn red. He was slowly becoming angry. "Pan. What have I already told you?"

I waved my hand back and forth. "I know I know..." I bit into the bread and chewed quickly, then swallowed the food. "It's just I am very interested to meet these people you spoke of."

"It would be in your best interest to not even THINK of coming close to them," Gohan as he glared to me in a warning manner.

Mom placed a calming hand over papa's forming fists. "Pan, your father is right. It might be in ours... your best interest to not meet these... people."

"But I won't be able to know who they are!" I shouted as I jumped from my spot at the table. My temper seemed to increase by the moment.

Papa coolly looked up to me with a frown on his face. "I said no."

And do you know what I did? I snorted while crossing my arms. "Fine then. You know me... I'll just end up sneaking out of the house, finding as much information as I can about the family so I could just meet them on my own time-"

"You wouldn't dare to do so, Pan."

That statement alone was the coldest and darkest voice he could possibly use. It surprised both his wife and I.

But me... having the thickheaded skull and a strong will... my pride brought me into a deeper hole. "Then, I'll just get the information from grandma and grandpa when they come to visit. I'm sure they are more than happy to explain the group of family friends I was never able to meet." I looked to my dad in a reasonable manner before I continued. "Although... if there was anything there that you were to protect me from... I'm sure I would be better protected with you in the same room as them." I looked down to my empty plate, "That's why I wanted you to be there in the first place." Play innocent... play innocent, I repeated to myself.

Gohan's anger seemed to pause... then die down as he thought of his daughter's reasoning. She did seem to have a point... he guessed... Or so... that's what I thought.

I noticed papa looking to mama, and mama looking to papa. Both nodded to each other before facing me, and gave me their answer. "We will think about your proposition... and see if it will be safe for you."

Safe?

Its just friends' we're seeing... right?

Why would he want to keep me... safe?

Oh well...

I guess a little progress was better than no progress.

I gave a bright smile and walked to my papa giving him a hug along with my mama soon after words. I bow to them in a respectful manner and excuse myself from the table before I stridden off.

I can just tell that both are smiling at me for showing respect and grace of a young woman. But I also knew they might be grimacing at the fact of meeting these friends... let alone family will turn my life upside down.

Little did I know... my little world would become upside down.

All I knew would be tossed out the window, and the new laws of my hidden family secret would become my very being...


	3. Part 1: Notes

Chapter 3

Okay... so my parents were finally being reasonable... for once in their lives.

Anyways... I'm back at the coffee shop, studying my heart out, and I'm also thinking of... things... I found out, at school today, that we would be having a 'special guest' handing out end of the year awards and such in two days. That's one day after my relatives come, and the same day of that party... Sadly, the awards will be cutting into some of my studying time. It'll be a few hours after school. Yes, I have been nominated for some things... I have made some achievements in my school, and my parents are very proud of me. That was one thing the school called about a few days ago, and now they will be witnessing me receiving some awards.

Big whoop.

Oh, and for the 'special guest'... I'll give you three guesses on which it will be. If you thought my papa or my gramps Hercule, you are dead wrong.

It's that perverted CEO.

Yes.

My stalker is that 'special guest'.

The day of the awards, which is tomorrow, I'll make sure to drastically change my appearance so I won't be recognized. I could go to school tomorrow wearing some of my mother's make up and I might dye my hair tonight, maybe bleach it, and use some bright blue contacts in my eyes to blend in with the other brainless bimbos at my school. Sure, the blondes at my school are nice... some have even asked me to come and sit with them at lunch. But there's that one group... that ONE group that could burn from the existence of this planet.

Or...

Maybe I can cut my hair really, REALLY short and wear really baggy clothing... as I noticed in some of my papa's pictures when he was a teenager. And maybe pass off as a guy for the day...

I sigh as I toss my Trig book to the side. This is impossible...

And I become even more frustrated. What will I wear to this stupid awards ceremony?

For all I care, I could come in a big chicken suit! Or better yet... a big box... and cover myself so this CEO won't have his lust filled eyes roam over my features.

I shiver.

I already feel defiled by knowing some perverted leach has some interest in an innocent teenage girl, muwa.

Anyways... I turn to this evil math book... this evil Trig book. I have about given up all hope. I don't understand it anymore... I just wish I could finish school!

I want summer to come! Is that so much to ask!

I lean my head back on the couch and I sigh as I look to the dark maroon ceiling of the coffee shop. Why do I have to be so dedicated to my studies? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!

I begin to whine and cry silently as I pound my hands on the cushions of the couch, a very childish thing to do... I know... but it helps me to calm down... somewhat.

The couch... it never felt so comfortable... And in closing my eyes... I let the evil sofa perform its magic on me... I fall asleep.

I wake up groaning... much like I usually do whenever I awake from a restful sleep. This time... it was different. I can tell that I have slept a very long time... much longer than I should have. I notice the owner looking back at me with the 'knowing smile', and she puts more coffee beans into a grinder.

"It's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty."

My eyes were still half closed, and I was lazily looked around.

Why was I so lethargic?

"Did you sleep well?" question Leslie once more as she began put water into the coffee machine.

I sleepily nodded my head.

"It feels late..." I mutter as I look to my evil books. I had the urge to throw those into a pile of wood... and make a LARGE bonfire.

"It is indeed," replied the storekeeper as she turned her self around, "You slept four hours."

That statement woke me up.

My eyes were wide and my hands seemed to dart to my backpack. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and checked the time. I noticed three messages in my mailbox; I knew whom it was with out even listening to them.

I also noticed the time. It was almost four in the evening.

Just peachy...

"Why couldn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked Leslie with a groan as I grab my supplies and books. I hastily toss them into my backpack.

"I didn't feel you should be woken up! You seemed very tired when you arrived here earlier."

Okay... so maybe that two hours of sleep at night got the best of me... big deal.

"But I'm behind in my studies!" I stated almost in panic.

I noticed Leslie roll her eyes as she begins grind some more coffee beans up. "You are one of the most dedicated students I know! At the rate you are studying, you would make perfect stores AND then some! You might be able to win Jeopardy at the rate of reviewing and studying you are doing!"

My shoulders sink, "But my Trig..."

"But nothing!" firmly stated Leslie, "You have a 98 average in that class!"

"The lowest I have in all my classes... dad wasn't pleased." I don't like to make my dad angry... I'm more of a daddy's girl... if you haven't noticed...

"My goodness, child," mutters Leslie as she shakes her head. "Do you have a life outside of school?"

Sadly, I do not.

"Do I have to answer that?" I question. "Can't I just remain in my little bubble I think of as 'my world' and be content with just knowing that?"

Leslie began to laugh as the aroma of fresh coffee hit my nostrils. I really should get a cup... I'll need to pull on an all nighter...

"There is a bigger world out there, Pan." She shook her head with a smile on her face, "You just need to be more open minded and accept these things."

"But I don't want to," I whine back.

"Too bad kiddo," she tells me with a smirk on her lips.

I pout. Just wonderful. My only friend is turning on me.

"By the way, your admirer stopped in about an hour ago. He left a few moments ago. You just missed him."

Wait...

I raise an eyebrow and eye Leslie strangely. "Don't tell me he stopped in, and watched me sleep for an hour."

Leslie shook her head, "Not exactly, but that was a good guess."

Great.

My stalker is turning into the Phantom of the Opera. I almost feel like Christine.

Key word, ALMOST.

"He came in, and noticed all your work spread out on the coffee table and the sofa." Leslie grabbed a cup and began to fill it up with steaming coffee. "He asked me what you were doing, and I explained the whole 'Evil Finals' explanation. I also took the liberty of telling him how you were struggling with Trigonometry. In result, he walked over to where to you were sleeping, and he took your Trig review."

He WHAT!

"He looked through every problem and he wrote a few side notes to help you with the problems; he told me that it should help clear up some confusion you must have been having with this math."

I couldn't believe my ears.

I grabbed my review and glance through every page. Sure enough, a pen written explanation for each problem was displayed on each page. The handwriting was a neat with a manly written note for each problem. I can't believe it... it was for every problem I had in this review too! He even took the liberty of checking the problems I have attempted to complete! There were some wrong, and he explained why it was wrong and what needed to be fixed!

I was... needless to say... amazed.

And turning to the last page of my review, I noticed a small note written.

'Don't give up; you're doing just fine with Trig. I had some trouble with it in my high school years- it's not the easiest subject in the world for some. Keep up the good work!'

And I noticed the signature on the bottom of the page.

Trunks Briefs.

Trunks... so THAT was the name of my stalker.

Hm...

I guess it isn't SO bad... but then again... his name does mean boxers.

And realization hit me with the meaning of that name.

Do you know what I did? Do you really want to know? I'll tell you. I laughed my little ass off. I also fell from my spot on the sofa and rolled on the floor! I was laughing SO hard.

"Boxers!"

I laugh harder as I hold my sides.

I can't believe the CEO's name is after underwear! To think!

Goodness... I have tears coming from my eyes at this moment.

I could just sense Leslie roll her eyes.

Boxers...

I fall into another fit of laugher as I hold my sides once more. This day has got to be the strangest by far.


	4. Part 1: Preparing

Chapter 4

And so I had arrived at home last night around... 4:30ish after I was over my laugh attack. My dad was home, angry. He began to throw all these questions at me like... 'Where were you!' and 'Why weren't you home at such and so time?'

And in a calm manner, I explained to him about my haven. I told him that I study at the coffee shop halfway between the school and my home. That alone brought my father's stress level down by 90 percent. The second question I answered was simply, 'I fell asleep.' He wasn't exactly too thrilled with that answer.

He asked why I didn't come home to sleep. I couldn't exactly say 'because I didn't want to'; my answer consisted of something along the lines of, 'I was too tired to even make a trip home. The manager didn't mind me crashing on the sofa for a while.'

Dad took those two explanations with grins before he stood up and patted me on the back. "I should have trusted you more," he stated with a smile gracing his face, "But to make sure that you arrive home before my parents arrive, you will need to put your phone on vibrate and place it in your pocket... just incase you loose track of time. I'll make sure to call you around 3 in the after noon."

And so... here I am... it's about 1:30 noon, and I am tired once more. I didn't sleep till about 2 in the morning... and only received three hours of sleep... I still can't believe how I'm doing this. One of these days I'm going to collapse...

Anyways... as I'm about to call a catnap, I hand Leslie a folded note and ask her to give this to Trunks Briefs... incase I was asleep when he arrived. It was a small note of appreciation with the help for Trig. I actually seem to get it now! And now I'm studying bigger and better things... like Physics... It's fun, yes, but I know of about 12 rules of Physics in which have been broken.

Anyways... as usual, this strange void of darkness seems to take over as I began to doze. The last thing that entered my mind was the fact of my phone in my pocket. It was on vibrate and ready to wake me up...

Wake me up any moment...

Any moment...

(BZZZT!)

...Wha...?

(BZZZT!)

Why is my phone vibrating?

(BZZZT!)

I yawn as I sit up from my lying position on the couch, and reach into my pocket.

I drowsily look to my phone, and lightly frown. Damn thing... I open it up, and notice my dad calling. I blinked for a moment... then flipped the phone open and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Pan, you should start heading to the home. You're grandparents are going to arrive in about 30 minutes," stated dad calmly.

"Okay..." I was still a bit disoriented from just waking up...

I must look like crap...

"I'll see you in a few dad..." I closed my phone and glared at it for a moment before chucking it to the other side of the room... where it ungracefully crashed into the cement wall of the building and the hard tiled flooring. I lightly groaned.

I hated it when someone wakes me up while I sleep... I enjoyed waking up at my own times.

I looked to my book bag, and I shoved everything I took out in it. I zipped it up, and tossed it over my shoulder. Then I walked to the opposite side of the shop to grab my phone. Thank goodness it was very sturdy. This thing was strong enough to take my temper tantrums...

Thank goodness for small miracles.

And I begin to head out. I turn to Leslie, and state, "I might not be in tomorrow... school awards." I stuck out my tongue and begin to gag.

She began to laugh as she handed, who I now noticed, a customer their coffee.

This was most defiantly a man... but he looked YOUNG! He looked to be in his... late 20's... not even! Early 20's! Lavender hair... Very peculiar I must say... And I notice the clothes. He must be a college student. He dressed like one...

I turn my eyes from his azure orbs. They're... just so pretty...

"So, did you have fun with Trig last night?" questioned Leslie as she leaned on the counter. The comment was supposed to be very sarcastic; I could tell. But, I shook my head and smiled.

"Thankfully I was able to finish it. I can't believe how EASY it is!" I ran a hand over my face in exaggeration as I sigh. "I must be turning into papa. The two of us seem to think too hard about the simplest things."

Leslie laughed as she crossed her arms. "I wouldn't doubt it."

I nodded my head. "Did you make sure Mr. Briefs received the note I wrote?"

I noticed the owner of the small coffee shop turn her eyes to the customer for a moment before looking to me with a smile. "Indeed I have."

I nodded my head. Good... at least I can be nice to SOMEONE in this world other than... my parents... and Leslie.

I stand at the door. "I have to get going... or dad will turn this city upside down if I don't arrive..." I gave a small smile, "I wouldn't doubt it if he already started his rampage."

Leslie laughed as she waved to me. "You keep safe! And good luck with meeting your 'long lost' family!"

I roll my eyes. "Of course. Byes!"

And as I walk out of the room, the customer speaks. "Good luck with your studies, miss."

Oh my goodness...

I could just MELT with that smooth, tenor voice being spoken to me daily... what I mean by that is this... guy's voice was able to make a shiver crawl down my spine. I don't know how to explain it... it just made me feel weak for that instance.

I turn my eyes to him, and I notice a genuine smile being tossed my way.

And that smile... oh, that smile! I was one to DIE for! That one in a million where you know this person could be the one.

It's bad enough that he's a few years younger. My guess is ... about 4 years older. Nothing much... He must already have a girlfriend. Usually all the cute guys are taken, jerks... or gay...

Sure... I usually don't think of guys as much as some at my school... but this was one of those rare instances where one of my dreams was surfaced to my mind once more.

I really needed to start dating if I wanted to marry and start a family...

I notice my watch beep, and I look to it.

My face pales.

And so... I RUN home. I don't have the time to walk.

And so I arrive home... I'm not exactly as tired as some would be running about three miles. I made it home in record time too! It's just... I know my grandparents will be arriving at any moment. Mom would want me to freshen up... Sure, I'm not like I was when I was a child- only wanting to wear boy's clothes- but now I'm following some of my mom's tastes in clothing... like a plain, but nice black shirt... and some baggy jeans.

And I actually have my hair tied back in a low ponytail...

It's scary... I look exactly like my momma did when she was in high school...

Just peachy.

I run into the home, and I toss my backpack to the side of my favorite sofa. I would, unfortunately need to study some while my relatives are here... I'm so far behind!

As I'm about to sit down in a nice fluffy sofa... which is calling my name... I hear the doorbell ring.

I pause for a moment... then growl and groan. Why? I ask my self... Why can't I just rest for a moment?

I walk over to the door...

I just know I must smell like sweat or something. I DID run from the coffee shop to here in about ten minutes time.

I reach for the doorknob, and I twist it, opening it.

My eyes look up to the three people standing at the door. I blink.

There was a man, very tall if I must say so for myself... at least a head taller than I... maybe two... And his hair... Um... It might be an understatement to say it was very messy... His hair almost reminded me of a pineapple... But he had one of the happy-go-lucky smiles. Very cheerful eyes too if I might add... He looked more like my dad's cousin... maybe a brother.

Dad never talks about his family.

And next to him was a woman. She did look older. She, most likely, is my grandma... almost a young looking grandma...

Then the third person... was one who looked almost like a clone of the first man I described... Funky pineapple shaped hair... big smiles and tall.

Maybe this person was a twin of the first guy...

"Oh! Is that you Videl?" questioned who was most likely my grandma with a HUGE grin. She embraced me tightly... and I mean TIGHT. It was almost like an iron grip on poor little me! Was she ever strong! "It's so good to see you! And you look so young too! Just like when you and Gohan moved out here to the city!"

I just stand there frozen as she looks at me with a wide grin. And as I stated before... I just blink in confusion.

What?

"I... think you're mistaken..." I muttered as I lightly smiled to the woman.

"I'm not Videl," The older lady blinked in a fashion as did the other two men, "Videl's my momma. I'm Pan, her daughter."


	5. Part 1: Family

Chapter 5

I noticed the three adults stare at me blankly. Can't they just say SOMETHING! ANYTHING! It's not like I have grown another limb... or have grown a tail! I continue waiting for any kind of response.

Any minute now...

Any minute...

Any minute...

The older lady screamed loudly as she clung onto me as if for dear life. Good kami in the sky! I thought the death grip she had before would kill me! I thought wrong. THIS grip COULD kill me! I could envision all my bones being cracked and smashed because of this death grip.

And that scream... it hurt my ears... it REALLY hurt my ears... They're still ringing, and it's quite painful. That might be another thing I might have missed stating to you. I have VERY sensitive hearing. Mom says I get it from dad's side of the family. And when I say sensitive, I mean someone could whisper on the other side of the school, and I would STILL pick up every word they state! It's insane!

"Is it REALLY you Pan! Oh my goodness!"

Finally that crazy woman released me from the death grip of a hug. If she didn't have her hands gripping my arms, I would have backed away many feet- maybe to the wall- and try my best to keep away from her!

She's terrifying!

"I can't believe my grand baby is all grown up!" she exclaimed with a HUGE smile. "I remember when you were only two feet tall!"

Um... yay?

The man standing beside the older woman smiled as he walked up to me; the woman (surprisingly) released me. That gave him the time to hug me. "Remember me Pan? I'm your Grandpa Goku!"

I choke... literally and figuratively.

This man was my GRANDFATHER! Who ARE these people!

And the one standing behind my two grandparents... (cringe) is the clone of my... grandpa. He waves to me with a bright smile.

"And I'm your Uncle Goten!"

My pupils become tiny. I can just feel it.

Okay... so maybe I should be a bit more thankful that he wasn't my great uncle or something still looking like he's in his late 20's early 30's! I mean... are my grandparents even graying! Both of them have black, black, BLACK hair. I can't even pinpoint a single abnormality in color!

"Um... hello..."

What CAN I say?

These people are SCARY.

I'm grateful because I felt my papa's bulky hand rest on my shoulder. That alone brought some comfort to my waning sanity. It was just a matter of time... just a matter of time...

"Good afternoon dad, mom, Goten."

It almost sounded as if he were pleased to see them. Maybe a bit in discomfort with the short notice of them arriving... but pleased to see his family once more.

Papa and I moved to the side, and he welcomed them both into the home. Needless to say, they were very excited about everything. They had that cheerful aurora around them, especially my grandpa. He just had that everlasting smile on his face. It almost stated 'everything's okay while I'm here'. I found it strange.

"Oh Gohan!" exclaimed my over excited and frightening grandmother as she admired the living room part of the home, "I just love what you have done to the place! I was so worried when you said you would live in the city!"

Papa just rubbed the back of his head with a very uneasy grin.

To be honest... I don't think I have EVER seen papa act in such a way! I found it almost bizarre. But... I just remained silent and sat there beside him as I gazed and studied my long lost family members.

"I thought Pan was your wife for a second! She has gotten so big!" stated my grandma with a smile. "Is she around?"

My papa shook his head. I could tell he was very uneasy... and tense. "She actually had an appointment set up for today. She should be home any minute."

My grandma nodded her head as she smiled. "If you wouldn't mind... I would like to head to the kitchen... maybe help out with making dinner."

Papa rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner once again. I just can't understand why he would do such a thing! He was usually one who was very straight forward, strict, but fair... Here he was acting like a child trying to get out of being caught with a cookie in his hands. "It's okay mom; Videl said she would make the meal-"

And as if instantly, it looked as if my grandma's eyes turned red, and the background turned dark with lightning bolts flashed behind as she crossed her arms. "I said I would start making dinner."

Um... needless to say... I was about to run up the stairs like a dog with its tail between its legs. I could CLEARLY understand now why papa was nervous.

I didn't blame him one bit.

"Now," stated my insane, demon possessed grandmother. "Which way to the kitchen?" She asked that question with the sweetest smile possible.

Papa pointed to the kitchen door, and she scampered off with a bright cheerful smile.

Okay... now I'm not so sure if I wanted to meet the remaining part of my family. My grandmother has a few screws loose in her head (most likely), and I could have sworn she was going to pull out a weapon of some sort... I had the strangest thoughts that it might be something resembling a frying pan...

Crazy; right?

Anyways, I'm sitting there silent as could be, and I look to my other two relatives: the young looking grandfather... and his clone.

"It seems that you have been living the peaceful life, Gohan," stated my grandfather with a small sad smile. It looked almost regretful. "I wish you and you're family would have remained living in the mountains. It's not the same anymore."

The... mountains?

But... all I seem to remember is the bright city lights and skyscrapers...

Papa nodded his head. He did look a bit regretful, "You know of the reason's why we left, dad. And I think they have paid off nicely keeping my family from any troubles."

...Wha...?

I'm looking at papa strangely. I lost this conversation LONG ago.

My grandpa nodded his head before smiling sadly. "And it seems that you haven't been training for a while."

Training? As in FITNESS training? Oh! Come on! You have GOT to be kidding! My dad is one of the WIMPIEST guys around! He wouldn't DARE step into a gym! I mean... he always wears the long sleeved shirts along with pants. I'm assuming he is too embarrassed to show non-existent muscles! I never get to see papa at night. Him and momma always go to sleep early, and I'm stuck doing my homework. Bleh.

My papa shook his head. "There's no time to."

My grandpa shook his head. Even with that happy-go-lucky smile always plastered on his face, there always seems to be wisdom there. It almost seemed as if he were one step ahead... and I don't understand how I'm able to figure that out... maybe my grandpa is just a really easy person to recognize (quality wise).

My Grandpa Goku chuckled lightly as he leaned back against the sofa.

"Then I guess we'll have to see how much skill you still hold," stated my gramps; a new glint was in his eyes. "Are you up to the challenge, Gohan?"

I honestly didn't know what to think! I had this visionary of papa being smashed like a bug when someone threw a light punch at him. I could probably beat him in a spar! But... papa would get angry if he knew I was in the martial arts club at school...

I bit my lip as I looked back to papa; he just sat there thinking about the proposition given. Then I noticed papa looking to me; it almost looked like he was regretting this again; I didn't understand it... but I had the feeling that I soon would.

Papa turned back to his father, and he nodded his head. "Yes, I accept, but the spar will have to be tomorrow."

This peaks my interest.

My grandpa smiled brightly once more. "Great! And I wouldn't blame you," started my grandpa with a small laugh. "You are still one of the most powerful beings out, even though you haven't trained in years! Vegeta's gravity room might be the best choice for the spar."

... Gravity what?

I just sit there silently and decide to glance over to my uncle. I'm a bit taken back that he's staring at me. For a moment there, I was unnerved by this stare he gave me... as strange as it sounded... it felt like it was the gaze of a warrior.

I know... this family is very... and I mean VERY strange.

I could feel my cheeks burn before I turn my eyes to the side to focus my attention to my papa and gramps. From the corner of my eye, I could see my uncle smile just for a moment before he tuned into the conversation my grandpa and my dad were having.

Goodness! I should have sent this fic out yesterday night! ! I have an excuse though! I blame the heavy rains and lightning flashing all around! It kept me up part of the night also... it was so loud!


	6. Part 1: Awards

Chapter 6

Okay... yesterday I was in a really good mood. That was... until I got smothered about fifty TIMES thanks to my demon possessed GRANDMOTHER. That alone made me forget about my 'stalker'.

I quiver.

I absolutely hate having the idea that he could be watching me some how and some way. Maybe... he might have come in the middle of the night and installed some kind of hidden camera... so he could watch me.

I quiver again, too scary of a thought.

Anyways... I was surprised to have survived last night and here I am. I'm currently sitting in my assigned seat for the awards ceremony at school.

Whoopee.

Anyways, I'm very content with the chair that I have been assigned. It's close to the back, and many, MANY students are surrounding me. That alone brought a wave of relief into my system as I slouch in my blue plastic chair. These chairs are so uncomfortable...

But another up to where I'm sitting is my family is sitting right behind me. The rows after the row I'm sitting in are all adults to watch their child receive an award. I really, really hope I'm not recognized... when that Capsule Corp guy comes or when he's here. Yes... I am a bit curious to see if he is indeed an old perverted geezer, but I don't want him to steal glances I know he'll cast at me when he looks into the audience.

Yes... yes, yes. I am still every grateful that he helped me with that trig review. I know I'll ace it now; it's just... having that feeling that he stalks you is a bit... unnerving. Not just a bit... It's REALLY unnerving.

Anyways, it turns out that my family KNOWS the Briefs. Yes, my dad and mom admitted that they knew the family and that they were old family friends... thanks to my grandpa Goku. And because we know them, my gramps was able to talk my parents into just visiting them for this time. It turns out this party they were having was for some awards that I am unaware of.

Just peachy.

Now, back to my pitiful existence.

We are all waiting here for this thing to start, and it turns out that this awards ceremony won't start till this Trunks Briefs arrives. I look to the stage and I see his mother sitting there very professional like. She had lavender locks of hair and I can't exactly pick up her eye color. I'm too far back in the audience. I don't even know why I care! She's the Vice-President of the company. It's rumored that she'll give that position to her daughter when he gets old enough.

It turns out her daughter is just as old as I.

I look to the clock in the back of the room. It turns out that the ceremony should have started by now. In one minute he would be-

The doors slammed open.

The principal stood up and smiled, "Good to see you Mr. Briefs; you're just in time."

So the devil arrives. I turn my head around to see the owner of Capsule Corporation.

I can feel my eyes widen and my face turn pale.

My eyes MUST be deceiving me.

I watch him as he makes it up the isle closest to me; I still can't believe my eyes.

This can't be right. The owner of Capsule Corp is that college guy who I saw at the coffee shop yesterday! H-he can't be the owner!

He turns his head to me, and he gives me a killer smile.

Oh Kami... take me now! I just want to poof from existence and die in a hole withering in self-pity! Is that so much to ask? IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?

His face, which was once blank, now had a bright smile on his lips as he walked up to the front.

I noticed some girls sitting in the same row as I, and they were swooning at that smile which graced his face.

Dear Kami... deliver me from this pitiful existence!

And so the ceremony began as the principal came up to speak. And as every normal student would do, I tuned out his voice as I warily looked up to where Mr. Briefs and his mother were sitting. It turned out that he was exchanging a word or two. She then raised her head and looked around.

I just had a gut feeling that she was looking for me. I instinctively lowered myself into my chair.

Kami... have mercy on this single individual...

Mrs. Briefs stopped and looked into my eyes; as much as I wanted to hide from these two people I could not. She gave me a smile before looking up to the principal who introduced the two.

"Now, please let me introduce to you the Vice-President and President of Capsule Corporation. Let's give a hand for Mrs. Bulma Briefs and Mr. Trunks Briefs!"

I heard many whistles and yells and cheers around me. Many stood and applauded; as for me... I just sat in my chair and tried to sink lower. I was so going to die; I could just feel it in my bones. I took a glance back to my papa. He seemed to have a small smile on his face as he looked to both Briefs.

They must have been really close family friends.

I still don't seem to understand WHY my parents would completely alienate themselves from their family and friends. It must have been something big... like a really big grudge against them. Who knows?

I then noticed the people sitting down once more in their chairs and they seemed to calm down. I tried to sink lower.

The president of the company stood up and took the stand while the people remained silent. He gave a smirk. By the gods... it was to die for. And he was able to pin point where I was sitting. His eyes locked onto mine.

I don't know if my face turned a bright red from embarrassment or pale as white as a sheet from horror. I had no idea... I just felt all of my nerves become numb. I couldn't move.

"It's a pleasure to be here at this time at Orange Star High School's award ceremony."

More applause and cheers were heard from the student body and parents. He held up a hand to calm down the cheers of appreciation and excitement; the crowd immediately became silent.

"I would like to introduce to you the Vice-President of the Company, my mother, Mrs. Briefs..."

I could not believe how his voice could be so smooth... it was almost like running water in a peaceful river. It was calm, cool, and collected; almost like if he were at another meeting concerning the future of the company.

His voice was sweet and calming obviously enchanting to the audience... but not for me. I was down right scared.

I then noticed him say something about awards, and my focus came back. I looked up, and I sat up normally in my chair, mainly because my back started to hurt that instant.

"I would like to give out the awards for those who have made honor roll this whole year from all four levels at this school."

And thus h announced the names... about 10 seconds apart. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I knew right about the five-minute mark... my name would be called...

"Son, Pan."

I don't know how or why... but I was able to move once again, and I started up to the front. I heard some clapping... and my crazy grandmother shouting things like, 'that's my granddaughter! You go Pan!'

Needless to say... I was VERY embarrassed...

Only about two more names were called out before he watched us march up the stairs. I couldn't help but lightly blush when I noticed him watching my every move. But he wasn't the one giving the awards out; it was his mom doing the honor.

She handed me a certificate and shook my hand before saying, "Good job Pan! I'm proud."

I didn't know what to say. I was very speechless. The person who was voted most influential and richest in the world was congratulating me, an outcast, someone who was called evil- in my opinion- misunderstood. Anyways... I stood in this line, and the President walked to each person and shook his or her hand! Some of the girls began to swoon once again. Feh, such weaklings. But when he stepped before me, he shook my hand and a smirk (which wasn't present for the other students) graced his lips as he looked at me in the eyes. "Good job."

That moment my hand felt like it was on fire, even when he passed to the hundred other students. At that moment, I wanted to CHOP my hand off from my arm. I felt that I just shook the palm of the vilest THING on this planet!

I can't believe he had the NERVE to even try that! I knew he shook everyone's hand just to shake mine. And then we all watched as he walked back to his place at the podium and he stated, "You may all be seated."

You don't know how relieved I was when he stated that. I thought I was going to DIE. But... I could just feel his eyes following me as I walked back to my miserable seat.

Just peachy...

Anyways... I don't want to bore you with the other awards that I received. Nothing much... so far I received about 12 awards. Most of the awards were for academics... in which I saw proud smiles from my family sitting in the back. I was just glad to see papa proud. He was very strict when it came to my studies.

I also received a few sports awards. I know... I know... I have brains and brawn. My parents knew I was in all sports... BUT martial arts. I looked back to my papa, and I noticed a dumbfounded look on his face. But it soon turned into a look that stated 'you and I are having a talk'. My gramps and uncle seemed happy. My mother... she seemed to have mixed emotions. When I went up to the front to pick up another paper showing of my achievements in this area, Trunks shook my hand while giving it to me. He then brought his head down whispering in my ear, "Good job Pan."

As usual... any part of my body that he touched or his breath tickled... I wanted to cut it off and burn it from existence.

Anyways... I could just hear the death march once more as Mrs. Briefs stood at the podium stating what this next award was for... Best grades in class.

"Now, for the Eleventh Grade, the best grades in class award is going to Son, Pan!"

Yep... I wish a bolt of lightning could have hit me right then and there so I could just perish before everyone. I didn't want to go up to the stage and receive this award. So... being a very good actress... when I started to walk into the isles I 'tripped' and hit my head on the tiles making a sickening crack. My foot was also twisted in a strange way and it broke.

As sad as this may sound, if there's something I don't want to do, I either sprain or break my foot/ankle. It doesn't hurt me as much anymore since I have been known to have weak ankles.

Many around began laughing at my fall; and I didn't care about the laughter one bit. But it soon turned into gasps and looks or surprise when they noticed me not spring up rubbing the back of my head.

And the fall, it didn't hurt. I have this rock hard skull... but all around thought I might have broken it. I began to rub it and tried to stand back up. Because I broke it, this time, I fell once again and I hissed in the pain. I could feel pain this time, true, genuine pain.

Before I knew it, my papa was beside me. He frowned lightly as he took off my shoe and my sock looking at the damage. He winced when he noticed it swell up and turn purple. "It's most defiantly broken."

I looked down almost in an embarrassed manner; it was just for show. My papa just patted me on the shoulder and tried to help me up on one side.

I couldn't stand up fully with just him helping me. I tried to make myself just dead weight... but sadly... that was one of the bigger mistakes I made.

I felt the other side of my body rising and I turned to see who was helping me along with papa.

I could feel my face pale.

My papa looked over, and he smiled to the helper. "Thank Trunks."

He nodded back to my papa, "No problem Gohan."

Okay... so maybe I should have just gone up to the stage to get my award than make this ruckus. I now felt like I needed to skin myself from where Mr. High-and-Mighty was touching me. Even though he was helping me to the nurses... I still felt the embarrassment of this situation.

I think back to that event; it's very ironic. I wanted to stay away from him... so I 'tripped' and broke my ankle. And here he was, touching a side of my body while helping me up to the nurse's station. And papa is completely fine with another man touching ME!

ARRRGGHHHH!

I am so gonna die... I just don't want to think of what might happen later on tonight when I arrive at his home...

I quiver.

Just great.


	7. Part 1: ER

Chapter 7

I just know I'm going to die... I just know it, know it, KNOW IT.

'Why' might you ask I know it?

I just do.

It turns out that I needed to go to the emergency room to get my foot checked out. Yes... yes, yes. I did indeed break my ankle; my dad said that he didn't understand WHY I had done that (he thought that because I'm in all sorts of sports and martial arts). It was strange that my mother and other relatives (besides Uncle Goten) chose to remain at the school. I think it might have been to say a few words with Mrs. Briefs.

And what about Mr. Briefs you might ask?

He came along my papa, my uncle, and ME to the emergency room. Yeah. A complete stalker if you ask me. I think I should inform my papa of this so he could not be so friendly to this tall, dark, and handsome fiend.

Oh, and to make my life more miserable Mrs. Briefs insisted for her SON to come along with US. She said she would take care of the remaining part of the awards ceremony with the principal.

Anyways... while we were in the car I heard Trunks suggest something. I had NO idea what he meant when he said 'Sensu Bean'. To me it sounded like some kind of new drug out on the streets. It might have been some kind of pain medication. And to be honest, I'm never in this much physical pain. The last time I injured myself this bad was last year when my parents took me hiking in the mountains. I also purposely broke my ankle then.

"We haven't had any Sensu's for a long time," stated my papa as he drove his car to the hospital. "I would have thought dad had a few with him."

I noticed my uncle shake his head, "He usually keeps them in the house or at the Lookout."

He was sitting in the back of the car, my leg currently propped up on his lap as I sat beside him. One thing about me... is I'm short. And because I'm short, my legs can fully fit in the length of the backseat. I find it sad. But mom tells me I'll soon be going through a growth spurt.

I noticed my 'stalker' look back at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Those blue of eyes might have been a sin to have!

"Are you doing okay, Pan?" he questions me.

And me being me, I lightly frowned at him and crossed my arms as I looked out the window. "I've... had better days," was my reply. It wasn't exactly the NICEST thing to be stated, but I was currently very angry. I think an early case of PMS might have had its mix in this fiasco.

I noticed my dad's eyes from the mirror looking at me. His eyes were lightly frowning, as if he were disapproving with my behavior. I just glared back at him not exactly having a care in the world. If I'm lucky, he would kill me now and save me from this current torture!

"Pan," started my father, "I never knew you were in martial arts."

I could feel all blood rushing to my toes. I feared the moment that statement left his lips. I know that I was one step closer to being dog chow.

"Um... it was the only sport that I needed to be recognized as athlete of the year...?"

Smooth Pan... real smooth.

"When I was in school, you only were required to be in three different sports," pointed out my Uncle Goten.

I turn my eyes to him, and I glare evilly at him. It was one of those glares were you say, 'Good job for mentioning that piece of my past which I tried to forget! Now I'm going to murder you!'

I heard a chuckle from Trunks. He might have seen my glare. "Gohan, is it so bad for her to learn a bit of self defense? Everyone should know a thing or two incase some trouble comes up; and you know or families. We seem to bring the worst of the worst villains to this plan-"

"I did not want her to only focus on sports," interjected my papa. I was actually curious behind the meaning to what Trunks had stated. And I was sad to know that he was cut off before he stated the remaining of his sentence.

"As you can see, Gohan, she's very athletic; my mother and I handed her numerous awards concerning the athletic department," stated Trunks- once again defending for me. If I wasn't mad at him for watching me at the coffee shop, then I would have hugged and kissed him right then and there for defending my rights.

I could see from the mirror that papa's teeth were being gritted. "Trunks."

Oh boy.

Papa's using the dark tone once more.

I've only heard it like once or twice... but it scared the crap out of me.

"Her mother and I decided it would be best for her NOT to participate in ANY fields of marital arts for her safety."

I noticed Trunks looking at my papa almost as if he were scolded at as a seven or eight year old would have been. The Capsule Corporation President did wince at that tone too. Heck, so did me! I wouldn't want my papa to get angrier than what he currently was.

And so... that's how it's been for the car ride. Nothing too exciting happened at the ER except for when they tried to numb up my foot. They brought out a needle and poke my skin. It turned out they punctured an area highly concentrated with blood and fluid; after the needle was taken out, the fluid and blood began to leak out. I just strangely stared at it. And as strange as it sounded, I liked to see blood fall from my wounds. Don't ask me WHY I find a fascination in it! I just do... and it almost scares me.

Anyways... they fixed the ankle after what seemed to be centuries later, and we were on our way to Capsule Corporation. My cast was a lovely neon pink color because there was no other color available. They had seemed to run out of white just moments before I arrived.

That fueled my anger.

I was very tempted to rip the thing off. I also planned to burn it.

But my thoughts about it were interrupted when I finally arrived at the large building.

The complex was larger than I thought! My goodness... it could easily fit a small village!

And when we headed in, I was so grateful that I didn't need to rely on anyone to be transported around. I had my own pair of crutches! Thank Kami for small miracles. My arms didn't become tired or sore from using them; surprise, surprise. And by the time we arrived... it seemed as if the party had been going on for maybe two hours already.

I noticed everyone's faces turn to us, and I could feel my cheeks burning as I looked down in embarrassment.

"We're here!" stated papa as he smiled to these very unfamiliar faces. Okay... so maybe there were a few I recognized... but they were people in which I never truly met.

And I sarcastically thought... 'This is going to be fun...'


	8. Part 1: Meeting

Chapter 8

I looked around the room I was in. Yes, little old me was sitting on a very comfortable leather couch, with my foot propped up. I do have to admit- it does help to ease the pain. Anyways... being here isn't as bad as I thought. It turns out that this party or get together was of mainly people my parents grew up knowing.

I was sitting there on the couch, minding my own business when three particular people walked up before me. All were older, except for one... um... that's what I thought when I saw her.

The first guy who introduced himself to me looked very fit for his age. Gray hair, clean-shaven... his hair was long enough to be tied back in a low ponytail... not long enough to reach his shoulder blades though. He was in his fifties close to sixties. He introduced himself as Yamcha; yes... the baseball legend. I've seen the pictures of him in his younger years, and many of the girls at my school swooned when they first saw him. It later disappointed them when they learned he was old enough to be their grandfather. But, he was a proper gentleman; I have to admit that. He shook my hand.

The next person, to my surprise was very... um... short. And when I say short that means something because I am very short, yet I could tell I was still taller than him. He also had gray locks of hair; his hair was short, he was clean-shaven as the guy before too. And when he introduced himself as Krillin, I almost had a seizure. He was a legend in the martial arts world! But because of his age, he couldn't participate in the tournaments any more. Instead, he helped out at the World Martial Arts Tournaments every year in picking those out with the most skill and strength. In other words... he was like a referee. He was also a kind person. He shook my hand and smiled brightly.

The woman next to him... I would have never guessed that she was his wife! She looked like a friggin model! A model that was no older than twenty! I almost fell out of my chair when she told me was also in her fifties! She didn't even have a wrinkle on her face! She was a bit quiet, more shy and reserved than someone like Bulma Briefs. I don't even want to get into that... Anyways, this lady introduced herself as Eighteen. A strange name if you ask me, but for some reason I had an instantly growing respect for her.

Anyways... those were the 'normal' people in the group.

I thought this might have been a family and friend reunion with normal, martial arts loving people.

WRONG.

I realized that when I noticed a bald, muscular man with THREE eyes! I don't want to be one of those people who stares at something strange... but I couldn't help it! I mean... who has ever seen a person with THREE EYES? He looked to me for a moment, confusion clearly in his eyes. I could tell. But after a second, he smiled walking over to me.

"Good Evening Pan."

...Wha?

"Um... hello."

What was I to say to him? I didn't even know who he was!

How did he know my name?

"Are you having a good time?" he questioned me with a small smile.

Okay... so this guy was also nice as the others. He must have been a bit older than maybe Yamcha or Krillin... But it didn't look like he was an old fart.

Anyways, to answer the question he gave me, I just shrugged my shoulders. "I seriously doubt a broken foot would help make a day better." Actually, that statement alone was very ironic. I thought it could make my day better and get that Trunks Briefs AWAY from me. Boy did fate have a sense of humor... a very cruel sense of humor...

He lightly chuckled, "Well, since you seem to be immobile for the moment, would you like for me to get you a plate of food?"

My mouth immediately began to water at the word food. But... I was being stubborn. So, I politely declined.

"No thanks. But it's nice of you to ask... um..."

"Tenshinhan."

I blinked. My mind came up blank, and I was very, VERY tempted to say, 'Duuuuuuh...' But I resisted it. Instead, I nodded my head; I also put a smile on my lips as I looked up to him.

"Tenshinhan," I added to complete my sentence.

He nodded to me, very much in a way martial artists would before in battle before he walked off to say his hellos to other friends.

I thought HE was strange... that didn't even tip the iceberg. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a tall GREEN MAN walking in. Yep, a tall green man with a turban on his head. It almost reminded me of someone from Arabian Nights. He even wore this strange white cape over his shoulders. I didn't even want to ask about that.

Anyways, I thought I could sink into my chair and try to disappear... and it seemed as if he didn't notice me. I notice the green person walk over to my papa. Needless to say, I was very surprised that papa smiled brightly and gave his greeting to this strange... alien looking creature.

I just turned my head away from them, and I continued to gaze over the people trying not to make a big deal of these new people arriving. Hopefully this Jolly Green Giant was the last to make it to this party. If there were any more surprises in strange people... or aliens arriving... then I just know I could go into a coma.

I glanced back to my papa, and I noticed him walking over to me with a smile and the 'Green Man' coming over with him.

"Pan," started my dad as he looked up to the alien, "This is my good friend, Piccolo."

I just stared at this 'Piccolo' person with wide eyes. I didn't dare state a word.

"Piccolo was my martial arts sensei when I was a young boy, and he's very much like a second father to me," added my papa.

And when those words flowed out of his mouth, I could feel my mouth become slack as I stared at my father disbelieving. M-Martial Arts?

Oh, this was rich. My papa, who seemed to be a shrimp when it came to the real world and the world's biggest nerd, was trained under this Jolly... er... Not So Jolly Green Giant. This person had what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. It wasn't exactly pleasant...

For a moment, I was completely speechless looking back and forth between my papa and the Green Giant. I knew my mouth was open, and I couldn't seem to say a word... until my dad gave me a small sympathetic smile.

That was when I started to become angry. "You... know how to fight?" I question my papa.

Piccolo looked at me as if I were the stupidest person in the world. "Of course he does," replied my papa's old sensei. I couldn't help but blink at how low this person's voice was! Was there anyone whose voice could reach tones that low? "Who do you think defeated Cell?"

...Wha?

I look up to my papa. His face almost looked pale as he lowered his head and lightly coughed.

Something was up...

I looked up to this Piccolo person.

"Mr. Satan defeated Cell."

The instant those words left my lips, the Green Man's eyes widened about five sizes before he snapped his head over to my father. I couldn't believe I saw my papa cowering! He looked like a child who was about to be scolded! And it took all the will power in me to hold back laughter as I watched this phenomenon.

"GOHAN! You let her BELIEVE that Mr. Satan DEFEATED CELL?"

And silence entered the room instantly.

Okay... maybe I did feel a bit guilty for stating that little bit of knowledge I had... um... actually I was feeling very, very guilty.

I was also embarrassed... very, very embarrassed.

All the adults around turned to my father, his teacher, and sadly, I.

I heard my grandpa laughing over the crowd. "You have got to be kidding me Gohan!"

"Tell me this is a joke Gohan. We all know that clown couldn't defeat Cell in a million years!" shouted Yamcha from the others side of the room.

Boy... did I feel like an ass at that moment. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I don't know how or why I do... I just do...

But... my dad didn't reply. He just simply glared at his old sensei before stating softly, "Have you ever heard the words 'Ignorance is Bliss'?"

Piccolo just snorted as he crossed his arms. They looked... pink. Ick. "But you don't have understanding when ignorant around an enemy. You will most likely fail in your ways."

Ouch.

And sure, this new information was peaking my interest. Why was papa acting so nervous? I knew there were things he weren't telling me. But did he feel comfortable with the fact that I didn't know anything?

So... mustering all the courage I had, I looked up to Piccolo and I asked, almost demanding, "If it wasn't Mr. Satan who defeated Cell, then please tell me who did the duty of disposing that over sized cockroach."

The last thing I expected was for the men to burst out into laughter at my nickname for the evil super villain.

I noticed Krillin walk back up to Piccolo and my papa stating to me, "Yeah... that was my first thoughts when I saw Cell in his perfect form."

Huh?

Saw?

I blinked. "...Saw?"

Krillin nodded his head. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I think everyone of the guys... but Goten and Trunks, in this room had a chance to battle against Cell. We should be grateful that Gohan was able to finish the job." He patted papa's shoulder before smiling. "If it wasn't for your father, we wouldn't be here."

My papa's face became bright red.

And as for me... I could just feel my eye twitching.

My papa knew martial arts...? He saved the earth...?

No, we couldn't be speaking of the same Gohan here. My papa was merely very protective of me when it came to boys! He made sure I kept in line with my studies! He was your average dad!

He couldn't be a warrior!

...Could he?

I began to rub my head. I suddenly started to have a really bad headache.

Just wonderful...


	9. Part 1: Teacher

Chapter 9

I don't know how I was able to get out of that almost claustrophobic room with all the scary people. Well... they weren't too scary; they just seemed to be those people that you should watch out for when on the streets. Maybe not THAT drastic... but it's more like you wouldn't want to get on their bad side.

Anyways, I'm currently making my way through this long, and almost never ending hallways (hopefully looking for an exit, or a bathroom- which ever came first). These crutches are really killing my arms. I don't know WHY I thought breaking my foot would solve all problems.

I hear a sound.

My eyes turn to the right, and then to the left to see if there is any sign of movement. I swear, if someone was coming up to scare me, I would beat the crap out of them when they showed their ugly faces... Well, first I planned to attack them with the crutches until the metal broke in half, and then start using my good leg and arms to attack.

I abruptly stop.

I hear another sound.

I turn my head to the right, and I notice a big metal door. I noticed a giant sign above the doorframe; I tilt my head to the side. Gravity Room? Strange...The doorframe was also encased with metal, and obviously some complicated locking system was enforced. It seemed that they wanted someone out of this particular room...

I could feel a smirk curling onto my lips.

Now, many will know that I am very good with academics, and I'm also a pro when it comes to sports, but one thing I try and keep secret is my ability to crack the toughest locks possible- if it's the original combination locks or computerized. It doesn't take me too long to break the codes.

I look back to the keypad that sits on the side of the metal door. And furiously I begin to type all the codes and combinations I know. I am aware that my time might be limited, and that there might be someone in this particular room... but I love taking my chances. Anyways, who could possibly be strong enough in this household to stop me?

For some reason, I can feel an eerie silence loom in the area.

It must have just been my imagination. Nothing ever scares me.

I begin pushing the buttons furiously once more trying to break the codes to this system... or possibly over ride the system. However... I failed to miss hearing the locks from the inside of the room unlocking.

That was my first mistake.

I paused for a moment to give my fingers a rest, and I examine this keypad once more. I should have unlocked it already! But then again, this was a new state of the art lock... which I'm very sure Bulma created herself.

I turn myself around for a second to look down the halls, which I came from as I shook my fingers. The last time my fingers felt like they would fall off was when I first played my PS4. That was torture for a few days.

Now... back to the lock.

I turn myself around, but don't exactly come to see the lock... Oh no...

My eyes looked at pure, rippling, tan muscle. I blink. Was... that a six-pack? I couldn't help but stare for just a few seconds until I could feel my eyes rise involuntary. Two muscular arms cross over a muscle-clad chest was noticed, a VERY muscle clad chest. Holy crap, was it possible to have muscle on muscle?

I continue to raise my eyes.

The muscular chest soon turned to a muscular neck, then to a firm jaw line... And...

My eyes lock onto the dark glaring orbs eyeing me harshly.

Holy... shit.

This might have been one of the first times in my life that I was down right scared. The cold eyes of the man standing before me just continued to watch me, as if I would do something drastic to get away... actually, I was trying to formulate some kind of plan to get away in one piece... or I could do the usual- scream for my dad.

That could work also.

And finally, what seemed to be an eternity later, the muscle man, yes, without a shirt, before me began to move. His strides were small as he began to circle around me, almost as if he were trying to inspect me... for what? I have no clue.

I just remained as still as I could as my eyes followed his every move.

He came back before me after a few seconds, and he went back into the same posture as before (standing straight with his arms crossed and what seemed to be the meanest scowl on his face possible).

At this time, I took the time to study this man before me. His eyes- dark as a midnight sky, his eyebrows- always looking as if they were in a forever planted scowl. The man was very much taller than I; he seemed to be about the height of my father. Even though it was very well dark in this room, I could still make out the irregularly flame shape of his hair as it jetted out into the air gravity defying.

Strange...

"State your name."

Wha...? My eyes became wide as I focused back in on him. M-my name?

His eyes darkened, as the space around seemed to become tenser. His gruff deep voice spoke once again. "Are you deaf? Tell me your blasted name, girl."

I could feel my posture straighten up; it almost felt as if I were speaking with a drill sergeant.

"Son Pan, sir."

His eyebrow seemed to twinge as if it sparked some kind of interest.

"Son Pan, is it?"

I nodded my head. I wouldn't DARE lie with this man in my presence.

The man with gravity defying flame shape hair nodded his head. "Good." He then dropped his hands to his sides before walking into the 'Gravity Room' once again. He turned his upper body towards me with a small glare still in his features. "Are you coming?"

I gulped some saliva down. As I stated before, I wouldn't DARE disobey him. So, I followed.

And anything within my vision, I examined. Every inch I could in this room, I tried to memorize where it was. Maybe knowing this info would help me in some way to escape if this psycho person went... well... psycho. He stood in the middle of the room, crouching down in some fighting position, very much a challenge to see my fighting talent. Trust me; if I didn't have this broken limb, I would have very well accepted this challenge.

So... doing basically the only thing possible, I just stood there. I looked up to the scary tall hair man. I could easily see the side of his eye and his lip twitch in irritation before his stance became completely relaxed.

"Why aren't you getting in stance?" he questioned a bit too harshly, even for himself.

Oh boy... I didn't want to insult the intelligence of this man, but I really felt like holding up the crutches as well as raising my broken limb shouting 'HELLO! Does THIS ring some kind of bell?' Of course... that would lower my chances of coming out of this room alive. Don't think of me as stupid; I know very well, from the stance this guy had done a second ago, that he is very well a professional martial artist... with much practice and training.

I'm sad to state that information. It makes me look inferior. I hate looking as the inferior.

So... I go for the not so sarcastic and insulting approach.

"Well... Um... My foot is kind of broken."

That shouldn't be too bad... right?

And that comment was the only thing needing to be stated as he took a glance at the cast. His eyes rolled in annoyance, I could easily tell that, and he brought one of his hands up.

His hand was gloved. I just noticed that fact.

Now, don't get me wrong when I ask this, but isn't it kind of strange for a person to have WHITE gloves on when the only kind of clothing being used is a pair of dark blue spandex pants and a set of white gold tipped boots? I don't know about you but this gave me the thoughts that this man might be a little bit crazy... just a little bit.

He slipped one of his gloves off and turned it around so the opening of the grove faced down. And I had scrunched my eyes at the sight of what fell out of the material; this room was very dark.

Now, usually my guard is kept up; that's how it's always been with me- don't ask why it's that way, but this crazy muscular man caught me off guard... AGAIN! I felt his bulky fingers invade my mouth my trying to shove this rock looking thing, which tasted so bitter! I was about to bite his fingers, but he did another unexpected thing; he shoved the rock thing DOWN MY THROAT WITH ONE OF HIS FINGERS. That along brought the gagging reflexes into action as I tried to get that bitter tasting... thing from my oral cavity. But... this guy shoved the thing down my throat forcing me to swallow it.

Damn.

He quickly brought his fingers out from my mouth before glancing at his fingers in disgust. He quickly wiped them over my clothes too!

I stomped my foot.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted getting angry stomping over to him. A smirk was noticed on his lips once more. "What did you do? What was that... thing?"

He just casually glanced at me before placing his glove back on. "It seems as if your foot isn't broken any longer."

I pause.

'Wha...?'

I take a glance down at my foot, and I notice that I am standing on it, full force. And it didn't _hurt?_ I blink as I lightly slap the side of my caste.

Nothing.

I blink.

Holy crap!

I look up to the man before me and confusingly pointed to my once broken foot. "Um... sir?"

He turned back to me, his smirk present.

"Um... what exactly happened to my foot? And explain what the thing you 'oh so harshly' shoved down my throat!"

He walked over to the side of the 'Gravity Room', obviously the control center, and began pressing buttons. "That thing, in which I 'oh so harshly shoved down your throat', was a Sensu Bean."

The darkened room turned to a faint shade of red as the lights reflected off of the chrome covered room. Immediately, I felt some kind of weight push me down to the ground, and I greatly struggled to stand. Funny thing was, I didn't notice anything around weigh me down.

"W-what is a..." Goodness, it was hard to breathe... "S-sensu Bean?"

The man with crazy hair just casually walked over to me, as if this red-lit room didn't affect him in the slightest. His arms were crossed in a casual manner. "Sensu's are used to heal one person of their injuries; they can also be as an energy restorer- or in other cases- help to fill you when food is scarce."

I began to wheeze. Why was it so hard to breathe?

The lips of the man, before me, turned into a look of smugness as he eyed me with a look of mischief. "I can see your father hasn't trained you at all."

My... father? What does he have to do with anything? Maybe much more than I thought...

I could feel my legs become as wobbly as jelly. I desperately tried to stand.

"W-what do you... mean," I coughed as my lungs tried to grasp the tiniest bit of air. It almost felt as if I were in high altitude. It was so weird! "M-my father c-couldn't tra-train me in martial (wheeze) arts."

Laughter erupted from martial artist before me. "You have got to be kidding."

I glare as I try to take a step in this crazy room. My foot is as heavy as lead!

"I'm not joking."

His laughter died down, his eyes becoming very serious once more as he examined me. "Then I'll have to have a word with him. Perhaps he has made the mistake for wasting perfectly good talent of his daughter. Even though standing in 50 times earth's gravity, you do prove to have some kind of potential. Maybe I could do some convincing... and whip you into shape."

...Eh?

"Yes... you do have the potential to become a great warrior."

A... what...? Call again?

I tried to take another step towards him, but he walked away casually over to the controls once again. This time, after he pressed a few buttons, I could feel the weight coming from my shoulders. It was as if I could breathe once again, this time, with fuller breaths. My form, which threatened to hunch over, was brought back up once again straight.

"This Gravity Room is one of my favorite training devices, even if I train alone," stated the man once more as he pressed a button, this time, the gravity force coming once again, but half the gravity it were before. "I'll become your new sensei for martial arts. I know very well your pansy of a father would refuse such a task. He has gotten soft."

My brow furrowed. "How do you know I wish to be taught to properly fight?"

He smirked. "Two things." He brought up one finger. "I can see the yearning to learn in your eyes." He brought up the second finger; "It's also in your blood for battle."

In my blood? Oh... Give. Me. A. Break!

But still... I would rather train for battle and have to deal with this insane guy than not be trained at all.

I crouch down preparing for battle, my crutches carelessly thrown to the other side of the room, and my cast long forgotten; he chuckles at my eagerness for battle and he too crouches down; to me, it seemed to be a flawless stance!

Incredible...

"Sir... if you're my new teacher, what name should I call you?" I questioned as I readied myself for battle.

He smirked widely, "I would rather you call me Prince Vegeta, but it seems that everyone else, on this mud-ball-of-a-planet, have gotten into the habit of calling me Vegeta. But that doesn't matter now. Show me how well you can battle."

And he vanished from view.

My eyes widened drastically as I tried to spot him. He was nowhere to be found! Not good...

I felt a hard fist rammed into my stomach; the wind in my lungs forced out. I choked as my body fell over.

..._Crap_.

What have I gotten myself into?


	10. Part 1: Injuries

Chapter 10

Well, I can't believe that it's in the afternoon once again, yes, yes. I am back in this coffee shop. It is the day after the awards ceremony, and very much the day after my agreement in learning martial arts with my new sensei, Vegeta. I was very weighed down in the 'spar' thanks to the cast- which was still encasing my leg at the time as it is now- and I received many bruises. I was very thankful that last night and this morning were quite chilly. Vegeta had his daughter, Bra, bring in a long sleeve shirt for me to wear. I had received numerous bruises and cuts on my arms, legs, and the middle parts of my body. My stomach is still tender from a giant bruise; Vegeta had 'lightly' punched me... at least that's what he called it. Turns out that only Bra and Vegeta knew of the injuries I received. There would be no way I would let my father know of these.

I am currently wearing a long sleeve shirt with jeans while sitting on the couch studying like a good lil girl. I have been kind of out of it for a while, and I really yearn for the day that school is released.

Wait a moment...

Doesn't school let out tomorrow?

Oh! HECK YEAH!

Happy days are here!

Now I am excited about the next two days!

To be honest, it is kind of late for me to be up... it's about 2 PM in the afternoon. I usually fall asleep close to 1 AM due to lack of sleep. Now I am very much awake. Strange it is I tell you! But it might be a good thing... because I feel very happy today! It's one of those days where everything seems to go in the right way. It's like this day couldn't be bad at all!

I hear the bell to the entrance of the coffee shop open.

I turn my head around, as did Leslie noticing the new customer come in.

And hi low! Alas came my stalker in all his glory!

I noticed Trunks walking in as casual as possible in very comfortable clothing; he looked at me smiling as he walked over to where I sat. "I see you're awake this time Pan."

I could feel the slightest annoyance rising in my system, but I soon brushed it off when I punched his shoulder. He winced as he rubbed his arm.

"That hurt," he commented.

I honestly didn't care at this time; it's completely obvious that he only comes to this coffee shop because of me. I have gotten all hints that Leslie has given to me while I slept. But other than that I was slightly glad to know that I seemed to have a friend who was rich, and famous, and strong, and handsome-

Wait a second...

HANDSOME? Where the heck did THAT come from?

I mentally cringe as I mentally slap myself silly. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

I missed the part when my stalker decided to sit beside me on the couch; he watched me curiously for a moment before smirking; it was in a way very much as his father had done before. "So, what happened last night? I noticed you leave the room, and then it had been a long while till you returned."

I felt a bead of sweat forming to the side of my head.

Er...

"I got lost shortly after I left the room," I muttered; it was the first and absolutely lamest excuse I came up with. It's true; he was watching my every move. I can just feel it. But I don't know how I should feel about it though. Should I be confused? Should I be scared? Should I be comforted?

I noticed him scooting closer to me. "You could have asked me for help; I know you're injured." I noticed his beautiful blue eyes avert to my ugly cast. I'm glad that my new sensei didn't burn off the cast while he shot those glowing balls of light that exploded on contact against objects.

I scooted away from Trunks, just a bit, so I could be in a place where I found it to be more 'comfortable'. "I can handle myself just fine," I argue back as I turn my head away.

"Pan, you know there are some things you are incapable of at this moment," reasoned Trunks calmly as he scooted towards me.

Okay... he was only about a foot away from me, and I felt my personal space being violated. That's not a good sign.

And you know what else? He scooted closer to me!

My response? I 'leaped' back but not realizing that I didn't have any extra room to scoot to. So... I felt extremely stupid, for one, when I noticed my body would be slamming against the hard wooden floors of the coffee shop. I also realized that it would hurt a whole bunch.

Stupid me.

Strangely, I didn't feel my body collide with the cold hard ground; instead, I felt muscular arms and hands wrap around my small torso as it caught me. It was fortunate that I didn't get a few more bruises from this crazy display of getting away from my 'stalker'. It was unfortunate, however, when Trunks' hands grabbed tightly around my tender, bruised skin. It aggravated the skin greatly, and now I wince while hissing lightly.

It didn't go unnoticed.

I noticed Trunks quickly bring me to a sitting position on the couch, and he grabbed my bruised arms roughly. No one would have noticed them bruised thanks to the long sleeves... but the lack of knowledge them being there was shown when I winced. My arms were, after all, still very tender from last night.

And do you know what Trunks did?

He pulled my sleeves up trying to see what was making me 'wither' in pain.

Being I, I would usually love to see the reactions of the people when they noticed the injuries I received. Many times I enjoyed having the sympathy card played. Not this time however. I couldn't look at the reaction that Trunks gave when he examined my arms. All I knew was the air seemed to become just a bit more tense. I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Pan."

I shuttered at just my name being stated. I knew what was coming next...

I felt three bulky fingers grasp my chin.

That was actually something I wasn't expecting.

I couldn't help but let my eyelids flutter open; I still regret ever opening my eyes. My orbs were opened to gaze into the pupils of the man beside me. I still can't get over how beautiful they were! Yet, there was that concern which loomed over in his gaze. I felt even antsier than before.

"Why are your arms covered in bruises?"

I didn't want for him to know I was training. That would be the end of my life! I just knew this CEO would start to stalk me for 'safety purposes' if he found out that I was training with Vegeta. But I didn't understand it, why was it that I was worried about what one person would tell me? I know how to take care of myself!

But there is that option that my ever rich and hansom stalker would rat on me telling my father about my martial arts training...

Yet again...

A though entered my mind. Oh, how EVIL it was! I smirked as I looked up to the man before me. It would be absolutely perfect!

"I'll let you know the truth, but..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at my crazy talk. Well... crazy talk is what he would call it. I was basically speaking nonsense. (Then again... maybe not) but other than that, I mentally crossed my fingers praying that my explanations and bribes would work.

"But...?" questioned Trunks as he eyed me suspiciously.

My smirk widened, "You can't let anyone else know of what I'm about to tell you."

I thought and hoped that my smirk would scare off this powerful president of Capsule Corps. My thinking was wrong; it just made him more curious.

"You're suggesting nonsense to someone who's old enough to be your father? What's next? Bribery?" he questioned as he scooted closer to me.

Actually... yeah... bribery it would have been... or something close to it. Can't think of a word for it this moment though.

"Well... if you do tell my dad I'll make sure to completely vanish from the city." Well... I guess that was the best I could do at this moment with threats. I shifted my eyes to his orbs once again, and I noticed the horror cross over them. Oh how wonderful it felt to know I had this power over him! How wonderful it was!

But the victory didn't last long...

Trunks just shook his head 'tsking', "Then I'll make sure to inform your father of that. I'm sure Gohan would keep a closer eye on you. I know your school is about to let out for summer."

I mentally snap my fingers.

Crap. How could he know?

Oh well...

"Do you seriously think my father can contain me in a stuff room for the remaining part of my life while he goes to work for hours on end?" I asked smartly.

I would LOVE to see what kind of excuse Trunks would come up with! I can already feel the sweet taste of victory!

A smirk graced the lips of the man as he shook his head in a knowing way. He knew something I didn't... and that made me angry to know.

"Don't try anything stupid," replied Trunks as he began putting my sleeves to my shirt back down over the numerous bruises, "Now that I know who you are, as do many of your father's friends, we can easily find you if you tend to run off."

I don't know how or why, but I felt my jaw drop from that crazy explanation. How can my father know where I run off? It's not like I have ever run away before! Or... is it something that Trunks isn't telling me? Does my father have some unknown radar that can track me down where ever I go? Do I have some kind of computer chip under my skin?

Oh gross! I'm not some pet needing an ID tag or a tracking chip!

I mentally snarled while a glare was placed on my eyes. "Fine!" I muttered angrily. I turn my eyes down before I speak, "I fell down the school stairs yesterday."

At a moment like this... that was the only thing that was able to come into my mind.

But he replied back, "You didn't have school yesterday."

And I mentally fall over anime style. Why did this guy have to be so SMART and SHARP? WHY? I just want to live my life the way I want it!

"Pan."

Now his voice was becoming stern. It was very much in a way, as my father would have stated it.

I don't dare look up.

"Pan. Look at me."

I keep my head away from him as to rebel against him.

"Pan."

Okay... either this guy is really stupid, or really ignorant.

I look down to my stuff on the table, and I begin reaching for it. The only thought that I have at this moment is leaving. I don't want to be around this person; he's really starting to become over protective. It reminds me too much of my father... as much as I hate to admit it.

As I shoved all my papers and folders in the bag, I reach out of the last textbook. I look down only to realize that it's gone.

I can feel the pupils of my irises grow larger as I look around for it.

Where is my book? I really need to turn it in tomorrow! I don't want to have to pay for this one hundred dollar book! I can feel panic rush into my system; how can it be here one second, then gone the next? HOW?

I averted my eyes to Trunks, and I notice a smirk on his lips as he holds up my schoolbook. Immediately my worry died to nothing... actually, it was replaced with anger. I really didn't think he should have been THAT mean! I need that book! I glare as I try and grab it.

It turns out that he thinks it's humorous to play 'keep away' with the book from me.

Oh... it's just making my blood boil. "Trunks. Give me my book."

Trunks glance over to the book before smirking while watching me with mischievous eyes. "I think I like this just fine. But if you really want the book..." His voice trailed off. I could read his mind. The only reason why he had that book was to keep me here so I would talk to him.

Hah!

Would his plan backfire on him tenfold!

Instead, I zipped up my bag and carefully placed it over my shoulders. Then in standing up I headed on my way over to the front door with out a word. I noticed the look of shock in Leslie, and happened to see Trunks' face when I reached the door of the shop. Oh how evil I was!

My smirk grew wider. "I'll just make sure to tell daddy that you stole my book."

And to take it a step further, I gave him a girly wave before running out the door at inhumanly speeds. I wanted to get as far away from this place as I could. I needed a place of refuge! I needed...

I looked up the road noticing Capsule Corps not far away. I smiled as I grasped the straps of my bag before speeding up my 'jog'.

The only thing I knew I needed at this moment was to get some training... and I knew my new sensei would help me get my mind off of this 'Trunks issue'.

At least... that is what I hoped.


	11. Part 1: Training

Chapter 11

I swiped the card to the Capsule Corp building as quickly as I could. The little red light to the side turned green, and I quickly opened the door dashing in as quickly as I could. This area actually looked quite familiar; Vegeta had showed me the closest ways to the Gravity Room if I ever wanted him to train me. Of course, now I had found it to be the most appropriate. The only thing I needed to do at this moment was purge any thoughts of Trunks from my mind! ARGH! He was going to send me to the funny farm!

I notice the Gravity Room just straight ahead. I was actually quite surprised because I had been running blindly (actually stuck in my thoughts) but that's beside the point. I punch in a quick code (which Vegeta had forced me to have sworn secrecy about) and noticed the machine turned off. I mentally sighed as the door opened up. All I had to do was slip inside and...

"I've been waiting for you."

Ah yes... the deep voice of my sensei; it turns out that Vegeta was sitting in the middle of the room cross legged while meditating- um... not exactly mediating any more. His eyes were opened as a pleased smirk was placed across his lips.

I respectfully bowed my head to him; the door had closed behind me on its own as I walked in. I don't know what to say. This place brings me some kind of strange comfort, and to be honest... I love it.

"Sensei Vegeta?" I question as I raise my head form its bow. I noticed his eyes watching me carefully. "I need to ask a favor of you."

He uncrossed his legs and quickly stood up from the floor. His arms were crossed; I couldn't help but notice the muscles, which seemed to ripple at every movement. This guy must have had many years of martial arts behind him! I now feel ashamed. Here I am, in my teens, and this guy must have started when he was but an infant... or at least that's what I had thought.

"What is it, Pan?"

I look up to my martial arts teacher and I bow to him once again as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sensei, do you think I should get this caste removed?"

Vegeta took a step closer to me as he looked down to the repulsive bulky bandage. "Is it too much of a burden for you?"

I suddenly felt a bit nervous as I tried shifting from foot to foot. The balance I thought I had didn't work as I had hoped it would; I stumbled just a little. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. "It's just so uncomfortable, and I know the bones broken are completely healed; this thing is just making my life more miserable."

The next thing I knew Vegeta had his finger pointed to the caste with one eye closed. I almost shrieked when I noticed some kind of beam come out of his finger. I immediately jumped out of the range! Was Vegeta crazy? He was going to kill me if he used that energy! He knew I wasn't familiar with energy attacks!

My sensei stopped the beam of ki and he glared at me. He GLARED at me! How dare he! Why should he be the one angry? I was the one who was being carelessly shot at with energy! I actually WANT to live to see my martial arts ability increase tenfold!

"Pan, you need to remain still," he commanded as he brought his finger out once again.

I still moved my foot away from his aim while shaking! I was SHAKING! I'm never scared! NEVER! ... Um... well... except for this one instance... Maybe I put too much confidence in my sensei... for all I know, he could chop off my leg with that energy!

I took a quick glance at Vegeta as he shook his head in disappointment before vanishing! Now, it's not everyday that you see someone disappear from sight! That alone brought me to question, 'Who was this guy?' Or worse... what he could do!

Next thing I knew, I couldn't move at all. I could feel three fingers somewhere along my neck. All I could see was the ceiling to the chrome gravity room. This was the first time that I was actually scared of what as happening. I never feared about anything because I knew how to beat the system of rules, ALWAYS! I was the one with the strength, the one with brains, the one with power!

None of that seemed to matter here.

I felt something warm against my leg and then foot. My only guess was it was that beam thing Vegeta tried to use against me. Okay... so maybe asking Vegeta to take this off was a stupid request...

The numbness of my body began to leave to be replaced with the feeling it had before. I could feel my body carefully being placed on the ground, the cold hard ground.

I couldn't help but close my eyes. So... it was over. That guy must have done SOME kind of damage to my leg... oh, I just know it! And I just waited as time passed... it almost felt like an eternity till feeling came back to my whole body.

"I can't believe you're so weak," replied Vegeta. His voice sounded like it was on the other side of the room. I could hear his light footsteps pad against the floors of the Gravity Room.

I couldn't help but slowly open my eyes. I knew a certain doom was awaited for me... I just knew it!

I look down to my leg.

Are my eyes deceiving me?

Is my leg still in tact?

I touch to see if it's real. The smooth skin over my ankle seems to be normal... there's no more of that purplish color it once took when the bones and ligaments were torn and broken.

"If you are finished gawking at the job done in removing that detestable... thing... than you can get up off your lazy ass and start with stretching," snapped my sensei; hm... turns out that he isn't in the greatest of moods today... maybe it was after I showed my lack of trust in him... oh well.

He then continued on saying, "I want to test your limits and see what potential you have with that thing off of your foot. I know it was slowing you down."

Okay... so maybe this person wasn't just born yesterday. He does seem to have more common sense that your average puffed up martial artist. ...er... did I actually think that aloud?

And being the good student I was I began my stretches. I don't wish to go into details about how I was able to loosen up all my joins and stiffness... that it unless you WANT me to continue on with that useless prattle.

No?

I didn't think so.

Anyways, I notice Vegeta crouching down into a, what seems to be, flawless stance as he peers at me expecting to see what style of martial arts I would pull off. I honestly don't know myself... I taught myself from numerous battles I had witnessed on TV or at that World Martial Arts Tournament.

I do have to admit though... it feels really good to have finally released the strain on my muscles that had been effecting my body for the past few days... and to be honest I really think Martial Arts helps for me to fall into a state of relaxation.

Strange, right?

I don't know. It's almost like... like it's in my blood. It's almost like the natural talent of an artist... or chef, or athlete...

Or...

"Hey, dad. I came in for a spar."

...Wait... a second...

I turn my head in a known horror. That too well known masculine voice... that presence... oh... I just know it all too well.

My eyes lock onto his, and his to mine. It's almost as if an eternity passes by as we continued to stare into each other's eyes.

That is... until I brought my finger up pointing at my stalker while hissing. He looks back at me with a tilt in his eyebrow almost with a questioning look in his eye... Yet, I break out of my battle stance to cross my arms while glaring up at his towering presence.

As I brought out my infamous pointing finger jabbing Trunks non-too gently in the ribs, I asked non-too friendly, "And what brings YOU here, Boxer-boy?"


	12. Part 1: Escape

Chapter 12

I notice my stalker stare at me for a moment longer. He looked baffled. I couldn't quite understand it... well, maybe I could. He just caught me in my new favorite haven- and in the "care" of a dangerous and powerful martial artist. The blue eyes of my stalker shifted as he turned to my sensei before looking back down to me.

"...so that's where you received your injuries," stated Trunks in a matter-of-fact tone. I didn't know if my face would turn red from anger at his bluntness or turn white from fear. I knew Trunks knew my daddy very, VERY well. I wasn't please with that small little fact.

I just knew Trunks could easily black mail me.

Peachy.

But I was very, very surprised when he started to glare over to my sensei. His fists began to ball up and anger seemed to consume him. I could just feel the tenseness in the room.

I suddenly felt very uneasy by being in the same room of this possible bipolar person! He could KILL me for goodness sakes! I wanted to see the day I was married (if my daddy didn't continue to run off my boyfriends) and the day I was able to become a mother!

And as I backed away I glanced in between the two men. I just knew something big would be happening. I could feel it in my blood. And it wasn't exactly a good feeling. Aren't there times you wish to not stand around and watch a fist fight that might happen at school? Well... that might have been how I felt at this moment, as much as I loved watching fistfights. And well... I was slightly becoming unnerved.

My eyes shifted over to the side noticing the door to the gravity room, and a small smile tugged to the sides of my lips. Maybe... just maybe if these two men started going at each other, I could have a chance to escape.

But a conversation started between the two. And my curiosity started.

"Did you know the damage you inflicted upon Pan?" harshly questioned Trunks as his fists began shaking at his sides. "Her arms are completely filled with bruises! Dark, ugly bruises that should have had some kind of treatment!"

My sensei just scoffed, "She has saiyan blood. She can handle a few punches here and there!"

"But fighting that hard? She's NEVER been trained in her life!"

I noticed Vegeta roll his eyes, "It still didn't stop her from asking me to be her martial arts sensei- especially if she will be your mate in the near future! You're fortunate that you were able to discover her existence again!"

His... WHAT?

My eyes blinked in surprise... but also confusion.

What in the world were these two people talking about?

I noticed a small smirk on the lips; it wasn't too flashy... but it gave the message that he would not take any opinions from an outside source to his own solution.

That was what was ticking me off.

So I spoke up as they were in the middle of their heated debate about... well... me.

I crossed my arms and scoffed.

That caught their attentions.

Good. Now I can speak with out trouble.

"I don't understand you two!" I shouted glaring at them. They might have been surprised at my words I could see the astonishment in Trunks' face. "Why are you two talking about me as if I were a slab of meat thrown into a pack of raving wolves? I'm a person too! I think I might have a say in what I want in my future!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow turning to my stalker. I guess I impressed him with my small speech. But all my sensei does is pat the younger man on the shoulder before smirking... one of... his smirks.

This had to have been the first time that I didn't appreciate the smile that this particular martial artist was giving me.

"Such a mouth she holds," commented my sensei. "I think you'll have a fun time taming her. She holds such a fire."

And immediately my world crashed around me.

My eyes narrowed. I was now beyond anger as my shoulders began shaking. I clicked my tongue in my mouth before turning around and walking out of the gravity room.

One thing I was glad that my papa taught me was walking away from situations. It was rare for me to walk away when the battle was about me in some way, but the room was way too tense.

I didn't like it.

I made sure to slam shut the doors to the Gravity Room before stomping out of building. I had just about enough of these crazy people! I really needed to get a break from them. They were bringing me to an unknown insanity that I really didn't want to discover. I had no hopes in wanting to find out either.

And as I began leaving the home I turned my head to the sidewalk keeping my head down. I know I'm shorter than most people... maybe... but maybe if I can keep myself closed in a bit more... then maybe I won't be noticed leaving the building.

However something catches my eye.

I lightly smile when I noticed a simple black bead bracelet lying on the side of the sidewalk. No owner to claim it... and no one around who was walking on the streets had any interest or knowledge in it.

I picked it up glancing at it for a moment.

I thought it was very nice. It was simple... I must admit. Kinda like me... on the outside. I never liked to go into details of my true self. It was like a monkey, sliding down a pineapple tree in the middle of the artic regions of the fall season.

Yeah. My life really didn't make sense.

I put the bracelet on glancing at it from my wrist. Maybe I could turn this in later- it might be worth something great to another.

I slightly smile as I continue on my way home. I know I should show my papa my bracelet, and maybe I should explain a few things to him about what I heard my (now who I'm considering) ex-sensei and crazy stalker spoke of.

It still gives me goose bumps thinking about it. So disturbing!

I sigh as I look to a bench near by. I take a seat in it and lean back. I am so tired of everything. My life is so screwed up... And what makes it worse... is how my hair continues to fall into my face.

I sigh again as I reach into the bottomless abyss known as my jean pocket. I search and search and search... until I find it!

"Eureka!"

A rubber band!

I quickly tie my hair up into a messy bun keeping it from the back of my head- and on such a hot day too! Why did I wear long sleeves? And I reached in it again to pull out a pair of sunglasses- my black shades.

I sigh as I sit on the bench, the world around me continuing to go by and I relax... maybe for the first time since I found out about my "stalker".

Stupid Trunks.

I hear feet padding down the sidewalks- across the way a few meters down the road. My head leans forward as my attention is drawn towards the running person.

I roll my eyes at the sight of who it is.

Trunks. Geeze... when does he ever stop!

My blood just begins to boil.

Stupid jerk.

I notice him running toward a group of preppy girls- they squealed when he came to them stating a few words before running down the sidewalk again.

Stupid jerk.

I grab the sides of my long sleeve shirt and pull it over my head and off of my body. I can't stand the heat of the day!

All I wear underneath the clothing is a black sports bra- and my loose pants... maybe to someone around it would look as if I were taking a break from jogging... but these stupid bruises...

I might as well not make him worry about me more.

I reached into the jean pocket and pull out something I HATED to even think of owning.

Powder.

Skin powder.

Carrying make up proved that I was slipping into the ways of a... a... GIRL!

Oh! The horror!

It makes me mentally cry. I don't want to become like everyone else in the past has!

So, in quick attempt, I opened the jar of powder and began applying it to all the bruised spots... especially my arms. I really didn't want Trunks to worry too much about me. It's bad enough that he talks as if we were getting married!

Hah!

What a story! I would LOVE to see that fib come to life!

Trunks is only two blocks away; he stopped momentarily to speak to some elderly couple.

I don't understand it, however. Why does his face seem... distressed?

Maybe something bad happened...

I don't know.

Maybe I'll ask him if he comes over here.

He runs down the next block- the block closest to me. I notice him speak to another person randomly walking down the ways until he crosses the street to speak to a group of adolescent boys.

He's now on my block.

Great.

I look at the job I did on myself covering the visible bruises. I lightly smiled. Good... now it looked like didn't have any... or possibly just received one by carelessness. I place the powder back into the darkness of my pocket before look up with my shades over my eyes.

I noticed him running towards me.

That look was definitely one of desperation.

But why...?

He ran to me, not eve broken out in a sweat- which somewhat surprised me. It really didn't strike my mind that maybe he had run about two miles from his home searching for something... maybe me!

"Miss, please, could you give me a moment of your time. Only a moment ma'am," quickly stated Trunks as he gasped for some air.

Something really was wrong.

I nodded my head keeping my composure as something clicked.

Maybe... maybe he doesn't recognize me...

"I'm looking for a girl, friend of the family- Pan; she's about so high," he used his hand to make a measurement of how tall she was against his built form, "She has jet black eyes and very dark hair- very much like your own -with a lean built."

I glanced to him.

Yeah... he was describing me... but I wasn't going to let him know that. Instead I put my acting skills to the test.

Yes, I can act.

Remember? I'm the student that did everything?

I put a fake accent to my voice and easily changed it's pitch sounding much higher than it usually sounded- but not to the point to where you KNEW it was fake.

"A girl you say?" I questioned rubbing the side of my head.

He tilted his head to the side in bafflement before nodding his head. "Yes! I desperately need to find her!" he answered with something new in his tone, "Did you see where she went?"

"Calm down, calm down!" I exclaimed. This was more frustrating than I thought. "You won't think straight if you don't calm down... sir."

I noticed Trunks mutter something before nodding his head. "...of course."

Pan lightly smiled in triumph. "Why are you so distressed about sir? Maybe if something bad happened we can call the police-"

"Pan," started Trunks as he shook his head. I mentally snapped my fingers.

Maybe he figured out who I was...

"... she suddenly vanished- there's no trace of her." His blue eyes lifted- desperation was noticed. That was what really scared me. "I really need to find out where she is... to make sure she's okay. My father and I are trying to look for her... but there's no signs, no clues!"

I blinked inside the sunglasses.

Did he really... not know where I was?

I don't know why but I brought my hand up and pointed to the left towards my home. "I think I saw her run down there about three minutes ago." I turned to glance at him through my glasses. I noticed a new hope shining in his eyes. "She looked... a bit distressed."

I noticed Trunks' eyes darken just a tad before he nodding to me. "Thank you... I- I really don't know how to thank you!" He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a capsule. "Here. Maybe this will show my gratitude."

I glance down at the capsule he placed into my hand before racing off to an unknown destination.

That was close to my house...

Just peachy.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. Well... he didn't notice me. So maybe I can sneak home and try to hide in my closet or something. I really don't want to face him again. My brain was too fried from such actions.


	13. Part 1: Explaination

Chapter 13

I was very close to my home. I could see both of my parent's cars in the drive way and three people standing right outside my home.

My jog had turned into a walk LONG ago. I had wanted the time to think... and maybe try to reconsider the words to be spoken before I reached my home. I needed to let my dad know what I heard; maybe he would have a say in it.

I just wanted to be left alone!

I noticed one of the people outside of my home step away from the other two people giving a brief wave. And, to this day I swear I was seeing things... or I should have checked into the funny farm.

The guy blasted off into the sky flying!

I know!

Crazy! Right? I just knew I was going to have to see a shrink soon. Things weren't going as I hopped.

I noticed that the two people outside of the house were my parents. Both were shaking their heads as they slowly walked into the home. I could feel in my spirit they were worried... but why?

Well... it only took me about five minutes to walk to the house and step to the door. I pulled out my card key to the home and slid it on the side. My dad had always been so paranoid about our house being broken into. I wouldn't blame him; many things at the house are either priceless or very expensive- I have no clue where he would get some of the strange things. I think he might have invented a few of them at the university... or at some job he goes to sometimes. He never told me where though.

The card key comes out and the door clicks open. I can feel the cool air of home caress my now sweating skin. The sun beating down really did do a number on me! I placed the key back into my pocket and walked down a hallway.

I stepped to the kitchen. I had a gut feeling that my parents were there. I could always sense where they were for some reason. Some people thought of me as strange for it- but I thought it was a super power... now that I'm discovering these strange things about my family I'm believing my farfetched theory.

Not only were my parents in there, but so were my grandparents and uncle. A gloom was looming in the room. But curious glances towards me came my way as I walked into the room. I removed my sunglasses and wiped some sweat from my brow.

Their faces immediately released the gaze of sorrow to happiness.

I cocked an eyebrow as I stopped my stride to the fridge. I really needed to drink some water. "What's wrong? Someone die?"

I half joked the last part, but they all remained silent staring at me as if I were a ghost. It didn't last long, however, when my papa grabbed me tightly into his strong embrace. I almost began choking at how tightly he was hugging me! But I humored him for the time being... there were days he would be like this.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that my momma and grandma were crying heavily in the distance.

What had happened?

My daddy released me from his hug looking at me with watery eyes.

Him TOO? Geeze! What is this? The crying convention?

"Dad?"

He shook his head as he hugged me once more. "We were worried when we couldn't find you any where."

Whose WE?

It better not be Trunksie.

"Um... okay?"

That was the only thing that seemed to stumble out of my lips. I really didn't know what to think. I mean... really. I've never seen my dad act this way, and it almost scares me in such a way that I really don't want to consider. I guess since I DID come back home... it really didn't make a difference.

My mother came up beside my dad and gave me a long embrace, almost in the same fashion as my papa, but less death grip-ish like. She stared at me long and hard with those clear blue eyes.

"What were you doing out? You never told us where you were going!" she almost shouted. It was just a level under that. I was slightly pleased with her keeping such a calm state. Other wise my ears would start to bleed.

"Mom... I had been at school… I went to the coffee shop, and I later decided to go jogging."

Disapproving stares came my way.

"Pan... was there anywhere else you decided to go?" asked my papa.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I also went to that Capsule Corporation place to speak with sense- er... Vegeta."

I could tell that my dad caught onto what I had stated... but I continued on. "Later Trunks," I almost spat that word out; such a vile name, "decided to come in- he spoke some words between me and Vegeta before becoming angry and protective. I didn't like it so I left after they began saying that I would be Trunks' mate or something along that lines... what ever that means..." I muttered with a glare on my features.

The surprised looks came from every single, family member around me. Least to say, I was unnerved.

Oh well... might as well make them a bit more surprised, especially with daddy around. Maybe he could finally clear up my issue.

"I can't understand it, daddy," I said with a small frown, "Trunks always seems to stalk me where ever I go!"

And I knew that was all that needed to be stated as he clung closer to me. This time, I really COULDN'T breathe.

I saw my grandpa stand up placing a calming hand on my dad's shoulder, but dad released one of his arms to slap the older man's hand away. I was extremely surprised at how angry my daddy was now!

"I don't care what agreement was made those years ago. I still don't want my Pan going to them!" argued papa as he clung tighter to me.

Wait a moment... What agreement?

Is there something I'm missing?

Grandpa Goku shook his head. "You knew very well when the other saiyans came to Earth those years back they would try to find you daughter- same with Vegeta's- doing what ever their instincts told them!"

"But she hasn't been found! I made sure she wouldn't have any training of any sort in martial arts so her power level would be kept down!" My dad's eyes darkened deeply. I was now scared. "She's bound to become a noticed target."

Grandpa Goku lowered his head. "I don't know if Vegeta saw it as that. You not training her has made her extremely vulnerable- even to the weakest saiyan male out there."

"But she could have passed of as a human female! You know important it is to saiyans to have close to pure blood children!" argued daddy.

Goten shook his head this time and interjected his reply. "Since the saiyan men haven't found any saiyan women, they started to understand that they could have children just as powerful if they picked one of the more, of not, most powerful women in the planet. You know Pan is very well above that level now, she has been for a while."

"But they never paid attention to her-"

"Because she was too young. They're waiting till she is of marrying age."

"But she already is-"

"And they have started to go after her," snapped Goten as he brought a fist to the table slamming it against the hard wooden surface, "If I and Trunks weren't constantly watching out for her, then they would have claimed her LONG ago! I know you do what you can to watch her while at home- and the saiyans fear you Gohan! They know what power you possess! And they are very eager to claim your daughter because of the untapped power she holds!"

My uncle stood from his chair, "We are all doing what we can, Gohan. Trunks and I are always around the corner to watch her, but when we can't dad fills in- and when dad can't... Vegeta willingly steps in-"

"So," started Gohan with his head lowered, "You always knew where we were?" His grip on me loosened just slightly, "I thought I made it known that I didn't want anyone around."

"I think we figured that part out clearly from the beginning," interjected grandpa as he looked towards us with his kind eyes. "But when she grew in power, we immediately did what we could in our power to protect her. It was only a limited amount of time until the other saiyans picked up on it first."

"And who was the first to find her?" asked momma as she finally spoke.

I was too numb to open my mouth to ask a question.

Grandpa Goku lowered his head, "Trunks was. It was only last year though- around her fifteenth birthday."

"I see," muttered daddy as he completely released me. "Then we will need to be even more careful."

"Tell us," said momma, "How many have gone after Pan in the past year?"

My uncle and grandpa's eyes lowered to uncertainty.

Surprisingly, my grandma spoke up for the first time in this conversation, "Their tally is at about 65 now."

Sixty-five men are after me?

And what the HECK is a SAIYAN?

Not only am I completely disturbed by this- I am completely livid.

I shake my head as I begin stepping away from my papa; all feeling has returned to my body.

All my family stares at me in question, but I can't believe them.

"What... what is going on? Why don't I know about it?" I could feel my face becoming red from anger, "And what on earth is a SAIYAN!"

I noticed my daddy almost shrink in sadness as he glanced to momma. She took a look at him almost as if they were silently conversing with each other. Daddy gave her a nod before looking back at me.

"I think we should explain everything Pan," stated daddy. He motioned to one of the empty chairs around the oak table in the middle of the kitchen, "Please sit. This could take a while."

I didn't like his tone one bit.

- - - - -

Yes, it's now night as I kicked a pebble down the sidewalk. I wasn't too pleased with my family right about now. I was so... so... ARGH!

My lips curled in anger and my fists balled from frustration.

Why had I been lied to for so many years? Why was it? My whole LIFE had been centered on one HUGE lie! Everything I believed...

I gritted my teeth.

I didn't like this one it.

My parents tried to stop me when I began leaving the house earlier; almost all of them seemed scared.

I now found out that my ki- the energy inside me- was nowhere to be found. I had vanished earlier that day for some reason. They all thought I was dead because of how quick my ki had vanished. That was why they were so astonished when I came walking in the door to my home.

I kind of figured out that this bracelet thing made my energy deplete to nothing; I kept that fact a secret. But before my daddy let me go, he promised me to stay as close to my family or to Trunks and his family.

So I guess that's where I'm heading now...

I glance up and notice people walking along the sides of the street.

Usually knowing people around me didn't bring me to a new paranoia; I always felt comfortable walking by myself in the dark. Now with the information daddy gave me... I'm not so sure any more.

I breathed in deeply before releasing the air.

Only one more day of school left.

My last final was tomorrow... and yet I wasn't studying like crazy.

My eyes lowered.

I guess information as heavy as the stuff I just learned of really burns you out...

I took a glance up noticing Capsule Corporation not far in the distance ahead, and my walk seemed to slightly slow down. I think daddy called my stalker and sensei, just to give a brief warning. So they might be expecting me at the door with wide arms. But that didn't really appeal to me so much now.

From what I learned about saiyans was so... so confusing.

I would be considered off limits if I became mated, not married. I had to be fully mated. It was like the whole birds and the bee's thing all over again. My face just seemed to become scarlet at thinking about it.

Not only did you... um... 'do the deed', you would place some marking on the one you chose before some sort of mental link formed linking your mind with your 'mates'. I'm guessing it was one of those things where you couldn't hide the truth from your husband. They always knew it all.

The only difference between mating and marrying was the whole 'bonding' thing.

If I married, I would live if my husband were killed some how. If I were bonded to him through the mating, I would die also if the mental link between us if it was no younger than 7 years. After that... well... I wouldn't have much to worry about.

But that wasn't the main thing I hated about the mating and mental link thingy. The love came later- the lust first.

I hated that fact.

This world was so screwed up... no... Not the world, the saiyans were- and I happened to be apart of this race!

BAH!

I kicked the rock further into the darkness that started to loom over the streets.

I glanced up noticing someone walking towards me, a man...

A small shiver slid down the spine of my back. I didn't like this one bit. This man was unnerving me- and wit his eyes... my good vision could see something dangerous; all my senses were starting to go haywire.

I was becoming scared.

He walked over to me glancing over my features with his dark eyes before he lightly grasped my arm.

I felt my body swing around, and I glared at him- even though I was shaking on the inside. Stupid man.

"Excuse ME, sir," I snapped as I jerked my arms free from his grasp. I noticed Capsule Corporation very, very close by. I began to walk faster, but I felt my body jerked back violently.

My dark orbs stared at the man with a glare.

He had some sort of look on his face... something that seemed... I don't know... very evil. I didn't like it one bit.

Not at all.

"Such a temper we have here," mumbled the deep voice of the spiky haired man.

I tried jerking my hand away, but his grip tightened almost completely cutting off my circulation!

"And what is a lovely little girl like you doing out on the streets?" he asked roughly.

I did not dare show my fear. If anything, I showed him my annoyance and anger. "It's none of your damn business." I used one of the techniques Vegeta had shown me yesterday in coming out of tight holds. I didn't notice the bracelet slide off my wrist as he continued to hold it. I began rubbing my wrists glaring at him. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"No, you may not," answered the man as he grabbed my shoulder tightly in a freezing point.

I swatted him away, "Yes I will!"

"No you will not-" he grabbed for me again as I had tried to hurry towards Capsule Corps.

But I noticed something from the corner of my eye at the man stopped in his walk. I dared to turn around, almost for the first time in my life mentally thanking that I did have a stalker who I started to personally know.

"Trunks..."

Ironic... how my knight in shining armor happed to be the man I loathed but only a few moments ago.

I noticed Trunks stare at the man giving a silent warning before he turned around pulling me towards the home. "Come on," he softly muttered. "Let's go."

I couldn't really say I felt comfortable with him being so close... but it was the closest thing to feeling safe at this moment.

I instantly knew I was a wanted target by many, many alien men.

Great... just when my life was complicated enough.

The guardians in the heavens must REALLY like to see me in a messed up world, but I'm not laughing!

No I am not...


	14. Part 1: Safe

Chapter 14

Well, at least now I knew I was safe...

Trunks glanced at me over once before he muttered something under his breath. I did hear clearly what he had stated, but I wasn't quite sure what he HAD said. It sounded almost like an unknown language. Maybe one of the dead languages... but it sounded quite familiar if I might add.

I gave a small sigh as I continued to follow him into the house. What a night this was... first I find out the truth... the strange and known truth that I should have never tried to stick my nose in, I became extremely paranoid, and thus my paranoia suited me perfectly when a man came up to attack me. My only guess was that it was a saiyan.

Just peachy.

I don't know... maybe if he did look good...

Trunks turned back to me and carefully grasped my wrist- it was the same wrist that man had tightly grabbed. I kept in a wince realizing that the skin was indeed bruised.

Just peachy... again.

But the look in Trunks eye... I don't know how I could read it. It just seemed like he was very... very nervous, or afraid- very much as my dad had expressed just earlier. I don't know...

"I don't know how your energy just popped up, Pan, but I'm glad it did when it did." A small look of relief was in his eyes, "We just need to watch you more carefully until you can properly protect yourself."

I looked up to Trunks, "That man out there... was he a... a..."

"A saiyan?" he questioned to me. He gave a quick nod. "Yes, and one who has been pursuing you since you were 15."

I can feel my face pale and the growing disgust come forth. That was SICK!

I really DID have stalkers!

"Do you know who he is? How old he might be?" I asked. It was mainly from curiosity.

He coughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um... well..."

My lips part slightly. I just KNOW my jaw will drop. That stuttering isn't a good sign...

"I'm not sure of his real name but I think he said he was around 36 earth years..."

That was all that needed to be said for me to have a heart attack.

- - - - -

Okay... so here I am, in this giant building with two very, very powerful warriors. I have a room here at the Corporation with clothes that fit and music that I would listen to; I have my own private... everything basically! I have a computer here where I could work on projects... that is if school was back in. Tomorrow is my last day.

But other than stating the obvious in my room, I'm lying here in this overly soft bed trying to fall asleep.

I wish things were back to the way they once were.

I sigh.

I hear a knock on my door.

The room is already dark, and I really don't want to turn on the lights. Instead I just shout, "The door's open!" to the person wanting to come in while it's still dark. I hope they don't mind too much.

The door opened and I noticed Trunks walk into my room. He closed the door behind him- the fact that no light was on in the room didn't come across as an issue.

He looked down at me with his clear blue eyes before sitting down on the bed beside where I lay.

"You like the dark?" he asked me.

I simply nodded, "Yeah."

I noticed a light smile from his lips.

"I think we all know that tomorrow might be an issue."

My eyes averted from his, in the dark; I gulped. "Yeah..."

He placed a calming hand on my forehead moving away a few strands of hair. "I talked to your father on the phone- he feels that one of us should go with you to school."

I frowned. I really didn't like the idea of having someone from my weird family following me and sitting there as I was taking a test. For all I know, they could burn down the school with one of those explody light thingies!

"Your father agreed for me to follow you tomorrow."

I jerked out of bed abruptly with wide eyes briefly startling the man beside me.

"He WHAT?"

- - - - -

So here I am... walking to school... with clothing that isn't even my own.

I'm wearing PINK for goodness sakes! A more muted pink... but PINK nonetheless!

I wanna crawl into a hole and die in it now...

I'm also wearing make-up. Thank Bulma for that... her and her over obsessive make up desires... I was glad we could agree on more muted tones instead of the flashy colors she had WANTED to put on me. When I find a bathroom, I'll just wash it all off. The eye make up is making my eyes burn!

But I guess this stuff isn't too bad. I almost laughed when Trunks eyed me after his mom had attacked me with the make-up of doom.

But here I am... walking in the halls... with this man who is known to be the richest, most influential, and most handsome in the world.

I hide my eyes.

I just know I'll be noticed with THE Trunks Briefs walking around with me by his side.

Just peachy.

I already notice many girls stare at him wide, some girls giving him flirtations grins while others sending me hate glares.

Geez... if I get any more of this torture- especially from these stupid girls- then I'll make sure my fist becomes these girls' faces best friend-

'That really doesn't sound very nice.'

I blink as I turn to face the man beside me- my former stalker; I think he's now more of a friend. He DID offer to give me space... as long as I was in the area... if that makes any sense. After that episode with the saiyan thing...

'Don't you mean saiyan, as in a person?'

-Yeah, yeah, that thing.

I heard a chuckle from beside me.

And I blink as I turn my head towards Trunks.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

He just smirked.

"You think too hard."

I frown.

"What makes you think I think too hard?" I snapped at him smartly while crossing my arms.

He lightly chuckled, "For one, you're arguing with yourself if a saiyan is a person or a thing, and before that you're thinking about punching in the mean girl's face. But before that, you were thinking of how I was no longer a stalker- but a friend."

I stare at him openly.

My jaw drops.

And... I groan.

"Don't tell me that saiyans can read minds also!" I whined as my shoulders sunk lower.

Trunks' grin became wider. "In some cases... yes they can."

I glare before turning my head from him.

Just peachy.

He chuckled lightly again as we walked down the hall some more.

I inwardly harrumphed.

Stupid jerk.

This time he outwardly laughs causing many of the girls to stare at him with curiosity and the boys glare even more as he received the girl's attention.

I slapped my forehead.

I REALLY need to stop thinking like this...

'Damn straight!'

I growl.

- - - - -


	15. Part 1: Freedom

Chapter 15

FREEDOM!

Oh, HALLELUJAH!

School is OUT!

I purposely keep myself from showing any emotion on the outside as I walk down the halls of the school. I happened to be the first out the doors to the final I had to take. Oh, I had such a good feeling about it! I just knew I was going to pass!

Vast open roads... HERE I COME! A new driver will soon be riding on your streets! I just KNEW that car was mine!

There were some more girls that tossed me death glares not really wanting to do any more to offend me... they very well know how talented I am.

There are still those girls, however, who never learn from the open facts that stare them in the face...

"Nerd girl."

I raise my eyes.

-like her and her squad of preps.

I silently watch as the head of the cheer leading squad walks up with about four of her fellow teammates... more like a squad of bit-

'Pan...'

I avert my eyes to my protector. A frown was clear on his features as he shook his head.

I glared at him.

"You know NOTHING of these girls Trunks!" I hissed to him silently. "They are the lowest of the living beings that exist in the galaxy-"

"Who do you have with you?" asked the tall red head as she crossed her arms in her cheerleader-ish way. "He's such a handsome man to be hanging around scum like you."

I grit my teeth and using all the will power I can to try not attacking them right now.

Oh how I hate them... loathe... I can just envision mutilating their plastic bodies and throwing them into a ditch to decay for the whole world to see-

I felt Trunks hand gently rub my tense shoulder.

My dark eyes avert to his cool blue ones as he carefully glanced at mine. His gaze lifted as he eyed the girls who gave him flirtatious smiles.

'Just play along,' he muttered in this stupid link we held. 'Trust me.'

Okay...

So what was he going to do? Play along with these girls? Call them names till they cried to their mommies? Smash in their faces?

Not at all...

Trunks wrapped an arm around my shoulder blades as he rubbed his cheek against mine in an affectionate way. I could feel the small hairs of a non-existent beard that could form on his face if he didn't shave soon! Goosebumps formed on my back as his cheek rubbed onto mine; my body had been smashed up upon his too.

EW! Gross!

I lightly wince as he uses his other hand's fingers to light caress my burning face. I just knew a bright blush was burning across my features.

And he held me so close too!

I could feel his body heat... feel his breath on my skin... feel the erratic beating of his heart...

I could mentally hear him chuckle as I notice a small frown displayed on his face to the girls.

"You dare to speak of such things about my fiancé?"

I could feel my whole world pause... and then crash around me. It slowly crumbled like little pieces of glass around me.

I just knew my life was now over... my social status... the world I knew... my dignity-

But...

My eyes turned to the girls.

I almost laughed out loud at them.

Their eyes were so wide and their jaws dropped so low!

They looked like monkeys!

"Do you have a problem with that ladies?"

The leader of their little squad slowly backed away from Trunks and me as she glared deeply... mostly to me. I really didn't care. At least I could get out of this taunting without violence.

And as the girls leave the area, I feel Trunks fingers leave my face, as does his tight embrace as he slowly lets me go. I soon felt his arm unwrap from my shoulders and his body heat leaving my violated bubble of space.

I glance to him as a devilish smirk graced his lips.

We both burst into laughter as we walked down the halls. Finally... we could laugh at something together.

What made it better for me was how free I became! FINALLY! One more year of school left!

I felt an elbow nudge me on the side only to belong to the man beside me. His blue eyes shined down at me as his smile grew. Yeah... that KILLER Trunks smile. I really wish he wouldn't use it before me. I don't want to become victim to it. I know how it affects people... especially young, single girls... who have had a slight crush on him...

I shiver.

Not good thinking.

We start to leave the premises of the school, and I am so grateful. I had finished checking out of the school earlier that day when Trunks and I arrived; he was the one to suggest it. And to think! I am now taking my ex-stalker's advice!

'Why are you still calling me a stalker?' asked the little voice in my head.

I glance back to Trunks.

I mentally growl.

Why does he seem to know what I think? It's so friggin annoying!

'I've explained to you why we can mentally talk to each other.'

I still think it's a sorry reason too...

I huff.

I just want to have a normal life... and live like a normal teenager... only knowing what is going on in my little space bubble...

A thought enters my mind.

Why DID my dad truly abandon his family and old time family friends?

I tilt my head to Trunks. I know he's listening to my thoughts at this moment. His lips lightly curl and I can hear him mutter something incoherently. He's reluctant to tell me.

No matter.

I lightly smile to him. I know he has answers... just a matter of getting him to speak...

"Trunks... could you please tell me?" I ask him kindly.

I know he knows something is up. And I really don't care what he thinks about it. I want answers, and I want them soon!

Trunks' blue eyes avert from mine as he looks down. His shoulders slightly sag, but that is no worry to me. I know he's having a mental debate with himself. The only issue there is I can't hear his debate OR his thoughts. Obviously he knows how to block them from reaching me...

Just peachy.

I need to learn that technique.

Really! I should! I don't want Trunks in my head 24/7!

He releases a small sigh as his debate with himself seems to come to a close, and his eyes travel to mine.

'I really don't think you'll enjoy what you hear... or read,' he replied to me mentally.

There are many things that I wouldn't like to hear... and I know this is one thing I should brace myself for. I should be prepared for anything, and I mean ANYTHING he should throw at me.

I breathe in, and I breathe out.

I nod to him.

Speak away.

He lightly pats my shoulder while smiling to me.

I hate that smile...

...and he knows it too.

He chuckles mockingly at me. Stupid guy.

'I'm only letting you know what I know... and because I know you are old enough to handle this like an adult... I think I could very much trust you with this information.'

Okay...

So we continue walking down the street; I'm not too sure of the destination though. We might be heading to Capsule Corporations.

'Your father, Gohan, didn't want you do marry off or become a mate to some saiyan when you became of age unwillingly.'

Okay... that part I understood...

'...but because we knew this would happen one day, we- as in your family and mine- made an agreement that you would actually be married off to a family friend... not a complete stranger that none of us knew.'

One... one of your family? Does that mean Trunks has a brother?

He shook his head to me, 'No brother, just a sister- but she is madly in love with your uncle.'

My lip twitches.

...ew...

But then... that means...

"YOU'RE THE ONE I'M SUPPOSE TO MARRY?" I screamed.

Everyone around in a five mile radius stared at me as Trunks tried to shush my hysterics.

His face was now scarlet and was desperately trying to get me to quiet. But I wouldn't have it! I wouldn't have it one bit!

My hands slapped to my face, and I violently shook my head back and forth.

"So THAT'S why you stalked me those days back at the coffee shop!" I shouted pointing a finger at him. "That was just cruel!"

His mouth opened and closed as he tried to calm me down; let me tell you something.

I was FAR from reasoning!

"Then you must have been watching me for weeks on end! Who knows how long you have been spying on me! And WHERE you spy on me!" My eyes widen momentarily before turning to mere slits. "PERVERT!"

I spin on my toes to the opposite direction running away before he could think straight.

I won't let him catch me...

I won't!

I won't, I won't, I won't, I won-

I turn my eyes up... and I notice that man from the night before standing besides a building. His smirk was wide as I neared him. I immediately stop my run as I stare at him with wide eyes. That man... that saiyan leech stares at me like a hawk would its prey!

I look back noticing Trunks running to me at top speeds...

And I look back to the unknown man who starts taking his steps towards me.

I glance between the two for a moment longer as they near me... oh I know I am so dead either way... but I must choose the lesser of the two evils.

As much as I'd hate to admit it...

I stare up at the mysterious man before I notice him steps away from me... only in arms distance! But I take a few steps back soon to bump into a hard rock chest. I immediately know whose presence that is. I almost relax... almost.

He leans down to my ear whispering, "Let's leave."

He wraps an arm around me as we begin heading towards his home.

The words that rolled off Trunks tongue never sounded more comforting than they did then... And I was silently grateful for them.


	16. Part 1: Kissing?

- - - - -

Chapter 16

- - - - -

But as we know it, fate wasn't as gracious as it had been the past few days. Trunks roughly grabbed me tightly in his arms as he quickly turned his body around. I heard a heavy "thud" on his back, and I noticed Trunks wince as he held me tighter. I could barely breathe! It was so tight!

His blue eyes turned back to the saiyan; the man had another ki ball ready to strike at the CEO of Capsule Corps. "Coward. You're just trying to preserve her purity until she comes around willingly to you, is that it half-breed?" taunted the older saiyan male from a distance.

Now... I don't know about you or anyone else, but I would very much so appreciate it if people wouldn't speak to me as if I were a piece of MEAT!

That was it. That was the LAST straw!

I jerked out of Trunks' protective grasp before stalking up to my main stalker. Even though he towered over me about two heads taller I still felt like I was the bigger saiyan... well, half saiyan in my case. Even though I still don't know what a saiyan is, I'll take my family and family friend's word for it.

My dark eyes glare up at the stoic man's face. His eyes show a hint of surprise; yes, I see it, but there's also a hint of pleasure mixed with it.

Oh, I could only imagine the thoughts that are passing though his mind.

"So WHAT if Trunks is trying to preserve my dignity for the time being?" I shouted at the full-grown saiyan. I knew it was risky to say such things but they were things that needed to be said. I couldn't believe how brave I was acting that this point. "I think he's the better and wiser man to fulfill these wishes that I hope to keep MISTER."

The saiyan was a bit taken back and surprised by my outburst, but as short lived was my victory he smirked and stepped forward, "Temper, temper young female. You need to learn to hold your tongue while in the presence of a MAN." He smiled sadistically exposing his canines. "We don't want trouble now do we?"

I kept my straight face on. I was more than disgusted with this man's words, and I was angered that I kept silent while he stated such. However, I'm not one to take crap as that. So... for about a second or two I let him gloat over his words and how he "shut me up". Oh please. My GRANDPA Goku can make better put downs than that!

So... with my lightning reflexes and attacks, I set my plan of revenge into place.

I kicked the saiyan in the nuts.

Obviously it hurt this single individual pretty bad as he immediately fell to the ground in pain holding his crotch. I gave a smirk. I could immediately feel laughter rose to my lips as I started down at the anguished man. I know. It WAS a cheap shot, but he deserved it. At least... in MY mind he did.

But I felt a tugging in my mind.

I turn to Trunks. A look of sheer terror was etched in his features as he immediately dashed to me and holding me tight. He grip he had on me actually hurt! It hurt! Maybe I should do the same thing I did to this old pervert who was slowly recovering from my assault!

In the mental link we held, as strange I think of it now, he began speaking in some foreign tongue I heard my dad use ever so often after a bad day from work. Of course, I kinda figured out that some of these strange words had been meant for cursing something, but I never received the true meaning.

I wonder what language it was...

My dad sometimes conversed to my mom in it. Of course she didn't quite understand how to speak the language... what am I thinking? I'm off rambling in my thoughts as this old saiyan fart gets back up!

Some new glint is seen in his eyes, as he stands completely recovered.

"I must say, young one, that was quite a kick."

I sneered. "I could do an instant replay if you want me to. I would just LOVE to see you writher in pain once more," I replied back with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

Of course, I could feel Trunks' grasp tighten on my arms as I tried to jump at this man and speak into his face. My ex-stalker continued to bring me farther and farther away from this sight. He didn't want me to be anywhere near the man I had attacked. But I really didn't care at the moment.

I just wanted to get my revenge! I wanted to make this man suffer! I hate having these thoughts that MAYBE someone is watching my every move... maybe they put some kind of device on me to track me...

I shiver from disgust.

That is... gross.

"You really should learn to hold your tongue sometimes Pan," muttered Trunks. Hallelujah! He was actually speaking in a language that I could understand! A miracle! But... but why did he have to accuse me while I tried to protect my pride and dignity?

I glare at him.

"And what's so dangerous about showing this idiot whose boss?" I asked smartly. I know I have Trunks there!

Trunks look of annoyance turned into anger as he hissed, "If anything, what you had done had just challenged him farther so he would become even more determined to make you his mate!"

That was a slap in the face.

And needless to say, I was lost for words.

Trunks' sudden anger slowly melted away into concern as he turned his attention back to my main stalker. The saiyan, needless to say, had a look of pure sadistic pleasure written all over his features.

I was now scared.

Trunks grabbed me closer and tried to bring me out of the fifty-meter radius of this man. His blue eyes were narrowed as he did what he could to keep me from being exposed. Wait... was Trunks going into POSSESSIVE mode? If he were then I wouldn't have ANY of it!

'Pan!'

I cringe.

'What makes you think I'm being over possessive?'

I raise an eyebrow. That was a REALLY stupid question. I glance down at his protective arms and at how he brought my body to his as close as possible... almost as if he wanted to meld my body into his...

I eyes widened.

WHOA! Bad thoughts...

I close my eyes tightly. Why has my mind been in the gutter lately?

I want to slap some sense into it... but... I'm currently all wrapped up...

Yeah...

But before I could utter something else that I would have considered an insult, I noticed four new people... not people but saiyans. Five saiyan men were now surrounding us.

Just PEACHIE!

Why can't I just have a NORMAL life and not have to worry about crazy, freakish haired, muscular monsters from hell stalking me and chasing me in every direction? Was I really THAT attractive to them to have so many... um... older men that looked the part of warriors more than your Average Joe?

But that was the thing. He was now surrounded. A look of understanding crossed his features as he tightly held onto me. He was NOT about to give up... but there wasn't much time. I mean... if maybe Vegeta came out here... and possibly my grandpa Goku and Uncle Goten arrived we MIGHT stand a chance. But I could think of the possibilities of what could happen...

Like one of them claiming me... and against my will...

"Give her up half breed," stated the main stalker. "You haven't claimed her as of yet, and still you refuse to place your mark upon her-"

"She's too young to follow up to such a commitment!" reasoned the saiyan prince.

The older full-blooded saiyan sneered. "Saiyan women are at the age to marry once they start their blood flow every month."

My eyes widened, and my face began to turn crimson. Did these men not realize that I was standing RIGHT BESIDE THEM? They were so... so blunt!

I could feel a growl form in the throat of the prince. I looked to his eyes and blinked. He looked absolutely furious! Goodness gracious...

"She was NOT born and raised on Vegetasei. She was born and raised here on EARTH. If there is anyone who wanted to court her properly then they would need to follow the ways of the humans!"

The men around laughed at the princes' reasoning. I was nodding my head and agreeing along side with him too! I agreed with what Trunks was saying! Stupid saiyans! They have no idea how precious of a situation they are trying to take advantage of!

But I'm one of those people who can't take things with out making my comments known. So I spoke up.

"Why are you jerks laughing?" I shouted at them. My eyes were glaring at each of the men within my view; "Maybe if you DID open up your thick skulls for a moment and took into consideration what Trunks is saying, maybe his prattle would MAKE some sense!"

I was huffing and puffing.

The saiyans watching around paused as they stared at me strangely until another burst of laughter fell from their lips once more.

Trunks tightened his hold onto me... if it wasn't tight enough already!

I sigh.

What was WRONG with these men? Why couldn't they take "NO" for an answer?

"Well then," said one of the men with a smirk. "I must say that she really does have a temper that wouldn't be too hard to tame." One of the other men smirked as they reached a hand towards me. I shut my eyes and turned my head away.

"Why not give her to one of us if you don't plan to claim her?"

I didn't care who was watching now. I clung to the only person I knew at the time. Maybe my daddy would miraculously show up in some way... Maybe he could ward off these men? But he was a nerdy college professor... he couldn't be strong enough... right?

But I felt a vibration come from the throat of the man I was clinging to.

"Who said I wasn't planning to claim her?"

My eyes shot open and I looked up to my current knight in shining armor. Was he... was he joking?

There was a silent pause in the area, a tense pause. I didn't dare move. I didn't want to believe it either...

I slowly tried to untangle myself from his protective grasp. My eyes were slowly becoming fearful. "T-Trunks?"

His clear blue eyes glanced down to me; a sympathetic gaze was all I received before a mocking voice spoke up.

"Well then, "prince", if you want to claim her you better do it now." The leader of this saiyan group began walking towards us. "Other wise... she's fair game."

I zipped my eyes from the man's to Trunks. He stared at the older saiyan with anger before glancing down at me with sympathy once more. I shook my head. This was just some bad dream I was having... right? I would wake up and forget all of this...

Trunks leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

My eyes widened at those words. "S-sorry? But why?"

His harsh facial features softened drastically, "Do you trust me?"

Trust him? He's kept me safe so far! Why wouldn't I trust him now? I mean... yeah, I'm a little intimidated but everything he has done was to help me right?

"I guess I do..." I muttered back, "But what does-"

And the next thing happened like a blur... that was until reality slapped me in the face. He was KISSING ME! His lips had crashed onto mine while I was talking and he shoved his TONGUE in my MOUTH.

Oh gross! I had never been kissed like this before! Such an invasion of personal SPACE! And! And... I could feel my body begin to relax.

He was kissing me...

I could slowly feel my eyes fall victim to the small sense of strange... sensation... but...

...this was my first kiss...

My eyes widened as if a ton of bricks slammed onto my foot.

This was my first kiss!

I could feel the anger form in the pit of my stomach.

THIS WAS MY FIRST KISS! And HE stole it from me!

THAT DAMN JERK!

I immediately bit down on his tongue and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. While I bit the muscle shoved down my throat, I could feel something enter into my mouth, down my throat and dribbling from my lips... something metallic...

I realized that the pain Trunks was now in must have been enough to bring his guard around me loosening... and I was able to be free from the grasp.

I fell forward and felt that metallic tasting substance fall from my lips. I placed my fingers there and noticed my digits were red.

Blood.

Oh... sick!

I really DID want to throw up now!

But I noticed the surprised expressions on the men's faces around as well as the horrified stare of Trunks.

"I... I can't believe you had it in you..." muttered one of the five men.

Another shook his head, "He actually had the nerve to claim her..."

My mind became numb as I stared at them.

Wha?

What was going on?


	17. Part 1: Questions

Chapter 17

I didn't know WHAT to think! I mean... I had all this BLOOD in my mouth. It was making me gag, and I didn't like it very much so. I don't think anyone would like some foreign metallic substance lingering on your sensitive taste buds! I don't know about you, but I am NO vampire!

I started to gag when I felt the warm blood start to roll down my throat. I immediately began spitting up as much of the blood as I could. I tried ridding my lips and saliva from such a vile tasting substance! It was so much!

I stomach was churning and I started to gag as I leaned on the ground. My eyes were closed as I continued coughing up the blood on the ground. I'm almost positive the men around were disgusted at such a display that I had made. There must have been a rich red puddle right beside me. And I could tell that there were those around, who were innocent bystanders of course, that were surprised and shocked by seeing me spit up blood.

It must have not given the saiyans around a good name because they were still watching me, but they were also extremely surprised at my reaction to this so called "Being Chosen" crap.

Ugh...

But I did feel a calming hand on my shoulder. I instinctively knew it was Trunks, and I was (least to say) both pleased and angered.

I was pleased he cared so much, but I was angered because he was the one who CAUSED it!

Damn that man!

I must have really made a scene because there were people around watching with surprise, and the saiyan men... well, they decided to scram. I had finally opened my eyes noticing the blood I had spit out. There was some that I did unfortunately swallow. (Gross!) But it wasn't as horrible to look at as I saw it.

I that didn't surprise me, the next thing that happened did.

My daddy ran up to me with a sheer look of horror on his face. He looked as pale as a ghost! He was still in his work clothes; his nerdy glasses perched on his nose and over sized dress shirt covering his torso.

"...Pan?" he asked weakly. His eyes were wide with concern; it was complete concern. I don't think I've seen dad so scared!

I glanced up before turning my gaze back down once more. I could feel tears breaking at the lids of my eyes and a sob forcing it's way up my esophagus.

No more was said as he grabbed me tightly and held me close to his chest. His head rested on top of my head.

This might have been the first time he truly hugged me...

I just now realize that.

This was the first time I remember being hugged so tight by my papa...

"Oh Pan..."

I bite back the choke. Not now! I don't want to be weak! Not now... not now!

My daddy, Gohan, paused for a moment and released me. His white shirt now had the stains of blood I ignored to clean from my face. He didn't care one bit as he helped me to my feet with no effort what so ever. His intense gaze to my eyes said all that I needed to know.

Everything would be okay.

If daddy said that, then I would believe it with all my heart.

He did glance to me for a second noticing the blood that stained my lips. He released a sigh and shook his head giving me one tighter hug. This time, my arms crushed in his arms could feel what was hiding under his white work shirt.

Pure ripped muscle.

He released me and I felt another pair of arms encircle my body- - the arms of Trunks. I didn't fight them though. I was silently watching what my father would do, and I was very surprised. He began unbuttoning the neatly ironed cuffs of his shirt and started rolling them up on his arms. Now I could see the formed and carefully carved muscles my dad had under the shirt.

I stared at them in awe wondering where in the WORLD my dad became so ripped! I mean... I thought he was some weak nerd! He sure acted it! But no! He... he had the build if a martial artist...

Just like that time when Grandpa Goku challenged him to a spar...

A spar.

I blink.

Dizziness begins to form in my mind, and I place my hands to my face. This; I can't believe what's seen now. My dad... my family... this world...

...What WAS going on here?

My dad took off his tie handing it to Trunks. He also took off his glasses. This was one of the first times I saw him without the glasses.

He no longer looked like the super genius college professor almost everyone thought of him to be. No, he looked like a warrior.

I can't help but mentally shake my head and rub my head in disgust when I noticed him unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt.

Now, the muscular arms were impressive and getting rid of the tie and glasses was impressive, but the shirt? Oh please! He must be getting cocky now! I did my best to hold back a small laugh that tried to escape. There were times my dad did ridiculous, but I seriously doubt anyone would mess with him now.

I saw the fire in my papa's eyes as he glanced to Trunks and me. He made a small grunt and I immediately felt a gust of wind pass me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and turned my head at the strange turn of events before turning them up once more. And what I saw made my eyes widened in horror and wonder.

Papa's eyes were green. GREEN!

And he spoke to us saying, "I'll get those bastards back tenfold." His voice sounded just, just so powerful! He sounded like a king would to his subjects. It was so amazing! This was NOT the Son Gohan I knew!

With a small smirk on his lips, something I rarely saw unless he THOUGHT he was alone with momma (enough said), he shouted and his hair immediately changed to gold. I screamed and instinctively wanted to take a few steps away from this man. Who was he? He wasn't my father!

He was a Gold Warrior!

A GOLD WARRIOR! My papa! How...? How could it be?

I couldn't more any more than a few centimeters. Trunks held a firm grasps on me, and I noticed him carefully watching my papa as he began stepping away from the frightened people.

And then he blasts off into the air!

He FLEW OFF!

Good Kami in the sky...

What's going ON?

TELL ME!

I felt myself watching my papa vanish from view and people shrieking and gasping as they watched my dad in a stupid manner. When he was far from view, the people turned to me. Many had learned that I was indeed his daughter. They looked to me for answers. But I was so grateful I couldn't give it to them. I mean... my dad! He's- he's a gold warrior!

A Gold Warrior!

Ha ha...

A gold warrior...

A gold-

I felt all knowledge and understanding fly out the window as my brain went into an overload.

I felt my legs fall from under me, and my head lull back as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I felt my body become dead weight and shouts from the man holding me become quieter and quieter as I slipped into the stream of sleep.

- - - - -

When I woke I was in some unfamiliar place. Well... more like an overly soft bed and soft decorations in the room. I dared not to sit up or look around. I knew I was in no condition to move around.

And the questions I had. There were so many that entered my mind! I just didn't understand it now! I mean... why does it all come out when I FINISH school in like... a one or two-day period? Why couldn't they have just told me ever since I was young and understanding to something as unnatural as this?

I rub my head as I continue to lie in this bed. I'm still so frustrated. I don't even know what way is up anymore!

I just... I just want to go home.

I hear the door to the side of the room crack open and the squeaking of the door alerting me of the intruder. But it wasn't an intruder at all.

My papa walked in. He looked almost as he did earlier that day. This time, he looked to be in more relaxed clothing. It looked like a sparing gi if you asked me. It was like the ones that some of those fighters in the World Tournaments would wear...

Speaking of the tournaments, he looks very much like one of the guys that appears every three or four years along with a group of other really strong warriors.

He sat down glancing at me with glasses-less eyes. I'm guessing with warrior eyes he must have the glasses were to have thrown off anyone around. He glanced to me in a guilty manner. He looked almost like a sad puppy as he released a sigh. His guilt must have been extremely high now as was his nervousness. I've seen my papa rehearse his words for lecturing to the students at times if the speech would be more important. I know papa must have had the same done with what he wanted to tell me. Yet I could feel his discomfort.

I felt sorry for papa, but he did have some unanswered questions.

He grabbed my hand and looked to my eyes. They were the same calming black eyes I was familiar with, and I mentally felt a rush of relief over my system. At least he would be more level headed.

"I know there is much I tried to keep from you, but I'll try and explain some things in the best way I can. Just try and keep an open mind about it."

I nod. I begin to prepare myself for anything thrown at me.

He nods before he continues. "You see... I was afraid to bring you to the family and expose you to the world with having a good knowledge of martial arts. I knew there would be saiyans around who would desire you when you became older."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "You must understand already that we saiyans are indeed aliens from another planet." I nod. Somewhere I could believe that after some words my sensei Vegeta had shared with me. "Well, saiyan females are almost non-existent. So when you were born, we tried to do all we could to keep you from such a fate a saiyan would bring to you as soon as you reached puberty. We had made a reluctant agreement with the Briefs family that, because Trunks was the youngest in our circle of friends who was no where related to us, he would be the one to watch you and protect you."

I blinked as the wires in my dad's words began to connect together, "So... it was to be of an arranged marriage, but with a friend I should have grown up with."

My dad rubbed the back of his head messing with his black spiky locks of hair. "Yeah... kind of."

My eyes remained wide. I shook my head. I decide to reflect on those thoughts later.

It still didn't make sense though... why? "Then tell me why we had to leave and abandon them for all those years?"

My dad looked at me square in the eyes and lightly frowned as he gripped onto the mattress tightly. "When he started taking you around with him (you were like 3 or 4 years old at the time) he started making public appearance and you were with him. Even as a young child, he made you stand out more than you should EVER have. That is why we needed to vanish from everyone and everything. We needed to keep you safe from that fate!"


	18. Part 1: Dependability

Chapter 18

- - - - - - -

I blinked. They what? Public appearance? But why don't I remember stuff like that? I should have been old enough to have such a memory, right? I mean... I hold my head in confusion as I tightly closed my eyes. Why in the world did my daddy do that? Why did my family decide my fate? In such a world as this? Why was I the one who couldn't make my own decisions? Why couldn't I have been born a normal child with normal parents?

Why?

But... there was a part of me that silently knew that answer. I knew that the "normal" life was. I didn't like it, nor did I want to go back to it. I mean, yes, you did have to work hard at it but it also was... how should I say it, boring?

Yes, boring it was.

Nothing too spectacular happened except for a rare moment or two that I would get a glimpse of abnormality in my parents; sometimes I would hear a thing or too from their past, but the way they tried to explain it was just so twisted. It's hard to explain. It really didn't make sense for the most part. I wanted to know answers to some of the questions that were to be asked, but that all just seemed to melt together when I tried to form my words. It would always become long forgotten. And there would also be times I would become too afraid to answer.

Well, I guess all lies could easily be avoided with the turn of this certain situation.

My papa ran a hand through my hair for a moment as I glanced up to him from where I lay. He had a small sad smile on his lips as he eyed me carefully. Certain sadness came across his features, as he remained silent. There was no tenseness... just the calmness of the situation that we were both facing. He seemed to be taking it harder than I. But there shouldn't have been too much to worry about, I would be protected from those strange saiyan men. I must be safe now that... that Trunks "claimed me" as many of those surprised me had pointed out.

I release a yawn and stretch my stiff limbs out just as the door opened again.

My dark eyes noticed another familiar face walk in.

I lightly smiled.

"Trunks... why such a worried face?"

His lowered eyes rose at the sound of my voice and the thin line of his lips slowly turned up into a small smile making his way to my bed side. His eyes turned from dull to shine in no time at all before he sat on the other side of my bed.

My papa glanced to us for a moment before standing and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'll leave you two alone to talk and hopefully... figure things out." With that said, he silently stepped towards the door, opened, and closed it with a soft click. My eyes shadowed over momentarily. He was acting like he was loosing me, his only daughter. From what I gathered, however, this whole mating thing was like marriage... it just lasted longer than death.

I felt a hand on top of my palms. Immediately they brightened when I saw the eyes of Trunks. I smiled as I released a sigh, a contented sigh. And I knew the man beside me could sense such a state of contentment.

"Are you doing alright Pan?" he asked me brushing his thumb over the top of my palm.

I smile wider nodding briefly as I closed my eyes. "A little sleepy and slightly confused." I opened my eyes, "Where do we go from here?"

He laughed nervously as a dark blush started covering his features. I raised my eyebrow in surprise and lightly laughed as I brought one of my hands up to poke his cheeks. "That bad eh?"

"It's not BAD... just embarrassing."

"How so?" I challenged.

"We're kind of married now... under the saiyan law that is."

Kind of?

"Trunks, either we are, or we aren't. You can't just kind of be. It would be me saying I was 'Kind of Pregnant'."

"Okay," he replied back, "We ARE married under saiyan customs."

I don't know how to respond to such words... I'm so glad I'm lying down right now. My head is really starting to hurt. "We are...?"

He nodded his head as he lightly smiled, his blush darkened. "Yes."

Great...

I nod my head. This was something I should have been expecting. I mean, what WASN'T there to expect with these strange people around?

"Could you explain to me how this happened?" I asked softly as my eyes peered into his. "And in the simplest possible way too," I added.

I noticed him give the briefest of nods before lightly smiling. "I'll do the best I can."

And that's where he started to explain; I kind of wish I wasn't fully listening.

"Remember when I asked you to trust me?"

I nodded my head.

"My father had told me, in cases when other rivals surrounded you, there was something that you could do to temporarily ward them off... That was the kiss I gave you."

I raised an eyebrow, "A kiss?" Oh please. "Then what was that whole French Kissing scene back there?"

He brought one of his bulky hands but to scratch the side of his head, "Well... it couldn't have been just ANY kiss..." His eyes began wondering to another part of the room. I could tell he was trying to avoid my eyes at any cost, but my fingers came up to his face and turned his head towards me. I gaze at him in the eyes as he looked down at mine. He looked down momentarily; I could sense the discomfort and nervousness he was emitting. " ...it had to be a kiss where saliva was exchanged."

I pause. And then I give a brief nod as his eyes look at me. The look of relief in his eyes was evident as he lightly smiled. I guess he got the thoughts that maybe we wouldn't die today. That was my guess. So he continued.

"When saliva is exchanged, it kind of wards them off for the time being because another rivals' fluids is in her body. So they usually wait for about three or four days until they start pursuing the female again."

I sigh. Having to kiss HIM every three days like that!

He wrinkled his forehead. "Oh, come on. It couldn't be THAT bad."

I raise an eyebrow. Oh yes it can.

He just sighs heavily his shoulder's sinking just a bit as his pride was smashed in. I inwardly laughed as humor was written in my eyes; I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled briefly. Even with his wounded pride, he still made the effort to cheer up a bit. But I just HAD to ask the question that would bring nervousness to him all over again.

"Then why does everyone say we're now married after just a small kiss?"

He weakly smiles, "Remember the blood?"

I could taste that metallic flavor again. Enough said. "Yeah..."

"My father told me when blood was exchanged, that was what showed the saiyans a mate has been claimed." He rubbed the back of his head, "Apparently the blood of saiyan males, when to does enter the body of a female, even the smallest amount can change your DNA and scent easily telling the other saiyans that you are taken..."

I sit there.

I sit.

I sit.

I sit.

I'm quiet.

I remain silent.

I stare.

I can most definitely taste some sort of sourness in my mouth. I point to myself.

"So, this was MY fault?"

Trunks gave me a twisted smile. "Yeah. In basic terms."

My eyes suddenly become fuzzy... I think I need to rest my eyes for a moment...

- - - -

I'm not sure of how much time has passed when I woke up once again. Obviously, it was dark outside and I thought I was alone in my room. That theory was thrown out the window when I noticed Trunks sitting in a chair beside my bed; his head had lowered as he silently slept beside my bed. I can't help but sigh. Even in is sleep he seems to be here protecting me from a danger that might be looming at any given moment. But there shouldn't be any danger around now that... now that we are married.

I quiver.

That's such a _strong_ word. I can't believe such a thing has now come to pass. Anyways, I am really nervous.

My stomach growls.

And it turns out that I'm hungry too.

I wince as pain enters my gut.

Obviously it's been a while since I HAVE eaten.

So I carefully scoot to the side of the bed before taking off the covers that were carefully draped over my legs. My eyes shifted over to the saiyan man beside me. I lightly smile. He's still asleep. And so I continue my stride over to the door making careful steps. I really don't want to disturb his slumber at this moment. So I silently padded out the door and carefully closed it behind me.

I quickly made my way down the stairs just as a cat would carefully make their steps instantly spotting my parents, grandparents, uncle, and Trunks' family. When I spotted them they were all engaged in an intense conversation, but as soon as I made it down (by myself too) they all looked at me. The adults... they ALL had very smug looks on their faces... well, all but my daddy and mama.

I some how knew what they were thinking. So, I rolled my eyes crossing my arms as I took a seat on one of the couches.

"If you think we fulfilled the marriage stuff... then you need to take your mind out of the gutter."

That was what brought laughter around the room with looks of relief on the faces of my parents. My papa smiled at me as he glanced to my mama. Well... at least the tenseness was gone from the room.

I hear someone clearing his or her throat.

I glance up, and my eyes widen.

Trunks was stepping down the stairs.

I could feel my eyes roll in annoyance.

- - - - -


	19. Part 1: Pretzels

Chapter 19

I sit here on a park bench. Trunks is sitting beside me eating a fresh baked pretzel. I can tell he really likes those. This is the seventh pretzel he has consumed within a five minutes time period. While he pigs out, I sit here thinking. I mean, it has been almost two days since I became married to HIM (in saiyan terms). Yes, I am officially married to him, Trunks, the stalker, my family friend who just can't seem to leave my side.

You know what I found strange? Two days ago after that crazy fiasco, I had gone home later that day... let me show you my memories.

- - - - -

I sighed as I leaned against my papa's shoulder in the living room. I was here with this big group of people, and I had finally received answers that I had hoped in receiving. My parents had let Trunks mother, Bulma, say a few words first.

"I guess the story started when your Grandpa Goku and I first met."

I momentarily paused in thinking about just that simple sentence. Had it really started all those years back? I mean... my grandpa, as young as he looks, has a son who is in his 40's (my dad). So that makes him… 60 something?

Crap, talk about old. And he isn't even graying!

"... went on many adventures with Yamucha, Puar, Oolong, and I before we had to fight the Red Ribbon Army." Bulma paused her rambling by placing a finger on her lips. She smiled, "Yep. Goku defeated the Army without too much trouble."

Grandpa laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Come on. It wasn't too difficult."

"You're a saiyan," spoke back Bulma as she raised a finger into the air, "You defeated them without a hitch."

I notice Grandpa Goku rub the back of his head I would sometimes see my dad do when he was thinking over some difficult trigonometry problem. Anyways, I sigh in boredom as she continued her chatter. Half of it I couldn't understand, mainly because she was talking too fast. You know how some of the preps talk? Yeah, that fast. She must have been a teenie bopper when she was young.

But a word caught my attention...

"Frieza."

I glance up and pause as I heard her continue on, "Frieza was a horrible fiend who was destroying civilizations and making profit off of the planets for certain races that needed more room to live on. Anyways, we ran into him when we were looking for the Dragonballs on Namek- the Namekian planet- ran into Vegeta again. Remember, he was still evil at this time. But he later joined our group because he wanted freedom from Frieza."

I noticed the crazy spiky haired man scoff. "That was hardly the reason."

"You helped to heal Goku so he could fight against Frieza-"

"I merely wanted Kakarot to remain alive so I could defeat him in battle," argued Trunks' dad as he crossed his extremely muscular arms. It was a wonder how these people became so... strong. Were the on steroids? And their hair! Vegeta's showed no sign of gray either!

"Frieza lived because Kakarot didn't have "the heart to kill the nasty monster"." The older saiyan scoffed, "Talk about weakness."

"It wasn't weak!" exclaimed Goku with a grin on his face, "I gave him a second chance thinking he would become a good person!"

"Oh what a wonderful plan you made, considering Frieza almost DESTROYED EARTH." I could just sense the sarcasm Vegeta used.

"But Mirai Trunks saved us! He came in time!" added Goku with a grin on his face rubbing the back of his head again. Wait... there was a SECOND Trunks? Okay... maybe I should just lie down for a moment...

Vegeta's eye twitched, "Yeah, he had to reveal himself just to save our precious necks. He did it reluctantly considering he didn't want to change the future."

Grandpa laughed again. I can't stand how he can be so happy-go-lucky. "If he didn't tell us about the Androids, then the earth might have been destroyed by now."

"What are you talking about Kakarot? Earth HAD been destroyed!"

Grandpa rubbed the back of his head... AGAIN! Geeze... if he continued rubbing his head as much as he has been, he might rub it bare! I wouldn't doubt if there was a bald spot in the back of his head. "Oh yeah... from Kid Buu?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Bulma as she huffed, "I thought I was the one telling the story!"

"It's not like she doesn't already know it," replied Vegeta as he pointed to my ex-stalker. "I think he might have already shared his memories with her."

"Not quite..." muttered a small voice off to the side of the room. Again, I turn my head to the side and notice a guilty looking man as he smiles weakly. "I didn't think it was appropriate enough..."

"Either you should give them to her now or they'll slip into her sleep. Then she won't know what hit her," snapped the father of my... my... I gulp down saliva in the back of my throat. ...my husband...

Of course, there were some... okay, many things that I was still confused with and it wasn't getting better by the moment. I mean, my daddy did explain a few things, as did Trunks, yet history seemed to be grander and harder to explain as time went on.

It had been an overwhelming day, and I wasn't too excited at how much information was pelted at me. At the second rolled on, I noticed Trunks glancing at me in a meaningful way. Now, I'm not a genius at such things... but it made me suspicious and nervous. I couldn't read his thoughts; it was as if he had blocked them from me! Now, that had to have been something I needed to learn. I have been thinking about things more than talking about them. Trunks stood up, and he grabbed my hand when he stood next to me; his gentle eyes pleaded for me to follow. Without taking a glance to my parents, I stood and followed him out of the room and out the door. Trunks paused momentarily and turned around facing me. His fingers caressed my palms while looking into my eyes. It almost felt like I had been in some... stupid chick flick. You know... the ones where the hot guy is about to confess his undying love to the girl.

"Pan," he stared hesitantly, "would you like for me to give you my memories now?"

I raise an eyebrow.

Wha?

"Uh..."

His eyes became fearful as he bit his lip, "If you don't want it now, I understand! But there's the risk you might receive them when you sleep as one of the men said-"

"I don't know what they were talking about in the room... but if it's something that has to be done... then it has to be done."

I look at him as if it was the simplest answer possible, and he blinked at me many times. I inwardly laughed at how childish he looked at that moment! It was so cute in a strange way. But a smile soon crossed his lips, as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"Brace yourself, Pan. I've heard this is draining."

- - - -

And draining it was. But I had rested and sat back enjoying the day. I knew everything about Trunks. I'm still not quite sure what this whole sharing memory does, but I think it shows the partner in this relationship what they have gotten themselves into. So, I guess I know Trunks a bit more than I should.

I blink as Trunks orders ANOTHER pretzel. That pig!

He sits beside me and laughs nervously as he nibbles on the food. I guess this is something I have to look forward to in years to come... a bottomless pit of a husband. He turns to be and glances at the pretzel.

"Would you like a piece?" he asked me.

I glance to the pretzel.

I feel my stomach growl.

I nervously laugh as I nod my head, "Just a taste," I replied as he broke off a chunk.

- - - - - - -


	20. Part 1: Pride

Chapter 20: Pride

I take a sip of my coffee. Letting the bitter tasting liquid swig in my mouth for a moment, I gulped it down and leaned against the counter. My legs felt like lead and my head was about to explode (or implode)... what ever came first! I close my eyes momentarily contemplating how I had been able to escape the foundation of my home so easily. I take it back. I KNOW how I was able to leave without issue, but it was after I had formulated a well thought out plan. Needless to say, I had been able to block off this mental link I hold with my hubby- Trunks.

Remember that bracelet I found? Well, it never left my sight when I discovered its power. I knew it would be a lethal or helpful weapon to use for the element of surprise, or better yet leaving an area undetected. I know that my parents and friends in this strange group of "super beings" can find my "life energy" at any given time. I'm not so much worried about them; it's Trunks who is giving me grief. He follows me like a lovesick puppy, and he doesn't leave me alone for a second! I know I sound extremely selfish, but I want my space!

It had been a week after the whole kiss thing. My eyes turn to the stone that rested on a band placed on my ring finger. Trunks had given me this engagement ring. I about died when this information sunk in; I was in denial- I flat out knew I had been in denial when reality slapped me in the face. Now here I am, a taken girl and waiting for a fate that I didn't ask for. There was nothing wrong with it; I would have everything made from a loyal husband to fortune... but something was missing...

I take another sip from my cup of coffee soon to rest my chin on an upturned palm (the energy hiding bracelet slid down my slim arm). "Why does fate have to be so cruel sometimes?"

The lady behind the counter smiled as she poured coffee beans into a grinder. "It's not always cruel, Pan. You must accept things as they come; make the best of it." She turned on the machine allowing it to roar to life for ten seconds.

I took another drink of the beverage. "I can't accept it; everything is too fast."

Leslie turned off the grinder. "Then ask for it to go at a slower pace."

"Ask Trunks to call off the wedding?"

"I'm not saying that, hun," replied the woman as she poured out the powered coffee into the brewing machine. "Ask him for some time if you need it. From your predicament, I think marriage might be the only solution to the issue."

I consumed the last of my drink, "I wish it wasn't." The last time I had been at this coffee shop I had been stressing about Finals for school. Now that school was finished with, I had nothing to fall upon that would consume my time. I loved this hideout that I had regularly attend after school, but it was also my home away from home- not that it was a home. I just liked sleeping on the couch when studying made me sleepy. "I don't know what to do Leslie. Obviously he would do anything for me; he as tried to make my life as comfortable as possible in the short amount of time I've known him, and it annoys me half to death."

"You have heard me say this a million times Pan," started Leslie as she wiped down the counter again. "You know that..."

"...many girls would kill to be me," Leslie and I said in unison.

The shop owner smiled, "You're catching on."

I nodded, "I know."

Just because someone likes to drink coffee doesn't mean I don't remain wide-awake as many people do... I yawn.

Leslie gave the same laugh she always did after I consumed a cup of coffee. "The couch is waiting for you, Pan."

Laughter rumbled from my lips as I yawned again, "I know, I know." And I took careful steps to the couch forgetting about throwing away my stirafom cup. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out like a light.

- - - - - -

I subconsciously knew I had been asleep for some hours, but it felt so good to rest my body. I hadn't slept well since the moment I learned of my "stalkers". This reminded me of old times too. I did not have the stresses of knowing I would soon marry... or that I would be apart of some strange saiyan culture I had been linked to. I was just a normal school girl once more. I was an outcast, a no name. I physically smile, as my eyes remain closed. I shift on the comfortable couch.

I hear the bell to the door ring as someone enters the coffee shop. From the lack of noise in the small shop, I can tell business is slow, but the voice that I hear made me physically and mentally cringe.

"Miss, I'm looking for someone."

It's HIS voice.

"Sir, calm down, please!" reassured Leslie. I could tell Trunks had been searching for me. He had the same worried tone days ago when I had "vanished" from existence- via bracelet. I remained still as I listened in on the conversation.

I hear Trunks sigh, "I have been looking for Pan all day, and I can't find her. I thought she might have stopped in here for a moment-"

"She did come earlier."

"She did!" His voice had hints of excite.

My heart clenched. I felt guilty for leaving so suddenly, but I was angry because I wanted my space!

"Yeah, she came in for a cup of coffee before she was out."

I mentally sigh as my heart began to flutter with suspicion. If he would find me... what would happen to me? Would he do something... drastic? Would he scold me?

"Oh..."

I shut my eyes. I knew Trunks was a smart one, and I had been listening to Leslie's wording. Maybe he would figure out that she was alluding that I had never left. I needed to pretend I was still asleep. He might not be so hard on me if he found me resting, right?

I forced my body to relax, and I released calm breaths as I tried to calm down my frantic body. Either, Trunks would catch onto the hints... or he would leave the coffee shop to search for me in other places. I knew now that my body was calm enough to fake a deep sleep if he DID come over here.

"Out?" questioned Trunks' voice. "Gone where."

"I don't think she would appreciate me to say where-" there was a pause, "I can't jeopardize her trust sir."

"But her life could be in danger!" argued a very angry voice of Trunks.

I could feel the beating of my heart increase, but I forced deep calm breaths to come instead of frantic ones.

"Sir, I can guarantee her life is safe. She's a big girl."

I could sense the anger in Trunks rise by the second. He better not consider killing her; Leslie was my friend! I couldn't let her die. She was trying to protect me, to keep me from him! I have to do something...

"But there are things bigger out there!"

"Mr. Briefs, she-"

Trunks cut her off. "How dare-"

"Could you quiet down your lovers spat?" I very well knew it wasn't a lovers spat, but I wanted it to sound like I was still disoriented from coming out of the land of slumber, "Some people are trying to sleep!" I shouted out in a raspy and tired voice. The sleep was still obvious in my tone of voice. I was glad as I closed my eyes again resting my head on the couch. I knew now that Trunks made quick steps to where I sprawled out. At least I could return the favor she gave me moments before.

I felt my face being caressed gently by his bulky fingers. My eyes remained closed as I sighed outwardly. I could feel the shifts in the air as he quickly sat down beside the couch I laid on. His fingers continued to graze my skin. Slowly I opened my tired eyes noticing his blue orbs staring back at me. He looked extremely relieved

I wasn't asleep now, but wide-awake. I still needed to pretend I was dead tired, so I closed my eyes again trying to make the couch a comfortable pillow again.

I heard a soft chuckle emitted from the lips of the man beside me, his fingers shifting from my cheek to my curled up fist that also rested against the soft cushioning of the couch.

"Why are you here?" I asked tiredly as my eyes remained closed. I was pleased that my voice remained hushed and tired.

The light chuckling from his deep voice was noticed. "I was afraid something happened to you."

I remained silent for a moment as I opened my eyes to him slowly; I gently smiled. "Me? You know I can take care of myself."

"Not against the saiyan men."

My smile widened, "I can handle it."

"I don't want you to try and fail miserably, Pan."

"Who said I planned to fail?" I asked; my voice started to clear up.

"You know it's dangerous until you give birth to your first child-"

I sigh; any one around could tell my patience was running thin my by the increasing volume of my voice, "And I don't plan to conceive any time soon Trunks. Not until we are married by human terms."

"But the saiyans don't care-"

"The saiyans can burn in hell for all I care!" I shouted causing the growing crowd of customers in the coffee shop to suddenly quiet down for those seconds. Trunks glanced up nervously, a frown on his lips as he glanced back down to me.

"That was uncalled for, Pan. You need to think rationally for once!"

"I am thinking rationally," I replied. I can feel the anger in my system boil once more. I never knew men were so infuriating! Can't he understand that I want my freedom? Maybe I could be the one to beat the system! Maybe I could be the liberator for women under the saiyan marriage curse! Maybe-

"Maybe you need to accept that you are a married woman and need to consider others better than yourself for once," replied Trunks calmly. I frowned. Didn't I always consider others better than myself? I'm not a bad person!

"Trunks," I started feeling really aggravated. "I want some time alone."

He kept a straight unreadable face. His fingers left my hands, and he stood up straight. His eyes merely stared into mine for a moment more before he uttered, "You're father's worried. Be home by six."

And Trunks left the coffee shop. The coldness in his features chilled my spirit.

I instantly knew that this had been our first fight.

"Great..." I muttered as I sat up. I noticed people starting at me as if I had been the issue to this problem. Well, if Trunks didn't continue to STALK me after he was going to forever become my husband... well... he shouldn't stress these things. I am fine! He needs to understand that. He probably doesn't realize what I would do before this fiasco, how I was a loner. I never had this much attention.

I turn to Leslie, and she shrugs her shoulders. "You can go through the back if you want."

I nodded my head as I glanced to the bracelet I wore. I noticed it was no longer on my wrist.

I quickly step over towards the couch again, and I scan the area. I growl as my eyes turn to slits.

That idiot Trunks STOLE my bracelet!

The nerve...

I guess he'll be able to sense where ever I would go. There's no use in going through the back then...

I sigh (for the millionth time that day) as I make my way to the front, not forgetting to wave to Leslie. She's helped me in so many ways. I couldn't thank her for every one of them.

My thoughts were still mixed and emotions were still rattled, so I decide to walk to the library. I know it's not too far away, and it had been a place I found refuge in when I was young. I quickly glance to the side with the feeling of being followed. I notice a shadow not far behind from me, but it turned out to be a lamppost when I turned my head.

My walk was slow and lonely as I shuffled slowly against the sidewalk.

I guess I shouldn't have been so mean to Trunks... I mean... he was looking out for me. Maybe he does know some things that I don't; I'm still very knew to this whole saiyan thing... even though it had been introduced to me over a week ago...

I don't know.

I must be thinking nonsense.

I turn a corner and face a seven-story building about a block down. I lightly smile as a gentle breeze teases my skin.

The Library.

Just up ahead.

I quickened my walking pace and headed into the building. I notice the architecture to this old rock building. It's amazing; the art inside the building is breathtaking. It's the small things in life that can make a person smile... and it made me smile as I walked into the old building.

As I entered, I was in awe at the old-style paintings that lined the walls. It was almost a museum in here than a library! The family that donated this old building to be a library... it blows my mind that this would have ever happened!

I entered another door, and I can smell the old paper books already. I glance in the small lobby, and I notice many people walking to the other sides of the building. I shake my head I glance up to the higher levels. This library almost reminded me of the Tower of Pisa... but this library didn't lean.

I quickly walk up a set of stairs and head towards the second floor. I noticed a sign; it said this was the adult fiction section. I laugh inwardly as I notice the shelves of books! Absolutely amazing! It surprises me that I didn't turn into a huge bookworm like my father. He would have read everything in this section by the end of the year!

I take a few steps over to a section of books- maybe something will catch my interest. I step back as I glance over the many titles, and I gasp inwardly as I notice a title. Jane Eyre. I haven't read that book since I was a child! I quickly pick it up and I set out for one of the many cushioned chairs in the section...

...but I stop.

I notice a man with lavender hair. He is engrossed in a book yet takes a moment to stop his book and glance at me. His eyes stare into mine for a moment, and I could feel my chest tightening as he turns down to his book again.

If I would have known better... he stalked me over to this building...

But no, he had a stack of thick books beside him. It's obvious he has been here for a short time, yet arrived earlier than I did.

Holding the book I chose, I took cautious steps over towards Trunks, and I look over his shoulder to the book he's reading.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to read in peace."

His voice was cold and distant.

"What are you reading?" I asked softly. I was extremely nervous being around him... was it just moments before that I wanted to be alone?

He closed the book while holding his place in the pages. He showed me the cover before opening it back up.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"I just started it."

I bite my lip as a tense moment was shared between us.

I didn't utter another word as I left the area not looking back.

If he was going to be as stubborn as I... well... I guess I'll play at this little game of his.

I run down the stairs of the building to the first floor.

I can't believe the nerve... he cold-shoulders ME? Yeah, it did hurt, but I can't apologize to him! HE was the one who started it... stalking me and never leaving me alone.

I walk up to the counter of the library; give my name, and the lady found record of my name in the system. It puzzles me that I have an account. I rarely came to the library, and when I did my papa was the one to check out the books for me. I never had that experience.

The librarian stamped a date on the back of the book I chose, and smiled to me. "Thank you for coming in."

I nodded kindly before heading down the halls of the elaborate paintings and architecture.

If Trunks and I ever stop this foolish fighting, then I might ask him for a home constructed as this library. I mentally laugh. I know, foolish me talking, but can't girls have dreams also?

My first few steps outside proved to be the worst mindless decision I had made all day. My book dropped by the steps of the library as I was suddenly shoved against a wall. Was it an ally way? I don't know... I can't remember such terms. All I know was a man I loathed trapped me in a secluded area. I felt my head crash against the brick wall of the library as bulky hands held my slim arms to the wall. My eyes darted up and peered into the dark orbs of my lead stalker.

"YOU!" I shouted. My eyes turned to slits, and I began struggling as hard as I could.

"Stop it!" hissed the saiyan as he crushed his body against my struggling one.

I spit in his eye and head butted him, but those things didn't bring him to release me. "Get away from me jerk!" I shouted. But he took the time to lean his face in and kiss me... and not just any kiss...

Yeah...

A French kiss.

I.

Was.

Livid.

I bit down on his tongue, hard- very much so in the same way as I did to Trunks, but I avoided breaking the skin. I didn't want another pool of blood gushing through my teeth. I wasn't a vampire for goodness sake! The man growled as he peered into my eyes bringing his head back.

"Little wench."

I powered up.

"No one..."

My muscles tensed under his tight grip.

"...and I mean NO ONE..."

My arm jerked away from his hands.

"...calls..."

My fist rammed into his nose breaking it. My leg positioned itself in between his legs.

"...me..."

My knee crushed his family jewels. He crumpled to the ground in sheer agony.

"...names," I finished as I stood up full. I leaned down as I wiped my bloody fist on his clean shirt, and merely stepped over him. I know violence isn't the way to solve problems... but that felt good.

I smirked in satisfaction as I stepped away from the crumpled saiyan. I heard clapping to my left as I stepped out of the secluded area. I noticed Trunks sitting on the front steps to the library holding my book. His books were nowhere in sight. He gave me a smirk that I have seen Vegeta wear from time to time during our training cessions. The son of the saiyan prince stood up and walked over towards me.

"Nice show you put on."

I scoffed, my own smirk long gone. "Thanks for helping me."

He shrugged his shoulders opening my book, "You were the one who wanted to be alone; you seemed to handle him nicely."

I eyed the book, "I still could have used your help," I uttered as I snatched my checked out idem from his fingers. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"So you admit it, you need me around?"

I harrumphed as I closed my eyes in frustration. As much as my pride screamed at me, I knew Trunks was correct. With an unknown enemy (to me) lurking around, I would need all the allies' possible! I slowly nodded my head in agreement with him. I expected him to rub this little misadventure into my face, but instead he calmly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me down the sidewalk. He didn't mutter a word about what had happened moments before, instead his first comment was on a completely different matter.

"So... I heard a rumor that you liked gothic architecture..."


	21. Part 1: Trust

Chapter 21

I.

Am.

BORED.

Good kami in the sky... why do days like this have to happen? Good kami... I can already feel a migraine forming from my brain's lack of use. I know; you must be looking at me strangely for thinking that, but I do have to use my mind SOMETIMES thanks to my inherited genius mind.

I wish there was something I could do.

Here I sit... on a couch... at Trunks' home... bored as can be.

He decided to go to work today, and he ordered me to stay in the house. That was the order, and I am now completely bored. I would rather jump off of a cliff and pretend to fly for the first five seconds I free fall, and then spat to my death.

I'm so bored... so bored that homework sounds like fun! I can't believe I would rather study then sit here and "enjoy" my vacation. I release an annoyed sigh. I'm sick and tired of watching TV; I don't want to play video games. My fingers hurt enough, and I am frustrated beyond belief thanks to this hard level I can't seem to BEAT!

ARGH!!

My dark eyes glance to the ceiling of the home. Why must I be stuck here, and why do I have to listen to Trunks? I mean, after that incident with the saiyan at the library it really shook me up after I stepped behind closed doors. Trunks had been there the entire time. Even when I was frustrated beyond belief, he stood there ready to take on any emotional wave I might throw at him. He was my crying shoulder or stress ball when I needed something to punch.

It scares me to know how good he is to me.

He treats his family with respect, both mother and father. I noticed that he seeks the advice of both of his parents before making a decision. Trunks is a wise man; he is able to make a sound decision with his parent's input. Not only does he honor his parents... he honors his sister. She's my age, and I don't think much about her. She's a very nice person once you pass the barriers she has placed for protection. I over heard Trunks asking the mini-me Bulma what women like to receive. It was not a few hours later he came to me with a bouquet of pink roses and a box of dark chocolates. It was just a random act of kindness.

Kami knows I have been craving some chocolate.

Of course, me being I, I was skeptical thinking there were some strings attached to this occurrence. He simply smiled and hugged me before giving his apologies of having to leave. Later that night, he sat with me while I watched a no-name movie on TV. I fell asleep before he did (as Bra told me), and I found myself in my own private room the next morning. Trunks simply left a note on the nightstand stating he was at work if I needed to find him.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the sofa.

He did so many things for me... I don't know if I can name them all now. He's always smiled to me, he's encouraged me (he's also encouraged other people around who might be having a bad day), and he's given me good sound advice. He's protected me countless times, and every single time he has taken the punch even when I let my lips flap insults to those pesky saiyans.

Why does Trunks have to be so faithful?

Weren't these CEO's supposed to be leaches? Weren't they supposed to have many women hanging off of them or sleeping with any of them at a whim? Wasn't he supposed to order people around and give commands? Wasn't he supposed to have servants take care of pesky tasks and make his dinner?

Trunks, in all his CEO glory, is a kind and considerate man. Even though there are many women around throwing themselves at him, he has refused them in a polite manner before walking off without another word. He asks people to do tasks with kindness and gentleness. Even when I wear my ki-hiding bracelet, I sometimes sneak to the office to spy on my fiancé. I know his true colors should come out while he was at work. Every single person was treated as his equal (down to the paperboy)! If there was a task he needed done he did it himself. Yes, he did have many workers around he could have bossed; many offered to take the tasks from their beloved CEO. Trunks simply declined adding words along the lines of "It's my responsibility to do this job".

I.

Don't.

Get.

Him.

He's as confusing as a woman! And I am a woman! I know I can be pretty damn confusing! There are times I try to be confusing just to watch the dazed expression on a man's face when I randomly change a subject!

I just don't get him. What am I missing?

Trunks is kind, considerate, and humble... Is he some dream guy? Is he Superman? Why is he so... selfless?

Is he for real?

...no.

There has to be a catch; I bet he is doing this just to lure me into his bed. I know he is. He's been hinting to children for the past week and giving me long meaningful stares before massaging my palms with his muscular thumbs.

That has to be the reason.

There is no way he would have no intentions of being so kind, right? All men are the same, that's what I've heard many of those gossipy girls say at school. All they want is to put the girl in the bed. That's what the girls say.

It must be true...

Right?

If that's what everyone believes, it MUST be true!

RIGHT?

...but not once did he kiss me during those stares. He would smile gently before hugging my shoulders tightly. His soft blue eyes would bring comfort to my spirit before he released me and went his own way.

He respects me, and he gives me my space.

I mentally know Trunks only goes to work because I hate his presence breathing down my neck every second. If he would have it his way he would remain by my side every second making sure nothing was out of place for me. He wanted to please me... protect... respect.

Who is Trunks Briefs?

Why is he so puzzling?

Why is he so gentlemen like?

Why... is he so perfect?

--

I opened up my mental link once again. It has become a daily habit... almost daily; I would be stuck in my own thoughts before I confront Trunks with them. Either way, he would find out what was going through my mind. What a better time than now to call him? He would probably make time to shuffle over my thoughts when I am into a deep sleep.

So I call to him.

There is a slight pause before he replies.

'Yes? Is there something you need, Pan?'

I bite my lip, 'Are you really busy Trunks?'

There was another pause. I know he's debating against was he should tell me even though I notice silence in the link. He must know some complex way to keep his thoughts to himself.

'I'm on my way.'

'Trunks,' stated Pan almost too firmly, 'Are you in the middle of something?'

'It's not important-'

'Trunks; get it done.'

'But-"

'Take your time Trunks! All the time you need.'

'But-'

I growl. Can't he see that I'm TRYING to be NICE? 'Never mind then! Just ignore that I ever said anything.'

'But Pan-'

'I'll see you after work.'

I can sense a sigh from the other side of the link. Trunks mentally nods his head, but he replies with a sadness in his tone, 'I'll see you later.'

And that was the end of that.

Boy did I feel guilty.

I wish I could leave the house. Trunks all but forbade it because I hadn't given birth to a child. Even if I had been pregnant, the saiyan men could have tried to abort or destroy the young child growing. That's what Trunks explained to me last week. I don't fear it so much because I know it will be a while till the wedding day.

I head over to find my ki-hiding bracelet. I need to get out and think...

I have to get away.

I just have to!

As I glance to the side of the room, I pause when my eyes graze over a picture (in a frame) recently taken. The breath in my throat is hitched. It was a silly snapshot of Trunks and I the other day at the park. Both of our faces filled the frame. He gave one of his lady-killer smiles, and I expressed my best smirk with sunglasses barely uncovering the color of our eyes.

I smile as I glance to it. That was a lovely day. Trunks suggested a picnic; it was a clear blue-sky day, and Trunks was protecting me from hunger driven ducks. We even started our own little "story" by adding onto each other's suggestion. We later pretended to be "Saiyan Spies" as my fiancé suggested. All around we had "protected the park from evil" and nonsense like that. I was surprised that Trunks would even suggest such a thing! He was normally reserved and proper, but during this time he even brought the child out of me!

I would have never thought it possible.

I lightly laughed. That had to have been the most fun I ever experienced.

Hey brightened eyes slowly dimmed as I stared at the picture.

...why?

Why is he starting to have this effect on me?

It just led to the questions I had earlier.

Why is he treating me... like a princess? A queen? Well, I know I am soon to be his bride so that would make me his princess and queen later in life...

Kami, why does life have to be so confusing?

I tear my eyes away from the cheerful picture down to the bracelet.

Do I want to escape?

I've been using the bracelet at times to get way from Trunks without him noticing, but I placed it on at night before I went to bed, so he wouldn't know when I awoke the next morning. And there were times I would wake up at five in the morning and sneak out of the house before he would know I was gone. Then I would return at about seven or eight (I discovered that's about the time he wakes up now) and slip into my bed for another hour or two for a light sleep. Then I would take the bracelet off in my room; he would greet me in the morning when he felt my rising ki.

I've used this bracelet twice this week, and Trunks found out when my ki suddenly vanished. He pretty much dropped any task he was working on and turned the whole city upside down before finding me at the same park we had been days before. Each time he found me with the bracelet he tried to find a way to snatch it or sneak it way from my grasp. But I saw it in his eye... before he even had the chance I would shove it in my bra for safekeeping. The first time, Trunks' eyes widened before staring at me warily. Not once did he try to reach for it, be he smirked saying, "It's only a matter of time, dear, till everything you are belongs to me."

The way his voice smoothly said that phrase gave me shivers. Good kami in the sky...

I look to the bracelet.

I know if I did this again, I would start to break his trust in me- constantly running off.

I stare at it hard.

It signifies my freedom.

I want to wear it and go into the city; the other saiyan men wouldn't notice me because of the lack of ki signature... or would they?

The other day I had a close call, but I lost them easily. "No big deal" I said to myself, and then one caught me... That was one heck of a battle to struggle out of his grasp. Trunks was FURIOUS when I came back home! Again, to save my bracelet, I shoved it down my shirt, but he tried to snap the FRONT of my bra when I least expected it. I honestly don't know how I kept this ki bracelet away from him that day...

It could cause the same scenario as today if I wear it.

I want to...

But...

I turn around and begin to walk out of the room; my body was shaky, and I felt a lump in my throat. I don't know what I was thinking; a certain freedom was waiting for me there! I wanted it! I almost had it!

Yet I didn't take it.

I look up to the ceiling as I felt fresh tears of frustration fall down the side of my eyes. Why did I do that? Why did I refuse the thing that could have kept me away from imprisonment?

WHY?

Was it because I felt guilt rise as I almost fell into a certain temptation? Did I not want to disappoint Trunks again? Do I... care more about him? Why did I set aside my selfish desire?

I hastily wipe away the tears and start down the stairs. Maybe a walk in the indoor garden will do me some good.

I'm guessing what stopped me was this... respect I needed to show him. He would be my husband sooner than I could imagine.

And it hits me.

I know why I did this.

I ironically laugh to myself and wipe away some more frustrated tears.

I need to listen to Trunks fully. I understand fully that he only wishes to protect me. I don't know why I didn't fully believe the concept. I'm guessing it was just for his greedy desires; I need to fully trust him.

I need to trust Trunks.

I laugh to myself softly, as I walk into another hall leading to the garden.

"Then I will trust your decisions, Trunks," I whispered softly just as I entered the gardens. My eyes widened, and the smile on my lips tugs across my face. The bright color of the flowers and playfulness of the strange animals here made me laugh. It was so light in here! It was so perfect with an unburdened carefree-ness to it.

Absolutely perfect it is in here.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and give me a quick hug. I feel his rock hard abs and his head lower onto my shoulder. His warm breath tickles my ear. I can't help but tense and fear for what he heard... and yet I feel completely relaxed in his embrace...

His words were gentle. "I'm proud."

"Of what?" I asked. There was nothing to be proud about for me. I've been whining and complaining (along with contemplating some issues I wish for him not to even SEE in my memories and thoughts).

...but-

"You left the bracelet alone."

I turn my head over to gaze at his beautiful crystal blue eyes. The smile on his lips was something I had never seen before. He would force smiles or give a small meaningful grin, or even that killer smirk the women have become familiar with. Not this smile. It was rare; the first time I have seen it.

I understand now.

This is what Trunks wanted from me.

He wanted me to trust him.

I turn around and give him a giant hug as well as a small kiss on his cheek. There is NO way I am going to give him the pleasure that I, Son Pan, would give this egoistic, snobbish... gorgeous, wonderfully considerate man a kiss on the lips...

...at least not yet, anyways.

I smile to him.

"I trust you, Trunks."


	22. Part 1: Frustration

Chapter 22

That.

Little.

TURD!

How DARE Trunks suggest something of the sort!

You know what he asked me? I'll tell you! He asked me if I would KISS him, and not the friendly kiss on the cheek or forehead.

NO!

A FRENCH KISS.

I am THIS close to strangling him.

He could have asked me silently in the mental link we had, but NOOOO he had to ask me when the adults were just 20 feet away. How could he THINK I would want to do something LIKE THAT with my parents in the room?

I can't believe I said I trusted him before... I mean, I DO trust him with my life, but this?

Oh, give me a break!

I don't want to flaunt kisses to him!! I just... I just...

I release a sigh as I lean my head against my bed. Yes, I'm still remaining at Capsule Corporations. It's the rules of my parents, the Briefs, and the dear, sweet, lil husband of mine... to which I am not officially married to in human terms.

I roll my eyes.

He thinks he can kiss me at any time of the day.

I don't mind the hand kisses, or the kisses on the forehead- as said before. You might think I'm crazy, but not until marriage would I be comfortable with such acts... I mean, my dad all but shoved in my mind the idea that if you kiss a boy it would lead to more kissing, and that would lead to more kissing, and more kissing, and more kissing until suddenly...

BAM!

I wake up in the morning to find myself in someone else's bed completely stripped of my clothes discovering I had completely lost all dignity by losing my virginity...

I quiver at that thought.

Not until marriage... I continue to repeat that in my head.

I'm still WAY too young to be thinking of doing such acts that would produce children. I also have a feeling that Trunks would want to start working on the child thing as soon as I say, "I do". Now... THAT thought makes me blush. I am one who doesn't look too far into the future; I mean, I'm still very young... I'm about to return to High School as a senior. I don't know how it would pull off if the students found me with a round stomach and ready to give birth to a child in a few months time... AND for the father to be no other than Briefs Trunks, THE CEO of Capsule Corporation, which is a multi-trillion dollar business.

What would the people think of me then?

I mean would the students know I was engaged or married to the CEO? Wait... would our marriage be public or private? Would we plan it behind our parents back or have the best known wedding planners to plan our wedding? Have Trunks and I even set a date?

I bite my lip... and I growl in frustration.

And it all started with bringing up a KISS.

Thanks a bunch Trunks.

I close my eyes.

I hear the door open to my room.

I don't even have to look up to see who's bothering me at this annoying moment in my young life.

"I don't want to talk to you Trunks."

"Are you still mad at me for asking you for a kiss?" his smooth voice asked.

I laughed sarcastically.

"What gave you THAT impression?"

I felt his presence transfer to my side before the bed shifted from his added weight. "Pan… you know why I wanted to kiss you, right?"

"Refresh my memory," I snapped.

"It is the only thing to keep the saiyans away from you-"

"I was told that when I swallowed your blood, and STILL my main stalker shoved his tongue down my throat!"

"But after blood is accepted by the female... it leads to mating... and possible pregnancy-"

I shot up and glared at him, "You want me to go into school expecting a child not even MARRIED?"

"Well..." he frowned at my sudden outburst; I could tell he was inwardly hurt from my words. It placed a small dent of guilt in my heart. "... we could find a place to marry. A small quiet wedding if that is what you want."

"But when?" I asked him unsurely. This has to be one of the first times we calmly (semi-calmly) discussed marriage.

"As soon as possible?" he asked. I could hear the hopeful tone in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he would enjoy the marriage part.

"I'll let you know when the right time is," I confirmed finally after I calmed my laughter. He really knew how to cheer me up in the smallest ways.

"Do you want to do anything?" he asked me tilting his head to the side.

I lightly smiled and looked up to the ceiling of my room. "I don't know... maybe get out of the house for one," I suggested. Lately I had been cooped up in the house, and I really didn't want that to become my fate for like... eh 2 years?

I would probably be as pale as a ghost from lack of sunlight by that time.

"It IS a beautiful day," he muttered to me, with a half smile on his lips.

I laughed. Okay... so maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"But first..." he stated looking at me, "Pan, when do you start school?"

I paused for a moment, "Well..." I replied slowly as I looked over to him. "I don't-"

Those were the only words I could say. My "loving" fiancé used that time to shove his repulsively large... moist, peppermint-ie tasting tongue into my mouth. I lost all senses falling into the strange sensations he released into me. I remember my dad saying something about... how saiyan mates... would become... physically closer-

Oh, that felt good... so I thought when my eyes closed.

He brought me closer to his warmth and hard abs. This felt so right... but... it had to be at such a wrong time...

My dad's warning words began ringing in my ears once again... but I ignored it. This was just too good to be a sin...

... then Trunks pulled away.

I open my eyes in a hanging confused manner, and he smiled to me in a guilty behavior. My lips were craving more as I tried to embrace for the warmth once again as my nerves went haywire.

He shook his head and stood up, "I think your saiyan stalkers will leave you alone now. I'll be waiting downstairs."

And he left the room.

I sat there on my bed recomposing that just occurred...

Trunks just kissed me... French kissed me when I was trying to give him information...

I feel the anger rising dangerously in my system.

THAT JERK!

"TRUNKS!" I shouted as I leaped off the bed and ran after him. "YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING AWAY FROM THIS; YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!"

So what if he's like... 14 years older than me, he can't do all these things to me and expect everything to be all right!

I am so going to kill him...

'I love you too sweet heart,' he replies to me in the mental link.

And yet...

Nah, he just signed his death warrant.

He's going DOWN.

I know where he is... and I know he's trying to avoid me now. But I pause.

Maybe... maybe if I reverse the rolls...

I smirked as I ran to the closest exit.

HA! HA!

FREEDOM HERE I COME!

It's not but five seconds later, I feel myself jerk back as two arms tightly wrap around me in a tight embrace. The wind had been knocked out of me as I hit a firm chest... and it hurt...

I whine.

"Don't try that again," I hear a voice warn behind me.

I glare up at him. "You should talk."

He harrumphs before using one of his steel like arms to swoop under my legs and carry me fully.

I shrieked at the sudden feeling of weightlessness, but his very charming smirk was the only thing I saw before I felt the weight of the atmosphere on my shoulders.

It took only seconds to recompose myself as the wind whipped itself across my arms and face... but by the time I realized what happened, I clung onto the man as tightly as I could.

It's bad enough I found out that my father's side of the family was crime-fighting aliens... but crime fighting aliens that could FLY?

Good kami in the sky... what did I do to deserve such torture?

--

I just know my hair is like an afro... All that crazy wind... Trunks walked by my side making sure that I could still walk on my two feet. Of course, I was still a bit disoriented by the flight...

I stare up at Trunks for a moment, and he peers down at me. I glare and try to straighten my posture. "Never do that again."

"Do what?" he asked me honestly confused as to what I was suggesting.

I roll my eyes. "These 'surprises' that I don't know you guys carry! I didn't know saiyans could fly like that!"

Trunks stared at me dumfounded.

"Well... you could learn..." he suggested unsurely.

I scoff. Like I would want to learn now...

I began walking down a familiar hall... one that had I memorized when I had first came to this building. I sensed Trunks following, but I stopped. I didn't look back at him. "Trunks..." I muttered pausing in mid sentence.

"What is it?" he softly questioned.

I hesitated, and looked down silently. "Don't follow me."

And I started walking on.

My destination was the gravity simulator. I didn't want Trunks witnessing me being beaten up by his father.

"But Pan-"

I spun on my toes and glared at him, "Give me some time to myself Trunks! I'm not running away, nor am I going to leave the Capsule Corporation premises!"

I noticed Trunks become rigid once again, but the shine in his eyes didn't dampen as it had a few days back at the coffee shop. He paused for a moment before nodding his head. He turned his body away from me only stating, "I'll be at my office."

And he left.

I silently watched as he disappeared down the hall, and I also turned around. I made sure I ran as quickly as I could to the Gravity Room. I knew if Trunks had the faintest idea of what I wanted to do, he would stop me.

No.

I needed to get some of my anger and frustration out.

I do trust Trunks; I really do! But you can only stand a person for so long if they forced themselves into your life.

I noticed the steel doors to the room I desired. I punched in a code before the door swung open; I ran in, and it closed behind me.

Vegeta stared at me, as he stood in the middle of the training room in mid punch. The steely eyes of the prince bore down onto my agitated self before he stood up straight. "It's been weeks since your last session-"

"I know sensei... I'm sorry," I uttered in respect as I lowered my head to him.

He walked to me slowly and strongly. It was a warrior's march.

His elbow suddenly jutted down onto my vertebrae; my body flopped to the steel floor. I winced as I tried moving my body up... it was almost a shockwave/ ripple effect. It hurt so much...

Vegeta continued his walk to the side of the room, and he turned on the gravity again.

I had just about picked myself from the ground when the gravity slammed me into the ground again.

I screamed in pain as something in my body snapped.

"Weak and foolish," stated the prince above my fallen form. He lowered his body enough so his lips could be merely inches from my ears. "You will redeem yourself if you can reach me on the other side of the room before I finish my training."

I gritted my teeth as my muscles cried out from the heavy pressure. "And what time..." I huffed and tried taking a few breaths before continuing, "would that be?"

"I'm finishing at dinner time. You have two hours."

Two hours...

I could do it in two hours... right?

I turn my head... well, attempt to turn it. My neck muscles strained as much as possible to see the panel for the gravity simulator. The bright red numbers said, 1000.

My eyes closed... I could barely move in 100!

I breathe a few more times before I attempt to move my arm. It felt like a ton of lead bricks, and I could feel Vegeta's smirk on me. If that saiyan thought I would give up... oh, he had another thing coming...

I tried moving my back up again... no such luck.

This was going to be a LOT harder than I thought... a LOT harder.

And there was no way in HELL I was going to call to Trunks for help!

So, my struggle continued.


	23. Part 1: Bloody Noses

Chapter 23

Almost there... almost there!

My wobbly arms jolted fiercely as they tried to keep stable in the heavy pressure of the room. I couldn't believe it... almost two hours have gone by and STILL little progress! I am beyond frustration! I have about five feet to go before I can struggle lifting my arm out to touch Vegeta's bent knee. He was sitting on the gravity chamber's floor with his legs crossed in a state of meditation.

I was almost there...

I squeaked when my arms gave out from under me, and I fell... fell... fell...

My face implanted on the floor.

... and it hurt like no other...

"Ow..." I softly whined as I tried shifting my head. Even though my nose was numb, I could feel something equivalent to liquid snot rolling out. I knew it wasn't snot... but a red substance that has become quite familiar with in the past few weeks.

My nose was bleeding.

Damn!

I bring in a shaky arm to my face to feel the damage done (with much effort), and hissed at the striking pain as I touched the injured cartilage on my poor face.

I think I broke it!

Double damn!

I allow my body to become completely limp to the heavy gravity; I breathed in a few time through my lips. Air was essential to what I was trying to fight, but I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

I was going to finish this!

I lift my body again, but not as easily. My muscles protested much more than I suspected. They had been strained beyond their limits! I could feel the dull, numbing sensation once more... No! Not this time! I needed to reach Vegeta!

I reached my arm out to grasp the metal floor.

Maybe if I can pull myself to my sensei...

An odd sounding ring entered the room before the Gravity Simulator shut off.

My palm reached Vegeta's knee.

The saiyan royal opened his dark eyes and glanced down at the hand. His lip twitched into a frown before he swiped my hand away from him. His ebony eyes stared into mine with a strange intensity, "You failed."

Two words that made my whole world sink. I could feel my heart fall down into my stomach. My shoulders began to sag, and my jaw dropped giving me the look of a fish out of water.

"F-failed?" I asked looking up. I knew the blood was pooling from my nose and beads of sweat poured from all over my body. Even though the gravity was gone, my limbs were still aching with a numbing sensation. I must have been a pathetic sight.

The saiyan stared at me for a moment more before stepping away from my tired form, and he exited the room with no other words.

I closed my eyes in disappoint and growled softly to myself.

"I'm such an IDIOT!"

My head falls to the metal floor slowly as I carefully rest it there.

After all this work...

I failed.

I growled.

Shit.

--

I don't know how much time passed, but I finally attempted to move from my spot on the metal floor. My body was exhausted, and my limbs were threatening to collapse. My weight made my legs like jelly. I was breathing deeply and my mind was swimming. I noticed a small pool of blood from my broken nose.

Did I really lose a lot of blood?

I rubbed my eyes and made an effort to the front door. I was swaying so much... Was my workout really that hard?

I couldn't believe how fatigued I was. Maybe if I would walk a little... Yes, that should do. I just need to recompose myself, and not get caught. If anyone caught me, I would be dead. I would be shamed if Vegeta saw me in such a broken state, my father would become berserk, and Trunks...well, I don't want to even consider HIM finding me in such a state.

My fingers grasped onto the wall. I didn't even realize my fingers were covered in blood from my broken nose until a dark handprint was left on the white painted wall.

Great... now this wall would look like a murder scene from those cheesy television films.

I forced my limbs to move. I needed to get to my room and wash up before someone discovered my current condition-

"Pan?"

Shit.

Of all the people in the house...

"Pan? Where have you been? I haven't seen you for hours!" uttered a smooth relieved voice.

Trunks.

"I'm about to take a quick shower," I stated quickly before standing up straight. He couldn't see my face; my nose was broken and blood was still slowly dripping down. I made my stance look as normal as possible, but my eyes were seeing double... no, triple. Which way was the stairs? ...or were they in the other direction?

"Pan?"

"I'm alright!"

I took another step forward.

My leg didn't want to support my weight any longer as it wobbled to the side.

I began falling to the ground.

"PAN!" he shouted grabbing my midsection. My ribs had a dull ache and my vision split again. I was seeing too many of the same... things...

Wait...

Since when did I become so tall? The floor seemed further down than I thought.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

I felt my head lull forward and my nerves throb. My hearing had left, and the only sounds I could make out were soft murmurs from a voice behind me. Was there a person? Oh yeah, Trunks caught me. But why can't I hear him? Why don't I feel his arm holding onto me?

Is this... this...?

--

I still feel an aching throb. Augh, it's annoying. I've been experiencing so much pain these past few weeks... and... good heavens, why does my nose itch?

I brought my hand up and rubbed my nose with the back of my hand.

Not a smart move.

As soon as my hand came up and roughly rubbed it to the side, I screamed out in surprise and pain before my hands covered the broken cartilage. And it suddenly hit me as to why my nose felt like it was about to fall off...

I am such a retard.

As my whines continued I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I instinctively knew whom this person was. I release a small sigh as he pulls my fingers away from my broken nose. And seconds later he placed his fingers on my nose... in a careful but gentle manner.

SNAP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Do you have to scream so loud?" he exclaimed.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

That hurt... I think my eyes are watering.

"That wasn't so bad Pan," stated Trunks.

I opened one of my tear-filled eyes and through my meanest glare to him. "Easy for you to say." Great... now my voice sounded like a chipmunk.

My day was going well.

I close my eye again. "Could you do something for me Trunks?"

I felt his palm against my arm. "Sure, let me know an I'll get it done." He sounded almost too eager to get whatever task I wanted him to do.

"Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Kill me now."

I could sense the confusion and surprise of such a strong request.

"W-what?"

"Kill me now. I don't want to suffer in this horrible agony any longer..." I whined as my head rested against the pillow.

I heard him sigh. I almost laughed- it almost sounded like he thought I was serious! Heh... Well... in a sense I was serious, but I would miss my parents too much. So, I have to be selfish sometimes.

"I can't kill you Panny."

I scoff at the nickname he has dubbed me with.

"And why not?" I asked in a mock-offended tone.

"Because you need to help me make lots of babies."

My eyes snapped open and I abruptly sat up in bed. I could not believe my ears! How dare he say such a thing! Why did he make that comment? Oh my word! Why the hell did he have to use the word "Make" and "Babies" in the same sentence?

That's it... I am officially mortified.

My face has to be bright red. My whole face is burning up. I continue to stare at my fiancée in a horrified manner as he smirks then laughs loudly at my abrupt astonishment. He rubs the top of my head messing up some of my hair as he controls his laughter once more.

"Well, it's true. If I have no wife, then there can't be any children."

"Is that all I am good for?" I challenged. The look on his face clearly said he was now playing with me; well, two can play at THAT game.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair beside my bed (which I happened to notice at that moment). "Yes."

"Well, what if I don't want children?" I challenged.

He causally shrugged his shoulders; "Playing around is always an option."

My face burned from embarrassment once again. The crude jerk... how dare he...

I looked down at my shirt, and I shrieked. I covered my nose up once again with my hands, but to my misfortune Trunks opened his eyes and gave me all attention. "Pan!"

"I'm fine!" I replied in a muttering voice.

He tilted his head to the side and blinked, "Pan? ...Is that blood on your shirt?"

"No!"

"I think it is..." He leaned towards me, but I scooted away from him, one of my hands still covering up the evidence.

"No it's not!"

He began to climb onto the bed and follow after me, "Pan, I'm almost positive I smell blood-"

"FINE!" I shouted and brought my hand down showing him my bloody nose. "It's a nose bleed alright? SHEESH!" This man was going to be the death of me... if not by his hands then it would be by his words.

Stupid nosebleed.

His eyes widened before they lowered into a knowing gaze; his lips curled into a sexy smirk. "Oh, you are so naughty Pan. Thinking such thoughts... I would have never thought you would posses such fantasies in your head..." he trailed off.

"No thanks to you! Now I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life!" I argued. I cannot believe the nerve of the guy-

"Well, I can't blame you for fantasizing about me in your mind. I am irresistible."

"Jump and drown in a lake. You give yourself too much credit," I argued.

"Do I? I mean, who wouldn't want to have me as a mate. When we marry, we could do it all night and day if you wanted. Going at it like..."

I don't know what was worse, having the nosebleed before or blood spewing from my nostrils AFTER he made that suggestive comment.

"TMI!!"

Good kami in the sky...

His laughter erupted from his lips, and his hands held onto his stomach tightly.

I hurriedly wiped the blood away from my face and as for the shirt... well... it was as good as trash unless I washed it now. Testing to see if my body held any balance I placed my legs over the edge of the bed.

So far everything was all right.

Then I placed my feet on the ground and hoisted myself up. No dizziness.

Even though this might have been the most humiliating day of my life... it had to have been the day kami spared me from further self-inflicted humiliation.

Trunks turned his head around, trying to contain his laughter once more. His eyes landed on me as I headed towards the bathroom.

I could tell he noticed me do something bringing him slight discomfort... something that brought color to his cheeks.

"Uh... Pan?"

I glanced back to him, my arms tugging at the hem of my shirt. "Finished with your laughing fest?"

He eyed me warily. "And why are you... um... lifting your shirt up?"

"I need to take it off."

He nodded his head. "Okay... but why?"

I used my hand in a jerky manner as if to display the fresh blood all over my shirt. "I need to wash this off before it stains."

"I could buy you a new one."

"I like this shirt," I said with a pout. "No other shirt would replace this one."

Trunks lifted an eyebrow, "Why? It's just a shirt."

I released a longing sigh as I looked down to the bloody shirt. "My daddy gave me this shirt last year for my birthday."

"Oh..." There was a pause. "Pan?"

"Hm?"

"What is it with women becoming sentimental with clothes?" he asked.

I glared. "Forget it!" And I ripped the shirt from over my head.

"PAN! STOP-"

"WHAT?" I shouted back turning to face him.

His eyes became really wide, and crimson formed on his cheeks. He immediately became still, and his light blue orbs began to glaze over. Wait a second. Is that BLOOD dripping from his nose?

"Uh, Trunks?"

He remained silent, and he continued to stare at me... in a very unnerving manner.

"Boxer boy?"

Still, silence.

Oh, for the love of all things good!

"Trunks are you listening to me?" I exclaimed crossing my arms over my chest.

And that's when I felt it...

Skin.

Soft, uncovered skin.

I could feel my face burn up again in embarrassment and I turned my body around.

I headed towards the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and tossed my shirt into the sink.

The nerve...

Why didn't anyone WARN me BEFORE I took off my shirt?!


	24. Part 1: BooBoo

Chapter 24

I think I have the right to say I am one of the most deserving people for a long, LONG vacation right now. You would think Trunks was the grown adult role model. Oh no. He is FAR from that; if anything this man has taken a nosedive back into his childhood years. I don't think I have ever seen a man so immature!

Let me give you some examples.

This example is he acting the part of a hormone-raged teen. We decided to go to the mall the other day. Of course Trunks was recognized by all- no surprise there. But when they saw me at his side and he suddenly spun me around to kiss me FULL on the LIPS, I could mentally see the dropped jaws of the girls and some guys around. The most handsome, rich, and eligible bachelor was taken. Most likely from the gossip magazines their suspicions were settled.

And he was to marry me.

Of course I don't enjoy it when Trunks 'flaunts' his kisses out in public (or in private), so what do I do?

I break away (rather painfully now that I'm starting to enjoy the sensations... just a tiny bit might I assure you!), and I punch him in the gut.

I don't follow the traditional slapping. That's only used for when I'm really, really angry. No, he needed something he could easily recover from, but get the point tossed across to the unfortunate people watching. Not only did he make a sly comment along the lines of, "Oh, come on Pan. I know you must be enjoying it."

"Define 'it'," I would snap.

"Scaring everyone one around with public display of affection of course." He laughed at me momentarily before rustling my hair around, "How would I expect you to enjoy a forced kiss?"

Even though the comment did sting, it did hold some truth behind it.

Another example: This story comes from the mall... again. This event actually happened recently.

We were bored. No one stared at us, nor did they stop us to talk to Trunks. It was just a normal day... then again all the teenagers and young adults must have been at some theme park for the day. Anyways, we were walking around after purchasing cups of lemonade from a fast food restaurant. As we walked along the catwalks of the upper floors, my fiancé paused as he stared over the edge. He looked down with an intense gaze on his features. I stood beside him and glanced at his eyes before looking down to the lower floors.

"I have an idea," stated Trunks flatly as he began drinking his lemonade.

An idea. Wow. Since when does he NOT think? "Should I be scared?" I questioned.

His light blue eyes were filled with humor as a smirk crossed his lips. He opened the plastic lid to the Styrofoam cup and pulled out a piece of ice.

And with the mental laugh he released I understood. "Oh no, Trunks. You are going to get us in so much trouble..."

"Trouble smuble," replied the half-saiyan as he glanced around for his first victim down below.

"Trunks," I stated in a warning voice, "You wouldn't."

He held his hand out using his vision to aid his position. "I am." And his fingers released the melting ice.

Down below the ice plummeted into some lady's giant hair as she passed on down below. The ice settled in a giant poof of wrapped hair before the lady walked off. She didn't even look up as she made on her merry way.

"That was horrible," I muttered to Trunks as he held in laughter.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me with a smirk on his lips. "That was hilarious!"

I looked down and noticed the lady continue on her way as if nothing out of the ordinary continued on, and I smiled. "I guess so... but dad would kill me if he knew I was-"

Trunks' hugged me by the shoulders and placed his pointer finger on the tip of my nose. "You need to relax. What is the worst thing that could happen?" He pulled out another piece of ice from his cup and placed it in my hands. "I challenge you."

"To what?" I asked with a scoff. There was no way I was going to attack unsuspecting people with ice down below... no matter how fun it seemed... especially if you didn't get caught...

"Well," started my fiancé, "At least attempt to drop the ice on some target. If you can top my skill, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant."

I merely glanced over the edge and dropped it to someone passing by. The only issue with that was I had missed them by about five feet. The ice shattered on the ground.

Trunks looked at me with a skewed stare before handing me another piece of ice. "You can do better."

I rolled my eyes and placed the ice back in his hands; I wiped away the chilled water that melted onto my hand, "You already buy me anything I ask for even if I don't really want it," I challenged.

"Ouch," he replied and stared down to his next victim. He released the ice and it dropped into someone's open drink. He bit his lip and pulled me away from the edge as the beverage splashed up onto the random person's face and clothes. Trunks grabbed me from the side and quickly dragged me to another part of the mall, and he replaced the lid to his cup as laughter spilled from his lips.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "You are so immature Trunks," I complained.

He released a mock pout as he took another sip from his remaining lemonade. "You're such a party pooper Pan. I'm just trying to have some fun..."

I scoffed, "Sure. It's a load of fun watching people being splashed in the face with their own beverage thanks to a piece of ice."

"But it is funny," he argued still pouting.

I raised an eyebrow, "So where in the world did you get that crazy idea with attacking poor civilians with ice?"

His blue eyes shifted to the side as his smirk returned. "Well... it was something I had picked up when I was almost thirteen..."

"And how old are you now?" I questioned with a frown.

He hesitated for a moment and glanced at me nervously. "Uh... Let's not think about that..." he muttered with a nervous look. "It makes me feel old."

"From the impressions I have already, you MUST be old."

"I am not," he resorted.

"Uh huh, yeah," I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "So what are you? 40?"

He gave me a horrified look, "No!" he argued childishly slightly offended that I had suggested that age.

I shrugged, "Well... you are being difficult with giving me an answer."

He gave me an uncomfortable glance. "Can... can we just forget about this conversation and just go on with our day?" He began walking off drinking his beverage.

I reached out and gripped his shirt tightly, forcefully pulling him back and almost knocking him off balance. His big blue eyes stared at me in surprise. I glared at him. "Trunks Briefs. Tell me your age."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because..." Trunks glanced to the side avoiding my eyes, "Because you'll probably try and run away from this arranged marriage."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why would you care if I ran away or not?"

Trunks paused and bit his bottom lip. It was almost too much hesitation before he used his bulky palm to release his grip. "Thirty." His head lowered and he began walking away.

I blinked. "Trunks?" Was... was it something I said? I think back and... crap... it must have been the way I said it. I mean... If this arrangement was for his safety and mine I'll go through it. I seriously doubt I would have been married other wise... wait. Scratch that. I WOULD have been married but by some man I never knew nor want to know about.

"Trunks!" I exclaim running after him as he leaped over the edge of the railing. I watched silently as he landed... but his landing wasn't so graceful.

No it wasn't.

Remember that ice I dropped before?

Yeah.

His foot slipped on a few broken pieces, and he skid back in a strange position. His head pounded on the floor, as did the side of his arm and hip.

I winced.

"Ow..." came his straggled cry.

That big baby. The fall should not have hurt the lug head if what my father said about saiyan's is true! Unless... he was caught off guard...

I snorted.

Hmph, serves him right... so I thought at the time.

It's an hour later, and we are back at Capsule Corporation. Now, here I am watching Trunks as he recovers on a bed at his home. Apparently he HAD been caught off guard with the ice, and his head was unprotected. The result?--A splitting headache.

"Trunks, you can stop your whining," I complained as he clenched his ice blue eyes. "You're such a baby! Even I could suck this kind of an injury up!"

A whimper was released from the saiyan's lips, "But it hurts so much!"

What did I tell you? A BIG BABY.

"Trunks!" I exclaimed glaring at the wimpy saiyan, "If you don't shut up I'll GIVE you something to cry about!"

I'm pleased to say those words did the trick- eh... sort of. He still kept his pouting lip out; his eyes also remained clenched.

There was silence for a few more moments... I was beginning to worry. Trunks did not show any signs of recovery.

"Does your head hurt that bad Trunks?" I questioned after several moments.

He opened his eyes slowly and carefully turned his head to me. He slowly nodded.

I sigh. Great. For all I know, my soon-to-be-husband is going to become brain damaged! I guess I'll cut him a little slack... He has been a pain in the ass for way too long.

"Would you like for me to bring you some pain killers?" I asked with a defeated gaze.

He nodded his head.

I came back five minutes later with some Advil. I cocked an eyebrow when I noticed him open his mouth automatically. But my eyes noticed his muscular hands clenching the sheets of the bed he rested on. That softened my suspicion. I dropped the pills into his mouth, and he carefully swallowed.

"Do you have some water?" he questioned.

I did bring some water with me.

I carefully placed my left hand under his head, and carefully brought up his aching noggin. I brought the glass to his lips and tipped it just enough so the half-blooded saiyan could take careful sips. He closed his lips when he was finished, and I brought his head down while placing the glass on the hard floors. My eyes shifted to the side for a second. Curiously I noticed his hands unclenching the fabric.

But his lips and eyes still had a shadow of pain.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked him in a gentle voice.

Good heavens... I feel like a damn nurse.

"Well..." started Trunks, as he uncomfortably shifted his body towards me and brought his hand to rub the formed goose egg on his forehead, "You can try and kiss this injury better..."

My eyes narrowed.

Injury my ass!

"And what if I refuse? I gave you medicine and water seconds ago! Just give it a few moments!" I reasoned to the hybrid prince.

There was that twinkle in his eye.

Oh no...

"I'll just scream out my agony," he softly threatened, "Maybe my father will come and put me out of this misery—"

"Will he do that?" I asked excitedly. That would an answer to prayer! "I'll get him!" I cheered enthusiastically.

I was able to find my martial arts sensei in three minutes flat. Of course, there was that intense stare given when I opened the door to the gravity room. All was forgiven when I told him about Trunks. "Acting like a baby, huh?" asked the proud saiyan as he walked down the halls to where his son lay. I nodded so many times, a normal human would have though I received whiplash.

Vegeta's smirk widened. "I have waiting for the proper time to dispose of that nuisance," added the full-blooded saiyan prince.

And my shining knight in armor barged through the door where my pitiful fiancé's wails were heard.

The first thing Vegeta did was what I least expected. He gritted his teeth and covered his ears, "Damn boy! Stop reaching such decibels!"

"Oh, the pain! It hurts! HURTS!" shouted Trunks as he continued his pained wails. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from the side of his eye! ... but saiyan males didn't cry!

What a dork.

"Shut up brat!" exclaimed Vegeta as he slowly neared his son, "I'll make your death less painful and less degrading if you just SHUT UP!"

"IT HURTS!! DAD!! IT HURTS!!"

Trunks began clenching the sheets to his bed once more with his hands as his teeth and eyes closed tightly. He released another scream of pain.

Vegeta, still with his fingers in his ears, glanced at me and glared. This was another thing I did not expect. "What did you do to him?" he shouted.

I glared, "I gave him medicine and water!" I answered back. I still don't understand why Vegeta has his ears plugged. All I hear are Trunks' shouts—not some high "decibel" my fiancé's father claimed there to be.

Must be a full-blooded saiyan thing...

Great.

Vegeta glared at me with his eyes knowing and telling me silently 'that-is-not-the-whole-story'.

I sighed rubbing my forehead as Trunks continued screaming his lungs out.

"This big baby wanted me to kiss his injuries."

Vegeta's glare slowly shifted to one of surprise and curiosity (but his fingers were still plugging his ear), "And you didn't kiss his injuries?"

I almost fell over! What in the world are these guys trying to prove. I can tell my surprise was noticed when Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Bulma always kissed his injuries when he was a child-"

"Then I'll go get her!" I replied frowning.

"It won't work," shouted Vegeta as he glared at his son.

"WHAT?"

"He asked YOU to kiss the injury, didn't he?!"

My face faltered, "Y-you can't be serious..."

"Damn straight I am!" replied the full-blooded saiyan. "And until you KISS his "boo-boo's" better, then you'll have to deal with this damn wailing!" The older man began stomping out of the room, a glare clear on his face.

My jaw dropped, "But-but... But can't you take this idiot out of his misery? You know? Ki-blast him away?"

Vegeta stopped for a second, and briefly turned to look at my desperate face. I just KNOW my face is desperate to get this small kiss issue out of the way! "As much as I would love to destroy this pitiful whelp of a son, he has fallen too deep in his own idiotic whining to be spared by death."

And Vegeta left.

How dare he!

I turn back to the moaning saiyan as he rubs his head carefully where the injuries rest. I sigh and step back over to him. I glance down at him. "Are you serious Trunks?" I asked him becoming sick and tired of his childish actions. His whimpers began dying down as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at me carefully, and then nodded his head. I shook my head with a small smile on my lips.

I finally gave in. "Tell me," I started, "Where does it hurt?"

His finger pointed on a large bruise located by the side of his hairline. It was on the left side of his face.

I lightly smiled and brought my lips down to his "boo-boo". I kissed it gently and glanced back to my fiancé. I oddly felt like a mother kissing her child's injuries better.

"All better," I stated with a small smile. I guess that wasn't so bad...

His pout remained as he pointed to another bruised spot to the side of his face. This injury was close to his eye.

I rolled my eyes and brought my lips down. I kissed that injury "better".

He pointed to another bump. I almost had to hold in a laugh. I kissed that one too with almost no thought. I guess this wasn't so bad... he wasn't trying any funny stuff. I guess this little comfort he grew up with helped him to endure far greater injuries from super villains my papa told me about.

Finally he pointed to one last bruise—the side of his jaw. It was healing already, but I could still see hints of blue and purple bruising...

I brought my lips down to kiss the injury.

My kiss never reached the injury.

Just as my lips came down to the injury, Trunks shifted his head to the left.

The kiss fell onto the lips of my fiancé.

My eyes widened, and I tried breaking away... but that same scenario of enjoying these sensations kicked in. And as the other times, I began losing myself. I don't know how much time passed, but when I finally came up for air, Trunks had taken a dominant position and trapped my body to the bed with his. His eyes gave the same twinkle it did earlier. Such a sexy man...

My eyes snapped open again. I looked up in realization of the situation and...

BAM.

I was huffing in anger as I watched Trunks roll off the side of the bed clutching his newly blackened eye.

"YOU JERK!" I shouted and quickly sat up in the bed, "Do that to me again and I'll make sure to CASTRATE YOU."

"That hurt Pan!" whined the hybrid, saiyan male on the floor.

I scooted to the edge of the bed and glared down at the guilty one. "Serves you right to trying to take advantage of me!" I felt powerful yelling at him and giving him a piece of my more sensible mind. For good measure I added, "You stupid dodo bird!"

"Dodo bird?" he asked raising an eyebrow as his fingers continued rubbing his swelling eye, "You called me a dodo bird?"

I smirked, "Damn right I did Boxer Boy!"

He pouted again, "Not only have you hurt my eye... you've hurt my feelings too."

I crossed my arms as I sat on the bed; it was a good distance away from Trunks' current position. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

I should have guess what Trunks next words would be, "I want you to kiss them better."

Yep. I wanted to shoot myself at that moment.

It wasn't until later, MUCH later, Vegeta told me about the high-pitched sound saiyan males made. It was the sound a saiyan soon-to-be mate made to ward away potential saiyan "rivals" or other males. It was also the same sound used to tell the world that he was about to claim a female as his mate/ wife. I know if I had found information out at the time, I would have stuck to my papa like glue.

But even if I did cling to my papa... it would not have helped to prevent my worst sin to come... boy do I regret it...


	25. Part 1: Gifts

Chapter 25

It's a few hours later from the whole "boo-boo" incident. I am so glad that fiasco is over. When Trunks and I gone downstairs we were greeted (more like visually raked from head to toe) by my fiancé's mother, Bulma, who instantly asked Trunks where he received all his injuries. And to my knowledge, I should have been prepared for anything he would say... even though he was sincere in his unintended, double-meaning words.

"Well... I received these at the mall," started Trunks as he pointed to the injuries on the side of his face.

Innocent enough I mentally concluded as I noticed my future mother-in-law gasp and rave over such injuries he sported. Such an insane woman—she's just as bad as my grandmother! Speaking of the devil, I have inkling that my grandmother and Mrs. Briefs are best friends.

Ew.

And I'm marrying her son?

I really hope I'm not filling in some sick fantasy the two have in finally being related. That would be just sick, twisted, and wrong. Wrong, wrong, WRONG!

I didn't catch what Mrs. Briefs raved about earlier but I noticed when Trunks started speaking once more.

"I told you! I slipped on some ice Pan and I were playing with."

Bulma crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Well that wasn't very smart. Let's hope no one else slipped and mortally wound themselves."

Trunks merely laughed, "You're being over dramatic."

"Fine fine," gave up the older woman as she held up her hands in exasperation. Her eyes landed on her son's black eye, my pride and glory. "Tell me Trunks," started Bulma lightly touching the injury, "How did you receive this? It's a bit hard to fall on something and receive a black eye."

My fiancé glanced at me momentarily before saying; "Pan gave this to me before I fell off of the bed earlier."

Bulma paused in her words before glancing to both of us. She gave me another look before a sly smirk fell onto her lips, "Ah, so I see we have some hormones doing their duty."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow; I dumbly stared at the woman. Was Bulma really that stupid or was her mind stuck in the gutter? All I did was punch Trunks in the eye! That's all! Nothing more! I really hope there doesn't have to be some scene made about this craziness because I (for one) don't want to be apart of it!

"Yeah..." replied Trunks unsurely. He told me in the mental link, 'My mother can be crazy at times; just ignore her.'

I glanced over the so-called genius of the world. 'I kind of figured,' I replied to Trunks smiling wryly.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she exclaimed with a smile, "I was thinking you would NEVER settle down Trunks! He is already thirty years old and has no wife!"

I noticed Trunks' cool smile turn into mush when his mother spoke of his age. I guess his age is a sensitive spot. But really, his mother shouldn't be so outspoken. I could see Trunks containing his embarrassment and anger. I could also hear him softly count to one hundred in the link!

"We'll, you know Pan and I still trying to decide on a wedding day-"

"When will that be?"

I heard a different voice, one that almost sounded identical to the misses of the house.

"Bra," started Trunks with a smile, "I haven't see you for a while."

"It's called school," stated the Bulma clone as she sauntered to the fridge—most likely to raid it. I vaguely remember her being around... but from what I understand through Trunks' memories, Bra is an exchange student to some foreign country. Turns out she will be the traveling agent for the Capsule Corporation company. Her knowledge of different languages would be key in this ploy.

Figures.

"But enough about me," added Bra as she stared at me. Yes, she looked me up and down as if to size me up. "I know we met once before," started the teenager as she veered towards me, the food of her choice in her hands; "but we met on rather... unusual terms."

Ah yes... I had to borrow some of her clothing thanks to the injuries Vegeta had bestowed on me on the night of my award ceremony.

I nodded my head; "I wanted to thank you for helping me. It was most appreciated."

She smiled to me pleasantly. "It was my pleasure."

I had a good feeling about her from that moment on.

The younger sister of my fiancé took one look at her brother and frowned in distaste. "Please tell me you are going to eat a sensu bean soon. If you go out looking like that, people are going to think Pan beats you!"

I noticed Trunks' lips curl in a sarcastic smile, "Well, I can't say that I will deny that fact..."

I roll my eyes.

Bra laughs and pats my shoulder with her hand. She is but a few feet away. "Well Pan, I must say you have my brother wrapped around your little finger! That is an extreme privilege."

I blink. "Pr-privilege?"

She nods her head. "He takes shit from no one! If they lay a finger on his 'lovely locks of hair'," she stated in her gayest voice, "then their ass is to pay for harming a strand!" She snapped her fingers and ran to the other side of the room, "Hold that thought!" she exclaimed before rummaging through the drawers. She then pulls put something small and dark allowing the light to shine upon it. "I remembered where I put it!"

"Your mind?" asked Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"Nope..." answered Bra walking over towards her brother, "That thing is lost and will NEVER be found, but I KNOW you will need this."

A capsule.

I raise my eyebrow. "Okay..." I looked up to the crazy sister. I guess insanity runs in the family. "What is it?"

Her triumphant smile turned into a wide smirk as she presented it to Trunks and me. "I think the both of you would enjoy this. I had inkling you two would be marrying soon, so I thought, "What the hell?" Most likely, I'll have to miss the ceremony. I'm leaving tomorrow for Paris so I won't be around to give this to you on your special day."

Trunks received the capsule and warily stared at his sister. "Should we be scared?"

Bra waved her hand. "Nah. I thought the two of you would like a fun game to play. Oh, and I found the cutest outfit for you Pan. I figured, because of your saiyan genes you would be about my size. I'm also sure your appetites will appreciate the sweets I added in this stash, but make sure you open the capsule in a bedroom. I made sure to stuff that capsule to the brim."

I smiled nervously at Bra and thanked her. "You really didn't have to do this."

She laughed and hugged me. "Trust me hun. With a man like my brother wrapped around your finger you will need all of these things." She winked at us before walking off.

I glanced to Trunks and he at me. "Should we even dare to open it?"

He stared at the capsule for a moment. "My sister has surprised me before by giving nice gifts."

"Let's open it in your room just in case," I suggested cringing. Why did I have a bad feeling about this gift?

So we ran up to Trunks room. He made sure to clear his open floors before pressing in the button and tossing it to the floor. The smoke covered the items and we waited for it to settle.

I noticed the boxes that lined the floor. Many, MANY boxes.

Cautiously we walked to them and Trunks pulled up a note and began reading it aloud. "To my big bro and new sis,

I am sure you will appreciate these things while starting your new life together... More importantly on saiyan terms: your mating life. Have fun and enjoy!

-Bra."

Trunks clenched his teeth. I could see his frustration and embarrassment. "I should have known..." he muttered while folding up the letter.

"We might as well see what she purchased. Because we're prepared, I'm sure we can get a few laughs out of them."

Trunks' eyes lightened at my sarcasm. He grinned wolfishly. "Then we should open these."

I nodded. "I guess so..."

I pulled out a box and stared at it. I looked to the sky and pleaded to kami for it to be something nice and non-embarrassing.

I pulled back the paper and pulled the thing up.

My face paled.

Black lingerie.

I slowly lowered it in the box and closed it back up. I shoved it as far away from me as possible.

Trunks laughed loudly as my face became redder. "I really think we should wait until the night of the wedding... what do you say?" I asked nervously.

"Well... I don't know," started Trunks as he reached for the box I pushed away. He opened it back up and pulled out the lacy bra. "It would be a waste to just keep it in the box. 'Cause I would LOVE to see you in this."

If Trunks weren't a well-trained fighter, he would have had another black eye at the end of the day.

Okay. My dignity just went down the toilet. We opened two gifts, so I'm guessing what could be worse than these two? My hesitating hand reached over to another box, and I SLOWLY unwrapped it. Trunks glanced over my shoulder.

I blinked.

Chocolate-syrup, chilled whipped cream, and cheese wiz.

I stared at the items long and hard.

Trunks began laughing again, most likely at my dumbfounded face. "There is no way..." I rubbed my aching temples. "I am never trusting your sister again."

Trunks rubbed my shoulders and hugged me tightly. "Welcome to the family, Pan."

I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, welcome to the family...


	26. Part 1: Engagement

Chapter 26

It was late afternoon the day after Bra left. I was at Trunks home, surprise surprise, and decided to take a down day. My papa and mama had come over to visit me. The conversation they started out with was something as boring as "so, how's the weather?" I could tell they wanted to know about my relationship with Trunks.

"You know sweetie," started my father as he began leaning towards me, "It might be time that you would consider mating with Trunks."

That alone made my face burn. "Papa..."

He stared at me seriously, "I know what I have told you over the years, but saiyan mating is very much the same as human marriage."

"I would rather be married before I do anything concerning Trunks and a bed," I replied with clenched teeth.

I could see the protectiveness reform in my father's eyes. It seems that he has had to grow accustomed to the fact that his little girl would no longer be HIS little girl. She would belong to another man- Trunks, his arch nemesis. But his anger faded away as his more sensible side returned.

Oh yeah, he has had much time to stew over this subject.

"I hate to be the one to push, but you need to mate or marry Trunks as soon as possible."

"Why?" I asked snobbishly.

"Because, Pan," spoke up my mother, "Vegeta, your father, uncle, and grandfather have been warding off the saiyan men all hours of the day. They're after you, and the saiyans know their time is running out in mating with a female of saiyan blood."

"You need to make your decision Pan. You should have mated with Trunks long ago when you drank his blood, but now that days have passed the blood alone will not keep you safe," warned my father. "We are only saying this for your protection."

But, I sure hate it when the hard truth comes out. Even though it hurts and I want to deny it, I still know there's nothing I can do to alter it.

I will have to mate with Trunks, but not until I can marry him first under human conditions.

"Papa?"

He looked at me.

"Do you know where Trunks is?"

Papa paused for a moment as if in deep thought before looking up to me, "He's in his office."

I thought so.

I stood up from the couch and hugged my father and mother. "Make sure to keep this week open, because I need to ask him a few questions about when we should marry..."

My stomach began forming butterflies at the thought. My father's face became grave and my mother gave me a tentative smile. I release a deep sigh and pat my father's shoulder. It was time to face destiny.

I left the two of them in the room. My nerves began heightening as I walked down the halls. Time seemed to speed up as I continued onto the business part of Capsule Corporation. Many people working recognized me as Trunks' woman. I was always offended when they spoke about me as if I were a 'thing' or an animal. Now... I ignored them when I headed down the rows and rows of offices. Only one office did I have in mind to visit.

It wasn't long until I reached the front doors of Trunks office. I hesitated before them and swallowed saliva that began building in my mouth. I kept my teeth clenched as shivers began covering my body. Kami, I was so nervous. I couldn't even face the man that had hinted at marriage and mating the past few days.

And to think... it started at a coffee shop. It was destiny. He met up with me, protected me, and now will marry me to keep me close to my family.

I quietly knock on the doors and wait.

His secretary, who wasn't at her station earlier, walked in from the hallway and noticed me. She gasped and ran over. "Mr. Briefs can't see anyone! He's in an important meeting with a special client!"

I really don't think anything can be more important than the two of us discussing a wedding date... but I humor her. I lean against the wall and place my ear against it trying to listen to the conversation. I mentally curse. The wall is sound proof. It was probably created to keep saiyans from eaves dropping.

Then I realize that I can't speak to Trunks through the mental link. He has his mind blocked off.

Great...

So what am I going to do? What if I was in moral danger? He would have a blind eye to my distress and then what? I can feel irritability form. Here I come to speak to Trunks about when we could get married, and he happens to be busy.

Just peachie.

I so wanna shoot myself in the foot.

I wait about ten more minutes.

Still, Trunks is in there with his client. My lips twitch in displeasure, and I move from my spot at the wall. I glance to the secretary and ask for a paper and pen. I wrote a quick note and handed it to the lady. "Make sure Trunks gets this when he leaves his meeting."

She looked up at me with one of her skeptical eyes before setting the note beside her desk. She continued with her paper work without another word.

Jerk.

I turned and left the building. I notice my papa's car is gone from the parking lot. He and mama must have left shortly after I went to search for Trunks. That jerk-off.

My blood began to boil.

Why was I becoming so mad? I didn't know. I could feel my temper becoming worse and worse. Was it an early case of PMS? I don't know. I guess it COULD be around that time of the month. I never kept record of it.

I walked down the road and remained silent. I pass by people on the sidewalk and head down to the shops. I really didn't care who saw me. Most likely I would be recognized as the woman Trunks was currently dating. Of course, there were those crazy women who had it convinced in their mind that they were some how going to be the wife of Trunks. Those insane banshees try to scratch or punch me, but my saiyan blood wouldn't allow that to happen.

I look up and notice the shop I wanted to visit.

The Coffee Shop.

I can smell the coffee beans now.

I opened the store and walked in.

My eyes widened.

Leslie was backed against the counter with a tall bulky man trapping her with his body. She glared and spit in the man's face, "I told you! I don't know where she is-" The door's bell rang as the door shut. Leslie's eyes widened as she turned to me, "RUN PAN! RUN!"

My eyes saw the hungry eyes of saiyan men... there had to have been a dozen of them... and my main stalker was mauling my friend...

That bastard!

If I had not been in my right mind, I would have charged at that stalker and tried to punch his daylights out and cut off parts that would destroy his chances at creating children. But I had been in my right state of mind. As the saiyans slowly neared me I pushed open the door and bolted out the store. I ran like no other.

Shit, I don't even know where I found the strength to run. I just did!

I needed to get back to Capsule Corporation... I NEEDED to get back.

The men were chasing after me, and they were gaining fast.

That made my heart beat faster in fright as I barely missed an on coming car while crossing the street. Oh never mind! I have a flock of saiyans after me! I need to get back. I need to get back!

I sharply turned a corner almost losing my balance, but I quickly regained it and tried running faster. I dodged people left and right as they neared me. But I almost screamed when a saiyan popped out of an alley way just seconds before I could plow into him.

My reaction? I soccer punch him in the face. The man fell out of my way.

I was safe.

Capsule Corporation was in view.

Oh, by the gods... it was such a wonderful sight! Almost there... almost there...

Broad arms caught me from the back, and jerked me away from my wanted destination. Chills covered my body as it began rolling with an unknown male, and then it stopped.

I felt my lips covered by feverish kisses and licks from the man on top of me. I felt so violated. I opened my eyes and screamed. It was my main stalker. But I was hushed with his large tongue that invaded my mouth. I felt so disgusted as his tongue ravished my mouth and I wanted it out!

But I remembered the blood that I consumed days before.

There was no way I was going to consume this saiyan's blood.

So... instead of my continued struggle, I began to play along. I could sense the man's surprise as he held my arms up in his tight grip, but I began nipping at his tongue. My own tongue was starting to invade his mouth, but I wasn't using it to kiss him back.

No.

I was searching for his lip.

I soon found it as he began releasing my arms. He began groping my body and breasts as well as trying to rip off my clothing.

There was no way in hell I would allow him to see my assets!

My teeth started nipping at his lip, and the man moaned. I felt my stomach churn, if anything, I was turning him on more...

Disgusting... I wanted to vomit at that moment!

Finally, his foul tasting lip was in between my nibbling teeth.

I bit down hard.

He stopped his kisses and tried pushing his body off of mine in attempt to remove his lip from my teeth.

But I was not letting go just yet.

He tried to get up with his knees and feeling returned to my numbed legs.

Gotcha.

My knee connected with his crotch and I rolled out of his grasp. I stumbled forward using the last of my strength and saw...

"Trunks...?"

His eyes stared at mine in surprise.

Funny how things turned out... the other saiyans who chased me were nowhere in sight.

My lips were swollen and no doubt they were red from the repulsive kisses. My face was slobbered on, and I could taste the saiyan man in my mouth. I fell to my knees and lowered my head.

I heaved.

The contents of my lunch emptied out of my stomach and onto the cement. Tears began to collect at my eyes and my body began shivering again.

Once more, I vomited as my body lowered into a ball.

I felt so gross...

The tears fell out of my eyes and onto the ground.

So violated.

Above me, I heard an animalistic shout... no… more like a battle cry before I felt wind on my shivering body.

I began heaving again as sobs choked my throat. I coughed up saliva. My stomach felt sick even with its contents on the floor in a liquid mess.

It was moments later when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I knew this hand.

He helped raise me up carefully and gently looked into my tear-filled eyes. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I knew the taste of bile was strong in my mouth. My clothes were ruined after throwing up on myself.

So disgusting...

"Pan," Trunks whispered softly as his fingers whipped away my tears. His calm blue eyes were so gentle. His voice was all that I needed. He was my comforter and supporter.

Without a moment to waste, Trunks collected me in his strong, safe arms and buried his face in my hair. He hesitated a few more minutes before I felt his body shaking.

My shaky hand rose and touched his cheek.

He turned his head to me. I noticed tears in his eyes too. His eyes were so blue...

"Trunks... I'm sorry..."

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I could sense his repulsive and dislike for the taste of another man on my skin. But he held back the urge to choke as he lovingly placed his nose on mine. "Let's go home..."

I had no heart to argue.

We arrived to his home in no time. He carefully carried me to his room and then into his joined bathroom. He helped me get out of the ruined clothing, and carefully sat me on the lid of the toilet. To my comfort, he left me in my underwear, but the clothes were destroyed with his ki the instant they came off of my body. He turned on the water to the bathtub.

Trunks also took off his ruined blue work shirt and destroyed it with his energy. My eyes saw the ripped muscle; these could only be formed after years and years of training.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he questioned.

Honestly? My body was completely numb. I didn't think being groped by a saiyan would do THIS to me. I thought I could ward them off with my strength...

"No," I softly told him. I couldn't lie to him.

He hesitantly glanced at my body (my underwear most likely) then to my eyes. I instantly knew his question. "We'll be married soon, Trunks. Go ahead and take them off..."

I felt so drained.

He stepped behind me and began working at the latch of my bra. He slipped it off, but I could sense that he was trying to avert his vision elsewhere. He then picked me up and carefully slipped off my panties. My eyes turned to his and he looked into mine. My heart fluttered when I realized that he was trying his hardest to keep from looking at my nudity. He was still trying to keep my modesty.

Turning his attention elsewhere, he looked at the tub and placed a few fingers in the steaming water. His hands turned off the knob and the water stopped flowing. He knew there was no way he could keep his eyes away from my body when he tried placing me into the tub.

I was too tired to care.

The water was scorching. I hissed as he placed me in, but it began to numb and relax my body. Only then could I sigh in relief as I leaned by head against the edge. I could feel myself slowly falling asleep...

His hands left my body, and I could feel his presence leave.

"Wait."

He stopped. He turned to look at me.

"Please, help me," I asked him.

I could see the debate in his eyes as he looked at the floor. His eyes rose to mine and slowly he walked over to where I rested.

He was nervous. I could sense it. He lightly laughed before cupping his hands in the water and brought it up to drench my face. I could feel the day's dirt and grime wash away. "You know I should have put bubble bath in the tub."

"I really don't care, Trunks," I replied tiredly.

I could feel his eyes on my skin. "It's not that you don't care..." he replied softly.

I turned my head to face him. "Trunks?"

He looked at me curiously.

It was now or never that I asked the question. "When do you want to marry me?"

His body froze as his eyes locked onto mine. It wasn't till several moments later that he spoke. "When ever you feel comfortable."

I nodded my head. "How about tonight?"

His eyes widened. "T-tonight?"

"Is that too soon?" I questioned.

He shook his head side to side, "N-no! Not at all!" His fingers entered the water to grab mine. He looked at me seriously. "Are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more positive," I replied.

Trunks smiled to me and brought my wet hand to his lips. "Tonight it will be."

I smiled and leaned my head back on the tub once more. "And we will be mates," I added.

I don't think I have felt his spirit so happy and excited. He nodded his head as a wide smile formed on his lips. I could see his dimples form. Trunks... such an unusual but charming man...

He began stroking my face with his finger as his eyes lingered over my features. It was then I noticed he had opened his side of the link once more. I was relieved to know he wasn't angry with me. That was what my first assumption was. His eyes were so beautiful as they bore into mine.

It almost felt like I was in love...

Even if that wasn't what I was feeling, I knew Trunks and I had many years to form a wonderful relationship. And children... I just had to ask.

"How many children do you want?" I asked Trunks. Being an only child, I had been lonely. I never really knew my family nor played with kids my age while growing up. All I had were papa's books and mama's hugs and kisses. I had yearned for more siblings, but the two always looked at me nervously before saying I was their princess and other excuses. After learning about these saiyan men, I now understood why I was an only child.

Trunks' eyes widened as he brought his hand back. "Excuse me?"

"How many children do you want?"

He stared at me as if I had two heads. "Are you sure you're Pan?"

My tired face contorted into a deep sarcastic frown. "No, I'm a walrus migrating to Antarctica. See the blubbering fat on my body?" I asked pinching the lean skin on my stomach.

Trunks laughed nervously as his face began blushing. He reached over the side of the tub to grab a sponge. He dunked it in the tub as it began soaking in water. "That's the Pan I know." He brought up the sponge and began squeezing the water onto my face. I could tell he really wanted to get that saiyan's saliva off of my body. I turned away from him as I grabbed the sponge. I didn't doubt Trunks about his hatred for this rancid smell. I needed to get some mouth wash and clean my oral cavity of this vile taste.

I felt Trunks nudging me in the shoulder. I raised my eyes to him noticing a new bar of Dover soap in his hand. I look up at him questioningly.

"I'll leave you to your bath. It seems you have some of your strength back," replied my fiancée as he looked to the ground. "If you need anything, call me in the mental link. I'm going to contact a few people."

"But you never answered my question."

I stared at me. His eyes looked to the floor as me muttered incoherently.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What ever you are comfortable with."

"Trunks..." I knew he was shielding his real answer in the mental link.

Finally he muttered, "...many."

"How many?"

He stared at me again with his piercing blue eyes. "Seven?"

I blinked.

"That's a lot of kids."

He winced at my words. "We can have only one. I know that's how you were raised."

"Seven is fine Trunks."

He blinked.

"What?"

I smiled, "You heard me. Now go before I hurt you with this bar of soap." I held it up for him to see. I am so glad my strength is finally returning.

He laughed as he began leaving pulling out his cell phone. He gently closed the door in high spirits.

I began lathering the soap on the sponge and began washing my face... washing away the filth and grime.

I started feeling clean once more as I dipped the sponge in the water. I brought it up again and carefully washed my neck...

A shadow fell over me.

I looked up.

I screamed covering my privates with my arms.

Trunks ran in and noticed the man at the window. Immediately the airborne saiyan flew off seeing my fiancé's rage. Trunks reached the window and opened it up before hurling a ki ball at the stalking saiyan. A loud scream reached my ears before Trunks closed the window and locked it. He looked back down at me as my heart continued beating rapidly. He gave me a grim look.

"Trunks?"

He sighed and looked at the phone. He brought it to his ear and said, "I'll call you back." Then he clicked off the phone. He looked at me. I knew this was a serious matter... and I instinctively knew what he was going to say. "Either we need to mate now, or get married as soon as possible."

"Where could we marry?"

Trunks paused. I could tell he was contemplating the dangers of bringing me outside. The other saiyans were becoming more desperate. There wasn't much time left...

"I'll call the courthouse. I'll make sure the judge can see us."

I nodded my head and sat up in the tub. At that moment, I was afraid to bathe. I did not want those men to see me...

"Don't worry Pan," he spoke boldly as he grabbed my soaked hands all while I sat in a tub of hot water. "I'll tell my father to be on high alert. I'll make sure Gohan, Goten and Goku come also. I know that you will be protected with us around. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

I shook my head side to side. I shouldn't allow these desperate saiyans to rule my life with fear... I know Trunks will never let anything bad happen to me.

His arms embraced my shoulders and he gave me a tight hug. He held me there for several minutes. I knew he feared for the worst.

He released me and looked into my eyes. "Finish your bath first, and I'll try to find you some clothes." He kissed my cheek once more before releasing me. He gave a playful smirk before leaving me to the bath.

Touching the cheek, I lightly smiled as I looked back to my sponge and bar of soap. I did not waste my time. I feared those saiyan men to be coming back, so I bathed as quickly as possible.

Time was so short, and I knew every second I had I would need to act fast and think soundly. And this afternoon was going to be my biggest challenge yet.


	27. Part 1: Marriage

Authors Note: Just be forewarned. This is the wedding day.

--

Chapter 27

I was assaulted as soon as I left the bathroom... by my fiancé's mother. Bulma can be crazy sometimes! She had rushed into her son's large room and gave me the biggest hug possible. And because I was fresh from the bath, I only wore a towel. It's bad enough I forgot to ask Trunks for a big t-shirt.

"Oh Pan!" cried Bulma, "Are you sure you're alright? I saw my son bringing you in here! You looked so pale! What happened? It worried both Vegeta and I but Vegeta didn't dare tell me what he sensed! Oh, Pan, what happened?"

I remained silent. Trunks, standing at my side, began shielding me from his questioning mother. Even though she had a million and one genuine question's about my health, it still made me feel threatened. I just knew Trunks could feel my uncertainty and fear.

"Mother."

Bulma then wrapped her arms around her son, "Oh Trunks! The saiyans are becoming too aggressive! Vegeta can no longer keep them at bay; his commands for the men to cease all actions no longer works! You know what you need to do to stop all this-"

"Mom."

"-this madness! I can't believe it has becomes this terrible! Our families! Oh dear... now I understand why Gohan and Videl severed all links to our family and the public life! Why now? Why in the world do the saiyans have to continue now?"

I could see the tick forming in Trunks' jaw.

"We're getting married today."

"If only you guys would..." Bulma froze her words before staring at me. Bulma was really, really dumbfounded- until she screamed in delight. "OH! I KNEW you two would finally get it together! Tonight? Oh, what a wonderful surprise! Do your parents know? And what about a dress? Have you purchased one yet?"

I stared at her blankly. Even though I heard and understood every word she said, my brain was still focusing in on the last five seconds of conversation. My soon to be mother-in-law tilted her head, "Are you serious? No dress? And the ceremony is tonight?"

"Mother!" shouted Trunks.

I mentally sigh, 'Thank you.'

Bulma seemed taken back as she stared at her son. "Trunks... You are not supposed to talk to your mother in such a way!"

Trunks gritted his teeth, "Pan cannot leave my sight. The saiyans will do anything to get to her."

"But Pan needs a lovely dress for her wedding day!"

I step from behind Trunks and placed a chilled hand on his muscular arm. He glances at me quizzically but I smile as I prepare to speak. "Trunks and I will be marrying at a court house-"

"Court house? No, no, no, NO! You NEED to marry at a chapel!" opposed Bulma. I really wanted to roll my eyes. What does she think she is doing? Getting married in MY place? Oh, this woman was stubborn.

"There's no time mother," countered Trunks, as his voice became firm. "Pan and I will be marrying at the court house as soon as she dresses."

I saw Bulma's blue eyes lower and her shoulders slumped. "No big wedding? No fancy dress? No banquet? No pictures? No family? No friends?"

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I know Bulma might have wanted to help plan her only son's wedding, but this situation wouldn't allow months of planning. If at best, Trunks and I had only minutes until one of the other men found a way to claim me and make me their mate. That was the biggest fear I knew Trunks had. It was also my biggest fear. I wish the method of claiming by blood were still effective... other wise the saiyans would have stayed away.

But still, getting married so suddenly was a bit rash. A solution came to me. It was so simple. "Why don't you start planning for the big wedding?" I asked Bulma with a small smile. "I'm sure we wouldn't mind being formally wed at a church in a couple of months... right Trunks?"

His lips slowly curled into a smile as he looked to my eyes. "To be married again?"

I shrug, "We could have a formal ceremony with a priest, have the formal after party, and the formally planned honeymoon..."

His eyes became darker as his smirk became just a bit wider.

I smiled back before looking to Bulma, "If there are some things you want to see at the wedding... you have much planning."

The older woman nodded her head, "Yes… Yes I do." Her eyes brightened as she hugged Trunks and I. "If there is anything you two will be needing, let me know."

"Thanks mother," replied my fiancé.

His mother nodded her head, "Anything for you, my son." She kissed his cheek, and then my own before exiting the room. I could sense her spirits were higher than when they moments before... but now...

I look up to Trunks. I want to scoff at the mind images he has, "Stop it Trunks!" I slap his shoulder, "I say 'honeymoon' and you act as if we have already gone on one!"

The saiyan beside me continued smirking; his hungry eyes stared intensely into mine before drifting down to my towel... to my long legs, then up again towards my angry face. I slap my forehead. "Trunks; get me something to wear so we can go to the ceremony."

He straightened up his posture and gave me a fake salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

I really had the urge to punch him...

So, we went to Bra's room located down the hall. It was quite interesting for Trunks and I. I could tell Trunks was trying his absolute hardest to keep from looking at my towel-clad body. And me... well... I was walking in plain view with the towel. It was quite odd, especially when some maids passed by us.

I don't even want to go there.

So we get into Bra's room. It's a big bedroom, but I wasn't surprised by the openness of it.

What surprised me was the size of her closet.

Oh.

My.

Kami.

She had a friggin' department store... no, a MALL in her closet. I don't know how long my jaw remained opened, but DAMN! This girl couldn't wear ALL these clothes!

Trunks merely nodded his head began looking at the different clothes. "Yeah. My sister tends to be a pack-rat when it comes to high fashion."

"Tends to be?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I walk over to a rack of clothes and touch the silky material of a dress. "When it comes to clothes, your sister has gone off the deep end with no way of returning." My fingers danced over the material savoring the feel.

To think... in just a few short hours, I could easily afford clothing like this. Without a second thought, I could easily own as much stuff as I wanted... My father always made sure I never had too much—he feared that I would become like most teens my age and go crazy with clothing brands.

"If there's anything in here you want to wear to the courthouse, then this might be the best place you can choose something that will fit you."

I pull out the dress and look for a size tag.

I giggle. "Of course there is no tag." I look over the white silk dress. At the base of the knee length garb there is a small flower pattern trailing up to the waist. I think it's quite lovely... for a strapless summer dress.

I feel Trunks' presence as he envelopes his arms around mine and to the dress. He carefully holds the soft material and presses it up against the towel. He leaned his head over my right shoulder. The hairs on my neck began to stand on end as gooseflesh covered my body. His body behind mine made my nerves crawl with fire. Oh, it was sweet torture. I could sense his lips curling into a smile as he carefully sniffed the air around him- no doubt he was getting his fulfillment of my scent.

"This dress will look lovely on you."

I look down to the silk material and I finger it once again. Even though I have a very small (almost boyish) body, I knew this dress would accent the curves I do have. But there was a small nagging voice.

I listened to it as I began pulling the dress away.

I shook my head to Trunks as I placed the dress amongst the other clothes.

"Pan?"

I bit my lip. "I can't. Something is telling me not to wear it."

Trunks came around and pulled my face up to his. His searching blue orbs bore into mine as I lay open my fears and anxieties to him. I think he knows why I decline the dress. He nodded his head and hugged me tightly. I felt at peace with him... I knew he would keep me close to my beloved family- something I had a feeling the other saiyans' wouldn't allow.

And his support... Oh, I needed that right now.

He released me but squeezed my shoulders first. A small smile was present on his lips; no doubt it was to encourage me. He brought me to another rack of clothing. I merely glance over them and shake my head. "No."

His eyes become confused, "No?"

"You make the decision on what I'll wear to the court house."

I find a chair beside a giant mirror. I readjusted my towel and surrendered my weight to the seat. Why was I so drained?

I don't even want to think...

I just want to cry.

Trunks' walks up to me; he holds out a lovely baby blue blouse. My fingers run over the soft material. Cotton no doubt. And he hands me a layered white skirt. I frown. "What if we run into a saiyan?"

"I'll protect you."

"But what if-"

He gently places a finger over my lips, "Shhh." He hands me the blouse and skirt... but there's also another article of clothing with it. A pair of white biker shorts. I mentally laugh. He thinks of everything... even if my fears are ridiculous. I should have more trust in Trunks.

But something comes to my mind. "Uh... Trunks?"

His eyes meet mine. "Yes?"

"Underwear."

He stares at me blankly.

I roll my eyes. "I seriously doubt that you are my size."

He chuckles nervously before glancing around the large closet. You would think Bra would keep her undies in a dresser. Not Bra. All of it was hanging up on the other side of the closet. I don't even think half of it was classified as underwear. It was a cross between slingshot and string.

I walked over to the underwear and raised an eyebrow. My fingers brush over a white lacy number. My lip curls in repulsion. Not in a million years would I wear something gaudy as that...

'Pan...'

I turn my head towards Trunks who stands beside me.

I blink.

Oh no.

He has the LOOK.

"Are you serious?"

He gave a sheepish smile as he pulled the bra out. "To see you in this..."

"Ew. Perv!" I scoffed snatching the article of clothing away from him. But I pause.

We will be married when we return to this house...

I smile at the irony. My eyes look up to his knowing smile, "Please?" he asks meekly.

I stare at him for a few minutes. It almost felt like hours until I released a heavy sigh. "Whatever."

His grin is ear to ear as he hands me the bra and begins to thumb through the hung up underwear.

Kami... this is so friggin embarrassing.

"Is there something with a price tag on it?" I asked as Trunks continued to thumb through the panties... or thongs...

I quiver.

Scary...

I never want to wear one of those... thongs... What if it gets stuck in the crack? Would I be expected to go to the hospital and say, "Oops! I lost it?"

Dear God...

I NEVER want to wear one of those things...

Trunks began smiling sheepishly as he pulled out another lacy under garment. Probably it was a match to the lacy bra...

A thong.

"No," I flat out tell him.

"Pan," he says in an almost whiny voice, "It's the only one with the price tag still on it."

I glare at him as I began searching through the panties; needless to say... it was very, VERY disturbing experience. Looking through another person's lingerie? I know Kami is laughing his ass off at me... I know I did some bad things as a child terrorizing almost everyone I knew along with breaking all the rules, and when I became a teen I tortured my parents any way possible.

I guess karma is having its toll on my embarrassment... I'm too young to be thinking about this, to be WEARING such things! I've never had a boyfriend before Trunks came! I mean, what DO guys like other than trying to prove their masculinity?

My worst fear came to be... there were no other garments with tags...

I would have taken granny panties! At least those are comfortable!

Trunks held up the thong. He gave me an apologetic smile.

I glare.

"I am so not wearing that."

"It is the only thing not used."

I smile. Well, there was always an option to not wearing the thong...

--

Trunks stared at me warily. We were in his black Ferrari only a few blocks away from the courthouse. His eyes began wondering down to the skirt I wore before glancing up to the street.

"What is so bad about thongs?"

"They go up your crack!" I huffed angrily. "There's a reason why sane people would steer clear of those things."

He merely chuckled before glancing back into my eyes, "Because you hate thongs so much you decided to go commando."

"Damn straight."

He gave me another sexy look.

I felt a bright blush form on my face. "Not like that! I still have on those biker shorts!"

"But no underwear," he pointed out.

I glared. "I hate you."

He pouted. "I wish it was quite the contrary since we're getting married in about five minutes."

Five minutes...

Wow.

It was actually here.

"Are you sure my dad is going to be there?" I asked Trunks quietly after a few moments passed.

Trunks nodded his head as he drove around a corner. "Yes. Your father and mother will be at the courthouse waiting for us."

"And your parents?"

Trunks eyes darkened slightly, his eyes still on the road. "Remember that phone call I received a few moments ago?"

I nodded my head.

"My father is currently fighting some of the more aggressive saiyans off."

My blood started running cold.

We turned into a parking lot. Trunks quickly turned off the car and urged me to quickly leave the car. He followed suit and joined me on the other side. My heart was pounding. I can't believe it. Once I reach the top of those steps and enter the doors all this chaos will be over. I carefully stepped up the stairs tightly holding onto Trunks' hand. With every step taken up the stairs I felt my heart beat harder and faster.

As I noticed something from the side of my peripheral vision, my heart stopped for a beat.

I snapped my head to the side. My breathing quickened. There was nothing.

But I thought...

A body slammed onto the concrete stairs behind me.

"TRUNKS!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide. I began hyperventilating as Trunks manhandled the saiyan, my main stalker, before he lifted his head with a grunt. "Get in the court house!" he shouted as his hair became blonde. Still there was much struggling between the two men.

"SHE'S MINE!" shouted the saiyan as he tried reaching his hand out to me.

Trunks grunted, "GO!"

I didn't have to be told twice! I dashed up the remaining stairs feeling almost guilty leaving Trunks behind. Just as I entered the threshold of the building, I heard a scream. It was a chilling ear piercing scream; I stood frozen with my back to the door. My heart thudded against my chest as I gasped for precious air. My head rested against the glass of the window. My worst fears began rising as my legs threatened to collapse.

My father ran towards me. I had no idea where he had come from. It took me a few seconds to realize that he held me very, very close. I could sense something... fear? My eyes rose to my papa's face. His stern eyes stared out the window. Even though my head was pressed against my papa's firm chest, I shifted my vision towards the outside.

I instantly felt ill.

Blood... everywhere...

If my father did not hold me up, I would have fallen onto the hard marble floors.

My mind would forever be scarred.

The flash of raw growing power soon disintegrated the deceased body.

Calmly, Trunks walked up the stairs and through the courthouse. The sleeves to his business shirt were bloody, so bloody that opposing saiyan's blood oozed from the once clean fabric. Splotches of red were noticed as well across the light blue dress shirt.

His eyes were still a haunting green as his hair stood on end radiating a golden hue. His muscles were well defined through the tight dress shirt he sported. He began unbuttoning his shirt, and I saw the raw strength that adorned the man who I would soon call husband. My husband. A murderer.

Was this what Trunks really was? Is this what Trunks was trying to keep from me? What my family was trying to keep from me?

Trunks disintegrated this shirt with his energy. It no longer existed but in fine ash particles. He pulled a small capsule from his pocket, his eyes on me the entire time. In these eerie eyes, I saw everything.

"Gohan," said Trunks still staring at me, "Where is a bathroom?"

"To the right at the end of the hall," replied my papa. I heard his voice vibrating clearly in my ear. That broke my trance with the saiyan before me. I lowered my eyes down glancing to the floors. And after a slight hesitation I saw Trunks shiny dress shoes pass my line of vision. I waited until I heard the soft clicking of his shoes pause, a solid door open, then close as it echoed down the halls.

"Papa."

My father's grip on me became tighter.

"Yes, Pan?"

"Is this what you and mama tried hiding from me? This power?"

There was a hesitation.

"Papa?"

He picked up my numb body and carefully carried me to a cushioned bench outside the courtroom. I noticed my mama in the room with my grandma and a judge carefully scrutinizing the scene before her. I had a feeling her and papa were communicating to each other. I remained silent just as my papa broke eye contact with mama. His eyes were regretful, sad, thankful, and relieved.

"Tell me papa... why did you keep me from living the life as a saiyan?"

He kneeled before me.

"With great power comes great responsibility," stated Gohan.

I smiled wryly at the line, "Papa, you took that from Spiderman, didn't you?"

He lightly smiled, a sad smile. "Yes, but it is very true. You see... a saiyan has a natural instinct to seek, kill, and destroy. It's the power that fills our being. Power is a saiyan's curse." Papa looked away from my eyes. I can tell it's hurting him to tell me this, "But my father, Goku, was the first to break the saiyan's generational curse. He helped people, became a savior to this world and defended this planet. He even died to preserve the human race."

I frowned, "But papa, I thought you said power is a saiyan's curse."

"I did," replied papa. "Not everyone can resist the tug our power can create. That is why I withdrew from our family and friends. I did not want you to grow up knowing about such power. I was afraid that you would become caught up in it... that you would embrace it."

I frowned, "I'm responsible papa."

"I know, I know," he said scratching the side of his head. He finally let his eyes meet mine again, "I thought I was responsible too... when I fought against Cell, one of our major enemies."

His haunted eyes told me all. My papa, one of the most level headed and knowledgeable people I know, admitted his worst mistake. He misused his power, and he was protecting me from the curses of it.

Papa nodded his head silently knowing he had to say no more about his experiences. "No doubt Trunks will protect you. He might teach you how to handle your power after you start your life together."

I felt a lump form in my throat. My body was still in its stage of shock, and my nerves began burning. "Papa?" My mind was swimming. How did such weight fall onto my shoulders? Me? A no name? An outcast? "Will all this crazy stuff stop happening after I marry Trunks?"

Footsteps on the hard marble floors were headed my way.

Papa hugged me, "I can't promise anything. Your mother and I did all we could to protect you until the time was right."

"And this is that time?"

He nodded his head. My stomach fell. I merely looked to the ground.

Another chilling shriek was heard outside.

The three of us looked out the windows noticing a body fall some distance from the courthouse. That's when I saw Vegeta. His ever-intimidating glare fixed on the fallen body. He then lifted into the air, another scream heard followed by a sound in the near by trees.

"That's my cue," stated papa releasing his arms from my shaking form. When did my body start quivering?

He looked at me for a second with a sad smile; "I wish I could be in the court room to watch you being wed to Trunks. I also wish things could have turned out differently for you." His ebony eyes flashed into the intriguing green color Trunks adorned moments earlier. Then his hair began changing into a golden color. I could feel the raw power radiating around my papa, a lethal power I never felt from papa before.

"Protect her Trunks," he said before calmly exiting the courthouse.

My eyes were locked onto my father's retreating form before he blasted off into the air. It was almost as if he were saying his good-bye.

I felt a hand carefully grasp my shoulder. Soothing rubs from his skilled fingers began to melt way my fear, anxiety, and sadness. I looked up to him, and his gaze is reassuring.

"Let's get married," whispered Trunks.

I nodded my head as I glanced back outside. I saw another body fall to the ground. But Trunks used his body to shield my eyes from seeing the gruesome truth. Clad in a new shirt the same color as the last, he led me down towards the courtroom. There, my family waited.

As soon as we reached the judge, my ears went dead as the beating of my heart filled my head. I looked up to Trunks just as the judge started speaking.

'How will we get out of here?' I asked Trunks internally.

"I do," he said never taking his gaze off of me. I slipped a gold wedding band on his finger. 'Do you trust me?'

The judge began saying words that I didn't focus on, but as he paused I never took my gaze off of Trunks and spoke two words. "I do." Trunks placed a similar gold band on my ring finger.

'We will leave through the front, and I'll fly us back to Capsule Corps,' his voice whispered in my head.

"You may kiss the bride."

Trunks smiled as he lowered his head to mine. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. A kiss that promised so much...

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Trunks Briefs."

Reluctantly, both Trunks and I broke away and stared into each other's eyes.

Now, I knew I was ready to become Trunks' mate.

"If these papers could be signed?" questioned the judge as he placed the wedding certificate on the counter. A pen was placed onto the desktop. Trunks grasped it, and quickly signed on the first line. He handed the pen to me, and I signed hastily knowing internally there was not much time left. All this time I wasted; so many people are harmed because I didn't make this decision earlier before the saiyans became restless. Good heavens, I should have broke my vow to remain virgin till marriage...

As I set the pen on the desktop, Trunks lifted my head with his thumb and pointer finger. His eyes bore into mine. 'Vows must be kept Pan. And I'm proud that you kept such a promise.'

A loud shout was heard outside.

"We should leave," he whispered in my ear, his arm wrapping around my waist. Carefully he tugged me as he briskly walked down to the entrance of the courthouse. My mother and grandmother were left behind to speak with the judge as well as retrieve our wedding certificate.

Just as we exited the courthouse, with a single swoop, Trunks lifted me into his arms and shot off into the air. I had to close my eyes at the pressure and wind pressing up against my face. I remember the first time Trunks took me flying... that was scary as hell. I must admit that the first experience is NOTHING compared to now. I barely opened my eyes to look up at my husband...

Husband...

Wow, that sounds so awesome.

Instantly, a warm feeling washed over me, literally. I was able to fully open my eyes and stare up to Trunks. His golden energy enveloped both of us keeping us safe from the elements. And only moments later did we finally reach the home. I don't know how much time it took for us to arrive from the courthouse to his room. My mind was swimming as his mysterious green eyes locked onto mine. Trunks safely deposited me on the bed as his lips covered mine...

--

Vegeta smirked as he blasted a random saiyan warrior to the ground. "You're too late."

The man with wild eyes glared at his king as he wiped away the blood from his nose. "What do you know? Your son isn't the only one permitted to have a woman of saiyan blood! She is too absorbed in remaining untouched!"

Gohan froze in mid-air. His mind felt out for a new energy, one for his daughter and now son-in-law. Kami, how he wanted to witness his only daughter's marriage. But now... His heart began to sink. Pan would forever be in the care of another man. "They mated."

That news brought a shockwave through the men around, fighting and nearly unconscious. The air was still for moments on end.

Even with the following swearing and outraged cries of the saiyan men, Gohan felt a weight fall off of his shoulders. Things did not turn out as he expected, but fate twisted in the best possible way. He could now breathe with ease. His daughter was in good hands.

--


	28. Part 1: Decision

Warning! Romance, romance, and a surprise twist?

--

Chapter 28

I can't believe I'm a mated woman.

I glance to the wedding band on my ring finger. This is unbelievable. I lower my hand as I fully surrender the weight of my hand and head onto the broad chest of my husband. He's sleeping soundly, and I can see hints of a smile on his lips. I'm sure he's happy that I finally married him... and slept with him. Not that I'm complaining.

He told me a couple of weeks back that he would do everything to protect Gohan and his family. One such way was to protect me in every possible way, taking any measure to keep me safe and in the family. I never realized that Trunks would respect my father and his family in such a way. I was thinking about our age difference. No doubt there would be so much controversy. He's fourteen years older than me. Well… thirteen soon. My birthday will be coming up shortly. The marriage that Trunks and I had hours ago would have been illegal in some countries…

Why am I thinking so negatively?

'Trunks?'

I rub my face on his chest.

'Trunks?'

I check the mental link and he's still asleep.

I nudge him.

'Trunks?'

I felt him shift briefly and wrap his powerful arms around me. That was all.

I sighed. Still, he was dead asleep. Why couldn't I wake him? I remember times when I would take one step into his room and wake him from a deep sleep. He claimed to be a light sleeper; the warrior in him demanded it. But now?

I began nudging Trunks again, more forceful this time.

"Trunks? Wake up! Trunks..."

He groaned.

I sighed and tried nudging him again.

'Trunks,' I called mentally once more. By the moment I was becoming annoyed. Geez, he was sleeping like he had never slept before!

And finally, he opened his eye. The eye glanced at me lazily. "You could have given me a good morning kiss…"

I rolled my eyes as I sat up. I was still very lazy and lethargic. "It's not morning. It's night."

Trunks gave me a quizzical stare before closing his eyes again and quickly grabbing me towards him. I squeaked. "Trunks!"

"I want to sleep," he stated tiredly. To me it almost sounded like a challenge.

I was up for it.

"I want to get up," I stated back trying to pick myself up once more. My efforts were in vain as his strong arms kept me still. I whined, "Can you let me go Trunks?"

"I want you here," he replied shifting his head to nuzzle the top of my head. I tried moving my head away and his face followed my movements. I was not used to how his touch made my skin burn, or how he left a trail of desire almost making me plead for more…

That was a really scary thought.

"I want to get up Trunks."

He chuckled as his eyes finally opened as he gave me his upmost attention. "You said it yourself. It's night."

"I know," I replied trying to squirm out of his arms, "but I'm hungry."

I was surprised when Trunks released me without a word and sat up in bed. He quickly scooted to the edge of the large king sized bed and started looking on the floor. I raised an eyebrow as he put on a pair of boxers. "Trunks?" I asked. Why was he getting up?

He looked back at me stretching his arms. "To get you food," he replied.

I was stunned actually. He was asleep one second and awake the next after I mentioned food? Wait a moment…

"Trunks, I can get it myself-"

But he pushed me back onto the bed. A look was in his eye as I turned back to him surprised. "I will get you something to eat."

"I'm very well capable of getting it myself," I replied.

"I will retrieve your food." His voice expressed finality.

"But Trunks-"

"You will stay here, and I will get it." He turned around and headed out the door.

Was that a possessive undertone? I raised an eyebrow.

I sighed as I relaxed against the pillow. Why did he have to do that for me? I begin looking around the spacious room. I pouted; I knew I could get my own food… I also wanted to roam around the Capsule Corporations building so I could think about what just happened. I still can't believe I'm a married woman. What would people think? No doubt this will probably be in the papers, 'Sixteen-Year-Old Girl marries Thirty-Year-Old Billionaire and Owner of Capsule Corporations'. That would smooth over very nicely. It's bad enough I have one more year in school…

Oh my kami…

One more year in school…

Me?

My eyes close as anxiety consumes my mind. I have one more year of hell-hole school? No doubt people will know that I am married to Trunks because of the tabloids and news stations. Then I'll have stalkers and harassers.

I sit up. My head was really starting to throb. I did not like how these thoughts were turning out… not at all.

I was a loner. I enjoyed being unnoticed! I also enjoyed doing things for myself by myself. I hated being dependant. I want it to remain like that, but that is no longer possible because I am married to a multi-billionaire. I shake my head. I'm ruined. I can't believe fear and security flooded my mind and made me this disoriented against common sense. I can't believe I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Maybe if I had thought this through more thoroughly and knew all the facts surrounding this situation I'm sure my genius mind would have planned something to keep my life as normal as possible…

I glance to the bed. I felt a chill run up my spine as a sour taste began to form. I hugged myself. I can't believe I shared myself out of desperation. I must have been out of my mind. Temporary insanity? My kami… I can't believe I followed those lies. I could have survived on my own… I could have thought something through had I know all of this in advance… I can't believe something as big as this was hidden from me… I can't…

I really hope Trunks doesn't try prying into my thoughts. Who knows what he would do if I knew I had second thoughts.

Pan, be calm. Be calm. You're thinking irrationally. Trunks is sweet, caring, and supportive.

Yeah, and he couldn't wait for me to become his mate or throw me into this bed.

I sigh deeply. I can't believe everything that happened.

I can't.

Maybe Trunks was just as bad as those other saiyan men. But he promised me everything, as I'm sure the other men would have.

I closed my eyes in horror. Did I make a mistake?

Why do I feel so insecure now that I have security?

"Pan?"

I slowly raise my head. Trunks stands at the door. I can see confusion in his eyes. I also notice the plate of food he has. It contains fruit. Something I know he and I enjoy second to meat. It might be a saiyan thing. He nears me and sets the plate on the night stand beside the bed before climbing on and placing his chilled hand on my cheek. I know he knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

I lean against the head board still curled up. "I can't believe everything that has happened." It was all so fast.

I let Trunks read that comment. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and tucking my head under his chin. His skin is warm, so warm. I force myself to relax in his arms. It wasn't as hard as I thought.

"I know Pan," he replies. "I know."

"I'm not a target anymore?"

"No."

That is a relief.

He leans away from me only to kiss my forehead before looking into my eyes. He smiles gently. "You are free from them. You don't have to worry about being abducted or taken against your will. I know this," he made a gesture referring to the two of us, "will take some getting used to, but I know this will work out." He hugged me tightly. "Everything will be alright."

I leaned back and looked into his eyes. He stared at me quizzically, something he always did, before I kissed him passionately.

I made sure Trunks' mind was occupied with this display of zeal so he wouldn't dare probe mine.

--

It's 1:30 in the morning. I sit up and look over to Trunks. He's dead asleep. I remove the covers from my body and walk to the bathroom adjacent to the room. I stare at myself. The moonlight shines through the bathroom window. Even though my body seems no different, I know something has changed. And 

I'm afraid. I shake my head as I place my hands over my womb. I'm not stupid. Sometimes, after sex is pregnancy and I have a gut feeling that was Trunks' intention.

I turn around and open the shower door. I step in and turn on the water. I hiss as the cold water hits my warm flesh before the water warms. I quickly wash and rinse myself before stepping out. I search for a clean towel, but all I find is a used towel. The last thing I wanted was Trunks' smell all over me. I towel dried myself and forced myself from placing the towel to my nose and take a whiff of his masculine fragrance. I have no time for that.

I wrap the towel around me and return to Trunks' dark room. I look the clothes on the floor. I scrunch my nose. I hate wearing the same thing twice. So I ran to where Bra's room was. I return to the familiar area where just a few hours ago Trunks and I were debating on what I should wear. I can't believe I rushed into that marriage. My mind races as I grab a new pair of underwear- that thong I refused to wear earlier- and a flesh color bra. I grabbed the first white dress shirt I could find as well as a black pair of pants and flat shoes. I hate wearing high heels. I pause for a moment. I look back at the boots with three inch heels. My parents know heels would be the last thing I would EVER choose to wear. I hastily put the clothes on and straightened out the outfit. I looked very much like a woman going on a business trip.

Good.

No one will suspect me.

I placed the flats back in place before picking up the heels. I look the door and I notice a designer bag. You know, one of those enormous in-style bags that can hold everything including the kitchen sink. I make sure to put a few changes of Bra's clothes in my bag and some underwear with another pair of heels before zipping up the bag and running to the room the Briefs' gave me. I have a few things that are mine in here, but nothing I absolutely needed to take. I open a drawer and find some cash I've hidden.

I thumb through it. This is at least three hundred zeni. Trunks never gave me cash. He always purchased things for me himself, but his mother Bulma is another story. She gave me some "pocket change" so I wouldn't have to always rely on Trunks for expenses. I neatly place everything back in order before closing the drawer. I ran to my bed. I reached my hand under the mattress and searched for a hole in the mattress. There I grabbed my bracelet.

Relief floods my system as I quickly put it on. I know Trunks was looking for this the other day, but I wanted to keep it. Again, Bulma supported me. She told me a couple of days back how possessive saiyans can be.

I slip it on my wrist.

I grab the bag and shoes before bolting out of the room and down a flight of stairs. My mind started to race. I needed to get out of here.

I heart rate began speeding up as I came closer and closer to my exit. I needed to go down two more flights of stairs. My bare feet were going at incredible speeds as I was leaving. And just as I reached the second to the last floor, I noticed something that would make my escape that much easier. I ran though the door and silently picked up a wireless phone. I dialed zero and waited for an answer.

"Hello, operator?" I stated as calmly as I could, "I need a cab."

--

My heart was racing as I began walking down the sidewalk glancing at Capsule Corporations every few seconds to make sure no one was pursuing me. I had put on the boots and tried to act as dignified as possible. I did not want to look like someone running away, but someone who was merely going home after a late night at work. As I reached my destination just as the cab drove up. Relief started to flood my being. As I entered, a man around his 40's glanced back at me from his rear view mirror.

"Where too, Ma'am?"

"The Estates at Waterbrook- the corner of Leftway and highway 7."

I continued looking out the tinted window of the cab half expecting Trunks to appear out of nowhere. There was still no sign.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing out here by Capsule Corporations?" he asked me.

"I'm on my way home," I replied silently wanting him to stop this small chat. Yeah, it could be a bit suspicious leaving this large building at such a time of night.

"I thought you were home."

Huh?

My eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

At a stop light, the man turned his face to me. I gasped. It was a saiyan. "You mated with the prince of my race."

My eyes widened, "What are you-"

He scoffed, "Don't play stupid. Every saiyan knows the prince claimed you."

"How?"

He turned around and continued driving, "Knowing you were the only available female of saiyan blood was the rage of every male in our race."

I was surprised. It really was true. "You're not going to rape me are you?"

He laughed, "That would be dishonorable."

"So now that Trunks has 'claimed me' I'm of limits?"

The taxi driver nodded. "Every saiyan male will stay away of you."

I blinked. That anxiety lifted from me. But something else came to my mind. "Will you or any of the other saiyans try to return me to Trunks?"

The taxi driver scratched the side of his scruffy beard. "If we were not pissed off at the prince claiming you, then we would."

I was astonished.

"I can bet money that the majority of saiyans will help your efforts in escaping from the prince."

"Really?" I asked with a forming smile. I leaned to the man with a new excitement bubbling in my spirit. "You're willing to help me?"

The car stopped at another stop light.

"You bet your ass I am."

I instantly hugged the man, but he pushed me off immediately. He glared at me as I stared at him surprised. His glare soon softened into nothing. "Never do that again."

"I just gave you a hug-"

"Yes and the prince will think I slept with you if he ever saw you do that to me or any other man. Your scent alone will be hard to remove from my taxi and from my clothes." He began driving up to my subdivision.

I nodded. I bit my lip. "Can you help me?" I asked the cab driver. He glanced at me through the mirror. "I want to grab a couple of things. I was thinking about taking the next flight to a different country."

He stopped the taxi and turned off the headlights. "Do you have any country in mind?"

"A country that I could easily blend into?" I asked hopefully.

"Get what you need."

I smiled and almost hugged him again, but I resisted and merely waved. "Thank you sir," I replied before I opened the door to the cab. I grabbing my bag and began to quickly walk down the subdivision. It took me moments to reach my home, but I took off my heels and placed the purse strap around my head and shoulder. I jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the roofing. I'm so grateful my papa insisted on cement gutters when this house was built. Using the muscles I built up over the years with countless sport teams and physical training programs, I quickly pulled myself into the roof and silently walked on 

the roof. When I reached the window to my room, I pulled off the screen to my window and opened the window.

I carefully climbed through not wanting to mess up the clothes I was wearing.

As I looked around my room, my eyes began to well up with tears. I forced myself to search around the room. I was looking for any form of ID and cash. I had a ton of cash hidden in my room. I had money in chests, in my closet, on my desk, under the carpet, in my bed… I had about two thousand zeni in cash. My father always told me to keep money hidden in my room. He warned me for years that there would be a time I would need this ready money.

Now would be that time.

As I opened up the desk drawer I saw something out of place. I smile wryly. It was the capsule Trunks gave me unknowingly that day I first found my bracelet. I picked it up and placed it in a carry case with other capsules I had stored. I shoved the case deep in my bag with all of my cash. I grabbed my sunglasses and took one more look around the room. I sighed deeply before leaving my room. I carefully closed the window and cautiously put back the screen. Years ago I had tampered with my screen so I could easily leave home without my parents knowing. Now I know that my parents always knew where I was.

I jumped from the roof and softly landed on the grass. I quickly put on my shoes and straightened my clothes. I began walking away from the place I called home and my heart started breaking. I saw the taxi waiting there for me and I began to silently cry.

Right now I wanted away from Trunks. But my parents? I love my parents. It would break my heart to stay away from them. If I tried calling them, I would lead them to where I was. I could never do that. With the powers papa and Trunks have I know they could easily find me. Who knows what would happen then!

I wiped away the tears from my eyes before I entered the cab and set the bag beside me. I buckled in and sighed deeply. I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Having second thoughts?" my cab driver asked.

I choked back my sobs and shook my head side to side. "No."

He turned on the vehicle and headlights before driving down the road. "Good. If you did I would be very pissed after making a hell of a lot of phone calls."

"Phone calls?"

I was becoming frightened. Maybe this man betrayed me and my trust. Maybe I should have not been as trusting. I just have a feeling Trunks is going to appear any minute.

"I called a couple of friends of mine. Since you will be running from the saiyan prince as well as a very powerful businessman you will need all the help you can get," he turned the taxi onto the highway.

My eyes widened.

"You will be receiving a wallet full of forged papers and a new ID. Your name is now May Flowers. You have green eyes and short, light brown hair."

I was in shock. "And new identity?"

"Yes."

"But my eyes are not green. And my hair is black. "

"We will be making a stop at a hotel near the airport," stated the driver turning off of the highway.

I gasped. "You tricked me."

"Believe what you want, but you will have the chance to dye your hair and receive color contacts. One of my comrades will give you your papers and a card with airfare credit to where ever you want to go."

My mouth went dry. I couldn't believe this. "Why would you do this?" I asked him.

He glanced at me from the mirror. "This is the least I could do to return the favor the prince did to us."

"You really want to get back at Trunks," I stated.

"Damn right I do as do many of the other saiyan men." We turned into the parking lot of the hotel. It was not bad looking. What I liked about it was how open it was. We parked into a spot and another saiyan joined us. He was thinner, but had hair styled like a super model... that or a hair dresser.

"Are you the one?"

I looked back at the taxi driver who turned off his vehicle. I glanced to the strange saiyan. "I guess I am."

He nodded his head and grabbed my arm, "Come. We must get these things done before any more time is wasted. It's already 2:45am and your flight leaves at 4:05am."

Everything happened so quickly. Before I knew it, I was stripped of the nice shirt I wore for something old and large to keep my pants from being stained. As the saiyan was working diligently on my hair, he could feel Trunks subconsciously reach out to me. He was still asleep, but he was searching for me. I was starting to become nervous.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me in his soft voice.

I looked to the floor, "He's calling out to me subconsciously."

"Answer him back," replied the saiyan as he continued to work on my hair. "If you don't, he'll wake. Everything will be ruined and you'll be found quickly."

I could feel the subconscious calls become stronger. I replied back to them soothing them. 'Sleep Trunks,' I stated quietly.

'I want you…'

I physically quivered, but I mentally laughed. 'I need my sleep dear. You wore me out. Wait until the sun rises.'

His subconscious was satisfied and I could tell he fell asleep once more.

I sighed and looked into the expectant eyes of the young saiyan male. "Well?"

"He's asleep."

"Wonderful." He stood back and began to take off the dye covered gloves. "We will wait for twenty minutes before you can rinse your hair. First, let me introduce you to your contacts."

He handed me a small package and a small container with two caps. He handed me a bottle of liquid before making a gesture to the package in my hands. "The contacts should be ready to use. If they ever become dry take it out and wet it with this special formula. Take the contacts out each night and put them in each morning."

I open the package and see two small dome shaped contacts. The saiyan grasped one of the contacts and told me to hold open my left eye. I did so and he quickly placed the contact in. My eyes instantly began blinking and watering. When I finally opened my eye to look around I saw green in that eye.

"Hold open your eye again," he told me.

I did so and he quickly straightened the contact out. When I closed and opened my eye again, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eye was no longer blue but a yellow green. Breaking me out of my temporary trance, the saiyan nudged my shoulder.

"You try it with your right eye."

I did.

And it took me fifteen minutes to put the sucker in my eye. And when it was finally in, it was in my eye lid. I was freaking out. The saiyan merely laughed in good humor before pulling out my eyelid and slid the contact down over my iris. I looked up at him. He smiled. "You know, it is such a shame such a woman like you is already taken. You have a very cute personality."

I began to blush. I really didn't know what to say other than, "Thank you."

He scoffed, "Don't thank me. Your mate must have found that attractive about you."

"Yeah right," I replied silently before looking at my bronze looking blob of hair. I was surprised he decided to do my eyebrows too.

He handed me a pair of swimming goggles before someone knocked on the door. He smiled, "Take a shower Ms Pan, but make sure the goggles don't come off during the shower or the dye could damage your eyes."

And I did go into the bathroom. As I carefully took off the shirt, my pants (which I hung up carefully on the door), and my underwear I stepped into the shower once more. As I let myself relax I could feel Trunks stirring once more. My relaxation left and quickly I began to roughly wash my eyebrows and hair out.

'Trunks sleep.'

'I... I want you.'

'In the morning, in the morning,' I lied back.

'At least let me cuddle you while I wait.'

I felt dread once more. I looked down at the water. It was running clear. I sighed as I turned off the water and immediately grabbed for a fresh towel.

'Not now Trunks. Sleep. You need rest.'

My body was now dry and I wrapped up my hair into the towel. I quickly reached for the underwear. As I slipped it on and reached for my pants, Trunks spoke through the mental link. He was awake. 'Where are you Pan?'

"Shit!" I muttered as I began to clothe myself. I noticed my white shirt was missing. 'I wanted to get something to eat.'

There was a brief pause, 'There is still food by my night stand. Pan, where are you?'

I began towel drying my hair quickly. 'I told you, I'm getting something to eat.'

I dropped the towel and walked out of the bathroom. As I entered the hotel room I saw a different man beside the thinner saiyan. He was a burly gruff saiyan. I quickly grabbed the white shirt and began to button it up.

'Pan!'

'What?'

'Where are you?'

I turned my head, 'I told you. I am getting something to eat!'

'You have the bracelet on,' he stated coldly, 'I thought you would never use it again.'

'I wanted to make sure no saiyan would bug me this late at night,' I replied. I began rubbing my forehead. My head started hurting.

'Pan, take off your bracelet. No man will harm you.'

"No shit," I muttered as I began putting my boots back on.

'I don't believe you.'

'Tell me where you are Pan.'

'Trunks, there's no need-'

'Then I'm coming out to search for you.'

And that was final.

The blood from my face drained. "He's searching for me."

My stylist's eyes widened. "Get into the cab." He handed me my purse and started to push me out the door. The other saiyan dragged me to the taxi and spoke something to the driver in the saiyan language. The cab driver's eyes widened before he turned on the vehicle. He quickly backed out and raced onto the highway in record times. A brush was forced into my hand by the saiyan beside me. His gruff voice started speaking.

"We arranged you to leave at 4:05am on flight 324 to America. You are a citizen of the U.S. but sound foreign because your family is of Japanese descent." I nodded my head. Plausible information. "Your family died in a house fire two years ago and you are alone. You have many male cousins and uncles around."

My eyes widened and my hand stopped brushing my hair in mid motion, "Wait," I replied, "Other saiyans will come to my aid?"

"They will frequently visit you. When you leave the airport in California you will have a cab. The cab will take you from the airport to a bus station, and you will have a bus ride that will drive to your final destination, Seattle."

I raised my eyebrow, "Couldn't I fly by plane to Seattle?"

The saiyan shook his head, "The bus ride will confuse any saiyans looking for you, especially with that ki bracelet you have on."

I glanced at it before looking back up. He continued showing me an envelope. "You have an apartment on 321 Rainy St. and 78 Cloudy Day. Your first month of rent is already paid. You will need to find work 

down there as well. Your school will be Washington High School if you want to complete your education and here are resumes if you wish to go to college."

I continued to comb my hair but the man took away the brush. He grabbed a section of my now long, blonde hair… BLONDE? My eyes widened. "B-blonde?" That scrawny saiyan bleached my HAIR?

The burly man pulled out a knife and I stared at it warily. He brought it to the hair and quickly sliced off about ten inches. He grabbed another section and cut it about the same length. I shrieked. I began scooting away from him. I grasped the now short locks of hair. "What are you doing? My hair!"

The man glared. "People will be looking for a short in-shape woman with long hair. I raise the odds of you being caught by cutting off your precious hair."

I stared at the man in distrust, but the cab driver spoke, "Trust him. He knows what he's doing."

"You tell me that when he points a knife at you!" I snapped back.

I could sense Trunks was a few kilometers away from the cab. My chest started to tighten in fight. In my paralyzed fright, the man turned me around and grabbed some more hair. He continued to hack away. I focused on what Trunks was thinking, and then he started talking to me in the mental link.

'I will find you Pan.'

I lowered my head as I could feel the stress become greater.

The man beside me flicked my nose. I looked up to him. This middle aged saiyan had a rough looking scar across his right cheek and nose. He must have been a man of his years. And yet the way he looked at me with those violet eyes?

"Don't communicate with him. He will most definitely find you. As he becomes closer, his voice will become louder and stronger," he warned as he destroyed the cut strands of hair with his ki.

I tilted my head, "How do you know?"

His eyes told me all, "I once had a mate."

"He's one of the lucky bastards who could find a full-blooded saiyan female before they disappeared," interjected the cab driver as he neared the intersection to the airport.

The man beside me used the brush in his hands to brush some of my hair out. Surprisingly it started to spike out like a stylish hairdo some of the women wore. He placed a black hat on my head and carefully fit it on top of my head.

He began to chuckle as he saw the work done on me, "His highness will have one heck of a time trying to find you, that is unless you open up your communication link to him."

As we began to drive up to the airport, the saiyan pointed to my purse, "Your passport, drivers license, Social Security Card, insurance card, Student ID, birth certificate, and immunization records are all in your purse."

The taxi stopped before the airport. I looked at this older saiyan in the dark night as he followed me out. I had only the bag from Bra's room with me, but he gestured for me to wait. I stood there as he opened the taxi trunk and handed me a small pink suit case. "You almost forgot this pumpkin." He handed me a bag I had never seen before. I smiled up to him.

"How could I ever thank you?"

He smiled as he opened his arms wide. "Give your father a big hug."

I remembered the warning the cab driver gave me with saiyan males and hugs, but the look in his eye told me otherwise.

I walked up to him and smiled giving him a huge hug. "Thank you."

He released me and smiled, "I'm so glad you have this opportunity, May." He used his fingers to playfully tip my hat. "Make your father proud. I know you will do well in college."

I gave him one last hug before grabbing the bag and suitcase. "I will."

"Make sure to write and call. Your mother and I will be waiting to hear from you."

I gave the biggest smile I could, "I will."

He reached into his pocket and gave me my plane pass. "Remember; go right through security check and straight to your flight. It will be leaving soon!"

I nodded. Man, this felt just like improvisation practice for drama class. "I will papa. Bye!"

And I walked through the doors with "my" suitcase. I also had my bag with me as I confidently walked into the airport. Just as I entered the doors, I saw a couple of other people getting out of their cars. Then a speck of yellow caught my eye. I glanced up to the sky.

Trunks.

I tightly block my mind.

Has he found me?

No. If he did he would have already captured me and started taking me home. I ignored it and began walking into the airport. I took one more glance outside.

The cab was gone. And so was the speck.

I closed my eyes and thanked kami before walking down the tiled floors to the security check. My flight was scheduled to leave in twenty minutes.

I didn't have much time.

--


	29. Part 2: Letters

** "Welcome to Part Two of It Started at the Coffee Shop".**

--

Chapter 29

"Seven months," muttered Trunks. Dark circles had formed underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep and stress, and his hair remained uncut. For business meetings, he started to pull it back into a low ponytail. His mother insisted. At this moment, he really wanted to pull out his hair. It had been seven months since he saw his beautiful yet treacherous wife. Why did she run away? AGAIN! He should have known something like this would have happened. After he did something life altering, like marrying her and making her his mate, he should have known she would get cold feet and run away.

He felt betrayed and so stupid. He should have known to take things slow, but he knew all that was at stake.

Now Trunks was at the butt end of this mess. He desperately wanted his wife and friend back. She was nowhere to be found and every trail he found leading to her lead to a dead end. He could feel that she was on this planet, but he knew nothing of her current whereabouts. Trunks could not have been more frustrated. Pan did not send him anything, not even a letter with no return address. He would have graciously accepted that, or an email.

She left without a trace and no doubt had help. If Trunks ever found out who helped Pan's great escape, he would give that person or persons more pain than they could ever imagine.

He still couldn't believe she was gone.

There was a knock on the door.

Trunks lifted his head.

He noticed his father-in-law, Gohan, walk in. Trunks looked down resting his head in upturned hands.

"Trunks, there is something I need to tell you."

"Another dead end?" asked Trunks with a voice full of sorrow.

"Not exactly."

Gohan tossed a large envelope towards Trunks. It slid on the desk and hit one of Trunks' elbows. His downcast face noticed the color before one of his hands grabbed the envelope. "What's this?" he asked softly.

"Something you would want to see."

Without another word Gohan silently left the room. Trunks made no mind of it as he carefully pulled out the tabs to the envelope before opening the lip of the envelope. The paper thin contents slid out. He fingered some glossy paper before holding it up to see. He raised an eyebrow.

What is this fuzzy black and white picture? He could see the circular thing in the picture and something that looks like a hand. He turned the picture sideways. Is that a leg? He turned the glossy paper around and saw handwriting. It looked almost like Pan's handwriting.

"Five-month sonogram?" he whispered.

His eyes widened in realization.

"No...way."

He turned the paper around and probed the lines once more. That really was a tiny hand! And that leg. It really was a leg! And the curve was a part of a head.

Trunks' breath was hitched.

This was impossible.

Had Trunks not been sitting down he would have fallen to his knees. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. I couldn't believe it as he stared at the picture. His fingers traced the definite lines. He covered his mouth with his hand as he stared at the photo wide eyed.

He set it down five minutes later to notice one more sheet of pictures. He found at least three other images. The photo was more recent- the sixth month sonogram. The baby was more developed. The eyes were noticed as well as a small nose, mouth, hands, body and legs… wait. Was that a tail? His eyes widened even more.

"A tail," he muttered dumbfounded.

The shock turned into excite as he eyed the appendage once over again. "A tail! It has a tail!" Trunks' face dropped, "Oh kami, it has a tail." That meant one exciting but scary fact.

The baby was his.

He began breathing heavily.

He had a child.

This was his baby.

He stared at the photos before setting them down and leaning back in his chair.

"I'm a father," he whispered.

He stood from his desk and ran a hand through his long hair. He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Pan was carrying his child. HIS child. Being the mate of Pan, his instincts demanded him to find her and bring her home. Now that he knew she had a child growing inside of her it was urgent that she'd be found. There was no way in hell he would allow his future child to grow up without a father.

He looked back down to the desk and he noticed some more documents.

There were six letters all together.

Taking his place at the desk he grabbed the letters. He noticed Gohan or Videl had written the month and year the letters were written. He read the earliest letter.

'_Dad and Mom,_

_I'm safe. I need to stay away for some time. Don't come looking for me. _

_- Pan_'

Trunks' buried rage began to surface. "I need to stay away for some time? What bullshit is that? I'm your mate Pan!" he hissed at the letter. Old fears and anxieties surfaced. Why did she want to remain away from him? He was a prince, a successful business man, and a loving man. He did not understand. "You need me as much as I need you! You can't stay away long."

As much as he did not want to read the next letter, his curiosity made the best of him. He switched the papers and started to read the second one sent a month later.

'_Dad and Mom,_

_I'm living comfortably and have a job. I am attending school to finish with my degree. I have not been feeling well the past few days. My stomach has been upset. It might be spoilt food. I have friends now, and they accept me as family. I know you are still searching for me. You will never find me if I continue hiding. Love you mom and dad._

_Love, Pan_

_Ps: That stunt Trunks pulled by building new Capsule Corp. plants around the world was cute. Even if he was in the area, it will still be difficult for him to find me._'

He raised an eyebrow. "So she caught on," he muttered. He would have never moved the Capsule Corporation business outside of Japan had he known this could be a subtle way to find his wife.

He switched to the next letter.

'_Mama, papa, you will never believe me if I tell you. Brace yourself, and sit down when you read this. I'm serious. Here I go. I just found out that I am pregnant. Yes, it is Trunks' child. I've been feeling sick for over a month and can barely keep anything down. I still have my job, and I am still in school. The nurse criticized me for not having safe sex "outside of marriage". I guess that shows little of what she knows. Maybe later I will try calling. It makes me sad that I can't hear all of your voices. I'm afraid to seek a doctor. Many don't know about saiyans, and I'm sure they will harass me further to get rid of the child. Almost everyone I know at school has caught on that I am pregnant and urge me to get an abortion. Papa, mama, I could never do that. I already love this child, and I deeply care for the man who gave it to me. I know now you will up your search, but you still will not find me. Don't worry. I will do everything I can to make sure this baby is healthy and strong._

_I don't know if you should tell Trunks just yet. I know he'll become all weird and psychotic like the night I ran away. Maybe you should break the news to him after some more time has passed._

_Love you much, Pan._'

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Psychotic? I'm not psychotic! She's the one with the issues."

He turned to the next page.

'_Papa, mama,_

_I'm starting to show a little. People tell me I'm skin and bones. Trust me, I'm not. I've gained ten pounds since you last saw me. I know it is all baby weight .I miss all of you, even Trunks. My friends are nice and helpful, but it is nothing like home. I want to visit you guys so bad .My grades are decent, and more people are starting to notice the extra weight calling me pudgy. I know it's just my baby, and I won't let it bother me. It turns out one of my friends' family members is a doctor and can give me regular checkups. So far everything looks normal. The doctor scheduled me for a sonogram next month._

_I'm grateful the smells at my job are easing any morning sickness I have.'_

Trunks paused and he picked up the paper. He brought it to his nose and deeply smelled it: coffee beans. He smiled. If his instincts told him correctly she works at a coffee shop.

'_I'm looking at surrounding colleges, but I seriously doubt I will be able to attend college with the baby. I've been hoping to find out what I am having so I can start purchasing things for him or her. If you want to tell Trunks about the baby then tell him. If he already knows I'm glad. I don't think I'm ready to come home yet. But you two will be the first to know of when I plan to return. I know my friends will be extremely disappointed if I leave. They are like family to me. I should go._

_With much love, Pan.'_

Trunks smiled. She wanted him to know about their child. That warmed his heart. Even though it was a month after she found out about their child, it was still sooner than when some couples realized they were pregnant. Trunks turned to the next letter.

'_Mama and Papa,_

_The picture in your hand is the baby's first sonogram. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I love my baby so much and I am so excited for the day the baby will be due. The doctor told me he can't tell what I am having yet, but I'm hoping for a boy. No doubt Trunks is hoping for a boy also.'_

Trunks paused. He never really put thought into it. He thought just having an 'it' was good enough! But a boy? Oh, that would just be the icing on the cake.

'_I'm showing more, and I really wish you two as well as Trunks were here. I was really considering returning home, but I can't. I'm afraid that Trunks hates me and will refuse to take me back. My morning sickness is gone and the baby is making me eat strange and ridiculous amounts of food. I'm starting to become nervous. I don't know if my wages will be enough to feed this hungry child. My friends will help me, but I'm really feeling homesick. I am trying to finish school early so I can have more time to work and more time to my baby when I have the baby. I still can't believe I am going to be a mother._

_Send Trunks my love, even if he hates my guts._

_Much love, Pan.'_

"Hate her?" Trunks muttered. He shook his head. Yes, he was still pissed off at what she did, but he serious doubted if he hated her. He was just worried sick with how she was doing. He needed to find his mate and child before anything terrible happened to them.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She thinks I hate her?" That started to break his heart. He needed to find her, desperately.

He pulled up the last note and began reading.

"_Mama and Papa,_

_I'm showing even more. The baby is getting stronger by the day. I felt a kick. I almost spilt a hot drink on one of the customers when it happened. The baby is so strong like his father. Yes, the baby is a boy. When he is born, I think I'll follow the Briefs' family tradition and name the boy Speedo.'_

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Speedo?"

' _Just kidding! Make sure Trunks will never find out what I said.'_

Trunks smirked playfully. He would make sure she paid for that one.

'_I think I will live on my own a little longer. Sometime ago I received a glimpse of Trunks. He had visited the area I live in. I dig the long hair scruffy look. He must have not shaved in days nor cut his hair since I left. Am I right?'_

Trunks chuckled. He had not put any thought into his hair. It was his mother who insisted that he'd at least pull his hair back. As for his now noticeable facial hair, it took months just for a couple of centimeters to grow on his face. Saiyans were rarely known to have facial hair unless they left it alone for at least two or more years.

'_I was seriously considering of making myself known to him, but I didn't. I knew some huge scene would have been made had I suddenly appeared with tons of cameras around. I'm having major regrets. I really wish I never ran away. I was so foolish. I just might call you guys later this month if I have any time off. There is so much for me to do and so little time._

_I love you all. Pan.'_

Trunks closed his eyes. She should have come to him regardless of who was around. He wanted her safe in his arms away from any threats that could cripple or destroy her.

Trunks looked at the back of each sheet of paper before glancing through all the letters again. So, he knows that she's got to be seventeen by now. Her birthday passed two months ago. His fingers drummed on the table. The last time he had sex with her was seven months ago. Each of the notes in this stack represented the first six months since her escape. This was month seven and no doubt she would send a letter soon.

He smelt the coffee beans on the letter and she referenced to working at a place where she almost burned a customer with a hot drink. A coffee shop was his conclusion. She is now seven months pregnant and in high school. She also claimed to have seen him sometime between month five and six. That was when he visited the two new sites for his C.C. plants. One was located in Virginia, and the other was in Washington.

Okay, so he narrowed it down to three things. She is young pregnant woman who is a senior in high school, who works at a coffee shop and lives in one of those two states.

That narrowed the search amongst a couple of million people. Now, if he could only pinpoint her location…


	30. Part 2: Job

Chapter 30

'_Mama and Papa,_

_My newest sonogram is enclosed in the envelope. I hope you receive it. I'm sure Trunks will be eager to see how much his son has grown. I always think about the two of you and of Trunks and his family. Tell them hi for me the next time you see them. I know the last two letters I sent you were more sentimental. I was really feeling the homesickness at that time. The hormones were also outrageous. My friends were afraid of me for about three weeks after I almost attacked one of them with a loveseat. He kept on harassing me about being so bossy._

_The baby's kicks are becoming stronger and stronger. I seriously think I'm going to need to give this child a sedative so he won't rip a hole in my stomach when he kicks._

_My grades are good daddy. Don't worry. I've worked out something with the school councilor and principal so I can finish early. I'm almost finished with the school work. Many students are jealous I will graduate earlier than them._

_Tell Trunks I have been thinking about him. I might briefly visit in the near future. I've been contemplating it in the last few weeks. I'm sure he would want to know his baby is healthy._

_I need to go. The doctor says I need more sleep, and I plan on getting in a quick nap before going to work._

_Much love, Pan'._

I set the pen down and read the letter once over before nodding. I grabbed an envelope and folded the paper three times before shoving it into the envelope. I carefully put the sonogram into the envelope too before licking the glue on the lid and closing it shut. I firmly pressed the seal once over before turning the envelope over and addressed it to my parents.

I set it to the side of my desk before yawning. I will give that to my friend, Crape, tomorrow so he can send it from some random location. I think he was going to go to Sydney, Australia and send it off there this time. He's sent a letter from quite a few different locations around the globe. I know my papa goes to look for me in those locations. What he doesn't realize is I have saiyan friends who can fly around and do tasks for me. It's like I have my own servants at my beck and call. It's fun by the way, especially when I have my unusual cravings.

It drives the saiyan men nuts. Yesterday I asked for one of them to get me a prickly pear smoothie. I knew such a thing didn't exist, but the baby wanted one, Of course none of them knew that a prickly pear was a fruit from a cactus. They had one heck of a time trying to find those pears, and cursed more than I thought they could after their fingers were covered in cactus needles from the pears.

"Ow," I groaned as I rubbed my tummy. The baby kicked again. I sighed. The only way for this child to calm down was if I sang to him. Now, I never had a decent singing voice. People compared my voice to nails screeching on a chalk board. But when I sing to this child, he instantly calms down.

But I don't feel like singing. "Baby, please let me sleep." I walk over to my twin size bed and lay down on my back. I reach my arm out and grab some pillows. I put about two pillows on my left side and three on my right before trying to get comfortable. As I finally find a comfortable spot I close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

I wince. The baby has turned my body into a new training arena. I swear when this baby is at least two years old his papa, or grandfather, are going to take this child from me and try training him.

Ugh. I really need to stop thinking like that.

I rub my stomach as he gives my stomach one final kick before settling down.

Man. This child knows how to kick. If I wasn't so tired, then I would be curious as to why he's so active... maybe... maybe he's…

I sigh as I hear the radio alarm going off. I glance to the time. My eyes widen as I quickly sit up in the bed. I slept longer than I should have. I jump from my bed and semi-jog/ waddle before grabbing my oversized clothes.

This was so frustrating.

Why did I have to be pregnant during the time that I was hiding from Trunks? It was hard enough putting up a mental block so he couldn't pry information out of me when I was off guard. Who knows what information he took from me when I sleep?

I quiver.

What if he already knows I'm a blonde? Yes, my hair is still blonde. I didn't realize they needed to bleach my hair to make it light brown first. They never had time to put the light brown dye in my hair.

I don't think I'll put in the colored contacts today. Those are too much of a hassle.

I made sure to put on some high heel boots to give myself three more inches of height. Even though they are the most uncomfortable thing in the world, my swelling pregnant feet can't be given a break especially with a possessively psychotic husband. Oh no.

I dress warmly and put on a thick sweatshirt with a hood. It's rainy and cold outside. I'm sort of happy that the saiyans sent me to this miserable place because it would be the last place Trunks would look.

I take a glance over myself before grabbing an umbrella. I'm out the door in seconds. I really need to pick up the pace if I'm to be at work on time.

--

As soon as I walk into my work, a local coffee shop, I shake off my umbrella outside and close it up. I turn and head to the back where I would put on my apron and name tag. I see Ivan, a fellow worker and saiyan protector. He acknowledges my presence with a nod before bringing a customer their beverage.

I'm so grateful for Ivan. He's a bit on the silent side, but he is loyal like no other. He's not anal like Trunks, but he gives good advice. Even though he looks about my age, he's actually almost thirty. I don't know what is up with these saiyans looking so young at such ages.

I walk to the back and take off my sweatshirt after setting my umbrella into a cubby. I'm so mad that I have to work. I'm absolutely exhausted. No doubt my doctor will tell me to take time off so the baby won't be harmed. Man, everything is about the baby. You would think the future king was going to be born.

Well, in essence my child really would take over the saiyan throne one day. So, ignore my analogy. I don't know what I'm thinking.

I brush out any wrinkles in my black shirt and pants before putting on a navy blue apron. I glance at myself through a mirror. I frown. From the front, I look fat. From the side, I look pregnant. And from the back, I look like a slim teen girl who should be hitting the beach for a few sunrays. Hm... I pin up my hair with a clip before walking out to work. As I walk through the swinging door, Ivan gives me a stern look before going back to work behind the counter. I know he's silently telling me there's some important news I need to hear.

As I walk behind the counter he begins to whisper to me in the saiyan language. The saiyan men only speak that around me and for seven months I've learned some of their language. I can easily keep a conversation with them now, and I can thank my papa for the smart genes.

"**The prince will be in town next week for seven days**," he whispered in the saiyan language.

In the saiyan language, I reply back, "**So**?"

He stared at me like I'm a crazy woman. Which I am not; I'm just pregnant at the moment. "**You might need to request off time during that week**," he whispered.

I scoff. "**I will not do that. I will work."**

He shook his head side to side, "**That is suicide."**

"**Call it what you want. I am working."** I made sure that was the final statement I would make about the subject.

"**You never take wise advice, do you?" **he asked me smartly just as the door opened.

I laughed, "**I never listen to anyone. That includes you."**

"**You are damn right about that," **he replied as he started cleaning around the edges of the machines..

I laughed as I turned to the customer. "Hello, and welcome to..."

Oh.

My,

Kami.

If I had a drink in my hand I would have dropped it and made a mess. If I had been drinking something, I would have choked on it and died. If I...

He gave me a charming smile before saying, "It's awfully chilly out there."

There was no friggin' way.

He looked at me strangely before laughing nervously. "Are you okay miss?" he asked me.

My jaw dropped.

Oh.

My.

Kami.

My mind was on overload, and I needed to un-jam it quickly! HE was standing there, before me.

It was HE.

OMG.

Trunks continued to stare at me strangely before glancing behind me. "Um... can I get some service?"

Oh my... what do I do? What do I do? How will I explain this to Trunks? Wait. He hasn't gone ballistic. Am I still alive? He hasn't gone insane on me?

Wait...

He doesn't recognize me.

OH! THANK KAMI!

I am so thrilled I want to cry, sing, dance, scream, laugh...

Wait, oh man. I'm so screwed. If I don't do something fast to explain my staring and surprise he will become suspicious! Oh crap. Think fast, think fast! THINK FAST!

My dropped jaw changed to a huge smile like one of his fan girls. I instantly grabbed his hand and began shaking it. "I can't believe it!" I exclaimed in a very girlish way I heard so many of his fan girls do in the past. "Like OMG! This is the most exciting moment of my life!"

I glance to my co-worker who gives me another serious look, "May. You can stop shaking his hand."

I looked back to Trunks and then down to our hands. I gasped and released his hand. Trunks merely flexed the now red hand before bringing down to his side. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I...I just can't believe we have a celebrity here! This is so exciting." I fake gasped, "Oh, I'm May by the way!"

He gave me a weak smile, "Charmed."

I placed my hands in my pockets, just like I saw other girls did before. Then I forced for my eyes to become wide. I "gasped" in surprise. I look to Trunks "regretfully", "I wanted to take a picture with you," I began to "pout", "I don't have my cell phone."

I look to Ivan with a new smile, "You have a cell phone with you, don't you?" I gave him a "look", "Tell me you have a cellphone."

Ivan gave me a look before glancing to Trunks. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. He pulled out the phone and handed it to me. I "squealed" and started looking for the camera. There was none. By the time the phone was handed to me, Ivan had already started to take Trunks order.

I look to Ivan and "glare" at him. "There's no camera."

"You wanted my phone," he replied stoic. No doubt that was his form of sarcasm.

Trunks ordered his cup of black coffee before rubbing the back of his head. Now I knew I did a good job of pretending to be a "fangirl". I was already making him nervous, and no doubt he was probably planning to leave this coffee shop FOREVER.

My last minute plan was working...

And then that is when it happened.

My baby started kicking. And it wasn't just the cute little kicks that thrill regular humans or indicate there was life in the belly. These kicks felt like lightning trying to escape from the inside out.

They hurt like no other.

And I forced myself to grin like no other and keep my hands from rubbing my stomach.

I noticed Trunks look at me strangely just as Ivan nudged my shoulder. "May?"

"I'm fine," I snap back still with the smile on my face as I give Ivan a happy glare.

He shakes his head as he gives Trunks his order. "May, you really need to stop eating beans. I know they give you terrible heartburn and flatulence."

I stare at the saiyan with a dropped jaw as he remains stoic. "Thanks. Now you just scarred me for the rest of my life!" Tears came to my eyes. Not because of what Ivan said. That was funny as hell. It was the kicks the baby was giving me. They were so painful. "I can't believe you said that in front of a huge celebrity!"

And I ran to the back ignoring the scene I made. There were two other customers in the coffee shop, both regulars. They ignored me because of how hormonal I had been. As I went to the back, I leaned my head against the door and listened for Trunks and Ivan's conversation.

I winced as I rubbed my stomach and bit my tongue. My baby must have started kicking hard knowing his daddy was close by. He did the same thing a couple of months back when Trunks made an appearance in town. He must want his daddy.

As I listened in, the two saiyans started speaking in the saiyan language.

"**What is wrong with her?"** asked Trunks. I just know that's Trunks' voice.

"**She is excited to see you."**

"**No," **replied Trunks, **"I felt that spike of power."**

There was a pause.

"**She was merely over excited. I thought she was going to faint for a second."**

"**Is she pregnant?"** asked Trunks.

My heart began to thump as I continued listening. Ivan, please don't rat me out. I'll be screwed, figuratively and literally...

Uh, that was too much TMI on my part.

Sorry.

"**What if she is?"** replied Ivan.

My heart began to beat faster.

"**And she knew the language of saiyans."**

I could tell Ivan was rolling his eyes. It was a normal habit of his when someone stated the obvious. "**Yeah? And? She is the mate of one of my brothers. We have been teaching her the language."**

"What ever," Trunks replied.

I sighed in relief before walking to a sofa. I began rubbing my tummy as the baby's kicks slowed down to nothing. My stomach was throbbing from the pain this child inflicted in my tummy. I almost felt like going to Trunks and surrendering myself so this pain would end. I knew our child wanted me together with its daddy.

I wiped away my tears and tried to suck the pain up. I really needed to get back to work. I took a deep breath in before walking out the door. As I walked up to the counter, I glared at Ivan. I noticed Trunks off to the side. He was staring at me. I gave him a smile and a flirtatious wave before his averted his eyes elsewhere. I turned back to Ivan and smirked. 'Score,' I mouthed before going back behind the counter.

Just after I "pushed" Ivan "meanly" I began to clean around the station. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Trunks. My heart was thumping faster. My husband was here, and he unknowingly walked into my life once again. He looked so handsome. His hair was neatly combed back into a ponytail. I think it's a nice look for him. I've personally appreciated men with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He shaved his face too. It had hints of a beard not long ago. His mother must have put a shaver and shaving cream into his hands before shoving him into a bathroom.

Did I mention he looked so handsome?

I sort of wish that he would recognize me and take me home...

Then again...

"May!"

My heart drops.

Oh no...

My head slowly turns to our newest customer.

Shit.

It's Calvin, the man who has taken the place of my saiyan stalkers. Ever since I started working here, he comes in every day to try to pick me up. He's about 4 years older than I. And he thinks I'm around his age. He's been harassing me to go on a date with him for months now. And every day I refuse. He's persistent, but I seriously doubt he realizes I'm a married and mated woman.

It drives me insane!

"So; what about a movie tomorrow night?" he asks me.

I roll my eyes. "I've told you a thousand times, Calvin. Don't you understand the word "No"?"

He leans against the counter. "Why not?"

I take a step back. Oh, I am this close to shoving my boot into his fat white ass. I am so glad I am wearing my ki hider. No doubt Trunks would know it's me and kill the worm. You know, that might not be such a bad idea...

"Why not?" I replied mocking him, "I'm married."

He looked taken back. This was new information to him, but I needed to play off the information Ivan gave to Trunks incase my mate became suspicious of who I was. Man, this is a huge headache.

"You never told me you were married," replied back Calvin as he frowned, "I think you're lying. You don't even have a ring."

I close my eyes as my stress level increases. I really don't need this, and. Oh shit, the baby's starting to kick too. This is just wonderful.

I sigh as I pull out my gold wedding band out from under my shirt. It's on a gold chain. I always keep that ring close to my heart. I just hope Trunks doesn't see it.

Calvin examines it. He shakes his head. "No diamond? What a cheapskate. The man you married must have only married you out of duty for your kid."

I stared at him shocked. What a rude thing to say! That was completely uncalled for! "I beg your pardon!" I whisper harshly. "He is an honorable man."

"I can see," stated Calvin as he placed his hand over my tummy.

I gasp as Ivan pulls me back behind the counter away from the human male.

"You need to leave Calvin," stated Ivan. "You are no longer welcome here."

I saw Trunks get up from his chair.

Calvin gave the two of us a glare. "I just wanted to-"

"The worker told you to leave," stated my husband's voice.

Calvin, still with the glare on his face, turned around. His anger instantly drained as he saw my husband. His face became pale. "Mr. Briefs..."

"The employee told you to leave."

My human stalker gave me one look over before complying with Trunks' statement. He immediately left the store. I released a breath and steadied myself by placing my hand on the counter after Calvin left my sight.

Trunks kept an eye on the human too as he vanished from view. His penetrating stare turned from Calvin to me. I almost took a step back, but lo and behold, the baby started kicking hard. I winced and brought my hand down to my stomach.

Oh not now... not now!

Trunks. I know he saw that gesture. No doubt he has caught some things that I didn't know I was doing. I know Trunks is extremely smart- genius is he. That gave me all the reason in the world to obey him when he told me to follow him as he started walking to the "employees only" room.

I am so dead. I know I am.

And the baby is still kicking my stomach to a pulp.

Just peachie.

--


	31. Part 2: Found

I wanted to say _**this is another semi-serious chapter**_. So this is your warning.

_Chapter 31_

As I sit on a couch in the back, Trunks pulls up a chair. His fingers lift my lowered head. I stare at him nervously. "What do you want Mr. Briefs?"

His hand grabbed my wrist. He began grabbing random areas on my arm before putting it down. Trunks then grabbed my other arm and did the same thing. My heart was beating faster by the minute.

He was looking for my ki-hiding bracelet.

He put my arm down and looked at me seriously.

"If your pregnancy did not show, then I would have been fooled easily that your child's ki was your own," calmly stated Trunks.

I looked down again and he raised my head so I would look at him in the eyes.

"Where's the ki bracelet?"

I raised an eyebrow. Of course I knew were the ki bracelet was. It was on my right foot in my boot. I treated it like an anklet now because I knew Trunks would have a hard time finding it. But I did not want to tell Trunks that. I continued to stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

He raised his hand to my cheek and slowly caressed it. It brought shivers down my face and spine. He then ran a hand through my silky smooth blonde hair. He examined it closely no doubt trying to find any signs of hair color differences. His gaze was unreadable as he looked back at me.

"And you dyed your hair?"

His fingers messed with the short jagged edges of my hair that started to defy gravity. "It's short."

"What are you doing?" I asked him with extreme nervousness.

He looked at me intensely, and I looked back at him with shared intensity. At least I tried too until my eyes started blinking from nervousness. He smirks as he grabs my hands. "The first coffee shop I walk into happens to be the place where my mate works."

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked him softly. I'm still trying to play innocent and dumb to what he's saying, but he knows otherwise.

My stomach has knots and butterflies galore. I needed to give in before he became angry. His eyes show his emotions. I know he's hurt that I'm trying to play this off and try to avoid him, but I can feel his gentle nature. He's gotten rid of any anger towards me. All he has is compassion and forgiveness.

Great. Now he's probably going to put me on a guilt trip.

I sigh before I take off my right boot and set it on the floor. Trunks notices the heels before noticing the grimace on my face as I rub my foot briefly. I then roll back the leg of the pant revealing the ki-hiding bracelet I know Trunks has come to passionately hate.

He holds his hand out as I slide it off of my ankle slowly. I then release the barrier I have on my mind. I feel free, so much freer than I had felt in my 7 months of hiding. I gave Trunks the ki-bracelet and he instantly crushes it in his palms. He then incinerates it with his energy before flicking any leftover dust into the air.

As I put the boot back on and unroll the pant, his blue eyes looked back up to me. An unreadable look remains in his eyes. I know he's pissed off, and that I just lost this battle. I had no way of hiding from him anymore.

I wince as I rub my stomach. Baby? Why now? Can't you give me a break?

Before I knew it, I felt my mate's powerful hand on my stomach. The baby started to kick like crazy until I felt the same energy that destroyed my bracelet soothe my stomach and the baby.

The child's kicks became softer and gentler before it was calm once more.

I looked up to Trunks with wide eyes, "What did you do?"

I smiled as he continued rubbing my large stomach. "I was telling my son 'hello'." I could see pride on his face as he continued to rub my covered stomach. He then slowly raised my shirt so he could see the bare skin of my belly. I almost cried when he kissed my pregnant stomach and rested his ear against skin.

"He's very strong," stated Trunks.

"I know," I replied sighing.

I'm more than relieved now that Trunks has found me. Now I don't have to hide anything...

"Pan?"

I haven't heard that name in seven months. I look down to my husband.

"Yes?"

"Why did you run away?"

"It's hard to explain."

"We have time," he said calmly as he continued resting his head gently on my stomach.

"Would you believe me if I told you I needed space?"

He looked into my eyes as I looked down at him. He paused for about twenty seconds before asking, "Didn't I give you that space?"

"It didn't feel like it."

He looked down again and began to rub my stomach. His soothing energy was warming away any aches I had from the baby's kicks. "I will give you more space."

"Trunks," I stated, "please look at me."

He did as he continued resting his head. He almost reminded me of a child who was trying to hear her baby's heartbeat.

"I left because I had never felt so smothered in my life."

He lifted his head, "Smothered? You've always been "smothered" by your father's protection."

"Yes, and I was comfortable my father's "smothering"."

"Then why become defensive when I protect you from a threat? Your well being is first and foremost my priority."

I close my eyes. "The way you protected me was different from my father's, and I felt it was overwhelming. I know, I know; you had been treating me this way since we first met, and I'm grateful for the times you saved me and waited for me."

Trunks' face was unreadable. I knew he was fighting his own conflict trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him. "You appreciate my protection, and yet that is the thing that has caused you to run away?"

I shook my head side to side quickly, "No! I felt offended when you did a task for me that I could have done on my own. It gave me the impression that you wanted to do every little thing for me. Like that night when I wanted to get something to eat..."

I looked at me, "You though me getting you that food was possessive?"

"Yeah... I thought about it, and I realized that I might have taken it the wrong way..."

"Might have?" mocked Trunks.

I frowned and tried pushing Trunks away from me. "Okay, I did over react. But there are times I need to get away from things, even if it's for a minute or two! If I had gone downstairs and gotten something to eat that night, then I seriously doubt I would have been away for seven months!" I shouted. "**And do you know what else?**"

"**Oh, so now you are speaking in the language of the saiyans."**

"**Yes I am!"**

Trunks gave me a harsh stare before sitting in his chair.

"**I really do not need your mocking!"** I replied back crossing my arms over my chest. They rested on my stomach.

Again, Trunks remained silent as he stared at me cautiously.

"**And do you know what else?!"**

He continued staring. "**What?"**

"The baby wants Baby-back Ribs with Bar-B-Q Cheesy Fries and Lemonade**!"**

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

I almost cried as the baby started kicking again, "The baby is hungry."

Trunks glared at me, "Why don't you get the food yourself?"

I glared back; smartass.

"I would if I wasn't working."

Trunks' anger almost completely lifted as he realized where we were. We were still in the back room of the coffee shop I worked at. No doubt, Ivan was probably wondering what happened to the two of us.

I closed my eyes as I rubbed my stomach. Baby, please don't do this to me now...

Trunks began rubbing my stomach with his soothing hands. The baby calmed down once more. My child's father looked up at me with a wry smile. 'It looks like he responds to my touch.'

I smile too as his soothing rubs once again take away the pain. 'He knows who his daddy is.'

And as he pulled his hand away from my stomach, he carefully placed my loose shirt over my flesh. He rubbed it down once more before looking into my eyes. "He should sleep for a while."

"That means nothing. The baby still wants something to eat."

"Not unless you come with me," replied Trunks.

My eyes widened slightly. "But my work-"

"Pan," he stated as he began standing, "I'm not stupid. You will try to escape again when I leave." He paused a second before glancing out the door. "Maybe you should harass one of the saiyans to get you something. They're outside waiting for you to come out."

My eyes widened as I turned to the door. I was so mad that this door didn't have a window, but I instinctively knew who was out there. I turn back to Trunks speaking to him mentally, 'You wouldn't hurt them, will you?'

'Keeping you away from me is considered treason according to saiyan law. I am their prince and it is their duty to return you if you were kidnapped or had run away.'

'They hate you for claiming me.'

'That gives them no excuse,' replied Trunks. 'You know I married and mated you to protect you.'

'And these saiyans are protecting me-'

'By keeping you away from me?' sarcastically replied Trunks back. 'I think not!'

'They listen to me!'

'They listen to you because I'm mated to you! You are their princess!'

I glared at Trunks.

He equally glared back at me.

That was when I noticed something out of place. I turned my head to the door just as Trunks did. We both noticed a group of about eight saiyans looking at us. Ivan and seven of my "friends" were all watching the two of us with wonder.

Trufflin, the one who got me the prickly pear smoothie, gave me and Trunks a strange look, "If I knew nothing about saiyan bonding and the mental link, I would have thought the two of you were having a showdown to see who would blink first."

I raised an eyebrow.

Trufflin laughed, "And the two of you raised an eyebrow at the same time? Damn! The two of you must have a deeper connection than we thought."

I glance at Trunks dumbfounded before looking back to the saiyans. "**All of you must have a death wish. Coming here is suicide,"** I warned them.

The oldest of the saiyans, Gnost, pronounced "nos"- with an o as in orange- stepped up to the two of us, but he stopped when Trunks pulled me into his arms. I noticed Trunks eyes glare with such malice to Gnost as the saiyan glanced in between the two of us.

Gnost remained still as he spoke, "**If we die, we die protecting you May, even if the threat is your mate.**"

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Gnost nodded his head, "**Yes, princess, I mean every word."**

'Trunks...'

'They're going to take you away from me!' he snarled back in the link. 'I won't let them do this again.'

'I'm still hungry.'

Trunks stared at me strangely. 'All you can think about is food at a time like this?'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Yes. I'm pregnant with your child.' I turn my head and finally tell the still saiyans, "The baby's hungry."

"What do you need?" asked Trufflin. He was usually the one who went out to get me food.

"Could you please get me Baby-back Ribs with Bar-B-Q Cheesy Fries and Lemonade?" I asked them, "I am really, really hungry."

"I'm on it," replied Trufflin as he began leaving dragging with him one other saiyan, Carson, the silent saiyan who only said one or two words at a time.

Ivan shook his head as he remained where he was. "Do you want me to call in a manager?"

"Yes," replied Trunks. His voice was so thick with tension. "Make sure the manager knows Pan will no longer be working here."

Ivan shook his head before shoving his way through the group of saiyans.

"Guys, I'm alright," I told the saiyans. Each of them looked at me with concern and care. I smiled and reassured them I would be alright, "I need some more time to talk with my mate."

They didn't move.

"Alone?" I asked them.

Slowly but surely, each of them left leaving me with Trunks.

'Pan,' whispered my mate in the link. I look up to him as he continued to hold me close. 'Let me take you home.'

My eyes widened as my heart quickened. 'Please let me stay here and finish school.'

He looked at me sternly. 'You can finish school at home.'

'Please let me finish school here. I'm almost done.'

'I will hire the best tutors for you. You can finish school at home.'

'But-'

'But nothing. This conversation is over.'

I glared at Trunks and pushed him away from me. I then walked through the double doors ignoring the curious stares from my friends, co-worker, and customers. Some of the women were wondering why so many buff men were hovering around the 'employee's only' door.

"**May. Where are you going?**"

I refused to answer back as I left the coffee shop. It was very chilly outside, but thankfully the rain had stopped. As I continued to walk down the street, I heard the sound of running. Damn Trunks.

"Pan, come back here!"

I lift my hand and flip the birdie.

"Pan!"

I continue walking as I cross a street and start heading towards my apartment. I'm sick and tired of all this crap.

"PAN!"

I felt my body shoved to the side as a hard body was pressed against mine. The two of us fell... well I fell on him. He fell to the ground. There was a loud honking with some random lady shouting as she continued driving on.

I breathed in deeply for a few seconds then growled in frustration. I elbow Trunks in the gut as I get back up. I can feel the chill of the day as it starts seeping into my bones. I ignore any shivers that come over my body. All I want to do is go back to my apartment.

"Pan!"

"Go away Trunks!"

"Pan, please stop acting like this!"

I stomp my foot and stop. I turn around glaring at Trunks, "Acting like WHAT?"

"Like this," he replied calmly. He took a couple of steps closer to me. "It's the hormones, isn't it?"

I felt tears welling into my eyes. "YES!"

He wrapped his arms around me as I started crying. You know, it sucks sometimes to be pregnant. I try not to show my emotions as much but I can't help it.

Oh, this sucks.

Trunks rubs my back as he holds me close. I can feel his warmth as he tries to soothe the raging hormones inside of me. He lifts me up with no effort and softly asks me, "Show me where you live."

So I released those memories to him.

He instantly started walking me down the familiar path towards my apartment.

--

I start waking up to the most wonderful sensations. My mate and I were both lying on our sides on my twin-size bed. I was being tightly held in his arms as his warm body embraced mine. His hands gently rested against my stomach. The baby was calm. I had never felt this kind of tranquility since my wedding day...

"Are you awake?"

I smile as I feel his hands lightly rub my tummy. "I am now."

I feel his breath against my neck as he laughs gently. "You really want to stay here?"

"I do."

"I had some time to think while you slept," he replied.

'And?'

'And I will remain down here with you until you finish school.'

I turned around on the bed to face him. He made sure to hold onto me tightly so I wouldn't fall off of the tiny bed. I laugh softly before peering into his beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you."

And we shared a passionate kiss.

No. I'm not going to describe it to you because I know there are perverts out there who love fantasizing about such things.

And after the kiss... well, I don't have to describe that to you either. We're a married couple and what happens between us stays between us. So HAH.

But when I came up for air, had to gasp and warn Trunks as something came to my mind. "Trunks," I whispered.

He was only interested in kissing me. Enough said.

"Trunks," I said a little more firm this time.

"Hmm?"

I lean my head in towards his ear before whispering, "This bed was made for one person. I don't think it'll-"

_**VHOOM.**_

I screamed a small squeak as the legs of the bed broke from both of our weight.

After some time passed, we both laughed, long and hard.

--


	32. Part 2: Scandal

**Chapter 32**

You know, I'm surprised Trunks didn't put up more of a fight. I really thought that I would have to kick, scream, and punch him my whole way back home. But no, he was very, very understanding... too understanding if you ask me. One thing Trunks did ask me to do was wear the wedding band. He hated how many people around the town might have thought of me as an unwed teenage mother-to-be who was now a statistic in the "un-moralistic generation". I have a feeling Trunks thought the ring would set the students straight. But I know the ring will bring more grief and controversy in the end.

Just wonderful.

It's Friday, the end of the week. I wanted to walk to school in the rain. Trunks had other plans. He drove me to school. Not only did he drive me to school, he drove me to school when most of the students were arriving on campus. And guess what Trunks drove to my school?

He drove his flashiest and newest vehicle, a red Lamborghini- the hover model.

I felt like I was going to die.

As I was about to leave, Trunks tapped my shoulder. I glanced over to him and he planted a kiss on my lips. It was a toe curling, scream for your mother, spasm causing kiss. Oh I could just melt in it.

But reality hit me in the face when some random idiot girl shouted. "Look at the hooker!"

I broke away from the kiss and glared at the crowd. Trunks, on the other hand, kept his cool. He did, however, shut the laughing students up when he raised his and my left hand presenting matching wedding bands. I could feel my face burn up. I really needed to get out of this car and away from Trunks before he did more damage. I started to grab my school bag and open the door. "**You know people will be gossiping about this for at least two weeks."**

Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he began to caress my face, "**Let them stare."**

I shake my head, "**You owe me big for this Mr. Briefs."**

"**I intend to,"** he challenged with a smirk.

My jaw dropped as a smile started to form on my lips. I shook my head as I walked out of the expensively lavish hover sports car. "**Behave."**

He gives me a killer smile before nodding his head. "I'll be in the area."

As I stood back to put my book bag on my shoulder, the door to the Lamborghini started closing on its own. And as fast as the car came into the drop off lane, it left out of sight. I turned around and noticed the students stare at me. The vice-principal was among the teens with a shocked expression on his face. I merely lowered my head and started walking in the crowd. Surprisingly everyone backed away from me, staring at me as if I were some alien looking thing.

As I neared the door I heard the stern voice of the vice-principal say, "Miss Flowers. Please follow me to the front office."

I heard whispers from all the students around me. Ugh, this was really getting annoying.

Thanks Trunks.

This day is really going to be one in a million, literally.

So I followed the vice principal to the office. He told me to take a seat and I placed my bag on the floor. I really didn't need this now, and I really needed to go to the bathroom. I tried keeping as still as possible in the chair. The vice principal, which was now behind his desk, started "interrogating" me. I felt like I was in a private room of a police station you see in those Law and Order T.V. shows.

"Why on earth were you kissing Trunks Briefs? Public display of affection is against school policy."

I forced myself to keep from rolling my eyes. I have seen people do worse things than simply kiss on school grounds. I wasn't even IN the school! I was in the parking lot just OUTSIDE the school.

"Because," I started trying to sound serious as possible, "he is my husband. And he kissed me first." I showed him the golden wedding band on my hand. Maybe this ring would do me some good after all.

The V.P. took off his glasses and carefully set them on the desk as he folded his hands. "Miss Flowers. If you could please tell me the truth then your punishment might only be in school suspension."

I began shifting in my seat. I really needed to go to the restroom. "Sir, may I please go to the-"

"You will not be going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

I began to shift in my chair once again. This was really, really uncomfortable. "I am telling you the truth. Trunks is my husband. We married seven months ago. Sir, I really need to go-"

"You will stay here." He began to click the mouse to his computer. No doubt he was going to use my application against me, no matter how phony it was. And I really, really needed to pee. If he went any slower I will pee on his chair.

"Sir, please let me go to the-"

"I told you-"

"BATHROOM!" I shouted. "I really need to pee!"

"Miss Flowers-"

I was getting frustrated, "If you don't let me go now, I will pee on this chair!"

"Is that a threat? I can give you violations that will affect your permanent record!" replied the V.P.

Screw this.

I got up out of my chair and ran out the door. I heard the V.P. shout, "Get back here May!" But I gave no heed. I go to the receptionist desk and ask, "I need a toilet!"

She merely pointed to a door down at the end of the office, and I ran like no other before opening, closing, and locking the door.

I could still hear the angry shouts from the V.P. but I didn't care. I just needed to pee.

'Trunks,' I called in the mental link.

'Yes ma'am?'

'The vice principal is harassing me about that kiss you gave me.'

'He didn't like the show?' questioned Trunks.

If he were beside me right now, I would have punched him in the ribs. 'Didn't like the show? He's calling me a liar about being your wife. He probably thinks I'm some whore prostituting myself to you!'

'Now that's not nice,' replied Trunks in the link.

'No, it's not.'

'Could you hold on for a second Pan?'

And there was silence in the link. I almost felt like I was on hold on a telephone. I never had the privilege of talking on the phone for long periods of time to my friends. Any friends I did have only talked to me briefly at school and then went off to their "best" friends. That really sucked.

So, after I was finished with the bathroom and washed my hands, I unlocked the door and walked back to the V.P.'s office. His face was calm, almost like nothing had happened. I quietly took a seat and remained silent. I knew if I said anything, it could automatically lead to suspension. That wasn't a problem to me, but I'm sure word would get back to my parents.

I don't want them to become unhappy because of something I didn't do.

"Miss Flowers, I apologize for not letting you go when you needed to go. I almost forgot you were pregnant."

"Apology accepted," I stated.

'Sorry about that Pan. Someone just asked me a question,' stated Trunks in the link

'Welcome back Trunks,' I replied rolling my eyes. It was about time he answered back.

"Miss Flowers?"

I looked at the principal. "Yes sir?"

"If you could please stop daydreaming and listen to me, then we can get on with the day."

"Sorry sir."

'Trunks, you're being a distraction. I'm in the vice principal's office again,' I warned my mate.

"Now, if you refuse to tell me what type of a relationship Mr. Briefs is to you, then I will need to turn you over to the principal and the school board. This is a serious matter at hand."

'What are you talking about Pan? I'm always your distraction,' bragged Trunks.

I placed a hand on my stomach. The baby started kicking again, "Sir, I am Trunks' wife. We were married at a court house seven months ago."

"Then why did you not note that you were married?" he asked me.

"Because there was no option for claiming I was a misses?"

'Trunks, he's really getting on my case about this.'

'You dug yourself into this hole.'

'Trunks! Please help me. I'm asking you nicely.'

"Well, Miss Flowers, I simply can't take your word for it. I will have to call in the principal, the school board and Mr. Briefs so this matter at hand could be taken care of."

Great. Just great.

'Trunks, he's going to call the principal and school board into this matter.'

'This is why I wanted you to go home quietly and have a private tutor help you finish off the rest of the school year,' he replied in a mocking tone.

"Would you happen to know Mr. Briefs phone number?" asked the V.P.

'Trunks, I need your cell number.'

'Why?'

'The vice principal wants to call you to validate the information I gave him.'

As soon as Trunks gave me his phone number, I spoke it to the V.P. He looked at me warily as he dialed the phone number from the school phone.

'Thanks Trunks. I owe you,' I told him.

'Tonight,' my husband replied.

"Good morning, this is Mr. Briefs speaking," was the voice I heard over the phone.

The principal looked at me wide eyed as he turned back to the phone. I tried to keep a smug look off of my face. 'Was that a threat?'

'No. It's a promise,' he countered in the link.

Ooh, touché.

"Miss Flowers is in my office right now."

'Pan, is that you're fake last name?'

I couldn't hear the conversation any more. The V.P. put in an ear piece and plugged the device into the phone. I almost screamed in frustration when I couldn't hear Trunks' voice any more.

"Her last name is Miss Flowers."

'Yes! That's my fake last name,' I replied back after I stopped trying to listen into the conversation. 'The people know me as May Flowers.' Man this was going to cause some major headaches in the future. I just know Trunks will force me to cough up all of the fake papers, IDs, and information.

"Yes."

"Pan Son?" The V.P. looked at me. "No sir, that name is not registered to her."

There was another pause.

'What are you telling him?' I asked Trunks.

'Be patient,' he replied.

"Really? We must call in the police immediately."

My heart began racing.

"Sir, this is out of my hands I-"

It was scary because I could not pick up any words that Trunks was telling the V.P. I really wanted to hear in on this conversation and know what type of damage Trunks was doing to me! Ugh, it was driving me crazy!

'Trunks, what's going on? Please tell me,' I said to him in the mental link.

"Okay," the administrator nodded his head, "Okay. We will need to speak in person about these matters. Thank you."

'I'll let you know in a couple of minutes,' he replied back.

There was another pause.

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Briefs."

He hung up the phone.

The administrator looked up at me after he took out the ear piece. "You may go to class, but we might call you down to the office later today. That is all," stated the V.P.

I lowered my head and grabbed my bag. As I exited the office I noticed a commotion outside. No doubt, Trunks probably came back. I needed to get out of the area as soon as possible.

--

I was sitting in my third period class. Apparently the entire school knows about the kiss, and some random students made references to a "make out" scene.

Yeah, right.

Apparently school gossip made its toll of damage for the day.

Some random girl, who sat behind me in class, asked me, "How was it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How was what?"

"The kiss! What else?"

This had to have been the tenth time someone asked me about the kiss. I almost felt like having a press conference to explain that it was a simple kiss on the lips and nothing else. "The kiss was just a kiss," I replied.

"No, no, no! Some other students said you two were at it for five minutes!"

"More like five seconds," I replied trying to look for a book. I know that reading my textbook would be more interesting than trying to explain my most intimate moments with Trunks. This was making me so uncomfortable.

Remember how Trunks said that he would let me know the entire conversation with the vice principal?

Guess what?

It's already been two-in-a-half hours. I've heard nothing. I tried to communicate with Trunks but he blocked his mental link. I really need to be saved from all this crap.

"Oh my, you have a ring?!"

I looked to my finger. It's the gold wedding band.

"Yeah, and?"

"Are you married to Mr. Trunks Briefs?" the girl asked loudly shock displayed on her face. The entire class looked back at me and I could feel my face burn up.

I saw many eyes on me. I felt so small right now, but I might as well let the truth spill. No one has really known much about me.

"Yes."

"No way!" she shouted along with many other girls.

I had a crowd of about fifteen girls around me asking me a million questions at a time before the teacher's voice was heard over all of them.

"Class, class, calm down. We need to begin-"

"Mrs. Carmichael!" exclaimed the girl who sat behind me, "May is married to Mr. Trunks Briefs!"

"And she was caught kissing him this morning before school!"

"Alright class, calm down, calm down!" stated the teacher as she walked to the front of the room. "Get your books out and start reading what was assigned on the board."

Thank kami. I was not the focus anymore. I don't know what's worse, people knowing I was Trunks' wife or people knowing he kissed me. I'm surprised no one came up harassing me about my pregnancy. People didn't dare come up to me making comments about how I was a teenager and pregnant. Their stares said enough.

I really hope no one comes up to me saying, "Congratulations on your pregnancy! What are you having?"

Just because Trunks was thrown into this mix, everything is now alright?

It's more of a head ache.

Maybe I should have taken Trunks' offer on getting that private tutor.

No.

If I came to him now and told him that I wanted to go home and finish school with a tutor, he would rub it in my face. I can be very prideful and selfish at times. And I seriously don't want Trunks to win this time.

The phone in the classroom started to ring.

The class was still extremely silent as the teacher walked to the back and answered the phone.

"This is Mrs. Carmichael."

I knew this was that call the V.P. told me to wait for.

I was absolutely dreading this "meeting".

I had a feeling I would be expelled from this school, and it would force me home.

Maybe it was an ironic blessing, or some screwed up scheme my husband had decided to use to bring me back to West City.

The teacher hung up the phone and looked at me.

Yep. It was time for me to leave.

"May."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You are needed in the office."

I nodded my head.

I knew every eye in the classroom was on me again as I grabbed my stuff. Without looking back at the students or teacher, I left the classroom.

As I slowly trudged down the halls of the school, I felt butterflies well up in my stomach. My son started kicking again and I tried to soothe any pains by rubbing my tummy. He was still kicking away. I needed Trunks to calm our child down.

I smile as I walk down a flight of stairs. Our child. I shake my head and try to wipe the smile off of my face. I know that there are many teachers who try and minister to us students to save sex till marriage, which I did, and they like to use me as a "prime example" of what happens when you get knocked up.

That thought just placed a sour taste in my mouth.

I really need to stop thinking so negatively.

I continued rubbing my tummy as the baby continued kicking. I'm so glad Trunks gave me this child. I may be young, but I can't wait to be the best mother for this child. And no doubt, Trunks will probably want more children after this one. I'm sure our parents will be thrilled with all the grandchildren we give them.

I see the front office and I notice the secretary standing by the door. She's waiting for me.

Something big must be up.

And Trunks still has his mental link blocked.

Crap.

As I enter the door, the secretary informs me to place my bag on the counter and to follow her. I leave the bag there. Even if it is looked through, I have nothing to hide. She leads me to the back where I notice a conference room. I see two men I don't recognize, the school principal, Trunks, the V.P., and another man I don't recognize.

I'm thinking in my mind. What is the best case scenario? I will finish school with no problems, have my diploma, and then move back to West City and have my baby.

What is the worst case scenario? I could go to jail, I could lose any chance at getting my diploma, I will be forced to West City, and I will be under house arrest...

There were so many possibilities that could happen if I thought negatively.

So I walked into the room.

The men looked at me.

And that mystery man beside the V.P... he was no mystery man at all. He was my father, Gohan. And his face was completely unreadable.

This just keeps getting better and better.

--


	33. Part 2: Arrangements

**Chapter 33**

Now, I have to admit there are some things in this world that you cannot buy. I like to call them priceless moments. One such priceless moment was the look on my papa's face when he saw me walk into the room. His still, stoic face rapidly changed in two seconds flat as his eyes looked over me. I thought he was surprised to see me this pregnant.

That wasn't the case.

He stood up and looked at me in the eyes before fingering my hair.

Oh yeah... I guess that might have come to a shock to my papa. My hair was bright canary yellow, the same shade as that of a super saiyan. And because the weight of the long hair was gone this allowed my hair to spike up at the ends. The only way papa could tell I wasn't a super saiyan was my eye color. They were not green. But the irony of having bright green contacts at home almost made me laugh.

I walked around this city for seven months looking like a super saiyan; that or a really, really big fan of the "golden warriors".

Papa spoke in the saiyan language as he shook his head. He said, "**You really did it this time Pan."** But after that underlying comment, he uttered, "Pan, you look so different."

I look to my papa and remain still as I look up to him. I feel so small right now. I could easily stand up again Trunks, the V.P., or anyone else in the world except for my papa. I guess I can believe that I disappointed him.

"**I really did it this time father,**" I replied to him never admitting otherwise or blinking. I kind of wished that I knew the saiyan word for papa. That was word I never heard my friends say around me. All I was familiar with was 'father'.

He was astonished that I spoke to him in perfect dialect. He almost took a step back, as he rubbed the side of his head. I knew all these "surprises" were taking their toll on him.

I lowered my head and my eyes. My heart is breaking, but I know I deserve all of this. It was my fault.

Before anything else happened, I felt warm arms embrace me. It was my papa's arms that embraced me. He hugged me. That alone brought me to tears as I tightly hugged back. It was a very awkward hug because of my very round stomach. And I'm guessing my son felt the new energy that might have been similar to his. He started kicking while I was still embraced to my father.

I could tell my father was shell shocked as he started to release me. He looked down to my stomach and hesitantly lowered his hand. His eyes looked to mine asking for permission, and I smiled. I grabbed his hand and placed it upon my stomach. The baby started kicking the spot where my father rested his hand.

"**My son is saying hello.**"

All my father could do was nod. I know this moment had to have been surreal for him. All my life I had been his little girl, I had been his baby. And now his baby was going to have a baby. I guess that would take it out of a learned scholar like my father. No. It would have taken its toll on any father who had a daughter they loved from the bottom of their heart.

"Please, take a seat," stated the principal.

Both my father and I sat in the chairs available. I sat in between Trunks and my father. My father became stoic once more after he removed his hand from my belly. Trunks, on the other hand, placed his hand on my stomach and began pulsating energy to our son. The baby instantly calmed down.

I noticed the principal lightly smile as did the two school administrators. I raised an eyebrow. Now, I knew the principal was a saiyan. He held this school in tight reins and made sure all students did well or the punishment would be great. But the school administrators?

I had no idea my saiyan protectors had so many connections... maybe this whole thing will be in my favor.

Before the meeting even started, the secretary walked in. "I apologize, Mr. Guy, we have a student who was caught vandalizing the bathroom." Mr. Guy is the V.P. I think V.P. suits him better than Guy. I think it might be because people made fun of my last name, Son. I don't know if the last name affected him as much, but I knew such things affected me.

The V.P. stood up and briefly exited the room. As soon as the door clicked closed, the administrators leaned back in their chairs.

"I think we can be less formal since there are no humans in this room," stated the first administrator. His accent was thick and he looked to be in his forties, maybe fifties. Yet he was a saiyan. I wouldn't doubt it if he was in his seventies or eighties. The second administrator had the haircut of a businessman and a very lean build. He almost looked human.

"Pan," stated the smaller administer, "We know all about your case. Orango brought it to our attention the morning you ran away."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but who is Orango?" I asked as my hand rested on top of Trunks' hand. He was still pouring his energy into my belly to calm the baby, but I can tell he was becoming very tense about this subject. I could feel that the words I gave him that night also cut deep- those lying and deceptive words that helped me escape.

"He has many occupations, but you met him in a taxi."

Trunks' energy became too warm for comfort.

I sucked in a quick breath as I tried removing Trunks' hand, but it refused to budge.

'Trunks,' I stated in the link, 'your energy is burning!'

His head turned to me and I saw his eyes become piercing. His mind was racing. What was he... oh no. My eyes widened in realization. 'I did not cheat on you Trunks!' I replied.

"He was the cab driver, right?" I asked the administrators as I tried removing Trunks hand. Oh, it was really starting to become painful... Trunks, please remove your hand!

Where I failed, my papa succeeded. He carefully removed Trunks' glowing hand. "Stop Trunks," commanded my papa. With one look to the younger saiyan, my husband complied.

I began to rub my scorched stomach. Maybe rubbing out some of the pain would help in this matter...

"Your highness," started the principal. Trunks turned his attention to the school principal, Mr. Leder. The principal handed my husband copies of the papers that allowed me into the school, "There is a group of saiyans that make their living off of hacking, fake birth certificates, fake identities, forged papers, and anything related to giving a person a completely new identity. Their secret organization was mainly created for incoming saiyans who were migrating from the vastness of space to earth."

"Yes, I know about it," replied Trunks with a frown, "My father didn't give a crap about it and I found no fault in the organization as long as it was only used for incoming no-name saiyans."

It then dawned on my papa. "This organization gave Pan her new ID."

The administrators nodded their heads. "Yes," stated the older. "Many saiyans who hated his highness for claiming the only saiyan female left decided to get back by taking-"

"...taking my mate and wife away," completed Trunks. He stood before snarling and banged his fist onto the table hard. The wood beneath Trunks' fist became tiny splinters. It also caused a ripple effect on the table as the table cracked all the way down the middle, but it did not split apart. "Bastards!" shouted Trunks as an aura of blue energy began to surround him. "I will have all of you killed for this act of treason!"

"Even though we protected your mate and child through these seven months?" asked the principal as he leaned back in his chair. "No offence Pan, but a pregnant saiyan female is hell on high-heels."

"None taken," I replied.

"You missed the worst of her mood swings your highness. You should consider it a blessing-"

"A blessing? Why would I consider seven months away from my mate a blessing?! I didn't find out she was pregnant until just this week!"

I looked at Trunks astonished. He knew nothing about my child? But I told my papa to give him the message and sonograms...

I look to papa who sits there looking through the paper work Trunks was given. A sour taste formed in my mouth. Oh, the nerve of my papa. I can't believe he didn't tell Trunks... and after all these months, I thought the father of my baby knew I was pregnant!

"That's why you found me yesterday, Trunks..." I whispered. I looked at him and he looked at me. I knew Trunks was a very smart and sharp man. I knew that if he was given the letters and sonograms, he would have been at my doorstep in a heartbeat. And only days after finding out I was pregnant, he found me and his child. Just the look of amazement in my eye calmed the rage in my husband's eye. He was calm, for the moment, as he sat down only after dusting off his pants and shirt from the wood splinters.

I guess my wish was granted. I wanted my baby's father. He found me. But at what cost?

"Well, now that we know how she got here," started my father as he rubbed his temples. No doubt he was getting another headache, "What are our options? After this meeting, is she expelled?"

"It's not for us to decide," replied the younger administrator.

My eyes widened. Say what?

He looked to me with a smirk and began to put documents away in his brief case. "It is for _you_ to decide, Pan."

Huh?

Did I just hear correctly?

Did the administrator, the person over all the schools and the students, teachers, and administration, tell me, Pan Son-Briefs, that I can make the decision to stay here or to go?!

No way.

But I had to utter a stupid word because I was so surprised to think straight.

"Why?"

The saiyans chuckled, "We may be the head of the school district, but because you are the mate to our highness, it is your decision."

My body became numb.

Say what?

No way.

"There has to be a catch," I replied, "There's always a catch."

"Caught us red handed," the older replied, "You can decide if you wish to stay only if you have your mate's permission."

Oh man...

My shoulders began to sink. I just know what Trunks would decide for me. He looked at me with his ice blue eyes. And I could see his answer. I closed my eyes as he started speaking. I just knew he would want me back home. I just know it. I almost closed my ears to keep from hearing what Trunks would say.

"Pan explained to me that she has worked out some schedule to finish her school work early, is that correct?" questioned my husband.

I opened my eyes and looked to my husband. He was leaning back in his chair. His fingers were a rest for his chin as his elbow leaned on the chair's armrest. Now, I know this is not really a good time to check out my husband, but D-A-M-N! He looked so sexy at that moment... I should be pissed off at him or astonished that he's uttering these words.

I sigh.

Damn hormones.

Mr. Leder began shuffling through another stack of papers before pulling out a light blue sheet. He handed my mate the paper. Sure enough, it was the requirement sheet for graduating students. Trunks turned the paper around and saw a calendar with assignment due dates.

"If Pan follows the guidelines, she should be finished with her school work in three weeks," stated the principal, "She is ahead of schedule, and all of her grades are very good. She will not have to take any of the exit exams."

"Will she be required to attend school?" questioned Trunks.

"With recent events that have occurred," replied the principal, no doubt he's hinting to the kiss, "She will be required to attend only twice a week."

"Really?" replied Trunks looking to me with a stoic expression.

I knew Trunks wanted to give a smug smile. 'See? That kiss I gave you did some good,' he bragged.

I merely smiled back as I rubbed my stomach. Why hadn't the baby kicked for a while?

'He's still relaxed from the energy I gave him,' replied Trunks.

I almost gave him a biting remark about how he almost charbroiled our son, but the raised eyebrow he gave me caused me to bite my tongue figuratively, literally, and mentally. I might as well quit while I'm ahead even though Trunks knew where my thoughts were headed.

"I'm sure Pan will have no problems finishing her school work outside of class," the principal noted.

I glance back to my husband and I mouthed, "Thank you." 'I owe you big for this, Trunks, thank you so much.'

He looked at me. 'Big is not the word.'

'I'm having your baby; could you at least give me some slack?'

Sheesh. What more would he want?

A small smirk curled on his lips.

Forget I made that mental comment! I don't want to know.

"So, is this meeting over?" I asked the principal. I really, really wanted to change the subject before my mental conversation with Trunks turned sexual. Who knows what's going on in his mind, okay I do... I need to get my thoughts away from his before he gives me images that would make me blush as red as a tomato!

"I think that is about it. We will have a contract stating the requirements you need for completing your school career on Tuesday." The principal reached his hand out to Trunks, who shook it firmly, and then to myself. I briefly shook it. "You two are dismissed, but we still need to briefly speak to Mr. Son about some matters."

I raised an eyebrow. What matters?

"Papa?"

He briefly smiled to me and gave me a hug. "It's nothing you need to worry about Pan. What you should do is take a big nap when you get home. Rest up. Your body needs it."

I nodded my head and released my papa. "Thank you papa."

Even though my papa told me not to worry about this, there was still a nagging voice in the back of my head giving me the "what if's". I really didn't need that now.

My papa smiled to me as he took his seat once more.

And we finally left the conference room. Phew, the nightmare was over. I had been dreading that meeting all morning. I'm so glad that things were in my favor. I guess there are perks to being married to the prince of saiyans.

Trunks walked by my side not speaking a word physically or mentally. So, I decided to ask him what he was going to tell me earlier before school started.

He glanced to me and smiled, "Well, it had to do with your father."

"You called him," I stated.

Damn. I knew he alerted my parents of my whereabouts.

'Not exactly,' he replied mentally. 'Gohan called me and asked me when he could see you.'

I blinked. "What?"

That can't be right... could it?

'You can search my memories if you want to Pan, but when your energy came into existence many members of your family were about to make an appearance at the coffee shop. It was my energy that warned them off for the time being.'

I frowned. 'You're hiding something.'

He turned his eyes away, "I called your dad and told him to come to the meeting."

He's such a liar! I can smell his nervousness!

Whoa. I can actually smell an emotion?

I take another sniff in the air; my nose scrunches from the metallic odor.

Ew.

Damn, my senses must have become stronger thanks to the pregnancy.

"Tell me Trunks, please?"

He glanced at me and smiled innocently, "You will see when we get back to the apartment."

As we exit the doors of the school, something hit me. I cringed. "Books." I needed my school books.

"I'll get them for you," replied Trunks.

I notice him taking out a capsule, pushing in the button, and tossing it to the street. Oh, please don't tell it is the flashy red Lamborghini...

The smoke cleared and it was that sports car.

I glared at Trunks. He gives me a smirk before opening the door. "You can wait in the car. I'm sure your feet hurt." I really feel like complaining to him, but he did have a point. I really needed to stop wearing these extremely uncomfortable heels. "Oh, and while I go into the school, could you direct me to where the books are?" Trunks asked me.

"Find the locker yourself," I replied getting into the car and closing the door. As he reached to open the door back up, I pressed a button and locked the car. Trunks bent his knees to look at me. He gave me a stare of annoyance.

"Pan," he warned as I smiled.

I stuck my tongue out at him. A very childish gesture on my part, but he stood back up and crossed his arms. 'Oh, so you want a French Kiss do you?'

Was he challenging me?

I smirk as I slip my tongue back into my mouth. I think that was a challenge. And I'm sure he would be pissed off at me doing this on his shiny clean window.

I placed both of my hands wide on the glass and smashed the right side of my face on the window before licking the side of the window. As I shifted my face to the front, I smeared my oily forehead over the clean window before smashing my nose to the window and sticking my tongue out again.

Oh, the look he gave me was priceless.

The look of sheer horror flashed across his face for probably five seconds. And then he caught his composure. I laughed long and hard tightly holding my sides.

Oh, that look would forever be engrained in my mind. His eyes became as wide as saucers as his jaw dropped then shifted into one of extreme disgust.

Yay! I caught my husband off guard!

When I finally caught my composure, I looked back outside of the car. Trunks just walked into the school. No doubt he would be going to the front office to get my locker number and combination.

So I decided to lean back in his nice car. I carefully placed my feet on the dashboard and folded my hands behind my back. I smiled looking over to my handy work. The smudges from my skin and saliva were all over the once clean windows. No doubt Trunks would try and get me back for that. So, I decided to do him a favor. I used the long sleeve of my shirt to clean the window.

I tilted my head, after a moment went by, and noticed a bigger smudge. It wasn't as noticeable, but it still made my eyes hurt just looking at it.

Oh well.

I tried.

I glanced to the door of the school. Hm… Trunks still hadn't come back yet.

I bit my lip and started to climb over the stick shift before I was sitting sideways in the driver's seat. I quickly took off my shoes and flexed my feet before adjusting my position. I slipped my legs down to the pedals and my hands rested on the steering wheel. Oh, this was awesome. I let one of my fingers drag over the steering wheel before it lowered to a button. It was the button to turn on the sports vehicle.

Again, I glanced to the side trying to find any sign of Trunks. There was still no sign of him. I smirked as my finger lowered to the button once more. I pressed my sock-clad foot onto the break and pressed the button. Just as the engine of the car roared to life, the school's bell rang.

I was so startled; I jumped in my seat looking to the front door again.

I laughed when I realized it was just the bell indicating the class period was over.

I felt so foolish.

I began laughing.

'PAN!'

I winced as I heard the loud shout in my head. 'What? I can hear just fine.' I began rubbing one of my aching temples.

'Open the car doors now!'

'Why-'

'Do it now!'

'Okay, fine, fine.'

As I pressed the unlock button, the side door instantly opened. I was startled to see Trunks running out of the school, with my school bag which I carelessly left in the front office. He had that same horrified expression on his face as he neared the car. Before I knew what was happening, Trunks was in the car and shutting the door.

"Pan! Get out of the driver's seat!"

I glared at him, "I can drive just fine!"

It was then I noticed a mob, no... It shouldn't have been classified as a mob. It was an ocean of girls pouring out of the school and looking for something.

More like someone.

One of the girls looked in our direction and pointed to us.

"THERE HE IS!" she shouted before the ocean of girls started heading out way.

"SHIT!" I pressed my foot on the break before shifting the car into gear and hitting the gas.

Trunks and I were now blocks away from the school in a matter of seconds.

I glanced to Trunks. He was almost completely plastered to his seat as he looked to me astonished. "I-I didn't know you could drive!"

"Yeah?" I replied back looking to the road. I took a corner very sharply. I almost hit a mailbox as I drove over a sidewalk. I straightened the vehicle as I drove down a neighborhood. Thank goodness my calculations were correct as to how quickly the vehicle would turn and skid.

"When did you learn? You drive like a mad woman!" exclaimed Trunks trying to adjust himself in his seat.

I took a very sharp turn on a corner and he almost hit his head against the car door.

"I took drivers education, "I replied hitting the breaks. Both of us almost hit the windshield from the force at which the car stopped. Before Trunks could ask me another question, I said, "I took this class last semester."

I glanced out of the rearview mirror and smiled. No one followed us. I rested against the chair and started driving at the speed limit when the light turned green.

I heard nothing from Trunks. No doubt he was still trying to digest the fact that he had one less thing against me. The only major things he had against me now were the talent of flying and turning into the strong super saiyan.

Still Trunks said nothing as he tried to become comfortable in his seat. I glanced over to him. I rolled my eyes, "You can stop sulking."

He looked at me with a pout on his face.

"What?" I asked him frowning, "You're mad because I saved you from a horde of girls who were probably going to rip you up limb to limb?"

"You made my window look ugly."

I almost hit my head against the steering wheel. "I tried to wipe it off!"

"My car window is ruined," he stated numbly.

I scoff as I neared my apartment, "Just because your car is no longer sexy doesn't mean you have to throw a pity party."

"My car is unsexy," he pouted.

Again, I wanted to hit my head against the steering wheel just as we pulled up to my apartment. "You're impossible Trunks."

Just as I turned the car off Trunks started leaning towards me. I was starting to become nervous as he started violating my personal space.

"You know, what you did to my window was not nice."

I became suspicious.

"Yeah, and?"

"I think you should be punished," stated Trunks nodding his head.

I tried scooting away feeling the door for the latch to open it. "I should?"

He nodded his head as he leaned closer to me.

I found the latch and opened it.

And I lost my balance.

A gave a small scream.

When I thought my head would hit the pavement, I felt a firm and muscular hand carefully hold my head and his equally muscular arm support my backside as he lifted me up. "You should," he whispered bringing me closer to him until our lips met...

Oh, it was another toe curling, scream for your mother, extra icing on the cake kiss.

I could have sworn I died and gone to heaven... until he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Now, I was in paradise.

...that was until we came up for air. I noticed color out of the corner of my eye and shifted my eyes to the color. My face instantly lit up with color.

I was horrified.

I saw my friends... it was my saiyan friends who were starting at the two of us with wide smirks.

"Welcome back," commented Gnost as he crossed his arms. His usually stoic features displayed a small smirk. "We enjoyed the free show."

Trunks looked over to them and raised his hand. Energy began swelling at his fingertips.

Five of the six saiyans took the hint and ran off, but Gnost stood there still as a rock crossing his arms. In fact after a few moments passed, he started walking towards us. I took a quick look at Trunks as he reabsorbed the energy. "We have matters to talk about your highnesses," stated my main guardian as he leaned against Trunks' Lamborghini. "Do you have a spare moment?"

--


	34. Part 2: Surprise

**Warning! Fluff alert.**

**--**

**Chapter 34**

**--**

I was very surprised when Trunks carefully brought us both out of the luxurious sports car. It was like he levitated both of us out of the car before carefully placing me on my two feet.

Gnost looked straight ahead as his arms were crossed in a defensive pose. Even though Trunks and I were beside him, his eyes were averted from ours. I'm curious as to what he has to say. And I know Trunks is too. His mind is filling with many scenarios. That's why his arms are still tightly wrapped around my chest.

The saiyan finally spoke. "I've received word the two of you will be remaining here in the mean time."

"Only until Pan finishes her school," replied Trunks in a business-like manner. "She will have the baby at our home city."

Gnost remained silent as he continued to look straight ahead. Anyone who might have walked by would have thought my friend and guardian was a statue. I could tell he was in deep thought and was calculating his wording as carefully as possible. I knew Trunks was interested as to what the saiyan would suggest, but I had a small idea of what he would request. Gnost was extremely loyal; no doubt he would ask if...

I almost gasped when Gnost turned and kneeled down to Trunks lowering his head. He placed his right fist over his heart. "Your highness, if I may make a request."

I could tell Trunks was surprised at the saiyan's formality, but, never the less, my husband kept his face stoic. He released his arms from me to stand before me. No doubt he did this to protect me incase Gnost tried something unpredictable.

"What is your request?"

I remained as still and quiet as possible. It started to hit me that this was a real live person making a request to his prince. This was not Hollywood. I almost had to pinch myself.

Without looking up, Gnost spoke, "I request to remain a guardian of your mate, Pan."

I blinked.

No way...

I knew Trunks was suspicious about this new turn of events, but he kept an open mind about this situation. I had a feeling that he wanted to decline the request...

And still my husband turned to me.

'Pan, tell me everything you know concerning Gnost.'

I was shocked he was even giving this man a chance! Yes, Gnost was one of the men who was protecting me from any outside forces and remained loyal regardless of the situation...

'It will take some time,' I messaged Trunks back. No doubt my husband would need some time for his answer.

Averting his attention to the kneeling saiyan, Trunks spoke. "Return to me this time tomorrow and I will give you my answer. You may rise."

The saiyan did as he was informed and gave one more bow to his prince. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Gnost also bowed to me briefly before blasting off into the sky. Just with the force of the lift off, it made my hair and clothes rustle in the wind. I brushed any disarrayed hair as Gnost began vanishing in the distance. I shook my head. I seriously doubt I will ever become comfortable with the whole flying thing. There are so many surprises in the saiyan world. I smile to Trunks as he leads me to the apartment building.

Something is different.

"Uh, Trunks?"

He glances at me from the corner of his eye, "Yes, Panny?"

I frown. "Panny?"

He smiles. "Yes, Panny."

"Why call me Panny? It sounds like a child's name," I returned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I like it for you. I don't think it's childish."

I noticed we were walking further and further away from my apartment. "Where are we going Trunks?" I point to the opposite direction we are heading, "My apartment is that way."

He gave me a sneaky smile, "Is it?"

My jaw dropped.

"You didn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"

He fished out a key from his pants' pocket. He stood before a door that was not my apartment. He smiled as he put the key in the door and opened the lock. His hand turned the knob and he opened the door. "Say hello to _our_ apartment."

I gave him a look with a huge surprised smile before stepping into the dark living space. I switched on the lights and gasped.

No way...

I glanced back at Trunks who smirked as he walked in and closed the door. "Like it?"

My mind was so numb.

I couldn't believe...

This apartment was fully furnished. Not only where there new things, there some familiar items too... I almost cried when I saw my old teddy bear. I quickly grabbed it and hugged it, "Oh, it is snuggy bear!"

I continued holding my childhood toy and glanced around some more. This was most definitely decorated to my tastes, and the walls...

The walls were painted a soft cheerful yellow. I loved cheerful looking walls. I began walking to the walls and reached my hand out, but Trunks' fingers wrapped around mine and pulled them away from the wall. His mouth was inches away from my ear. He whispered, "The paint is still wet."

Tears started forming in my eyes.

The landlord allowed Trunks to paint the apartment walls?

"It took some convincing," he replied smoothly. I turned around to face him and tilted my head. He smiled. He already knew my question. "You've had too many big changes in the past year. This apartment is bigger than your original one, but it's in the same complex you are familiar with. Moving from here would add more stress to your pregnant body."

I bite my lip as I turn to Trunks again. This is all a very nice surprise, but we can't stay here longer? I know the weather here is dreary and wet, but I've come to enjoy my friends here. All the saiyans who protect me are from the area.

I know these questions are going to continue pouring from my head, so Trunks led me through a hallway and to a near-by room. I gasped after my husband turned on the light.

The room was big.

Goodness...

It was twice as large as my original apartment bedroom...

"Trunks, when did you have time to do this?" I asked him amazed as I looked around the wide room. Sure, it was not as large as my room from Capsule Corp. No doubt this was apartment was many steps down from genuine luxury, and Trunks was making a stretch for me... "How could you do this in less than two days?"

He smirked crossing his arms. No doubt he was proud of his surprise for me. "I'm Trunks Briefs. I can do anything," was his reply to my second question.

I laugh as I walk over to him. "What? My apartment wasn't good enough for you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It was hardly functional."

"It was functional enough for me," I replied. No doubt, this verbal war would be interesting. I wonder where it will lead us...

Kami.

I miss these sometimes mindless, but soon to become philosophical, discussions.

"It was hardly functional? Excuse me, but I spent half a year of my life functioning in that cozy apartment," I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Trunks chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. His hands started rubbing my large stomach. "Well, that bed, for one, was hardly functional for us."

"It was meant for one person," I challenged.

I could tell I touched a sensitive spot, but he brushed it off and swept me off my feet. I gave a small squeak of surprise as my small pregnant frame settled in his arms. He gave me a very charming grin, "Well, that bed was destroyed, so I decided we might as well upgrade."

I mentally laughed. If we weren't alone, I would have slapped Trunks upside the head or covered my hand over his mouth.

Ah, what the heck?

I laughed, "So, you got a bigger bed. Are we supposed to make tons of babies now?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Of course! Didn't I promise that to you?"

I nodded. Oh, that scarring memory would be engrained in my brain forever, "Yes, it was the day I broke my nose in that gravity room."

"Which you will never be returning too..." stated Trunks off-handedly.

I frowned as I poked Trunks' cheek, "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous for you."

I raised an eyebrow. Uh huh... And going to school unaware of saiyans stalking me was safer? Or yesterday when we were almost hit by a car?

"Trunks, I always live in danger."

I know he knows that, and I almost feel that it's his instincts kicking in to protect me. Maybe he's just trying to protect me from any self inflicted injury. I respect his concern because he is sworn to protect and provide for me under the oath of marriage and mates. Now that he is the father of my unborn child his responsibility becomes greater. So does mine as a wife, lover, and mother.

I blink...

Kami. I feel old thinking about this...

Something comes to my mind... I hate going back to sensitive subjects, but I want to know... "Could you set me on the bed before I say anything else?" I ask Trunks.

Just by the look in his eye, he knew I was turning this light hearted conversation into something serious. He sat beside me, but he made sure to hand me a pillow before I started any talking. I laughed. Something I would always do when Trunks and I talked about serious matters is grabbing and hugging a pillow.

Yes, months ago, Trunks joked about me using him as a pillow when I needed something to hug, but he soon learned that I was not always nice to pillows when I talked about something I disliked. It makes me sad. The last conversation Trunks and I had been the day before our marriage. We were talking about possible vacation spots for our honeymoon.

I guess there is no use in wishing for an alternative to past events.

"I'm still trying to digest the fact that you are here with me," I whispered to Trunks.

I know the two of us can speak mentally, but I like voicing my thoughts. That is what I know, and that is what I am familiar with. Sure, the link Trunks and I have is handy when we want to voice our own opinions and not make them public, and it will come handy when our children become older.

The only reason why I like talking to Trunks is to hear his deep calming voice.

He sat there looking at me. He was about to put up a mental block, but I grabbed his hand. "Please don't Trunks."

He shook his head, "I seriously doubt you would want to hear my thoughts right now."

"No doubt I deserve them..."

He smiled and messed up my hair. I gave him an awkward stare before straightening it out. "True, but I can't let myself share them with you right now. Trust me."

I wish I could.

"You wish?" questioned Trunks, his smile leaving.

"Should I put up my mental block too for being honest?" I snapped back.

Oh no... Not the raging hormones...

I must control them. I must control them...

"Spill all your thoughts. Let me know why you don't trust me," stated Trunks as he pulled his legs on the bed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know! Mr. Perfect walks into my life one day helping me and being all kind to me." I stared at him as I pointed to my head, "The first thing that goes on in the mind of a girl is 'What does he want?'." I sighed. "And each time I thought I knew what your intention was, fate takes another twist and I'm left confused and wondering what happened."

"What's wrong with me?" he asked me.

I released a frustrated breath of air, "Nothing!"

I could tell Trunks was confused as his mind opened back up to me once more. "Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you, and that drives me crazy!" I replied.

I could tell that he was raising an eyebrow.

That's something he always does when I say something that makes no sense.

But what I am telling him makes perfect sense!

Right?

"Explain," stated Trunks. I knew I had intrigued him. Yes, any person would love to know that they were "perfect" in someone's eyes, but was it a good thing to know it drove the other crazy?

Well, there was no doubt that Trunks wanted to hear my reasoning.

I didn't know where to start. My mind was completely jumbled from all the random scenarios...

"Start from the first time I met you," he replied.

I glanced at him and I nodded. "Okay."

I shifted on the bed and I faced my husband clenching the pillow in my arms as I started from the beginning. "Well... When I first heard that you were "watching" me as I slept in the coffee shop, I freaked."

Trunks paused and then laughed after he probed my mind. "You thought I was an old pervert?"

"What was I supposed to think? A CEO," I replied releasing one arm from the pillow and sliding it in the air as if showing off some flashing neon sign, "You, decide to help me, a sixteen-year-old, at the time for finals. The title, CEO of Capsule Corporation, does not rub me right. All the CEO's you ever hear about are old men who like young women."

"So you're calling me old?" questioned Trunks.

I shrugged as I hugged the pillow again, "That's what I thought, until I saw you indirectly."

"Indirectly?"

"Yeah."

I began to pull at the sides of the pillow. I could feel his eyes on me, and it was making me nervous.

"Oh! You mean the day you chunked your cell phone against the wall?"

I paused. "I do that all the time."

"Oh."

There was a pause. It was starting to become tense and unnerving so I decided to go on...

"Yes, and when I saw you I thought you were a handsome college student with gorgeous eyes and an awesome voice."

I felt Trunks scoot up against me and hug my shoulders. I looked into his eyes as he looked down to mine, "Do you still think my eyes are "gorgeous" and my voice is "awesome"?"

I looked away. I was really starting to become flushed. It was very rare I would give someone compliments like that... and now I understood why my compliments were kept to a minimum. "Yeah. So?"

"I think that deserves a kiss," he replied lowering his lips closer to mine. It was prevented by my pillow. I brought it up to my nose just in the nick of time.

He looked at me and frowned, but I kept the pillow up to my lips. "Not until I finish, please?"

He gave me a "dirty" look before scooting back and giving me full attention once more.

I cautiously brought the pillow down and warily looked at him as I continued, "But when I found out that you were the CEO of Capsule Corp. I was flabbergasted."

"Is that a good thing?"

I shook my head, "No. I thought that looks could be deceiving, so I put you back in the old fart category."

Trunks pouted, "That's not nice."

"Well, you're in your thirties-"

"That still didn't stop you from marrying me."

True.

But what choice did I have at the time?

His shoulder's dropped. I then realized that he heard that. Oh shniza...

"Trunks, I-"

"I heard you loud and clear," he replied scooting off of the bed.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

"Trunks..."

He didn't even reply back. He remained silent.

And I saw him leave the room. No doubt to go watch TV or go outside for a walk... or flight.

I sigh as I lay on the bed.

Crap.

Why do saiyans have to be so honest too each other?

If we honestly give our opinions, then why does it hurt just as much? Can't we mentally talk when we want to just as we talk normally and keep our most private thoughts to ourselves?

I began to rub my forehead. This was going worse than I thought...

And then it happened.

I sucked in a breath of air as my lower region began to cramp. I clenched my eyes and teeth shut as I tried rubbing out the pain. I waited until the unexpected pain began numbing my lower region. As time passed, I released a breath and relaxed. I closed my eyes and rested on the bed. That must have been one of those pre-labor contractions I read about...

As I was about to close my eyes and rest, I felt Trunks presence in the room. And I noticed him stand beside the bed, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head as he grabbed my hand. "It was one of those pre-labor contractions... Something Hicks contractions... I read about it a couple of months ago..."

"You're not going to have your baby are you?"

I shook my head. "Not for a while. I should have the baby at the end of February."

Trunks smiled softened my heart as he clenched my hand. "I can't wait to see him..."

I smiled also and tightly held his hand in return. "I couldn't agree more."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and sat beside me on the bed. We just sat there in comfortable silence. I don't know how long it had been, but I felt my eyes becoming heavy. Trunks brushed back my hair as I felt myself fall into a restful sleep.

--


	35. Part 2: Home

Chapter 35

As soon as I woke from my nap, I used my forming sixth sense to search for Trunks. He was no where in the immediate area. I was still extremely groggy and tired from the nap. I wouldn't doubt it if I slept at least three hours. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. It was dark.

I glance to the clock.

It's already 9 PM.

I guess the baby's taking more of my energy than I thought.

I stretch my body out of any sleepiness that still resides before sitting up and scooting off my bed.

I can see perfectly in this dark there was no problem for me to walk into a dark living room. I couldn't see a switch for the lights, but I noticed a lamp to the side of the room. I pressed a button, and the lamp turned on. I squinted momentarily before my eyes adjusted to the light, and then I glanced around the room. I couldn't help but smile. Only Trunks would do something like this. He provided us with a nicely furnished and comfortable apartment.

Yesterday night I shuffled through some of his memories. He had been absolutely miserable away from me. That cut me emotionally, but I had to shove that down as I continued searching in his memories. What caught me off guard was his conclusion for me running away. He felt that too much change gave me cold feet.

I thought about it myself, and realized that was part of the problem. The other part is too hard to explain. Especially now.

I rub my stomach as the baby kicks my stomach. The child kicks softer now. He knows his father is around and isn't so violent to my stomach any more. I guess I should thank Trunks for coming back into my life. Not only was life extremely difficult by myself, it was hard because I was still considered a "newly wed" in the saiyan world. According to my saiyan friends, it was unheard of for one mate to separate from another for long periods of time—even if one hated the other. It was a wonder why I could keep away from my mate while pregnant too.

I really want to call to Trunks, but I stop before I do.

I have a feeling that Trunks is doing something very important. I also know that if I called to Trunks there would be no hesitation on his part to returning to me. I know he doesn't want to lose me again. Nor do I want to put the two of us through that torture again.

I walk over to the plush brown couch and grab the remote which rested on a beautifully carved coffee table. The wood was polished to a dark red. This furniture alone must have cost at least half a year's salary.

But for Trunks?

This was pocket change.

There are so many nice accents to this room. No doubt Trunks had the best designers decorate the room. It was so warm and cozy. It almost felt like he designed the room this way so I would not feel compelled to leave.

There I go.

I'm thinking too much.

Hm.

Maybe I should watch the news... on this huge plasma TV. It looked to have been 5 in a half feet in width. It looked to be about my height! I rubbed my forehead. Only Trunks would buy something like this...

As I turned the TV on, I turned the channel to the nightly news. I knew that I should stick to the channels that I knew. Who knows how many channels Trunks purchased from the cable company?

I set the remote down as the news logo and introduction played across the screen. No doubt the news people would talk about "global warming" or how some random nobody killed their family because of insanity...

"_Hello, I am Abecee Def."_

"_And I am Bob Joe."_

"_Today was a shocking day for one school district."_

One of my eyebrows rose as a picture of my schools' district logo appeared on the screen.

Oh Kami... no...

"_What does Washington High School have in common with the new Capsule Corporation's business office? Joe Bob will give you the story."_

Oh.

My.

Kami.

This is not happening... This is SO not happening.

"_It has been reported today that CEO of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs, is married to one of the students at Washington High School. The student is an eighteen-year-old senior named May Flowers."_

My face went pale. I am going to kill who ever put this story on the news.

"_People thought it was a hoax and that May Flowers might be his under-aged, pregnant girlfriend, but sources tell us the two passionately kissed and displayed gold wedding bands at the same time in his red Lamborghini earlier this morning."_

I couldn't believe it...

I almost turned off the TV right then and there when some random students from the school gave their accounts to the reporters about the incident. I really felt like getting out of the town and relocating to some new country...

Oh my... I can't believe.

'Don't you dare leave, Pan!'

Trunks heard my thoughts. I shook my head. I must have been thinking louder than I thought...

'Trunks, they're talking about us on the nightly news!'

'I know,' he replied.

My eyes widened, 'You didn't tell the news stations did you?'

'No,' he replied, 'the information leaked from someone in the student body. The news station refuses to release any information about this anonymous tip.'

My conversation with Trunks was cut short as I watched in horror as my school picture flashed on the screen of the television. And more students were telling their version of what Trunks and I did. I still couldn't believe that students were going into detail about the kiss Trunks and I shared… and how the two of us drove out of the parking lot.

'Where are you Trunks?' I asked him as I muted the TV.

'I'm at the local news station.'

My heart stopped.

'What are you doing there?' I asked. Scenarios are starting to form in my head. What if people find out where we live? What if they start stalking us on the road, what if—

'Pan! Snap out of it!'

I really, really felt like crying.

'Listen, I'm here for damage control,' replied Trunks.

'Any possible damage that could happen IS happening!' I replied back. 'I don't know what to do Trunks!'

I knew at that moment Trunks had placed a block on his mental thoughts and was planning to ignore me, but he came back seconds later stating, 'Stay where you are. I'm coming home.'

'Trunks...' Tears started coming from my eyes... I knew that I could handle this on my own... but he was coming back for me. Oh, Trunks is so caring...

'Stay at home. I will be there shortly. You might want to turn off the TV. Your emotions are a little unstable Panny.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'A little?' I hastily rub away any fallen tears.

There was a pause. My anger was starting to flare until my husband spoke up once more, 'I'm on my way right now. If you haven't turned off the TV, do it now. Try to stay calm.'

Calm?

CALM?!

I AM CALM!!

I turn back to the TV and turn up the volume. But Trunks warnings are usually correct. I look up at the TV and I press the red button. The TV turns off. I set the remote down on the coffee table and sit there. I breathe in and out slowly. Trunks was right... my emotions are over the top right now. My adrenaline is really taking its toll right now, and no doubt the baby will want some of this energy.

As I calmed myself down, I sat there for moments on end. Sitting there was soothing. My thoughts were no longer clouded.

Okay, now that people know what I look like and who I am, what am I supposed to do?

I'm sure Trunks will allow Gnost to become my guardian when he's at work or not around to protect me.

Even though the saiyan men, of what they know from word of mouth, told me that saiyan females become stronger than the average saiyan male while pregnant, I still want a companion to feel safe. The energy boost had to do something with the child and mother's energy being shared while the baby was still attached to the mother.

That would be VERY convenient considering how many people would probably stalk me. Yes, women try and stalk Trunks, but I KNOW those same women will try and harm me.

Should I fear anything?

I jumped when the front door opened and quickly closed. I saw Trunks and almost jumped towards him in excite. My husband was finally home...

He hugged me tightly and glanced over me. No doubt he was making sure I was not harmed. I looked up to him, and he looked down into my eyes. "Are you okay?" questioned his wonderfully sexy voice.

I was so relieved and continued to hug him. I remained silent for moments on end as I rested my head against his firm, muscular chest. I felt safe here. I don't know what I was thinking those months and months away from him. I must have been temporarily insane...

"I want to go home."

"But you are home," he replied. I felt his voice rumble from his chest. He was rubbing my back soothingly.

I knew Trunks wanted me to go home in the first place. I guess it took all of these events to convince me to return home. I should be pissed off at Trunks, but my mind only recognizes the genius ideas behind this plan.

"No Trunks." I looked up at him. "I want to go home, back to West City."

He released me only to hold my hands in his. He gave me a stern look, "I agreed to stay here with you so you could complete your schooling."

I shook my head, "A private tutor sounds much better now."

He paused for a moment looking at me in the eye, "Do you know what you are telling me?"

I nodded my head in understanding.

"We shall return home today," Trunks finalized.

I blinked. T-today? No, that was too short of a time limit-

Wait. A thought comes to my mind. Maybe I could test my strength on Trunks...

I released my hands from his and gripped the scruff of his work shirt. I brought him down to my level. I kept a straight face as he gave me an expression of surprise. "You planned this, didn't you?"

I saw the mischievousness in his eyes.

'What if I did?' he questioned in our link.

I brought my face closer to his. "Then I would have to acknowledge that you do have a genius brain in that head."

"Thank you," he replied with a smirk. "Could you also give me a kiss?"

I brought my face closer to his. We were centimeters from kissing distance. His breath was brushing across my face.

I knew I was teasing him at this distance, but I had to ask Trunks before I did anything else, "And Gnost? Will he be able to remain one of my guardians while you work in the office?"

"The office is four floors under the house."

"Please?" I questioned, "I still need to get things for our child."

He brought his lips closer to mine. His voice was barely over a whisper. "You can order the things over the internet or in a catalogue."

I pulled back a little ways looking at him sternly in the eyes. I pouted. "I really want to have a shopping partner who I am friends with." He turned his head away, but I pulled it back to face me. His eyes were searching mine as was his mind. "Please?"

"Will you promise not to run away?" he asked me softly. His blue eyes were staring down at mine.

"I can't promise that," his eyes narrowed, "I'm a crazy pregnant woman."

He raised an eyebrow and I began to giggle. I know. The giggle was a girlish thing to do, but his reaction did tickle me.

"Please Trunks," I all but begged, "I really want Gnost to be my guardian." Trunks tried turning away from me, but I brought him back to me with a "small" tug. "He's a very loyal saiyan, and no doubt he would keep me safe."

Trunks looked down at me. "Keeping you safe is _my_ job."

"You're always at work Mr. CEO of Capsule Corps," I replied.

"Then I will give the CEO position to my mother," he replied. "You will not have any room to complain about me being gone."

"Trunks," I replied placing one of my hands on his face. I lightly caressed it. No doubt it was giving him chills up his spine. "Now you are thinking irrationally. You can protect me 99 percent of the time. The other 1 percent will be Gnost." I brought Trunks face to mine after he turned away from me. "Trunks, I am willing to go home back to Capsule Corporation with you. I will not put up a fight. I will gladly take any tutor you give me." His lip curled as he tried turning away from me once more, but I turned his head back and brought my face closer to his, "Gnost is a loyal saiyan."

"It's not the fact that he's loyal. It's the fact that he is a male," replied Trunks.

I sighed, "Would it make you feel better if I told you Gnost were gay?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Is he?"

I turned my head away sheepishly, "No... but-"

It was my husband who brought my head towards him this time. I looked into his blue eyes. "Tell me. What is Gnost to you?" he questioned.

I looked my husband straight in the eye.

"He's like a second father to me," I replied honestly.

Trunks nodded his head. "I'll make my final decision when I meet him tomorrow. But right now..."

And Trunks stole a kiss. The snot! How dare he steal a kiss... from... oh...

I sigh as he releases my lips and looks down. "We're going home now."

My knees are weak and I'm still trying to figure which way is up or down... "Do we have a flight?" I asked him trying to keep my focus on one person.

He smirked. "Something like that." And he placed his left hand on my shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

I smile. Oh, Trunks has used that phrase so many times... But I don't hesitate in my answer unlike the other times. "I do Trunks."

He placed two fingers to his forehead and stated, "Hold tight."

I couldn't believe my eyes. We had been in the comfort of our apartment one moment, and then we reached the day lit room of a familiar kitchen with a familiar woman in it.

"Oh my, Trunks!" exclaimed the woman, "You are just as bad as Goku when he appears..."

I tilt my head to the slightest degree and notice a woman I hadn't seen in seven months.

It was a certain mother-in-law.

"P-Pan?!"

I look frantically to Trunks as he releases me and starts walking into the kitchen. It was the kitchen of Capsule Corporation. Oh may... I must be dreaming...

Bulma ran to me with a surprised look in her eyes before hugging me tightly. "Oh! My daughter in law!"

The hug felt real.

She released me and began touching my short hair. "Oh Pan. Such a brilliant hiding strategy..."

I could feel that...

"Oh! And your tummy is so round! Oh my... you're pregnant? With my grandchild?!" There was a loud scream. "Oh my, oh MY!"

I rubbed the inside of my ear. I could DEFINITELY hear that.

What was I supposed to say?

I must still be dreaming...

"No you're not," replied Trunks as he handed me a water bottle.

I grasped the water bottle feeling the coldness. I stared at Trunks surprised. "This is real?"

He glanced around before nodding his head. "Yes, this is reality."

"She's back?"

I turned my head around. My eyes widened. "Sensei Vegeta...?"

The muscular man raised an eyebrow as he neared me. He didn't touch my stomach, but he raised a hand momentarily. It was moments later he lowered the hand and smirked. "A strong boy you have. You have been taking care of him."

Was that my ex-sensei?

I began cupping my face with my hands as I felt my knees shake. This couldn't be real. I couldn't be here, on the other side of the globe, after just coming from my apartment...

This can't be real...

--


	36. Part 2: Food

**Chapter 36**

I still couldn't believe what was going on. I look to Trunks and I walk to him. I grab his shirt and drag him away from the fridge.

"Hey! I wanted to get—"

I glared at him, "Not now!" I replied dragging him to the other room. I moved past Bulma and brushed past Vegeta, who had a smirk of amusement on his face. Oh yeah, if I were a bystander of this occurrence, I would probably find it funny that a grown man powerful enough to dominate the world physically and economically was being pushed around by his very pregnant wife.

"Pan," my husband almost pleaded while trying to catch his footing, "Could you please hold on a second? I don't think—"

I turned around to face him, and I glared. He visibly gulped. I brought out my pointer finger and started jabbing it into his chest. "You better tell me what that was Mister!"

Trunks blinked, "What's what?"

"That flash thingy! Well, it wasn't so much flash, but more like I'm in one room one moment and across the world in a totally different building in another! I don't know who to explain it! It was like... BOOM! And WOW! And SHEEN, and then WHAAA!!" I brought Trunks down to my level and held him in place, "Don't you dare try backing out of an explanation. Tell me what you just did, where it came from, and anything else that you know concerning that thing you did!"

Trunks only blinked, "Pan?"

I was breathing heavily as my shoulders began heaving up and down. "WHAT?!"

Trunks gave me a sheepish smile as he pointed to where I gripped his shirt. "Could you release me first?"

I blinked then released my hold on him. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

I didn't, but I knew I would probably be stronger than Trunks as long as he didn't turn super saiyan on me. I made sure to cross my fingers as I thought that.

He gave me a wary smile before rubbing any wrinkles out of the shirt. 'Do you think we should go to a more private room?' he silently asked me. His eyes were pleading for me to comply with his request. I had no clue as to why he would want for us to move. We were in the adjacent living room from the kitchen his parents were in...

'Is it because halls have ears?' I asked him back.

He nodded his head.

I wanted to slap my forehead. 'We could talk mentally about this.'

'And my mother would catch on and then harass us on how "cute" we look as we mentally converse.'

I grimaced. Yeah. Scary thought.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he reached for my hand. I graciously took it as he started leading me through the house.

'Trunks?"

He gave me a side glance as we rounded a corner.

'Could you like... flash us to where you want us to go?'

He looked over to me as a small smile displayed on his lips, 'You mean you want me to Instant Transmission us to my room?'

'Yeah, that,' I replied.

'If someone was in my room, yes, I could use Instant Transmission. But there are no energies located close to the area,' replied my husband as he chuckled. 'Eager are we?' he asked me.

I gave him a crooked glare. 'I want to know what this Instant Transmission thing is. Who did you learn it from?'

'Your grandfather.'

My face paled. 'You mean the sixty-year-old who looks to be no older than thirty who has a son, named Goten, which is an exact clone of him and has the hots for your sister?'

Trunks nodded his head, 'That's the one.'

My face scrunched up, 'Sick.' I tried shaking that image out of my head. 'Do you think my grandpa will teach me that technique?'

Trunks stopped in mid step and looked down to me. His ice blue eyes stared into mine as the grip of his hands became stronger. 'Your grandfather might be dense, but I seriously doubt he will teach this technique to you. I didn't learn this until I turned thirty.'

'And your age is now?'

Trunks glanced to the floor sheepishly. 'Thirty.'

I laughed. 'You just learned that freakishly awesome technique?!'

Trunks tugged me along, 'You're grandfather wanted to make sure Goten and I grew up and matured some before he passed the technique on to us.'

'And why did he wait so long?' I questioned.

Trunks looked away from me with bright red cheeks. 'Because your uncle and I were trouble makers...'

I raised an eyebrow. 'And he waited to teach this technique to you until now? I find that explanation fishy.'

And before we walked up a set of stairs, I gasped. "Stop Trunks," I stated.

He turned to me as I kept myself firmly planted on the ground. He tried tugging me to follow him, but I wouldn't budge. Trunks raised an eyebrow and waited.

I give him a stare that was so intense my eyes might have popped out... well, not that drastic but it was a very intense stare. I breathed in confidently and tried standing on my tippy toes to reach Trunks in height... and then I said, "The baby's hungry, and he wants food."

Trunks almost sighed in relief before patting my stomach, "And what is it that the baby wants?"

I knew he was preparing his mental checklist.

His mental checklist was not going to cut it.

"The baby wants lemon chicken."

Trunks nodded, "Anything else?"

I had to keep from smirking. "He also wants three chicken burgers, ten kosher beef hotdogs, a jar of pickles, a turkey-cucumber and mayonnaise sandwich, a pork chop with country gravy on the side, some liver cooked in chicken broth and asparagus, blueberry pancakes, a tomato, a grapefruit, ten tacos-- bean and cheese, chow mien, cabbage soup, a supreme signature pizza from the restaurant that is down the street from the apartment, a block of cheddar cheese—hard cheddar, a box of lucky charms, pork friend rice, and a glass of unsweetened green tea."

It was so hard to keep my face strait as Trunks' eyes became wider and wider as I added to the list. I could tell it was hard for him to process everything in his genius mind.

"A-anything else?" he asked me. Oh, I could smell the fear when he asked me that question.

I nodded my head. "I would like a watermelon, raspberry, passion tea smoothie."

Trunks nodded his head as he removed his hand from my stomach. He took one glance at me tilting his head, "Are you sure the baby wants all of that?"

The sad part is that was only a smidgen of what I was craving. The rest of the food would have to wait or until the craving died down... which might take a couple of days.

I nodded my head.

Trunks released a small breath. "Okay. I will be back soon," he replied.

He gave me a small kiss on the forehead, and I smiled. "Thank you Trunks." He stood back and placed two fingers on his forehead, a smile on his face.

My eyes widened, "Oh! One more thing!"

I could also smell the dread from him when I stated that sentence.

"Could you make sure to bring all of that food at one time? Once I start eating, I can't stop until it's all gone."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want me to bring back one thing at a time?"

I shook my head displaying horror on my face. "The last time one of the saiyan guardians did that, I almost ate the couch when the small portion of food was gone." I patted my stomach, "The baby is really, really hungry."

My husband's face paled as he quickly vanished from the room.

When I could tell Trunks was gone from the premise of the home, I smiled. I turned around and rubbed my hands together as I headed back for the kitchen.

If Vegeta was still there then maybe I could train with him for a little while in that wonderful Gravity Simulator...

--

I did find Vegeta on my way to the kitchen, but my jaw dropped and my rage started feeding off of my hormone imbalance. "Why not?!"

"Trunks would kill me."

"Well, don't you want a good workout? I'm sure Trunks would give it to you if he found out I was training to become stronger," I pointed out to my father-in-law... oh, that's just a scary thought. Vegeta, my father-in-law?

I quiver.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his excessively built chest. "I would take you up on your offer if Trunks was still moping his ass around."

"Still?" I asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

The saiyan king scoffed, "Your mate searched three straight months for you. When your father and I drug him home, he looked like a pitiful excuse for a saiyan."

My eyes widened. Three months?

"Don't give me that surprised shit. He was a warrior torn away from his mate. Any saiyan, even the strongest of warriors, would have broken down like he did," replied Vegeta as he turned away.

I reached my hand out and grabbed his shoulder. I did catch the slightest signs of surprise when I kept the saiyan king in place with my grip. "But wouldn't all those months make Trunks stronger?"

Vegeta shook off my hand and gave me one of his usual scowls. "Not if you don't eat and sleep all those months."

I blinked. Wow...

"And after you brought him back?" I questioned.

Vegeta scowled at the memory, "He moped like a long lost puppy trying to find its owner a week after."

"And then?"

Vegeta smirked, "I convinced him to become stronger."

Oh... so that's why Trunks seemed more toned...

"If anything" started my father-in-law, "I should be thanking you."

I blinked, "Why?"

Vegeta chuckled as he turned around. "I now have a good sparring partner. It would be unnecessary for me bring you to the training simulator." And he walked away.

I stood there as I watched Vegeta leave. My shoulders start to drop as my frustration starts to flare. "Sensei Vegeta! I want to train!"

I run in the direction the martial artist went, but I could tell he was already gone as I looked around in any possible direction he might have escaped to.

I release a sigh and cross my arms over my stomach.

My son started kicking in my tummy. I glared down at the stretched flesh covered in a comfortable cotton shirt, "What? Now you decide to mock me?"

I wince when he gives me one good kick that hits a very, very tender spot.

"Ow..."

I grab onto a nearby wall as I rub my tummy.

I pout. It's not fair. I want to train too...

And because I was so close to the kitchen, my nose picks up the faint aroma of... "Pizza." I lick my lips and start heading towards the kitchen. My eyes light up as Bulma pulls out a freshly cooked homemade pizza. That is something I know that cannot come from a box. Now, I've heard warnings from everyone not to eat Bulma's cooking, but it smells really, really good.

As I walk up behind Bulma I lightly tap her shoulder.

She turns her head and smiles when she sees me. My hands are behind my back. I try to look like an innocent person who would love a slice of that pizza. As a matter of fact, I would love to eat the whole thing...

"Would you like a slice?" asked Bulma as she pulled down another plate.

My smile grew wider.

Would I...

"Yes ma'am."

--

It's been three hours since I ate half of that pizza.

Oh shit—

I heave and empty all the contents from my stomach in an open toilet bowl. My stomach purged itself about thirty minutes ago, and I'm still hanging my head over the toilet.

Ugh...

I rub my forehead. A headache formed minutes ago, and it's really bothering me now.

I really shouldn't have eaten that pizza.

I flush the toilet and try to spit out any remaining traces of bile.

Man, I hate these cravings. The baby rejected what I fed it, and now it's hungry, really hungry. I HATE that sensation. I don't want to be hungry and nauseous at the same time. Baby, please calm down, please...

I was so drained. I felt like falling asleep right here and now... I could barely move. I crossed my arms over the toilet bowl and rested my head on my arms. I tried breathing as calmly as possible. Maybe this will be the last time I heaved...

My nose picked up a wonderful aroma of sweets, meats, and other good things to eat. I tried to keep my stomach settled. With the sudden smell of all these delectables, I felt my husband's energy.

Wonderful.

"Pan?"

"Hey," I replied weakly. "Could you put all that stuff in the other room?"

"Sure," he replied momentarily stepping out of the large bathroom.

I started closing my eyes. I was so tired.

I felt him walk back into the room. "What are you doing with your head hanging over a toilet?" he asked me.

"I ate some pizza."

He sat beside me and began rubbing my back, "Pizza? I was out getting some for you."

I spit out more saliva that tasted like bile into the toilet. "I smelt a wonderful aroma of pizza."

"And you ate it?"

I nodded.

"Where was the pizza from?" he asked me still rubbing my back.

I glanced at him as my head rose, "It was homemade."

Trunks face paled. "Homemade?"

I nodded.

"Who made it?" he asked. I could sense the fear in his voice. And I'm sure he already knows the answer.

"Your mother made it...?"

Trunks face became as white as a sheet. "What?!"

"It smelt really good," I reasoned.

"Pan," stated my husband seriously, "NEVER EVER, EVER eat anything my mother makes. Didn't I tell you that some months ago?! Her mind can't decipher things from the lab and the kitchen. She might create a delicious smelling form of rat poison for all we know!"

I winced, "Yes, but I was hungry, and that smelled really, really good!"

"What were you trying to do? Kill our baby?!" questioned Trunks placing his hand on my stomach. He closed his eyes, no doubt to check and see how our child was doing. He released a sigh of relief. "You need to stay away from my mother's cooking."

"Even if the food smells appetizing?" I asked softly.

Trunks nodded his features completely stoic. "Even if it smells edible, NEVER eat my mother's cooking." He gave me a hug and soothingly rubbed my stomach. I could feel his hand giving our son energy. "Do you still feel like eating?"

"Yes."

He released me and looked into my eyes, "Should I find some crackers to settle your stomach?"

I shook my head. "I want you to stay here."

His features softened at my request.

I smiled back... until I felt my stomach clench once more.

I turned my head back to the toilet and heaved.

Even with my head unattractively shoved down the toilet, Trunks still sat there and rubbed my back.

--


	37. Part 2: Date

**Chapter 37**

I sigh as I rest on my husband's chest. It almost brings me back to the night I ran away... I feel Trunks' arm become tighter around my chest. I carefully massage his muscular arm as it starts to release from the tension. It makes me wonder. If I reflect on the past and it has to do with me running away, would it always make my husband and mate more possessive of me?

I feel his arm returning to the previous tight pressure.

Must be.

But now... I know we can replace those memories with memories we are now making together. I smile as my hand leaves Trunks' arm and moves to his overly built pectoral muscle. I start drawing invisible pictures on his perfectly tanned skin. I still can't believe Trunks is patient with me.

After having my head hang over a toilet for an hour when Trunks returned, I finally decided to try and eat something. I'm glad the taste of bile helped to sate some of my ridiculous cravings. And because I couldn't eat every single thing Trunks brought back for me, we shared the food.

Of course, I ate the food that was strange—the baby still craved it.

After we ate we decided to rest. It was technically the middle of the night where I lived the last seven months of my life.

I only woke from our sleep because the baby started kicking again. It was nothing to wake Trunks about, but if the baby's kicks became stronger I know I'll need to wake Trunks so he could give the baby some energy.

I sighed and tried closing my eyes. I was still very tired, and I know I need rest. What's scary is I know my body was getting ready for one of the most physically exhausting but incredible events.

"Pan?" I heard muttered.

"Hmm?" could still feel the vibrations from Trunks' voice.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he muttered shifting slightly.

I stopped drawing circles on Trunks' chest and released a small breath, "I'm try to go back to sleep."

"Why haven't you?" he asked me.

"The baby still kicks," I replied. The baby just fulfilled my words by giving me a big kick in the higher region of my stomach. I wince.

"He's definitely your son," I uttered as Trunks chuckled. He placed a hand on my belly and started to pulse energy into my womb. The baby instantly calmed down.

I felt my muscles relax. "Our child is a leach for energy."

"He wants to be strong," replied my husband, sounding a little more awake now. "I don't mind giving it to him."

"I don't know if I will be able to sleep anymore," I stated glancing up into his dreary eyes. "I know it is night back at home... but I'm not sleepy at all." Even though a yawn forced it way out of me, I felt a new surge of energy pulsate through my body. Maybe my baby didn't need to feed off of my ki any longer.

"Trunks?"

He looked down at me after he rubbed his tired eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you know how long a saiyan pregnancy lasts?"

He scrunched up one side of his face, "I don't know. My mother's pregnancy terms with my sister and I varied from eight to nine months"

I lowered my head back on his chest. I don't know why, but I have the craziest notion that my baby might be coming sooner than any of us would expect... and yet it would still be a normal pregnancy term for the child.

"Rest for a little while longer Pan," stated my husband as he hugged me tighter to him. His eyes closed and his body began to relax once more.

The side of my mouth tilted.

But I really wanted to get up.

I wanted to do something...

Anything.

A thought strikes me.

Trunks is too tired to even care.

I smirk.

I lift one of my fingers and lightly brush it over his chest. I can see some goose bumps form. I smirk as my finger travels down to his navel. The muscles ripple under my touch.

Hm...

Maybe if I…

I let my finger travel over his midsection to his sides. I softly slid my finger from his hip to the edge of his arm pit. I felt him lightly squirm.

My smirk widens.

Gotcha.

I drag my finger over and over in that sensitive spot until Trunks jerked his arm over the ticklish flesh. "Stop it Panny," he warned as he tried to evade the tickle attack.

I began to giggle as Trunks began squirming even more.

Finally, he was waking up.

But I squeaked when I felt my back fall on the soft bed, and then my arms were pinned by his powerful hands over my head. Trunks' blue eyes were challenging mine as his body trapped mine from movement.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked me as he lowered his head down to my ear,

I raised an eyebrow, "I wanted you to get up."

"But tickle me?" he questioned faking hurt, "you should know I'm extremely ticklish, that is not a wise thing to do to me."

I shrugged the best I could under him as he continued to pin me, "It served its purpose."

"Now that you have my attention," he lowered his head down to mine and gave me a feather light kiss on my cheek, "What do you want?"

My lips tilted to the side as I began thinking. "I want to do something."

"What would you like to do?" asked Trunks as he released my arms and collapsed beside me on the bed. I noticed him propping his head up with an overly stuffed down pillow as his eyes gave me his utmost attention.

"I want to go out."

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to be the picky one in this matter. But I sort of wanted Trunks to take me out on a date...

I gave him a small smile.

He smiled back. He just read my mind.

"What do you say, Mrs. Pan Briefs? May I have the pleasure of taking you out on a date?"

I giggled as I brought my lips to his for a moment before looking into his eyes. "You may, Mr. Trunks Briefs. I would be honored."

It was nice that Trunks could read my mind every once in a while...

--

I glanced around at the new atmosphere. It was dark, and the stars were brightly shining. This was so awesome. Trunks knows that I shouldn't eat anything, especially with the toxic pizza episode earlier today. Yet, here we are sitting at one of the fanciest restaurants with menus before our faces.

It was driving me crazy not being able to know the price of a simple salad or a dish of noodles...

'This restaurant is the most elegant and exclusive on this side of the world,' replied my husband through the link. His blue eyes lingered on the menu for a moment longer before turning up to me. "I don't know about you, Mrs. Briefs, but I'm in the mood for dessert."

My eyes lightened immediately as I set my menu down as well. It was going to take a while for me to fully comprehend the misses' part, but I was starting to enjoy hearing it. "I think that is a splendid idea, Mr. Briefs."

So, I briefly glanced through all the desserts.

This place had everything!

It had the finest chocolates imported from all over the globe.

There were so many varieties of cakes! I noticed Angel Food Cake, Spice Cake, Double-German Chocolate Cake, and so many choices in pies!

No way... They even had cheese cake.

I wanted to cry.

I was so close to heaven…

No doubt the baby would become hyper too from all these sweets... or it could be bad for the baby's health...

My shoulders slumped.

Oh, this sucked...

I felt my menu being pushed down to the table. I glanced up and noticed Trunks giving me a small smile, "You are not going to harm the baby by eating a few sweets."

I tilt my head, "How do you know that?"

He gave me a sheepish smile, "I did a little research shortly after I found out you were with child."

"When was this?"

He scratched the side of his head, "About a week ago?"

My eyes widened.

No way...

"My parents were silent for all this time?" I asked in amazement.

He gave me a wry smile, "Yeah, surprising, isn't it?"

I couldn't help but nod. I can feel that this is still an extremely sensitive area for Trunks to even think about, much the less talk about. I placed a hand over his forming fist as I smiled, "I knew you would find me one way or another. Even with the lack of clues I left behind."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "So you WANTED to be found."

I looked off to the side nervously, "Yes and no... Half of me wanted you to find me and the other half was terrified."

'Look at me,' he whispered in the link.

I did.

"Are you terrified?"

I shook my head side to side. "No. If anything... I'm excited you did."

He smirked and gently patted my hand before closing his menu.

I sighed and blew a lone strange of hair away from my face. "I don't know what to choose."

"Everything looks good?" he asked me.

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Yes! Especially that cheese cake." I glanced at the menu once again, "I'm not too excited about the description of the cheese cakes given. Most of them seem too rich."

I bit my lip and looked to Trunks with hopeful eyes.

"Do they serve plain cheese cake?"

He leaned forward to me and placed that annoying strand of hair, which was STILL in my face, carefully behind my ear. "We can ask. Or better yet..."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

A waiter immediately came to the table, "Are you ready to order Mr. Briefs."

My husband handed the employee his and my menu as his suave charismatic nature began to take over, "The lady and I would love to sample everything in the dessert portion of the menu."

"Very good sir," replied the waiter. "Anything else you might want to add?"

"Do you serve plain cheese cake?" I asked.

The waiter, a little surprised that I spoke up, gave me one look over before scribbling something down. "For you, mad' dam, anything."

"Might I add anything to your order?" questioned the man.

"No thank you," replied Trunks glancing back at me.

"Very good sir, your order will be out shortly."

And the man was gone.

I had to bite my tongue from saying a biting comment I had until Trunks and I was left alone.

And then I remembered. The mental link!

Duh.

'Does that man have to kiss our ass every second?'

Trunks nodded his head as he grabbed my hands, 'If he wants a good tip, yes.'

I scrunched up my eyebrows, 'I don't know... there's something about that guy.'

I noticed Trunks glance to where the waiter left. He then turned to me curiously as his thumbs rubbed the back of my hands gently. 'What is it?'

'Did you see the way he looked at me?' I asked.

The pupils in Trunks' eyes narrowed. He was silent for seconds on end. And I could see the thoughts reeling in his head, 'Do you want another waiter or waitress?'

I shook my head and grasped onto my husband's hands. 'Nah. I think I'm just being paranoid. I don't think its everyday people see the great Trunks Briefs out with a young pregnant woman.'

'But you're my wife,' replied Trunks silently.

I nodded, "I know, but people don't know that."

Trunks lifted my left hand so he could see the gold wedding band.

"Our wedding was in secret, Trunks. No one is going to know who I am or that we are hitched," I softly whispered.

"Shall we make this union official then?" questioned Trunks.

I blinked.

"Are you suggesting...?"

"Do you want a big elaborate wedding?" he asked me.

"Would it be in a large church where I could wear a white fancy dress?"

"If that's what you want," replied Trunks. "Anything you desire you will have for this wedding."

Anything?

I blinked.

Wow.

Trunks gave me one of his charming smiles.

I nodded my head. Yes, I would most definitely take him up on this offer.

"I think maybe a ceremony that involves only friends and family would be appropriate," I replied still a little psyched out that Trunks was willing to commit to anything I would ask. It was almost surreal.

"When would you like it?" he asked me.

I felt the baby kick. I released my hands from Trunks' and rubbed my tummy. "We should wait until after our son is born." As our child stopped using my stomach as a training arena, I looked up to my baby's father.

"You would prefer to be your nearly anorexic size?" he teased.

I puffed up my cheeks. "Anorexic! I was not anorexic thank you very much! My body is naturally a size zero."

"Aww, come on," replied Trunks, "Just because you're a size five now doesn't mean the world is over."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a size three."

"Oooh, big change," replied my husband as he picked up my thin muscular arm. He pinched my skin, "Look at that. You're still skin and bones."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not. With this baby weight, I'm as fat as a cow."

"No," replied Trunks, reaching his hand over the table to place his hand on my very pregnant stomach, "You are just the right size for carrying my son."

As I opened my mouth, Trunks gave me a look, "Ah! Don't even say what I know you're going to say."

I almost said something else, but Trunks stopped me again, "And don't say that either!" he warned.

He brought his hand from over the table and relaxed against the chair as did I. My back was really starting to hurt.

I sighed, "Fine, fine."

And just as I stated that word twice, our waiter came back with the desserts. My eyes were glued to all the wonderful colors and my nose couldn't help but pick up all the wonderfully sensational smells...

"And for you," stated the waiter as he placed a plate before me. My mouth began salivating, "Here is your plain cheese cake."

Oh, hallelujah!

Cheese cake!

I smiled kindly, "Thank you sir." And I immediately grabbed a fork to dig in. My stomach may still be hurt from that toxic waste of a pizza, but I could never turn down cheesecake, pregnant or not.

I could feel my husband's eyes on me the entire time as the many plates were placed on our small round table.

I turned up, and I carefully chewed my cheesecake. "What?"

"I didn't realize how much you enjoyed dessert."

I smiled as I quickly swallowed. "It's my favorite part of the day," I replied. My eyes noticed all the scrumptious cakes, pies, and sweets on the table.

I noticed Trunks still hadn't picked up his fork. "Are you doing to eat?" I questioned.

Trunks nodded slowly as he picked up his fork. He hesitated for a second his eyes questioning mine.

I laughed softly as I pushed the plate of plain cheesecake towards him, "Go ahead. I'm not going to bite off your hand if you want a piece."

Trunks chuckled in return as he forked off a small chunk and placed it into his mouth.

I must say, that was how the remainder of the evening went. We both carefully picked off of one of the plates (which was something very unsaiyanish to do) before moving onto the next. Yes, we both are saiyans, so it wasn't too hard to finish the twelve dishes of desert.

As soon as the last bit of cake was taken, I felt another pain in my womb. I carefully set the fork on the table as I gritted my teeth. It was another one of those false labor contractions... I thought those things were supposed to be spaced out. I shouldn't be having another one for a couple more days… and it was supposed to be uncomfortable. Well, these were, but they were supposed to be more so uncomfortable than painful.

These were extremely painful.

The pain started bringing me to tears.

I don't know how much time passed or who was around, but as soon as the pain lessened into nothing, I breathed out slowly and felt my hands holding onto another. I looked up to Trunks. He stood beside me as one of his hands carefully rested on my stomach. His eyes were narrowed as his lips curved into a frown. I could feel his uncertainty.

"Is it time?" he questioned.

"I don't think so," I replied as I rubbed my stomach soothingly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that our waiter was in the general area. It looked as if he were ready to call emergency for this small contraction.

I turn back to Trunks, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, "It's barely seven months. I seriously doubt the baby would come this early."

I hope nothing like this happens for another few days...

"I think we should go," I suggested. My body needed to rest for the time being.

He nodded his head in understanding. He turned back to our waiter, "May I have the check?"

--


	38. Part 2: Dying

Chapter 38

I don't know how much time as past, but Trunks tells me almost three days have gone by. I've been in and out of sleep for these days. I hate to say it, but I really think the baby is purposely taking all the energy it can before it comes into this world.

I cling onto the blankets as I try and make myself comfortable. I can feel the sun in my eye and it's really starting to become irritating.

So I wake up.

I stretch my limbs out for a few seconds before pulling off the covers. I made sure to straighten my night shirt before moving off of the bed.

'Trunks?' I called out mentally.

My lips were so dry. It almost felt like I would need a knife to separate them.

I slowly saunter to the bathroom.

I scratch the side of my head and glance at myself in a mirror with two semi closed eyes.

Ew.

I look like crap, especially with my hair sticking up to one side.

'Yes Panny?'

I'm curious as to where he is at the moment...

'I'm in the office,' responds Trunks before I could formally give him my thoughts. 'Do you need anything?'

I glance out the window as the bright sun shines in. I rub my eyes once more before yawning. 'No,' I answered, 'I just need a moment to wake up.'

'So you're finally awake?'

I nod my head. I don't think his comment makes sense to me until moments later. I'm so slow right now.

'It feels like I slept a week straight.'

'You almost did,' joked my husband.

I could tell I had his full attention. I'm not complaining... but he just told me he was at work.

'I shouldn't be bothering you,' I replied looking for some towels in a cabinet.

'You're never a bother,' he replied.

Sweet. Found them.

Now... where is a washcloth?

'But don't you have work?' I asked rummaging through another cabinet.

'I'm leaving the office now.'

I curse as I drop a glass bottle of Trunks' cologne onto the tile floor. It shattered everywhere and the strong fragrance of old spice overcame my senses.

"Oh shit."

'Why?' I questioned.

If I wasn't awake at this point, the cologne did the trick. My eyes really started tearing up as the liquid seeped into crevices and nooks of the tile.

'Are you alright Pan?'

'Just peachie,' I quickly replied as my bare feet carefully maneuvered around the glass and liquid.

Boy.

I knew Trunks would be in for a rude awakening when he walks in here...

'Pan. What happened?'

I set the towels down on the toilet seat and looked around for something to sop up the cologne.

'Nothing that you should be worried about.'

Oh my kami.

Saiyan or not, any person with a nose would have started feeling dizzy with this smell. I quickly turned on a vent then carefully dashed to the window.

"Are you sure?"

I jumped as I heard his voice behind me. I forced my arm down, which was about to elbow my unsuspecting husband in the gut. I breathed in deeply a few times trying to calm my racing heart. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

I ran a hand over my face as my body leant against my husband. He carefully held me up as my legs threatened to give way.

I then heard Trunks let out a shaky breath. "Strong."

I nodded as I regained my footing. I broke from his embrace, stepped into the tub, and reached for the window. "Yeah," I replied cracking the window.

A breeze immediately came into the room. It helped to dilute the strong smell of old spice.

I noticed my husband start walking out of the room holding his nose.

"Sorry," I muttered as I stepped out of the bathtub. "Trunks, careful of the—"

His work shoe crunched into the broken glass.

I winced.

Too late.

"Sorry," I uttered again as I looked around the spacious bathroom for a trashcan and something to clean the spilt cologne with.

"Don't worry about it Pan," he told me. I look up at him, and he levitates towards me. I almost laugh. It's so strange to know my husband has such an incredible ability. "I'll get a cleaning bot in here."

I want to learn levitation...

"You need all of your energy for that," replied Trunks as he took off his black leather shoes and placed them on the sink.

"Well, could you teach me after the baby is born?" I questioned.

I felt my heart race as Trunks appeared before me instantly. He reached out and carefully picked me up. "We will discuss your levitation training two weeks _after_ the baby is born."

My jaw dropped.

"But Trunks..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to learn or not?"

I pout and cross my arms. "I do want to learn... I have energy now."

"I highly doubt that," replied my husband as he levitated us out of the bathroom. He carefully set me down on the carpeted floors.

"I really do!" I replied making my way towards him.

It was the truth! I don't think I had ever had this type of energy before in my life!

It actually felt really, really good...

"I'm sure the baby has had his full share in energy those days I slept!" I replied with a smile on my face, "Please?"

He sternly looked at me. I almost felt like cowering at that look he gave me. It was one of those looks a father gives to his children when he will not budge on his decision.

But I still wanted my way…

I guess I'm still like a stupid kid… a pregnant stupid kid…

"Fine," I finally sigh giving in.

He gave a small smirk as he turned to leave the area, no doubt to get another pair of work shoes. But I stop him as I tug on his arm.

He glances back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you at least let me go out and do something?" I asked with a smile.

He winced, "I have a very important meeting I need to attend today."

"So silly," I replied with a smile, "I'll go by myself."

"No."

My jaw dropped again, "Why not?!"

"It's almost been a week since I last found you."

I sigh, "I want to get out and do something."

"How about this," my husband suggested walking to one side of the room and handing me a capsule. "Complete your school work."

I almost gag.

School work is the LAST thing I wanted to do.

"Ew no!" I was very, very close to pleading, "May I please go out and shop for the baby?"

"Not by yourself," he replied.

And then it hits me.

Another smile curves onto my lips.

I could feel that he was putting up a wall for any attack I might give.

"You talked to Gnost the other day… didn't you?"

I could see a twitch on the side of Trunks' lips.

I almost laughed.

I caught Trunks off guard.

"You said that I needed someone with me," I reminded him as I folded my hands up to my chest, "Please Trunks! I really, really, really, really want to get out for a while."

I think this had to be the first time in a long while that I was acting my age.

And it felt WONDERFUL.

It's sad that I don't have friends my age…

Oh well.

The saiyans act my age sometimes. So it's not a big loss.

But I go back to pleading as I close in on Trunks' personal space.

"Please Trunks?" I ask. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

I could see Trunks lightly frown as he crosses his arms, "What's so great about Gnost anyways?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that he's a really good shopping partner?" I nodded my head in all seriousness, "He finds the greatest sales."

"Pan," started my husband as he ran a hand through my, no doubt, oily hair. He shook his head, "Sometimes I forget how young you really are..."

I blinked.

"Gnost is waiting for you downstairs. If you want, shower and get ready."

I didn't know what a better surprise was: the fact that Gnost was here or that Trunks thought about this situation ahead of time!

I gave him a tight hug… but I was careful considering my big pregnant belly. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back into the bathroom...

But before I could make my way in that direction, I felt myself abruptly stopped by Trunks who pulled me off my feet.

I frowned.

"I need to shower," I stated pouting again.

"You were headed in the wrong direction."

I looked to the bathroom which reeked of old spice.

I smiled sheepishly.

In return, he simply pointed out the door and down the hall. "We don't your feet to become cut by the glass. Now do we?"

I scratch the back of my head as Trunks lowers me to the ground. "Silly me..."

And I ran in that direction.

I couldn't help but hear a small chuckle from my husband.

What could he be laughing about…?

--

As I went back to the room to dress, I saw my husband briefly resting on the bed. I guess he's tired too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he's not back at work. I wouldn't doubt him being tired because of his business, all the energy he's given to our son, and him having to do tasks for me.

I pull up my blonde hair into a ponytail and rub my tummy.

The baby hasn't kicked in a while…

I walk over to Trunks and sit beside him.

"Could you check on the baby?" I asked Trunks as he opened one of his ice blue eyes.

He lifted one of his hands and placed it on my cloth covered stomach.

As he rubbed his hand on my stomach, I began smiling thinking about our little one. I'm so glad I know what I'm having. It'll be so much easier to know what to shop for. I'll be able to decorate a room for him in blues, greens, and yellows. And no doubt I'll be going overboard on the clothes and little toys.

I wonder what his name will be.

Trunks and I still need to discuss that matter...

I glanced back to Trunks, whose frustrated frown slowly shifted into an expression of panic. His hand stopped over one spot of my tummy.

"The baby's energy is dropping."

I blinked. What does that mean?

My breath became hitched as Trunks began to concentrate once more. It couldn't be…

"No… no," he whispered.

He looked at me in complete seriousness.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

He quickly scooped me up and lifted two fingers to his forehead.

"Trunks! Trunks, what does that mean?!"

I looked around and saw that we were now in West City's hospital: the emergency section.

He ran to the counter as the receptionist looked to the two of us wide eyed. "M-Mr. Briefs!" was all the lady could say. Obviously, it was extremely uncommon for this major CEO to be in such a building.

"I need Doctor Scrubs, quickly."

As the lady began to quickly type in the computer, I mentally spoke, 'Trunks... tell me what is going on!'

He looked at me, his eyes in complete seriousness. His mind was closed off from me.

I could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Pan, I think the baby is dying."

--

_Hmmm…should I kill the baby or not?_

_I feel cynical at the moment… Maybe I'll give the two poor souls some mercy and spare the child's life… Who knows? Reply your responses in a review and let me know. I'm not pushing for reviews anymore because I've already reached 400!! THANK YOU EVERYONE! But give your predictions or suggestions. As always, I'm open to them._


	39. Part 2: Birth

Chapter 39

My racing heart stopped as the doctor looked at me gravely.

Trunks and I waited for about an hour in the emergency room for Doctor Scrubs. He had been in the middle of surgery when we arrived and came as quickly as he finished. From what Trunks told me, this doctor was the only doctor who knew about saiyans and their unique DNA.

And now I closed my eyes bracing myself for the worst news possible. I knew it was coming.

"Well, the baby's heartbeat is normal."

My eyes opened wide as I felt Trunks' hands on mine tighten.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Trunks softly.

"As far as I know, yes," he answered glancing over some monitors. "As for the symptom of "decreasing life energy", as you so nicely described it, does not effect the child--"

I noticed Trunks glare at the doctor. The older man immediately paled as he reworded his explanation, "What I mean is, your child could be sending his energy elsewhere or he could be storing it for later use."

The doctor turned to look at me. "Mrs. Briefs."

I almost quivered. Being called that still makes me uneasy. "Yes?"

"Have you been experiencing energy spurts recently?"

As a matter of fact, I have. "Yes. I've never felt more alive."

The doctor nodded his head, "That must be what you are sensing Mr. Briefs. Your child is giving his mother energy."

Trunks look of confusion mirrored my own. "Why?"

"Your wife will be giving birth to your child very soon. I'm sure the little one senses it," replied the doctor as he began turning off monitors and machines.

"It's too soon," replied Trunks. I could sense his mind racing as he did calculations in his head of when the child was conceived. "It's too soon."

The doctor turned to us once more with a smile, "I would advise you to go speak with your parents about this. Mrs. Bulma Briefs might be able to explain this to you a little better. Maybe your father too, considering he is the alien."

I personally didn't know what to think as we signed release papers and left the hospital. Trunks was angered by the response.

I didn't speak or think a word to him until after we left the hospital by instant transmission.

When we appeared, however, we appeared in a rather... uh... how should I explain it? A rather inappropriate moment with my mother and father-in-law?

Eugh... Who knew the two were so _passionate_?

I averted my eyes down to my feet as Trunks cleared his throat. To him, this was not something new.

'How can you handle seeing them like... like _that?_' I asked him mentally.

'Easy,' he replied, 'they scarred me forever when I was four.'

EWWW!! I didn't need to know that!

I rubbed my face trying to clear my head of any mental images.

"I thought the two of you were in your room Trunks," replied Bulma in a huskier voice.

Eugh... More bad images!! I tried shaking my head to rid them.

"We just came from the hospital," replied my husband seriously.

"What?!" she exclaimed, her voice now normal.

Thank Kami!

I looked up and noticed the two a little more presentable. I could feel Bulma's fear and surprise. I glanced at my ex-sensei. I could sense his surprise too.

"The child is fine, right?!" questioned Bulma with wide eyes as she ran to me placing a hand on my very pregnant stomach.

"The doctor says everything looks good. But some questions we asked couldn't be answered," replied my husband completely serious.

I glanced between the two before side stepping my close-to-hysterics mother-in-law. I was trying to stay out of this almost stressful explanation because I knew it was no good for my body. I became so engrossed with the mother and son talking that I missed my father-in-law's nearness until I noticed a raised hand from the side of my eye.

I slowly turned my head to him. His palm was spread open and his eyes were focused solely on my belly.

"Um... sensei?"

His piercing eyes turned to me silently.

I gulped.

"Call me Vegeta."

Okay.

He looked back down before releasing his breath. "The child is sharing his energy with you. Tell me. How long have you felt this surge of energy?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Just today."

As Trunks and Bulma continued going back and forth at each other as to why no one told her I needed to go to the hospital, Vegeta simply said, "The baby will be born tomorrow morning."

Because of how many surprises I've had to face recently, it takes quite a bit for me to faint. Now, when Vegeta placed the words "born-tomorrow-morning" together in the same sentence, that took me over the edge.

My limbs began shaking before my legs gave out from under me.

I felt darkness overcome me just as someone carefully caught me.

--

Again, I woke feeling refreshed.

I stretched my arms out into the air as I pulled the bed covers away from my body.

Why was I asleep?

I looked around for Trunks, but he was not in the room.

Oh well.

I began thinking as I shook the last bit of sleep out.

And then it hit me.

"The baby will be born tomorrow morning..."

I nervously laughed.

"My baby will be born in the morning."

The laughed some more.

"He will be born tomor-"

--

Ow...

I rub my stomach as it begins to cramp. My eyes open just slightly as darkness floods my vision. It must be the middle of the night...

I sit up and wince as the pains become stronger.

"Owww..." I uttered shakily as I braced myself for another wave of pain.

"--mmm... wha?" said a sleepy voice behind me.

Trunks.

'Yes Pan?'

I begin to breath as deeply as I can. 'I think it's time.'

I heard a thud on the floor beside me.

I would have looked over the edge had I not been in so much pain. Only seconds later did my husband spring up and turn on the lights. "It's time?!"

I felt the bed become wet.

I opened my clothed legs noticing a big wet spot (that wasn't yellow mind you) on the white sheets.

"Oh yeah... it's time."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes," I quickly breathed out.

"Are you sure?!"

I grabbed his muscular shoulder with my tense fingers and quickly jerked him to my face. "Y-YES. I am absolutely, positively SURE that it is TIME."

"Pan?"

"WHAT?!"

"You can let me go..."

I screamed in frustration as another wave of pain hit me.

After this I really don't remember what happened other than getting as much drugs from the nurses to numb my pain-filled body in the hospital. Even after the epidural, half of my body remained alive and alert as the labor pains increased.

I must say, the one thing that was helping me through this was Trunks who stood right by my side... even though I broke his fingers about four minutes ago.

And then I felt it coming.

"I see the head! We need you to push!"

I gave it my all as I tried pushing the child from its nine-month cocoon.

I felt Trunks' fingers slide out of my killer grip as the cramping subsided. I released a breath of air before collapsing on the hospital bed.

I heard a shrilling scream, then loud sobs from a little baby. I glanced to Trunks. His eyes were completely glazed over as he held out his arms. Completely swaddled up, I saw our child for the first time as he was carefully placed in the arms of his strong father.

Trunks walked the baby over to me, who was still red... and a little wrinkled.

"Wow," breathed out Trunks shakily as he looked over our tiny creation. "I'm a father..."

I couldn't help but smile as the nurses continued busily working around us.

'Bring him here so I can see,' I mentally told Trunks. He did come over and showed me the child. The baby is now calm. I knew the baby recognized Trunks by the energy his father gave him for comfort.

I smiled brightly.

As the baby was laid at my breast, a nurse came with a certificate and a pen. She smiled too rejoicing in our miracle. "Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, on behalf of West City Hospital, we give you our congratulations."

"Thank you," Trunks and I state in unison. I feel my husband's pride for our new son. I am just as proud.

The nurse bowed before holding up a clipboard, "If you may, please tell us the name of your child so we can give you his birth certificate."

My eyes widen and my heart begins to sink.

Of all the things in this world...

I look at Trunks.

He looks at me.

We didn't think of a name.

Dammit!

I knew we forgot something important!

--

_Okay. So this is the part when you, the reader will send a review. I must say, the story is close to ending (finally). So tell me what you want to see in this story before it ends._

_Thanks for waiting!_


	40. Part 2: Admiration

Chapter 40

I smile as I look down to my small child as does Trunks. He leans over the side of the bed to softly caress his head. I lightly laughed as Trunks began messing with our son's light colored, gravity defying hair. It was the same hue as Trunks' hair.

"You are right Pan," smiled Trunks as the child opened his black eyes. "I like your suggestion for our son's name."

"I think Vegeta would be pleased to know his grandson is named after him," I confirmed with a wide smile. I still can't believe the baby is here...

There were some soft knocks on the hospital room door. "May we come in?" asked my mom's soft voice from outside the room.

"Yes, come in," welcomed Trunks as he turned to the visitors. I turned my attention to the massive crowd that entered the room. Smiles of joy and excite were on the faces of the many visitors.

I looked at everyone who stood at the bedside to see the new being. Mama and Papa stood beside Trunks. Mama gave Trunks a hug congratulating him and I, and papa also gave him a hug. Papa didn't say anything, but his face expressed his internal excite and happiness. I noticed an overly excited Bulma and Grandma Chichi. I almost quivered as my crazy grandmother rubbed it in Bulma's face that she now had a "great" grand child. My grandpa Goku and his clone stood at the end of the bed oohing-and awing at the child. I was also very surprised to see Bra, my long lost sister-in-law, standing beside Goten arm in arm with him.

"Congrats Pan!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. "You and my brother did well!" she complimented with a wink.

I tried to keep from blushing as I carried my child securely beside my breast. Little Vegeta yawned widely before closing his eyes for a small nap. The women awed and complimented on how "precious" the child was.

I couldn't stop smiling as the women began chattering around me again.

"Pan," said my mom as she held her arms out, "Can I hold my grandson?"

I hesitated as I continued holding my child.

I glance to Trunks, the proud father.

I really didn't want to give up my child... I just wanted to hold my baby and keep him to myself.

Trunks internally laughed as a wide grin graced his face, 'At this rate, little Vegeta will become a mama's boy.'

'That wouldn't be a bad thing,' I countered in the mental link before glancing to my mama. I needed to convince my possessive maternal instincts that mama would give my child back. So, I hesitantly handed the newborn to my mother.

Mama expertly held her grandson in her arms and began showing the child off to the surrounding crowd.

This gave me some time to see who else walked into the small room.

I saw many of the people from the party Bulma threw almost a year back. I noticed all the old warriors, and I noticed the same green monster standing off to the side of the room-- arms crossed and looking disinterested.

I look to another corner and I see my father-in-law. Vegeta stood there with crossed arms as he leaned against the wall. He did, however, look my mama who held the sleeping child. And, wait... was that a smile on his lips?!

'Trunks...' I called.

My mate looked down to me. 'Look at your father. Is it just me or is he smiling?'

Slowly, I noticed Trunks avert his eyes to his father. Sure enough my husband gave a surprised expression as his jaw became slack.

'See!' I exclaimed excitedly as I noticed my baby being passed to Bulma.

"Oh Pan!" cooed Bulma as she lightly caressed my child's face, "My grandson is so adorable! Please, tell us what his name is!"

I glance to Trunks, who composed himself after a few seconds. "Tell them what we decided on Trunks," I told him.

The proud father beamed as he spoke, "His name is Vegeta Trunks Briefs."

The room became completely silent except for a choking sound in the back of the room. Everyone turned to Vegeta as his eyes became wide. "W-what?"

"We felt this was the only name we could give our child," Trunks reasoned with a nod.

I smiled as I reached my arms out for my child. Sure enough, the baby started to squirm.

"Oh, look at the time!" exclaimed Chichi as she glanced to a non-existing wrist watch. "We should leave Pan and Trunks alone for a while with their son!"

"Yes, yes," added mama as she noticed my baby start to fuss. "I think someone's hungry."

"You can say that again!" exclaimed grandpa Goku from the end of the bed.

I almost laughed as Chichi pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Come on, let's leave the new family alone," stated papa as the visitors and blood relatives started leaving. It took a few moments as people continued showering Trunks and I with congratulations and such. My father-in-law was the last to leave. He looked over the child once more, his facial expressions stoic once again, before nodding his head in approval. "You have given the house of Vegeta a fine heir."

He left.

And then it was just Trunks, little Vegeta, and I. By this time, the baby was crying. Trunks and I were lost for words. I knew that what Vegeta said had to have been a huge compliment. I felt my husband's awe. A nurse came in and smiled, "Mrs. Briefs?"

The hospital staff pulled me out of my momentary stupor. "Yes?"

"Would you like for me to show you how to breast feed your child?"

I paused then looked up to Trunks. "I guess..." I uttered unsure of what to say as the child began to cry.

As the nurse instructed me on how to feed my child, I felt Trunks' stare on me the entire time as he sat in a chair beside my bed.

I heard him sigh. I glanced over. 'What?'

'I'm jealous.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Of?'

'Our son.'

I was hesitant to ask why.

'Why?'

'He can drink from your breast when ever he wants.'

My face flushed brightly. Had Trunks been a few inches closer to me, he would have had an elbow in his gut right about now. Instead, I did my best to ignore him as I started feeding my child.

The baby looked up at me as he began feeding. I smiled down at him as I looked into his bright black eyes. "You sure will have all the ladies running after you," I predicted as little Vegeta continued feeding.

"Of course he will, he's my son," bragged Trunks as he stood beside the bed again.

"Yep," I stated brushing back some of my child's unruly hair, "You have your father's hair."

"He has his mother's eyes," commented Trunks.

I smiled.

"And his daddy's hands."

"And his mommy's nose."

"And his daddy's mouth."

"And his mother's lungs--"

"Hey!" I resorted, as a glare crossed my features.

"What? It was just an observation!" My glare deepened. Trunks began cowering a little, "But honey... I don't mean it in a bad way! I just..." My mate paused. "I'm really digging myself into a hole, aren't I?"

I nodded.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" he finally asked trying to change the subject.

My eyes brightened, "I would love a chocolate milkshake."

A smile came onto Trunks' face and he nodded his head. "I will do that for you. Anything else?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so..."

I could feel Trunks' nervousness. I knew that this task would help ease the tension some. So, he left the room slightly dodging the nurse who was nearing me once more.

I looked down just as the baby unlatched from my breast.

"Now you need to burp him," informed the nurse to me as she brought the child to my shoulder. I cautiously brought my child up and gently began patting his small back just as the nurse was instructing.

I couldn't believe how small my child is... he is so tiny!

I am so afraid of hurting him...

Just as the child burped and the nurse gave her congratulations and left the room. I straightened out my hospital gown as I carefully carried little Vegeta in the crook of my arm. The baby yawned once more then fell back asleep.

I couldn't help but stare at the infant.

"I can't believe you brought so much pain to my tummy. You sure knew how to kick it to a pulp," I murmured wiping away from drool from his little lips. He really did have a lip structure like Trunks.

I heard a throat being cleared.

I looked up.

My expressionless lips grew into a huge smile. "Gnost!"

My saiyan guardian slowly walked in with a smirk on his lips, "Congratulations."

I gave him a toothy grin, "Thank you."

He stood beside my bedside, as did my husband moments before, and peered down to the new baby saiyan.

"You decided on a name for the child?"

I nodded, "His name is Vegeta."

The saiyan paused. "LIke his grandfather, the king of saiyans?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. Trunks and I felt this was the best suited name for our child."

"Of course."

There was another knock before another familiar face appeared.

I almost screamed in excite. "Ivan!" I can't believe my co-worker and good friend from the coffee shop is here!

He walks into the room, a hand behind his back. He instantly brings forth a bouquet of pink roses. "The moment word spread you were in labour, I dropped everything and flew over."

"Thank you. You are too sweet," I said smiling with a new joy. I can't believe my friend and guardian are here! This is too awesome!

"Hello?"

I looked to the side just as the door swung open again. I laughed. It was the rest of the gang.

"Trufflin, Karrut, Carson, Rubee, and Bob."

I felt like jumping up from the bed to hug each of the men.

"So, this is the little garbage disposal," teased Trufflin as he earnestly looked to the new heir to the saiyan throne.

I lightly punched Trufflin's arm as a smirk curled onto my lips. "Hush."

"He doesn't look like much," noted Rubee as he looked at the young sleeping babe. "Are you sure this little one was pulverizing your stomach?"

"Absolutely positive," I replied with a smile. "And it was completely worth it.

"He seems very calm," added Trufflin.

"Surprisingly, he is," I added touching the side of my son's face with my fingertips. "Are all of you staying in town?"

"If you request it, princess," replied Gnost first kneeling then bowing his head in submission. I was surprised to see the other men follow the elder's motions.

"Guys, please don't be acting like that around me," I asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I felt the baby squirm in my arms. No doubt he was feeling my anxiety. "Please, don't be so formal--"

"You are the princess. It is our duty to respect you and the royal family."

My shoulders began to sink a little as the men continued to bow. The baby started to fuss, and I tried shushing him while rocking the child in my arms.

Why are they becoming so formal all of a sudden? They are my friends...

"All of you may rise."

I looked up noticing my mate as he slowly walked in with my milkshake. His piercing eyes looked over the seven saiyan men.

As he carefully set down the milkshake on my bedside, the saiyans started moving as far away from me as possible. I could feel the fear of the men. Little Vegeta started crying again.

"Leave," commanded Trunks as he turned his back on the saiyan men.

One by one did my friends leave. The last two that lingered the longest were Ivan and Gnost. Ivan looked at me for a couple of minutes before carefully setting the roses on a near by table. Gnost waited until he was the last saiyan standing before lowering his head.

"You have been blessed with this young child. He will do great things prior and during his reign."

My eyes widened as did Trunks' as he continued keeping his body turned away from the older full blooded saiyan.

Before Gnost left, the saiyan stated one more thing, "Just be easy on little Vegeta when he accidentally breaks a set of good china. If you two are too hard on him, it will damage what compassion, mercy and patience he has for his subjects."

And then Gnost left the room just as the other saiyans did.

I glanced to Trunks and he glanced to me.

"Are you going to drink your milkshake?" my mate asked.

I looked at the drink before picking it up. I took a sip and thought about what my protector said. Usually what Gnost predicted would happen... maybe I should warn Trunks...

"You don't need to warn me about anything," stated Trunks finally looking very tired. He turned to me and brushed back some hair that fell in front of my eyes. "He proved himself when I spoke to him a week ago."

I blinked. "In what way did he prove himself?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously before sitting down in the chair beside me, "I'd rather keep that experience secret for the time being. It's rather embarrassing."

I nodded and remained silent, no matter how bad I wanted to pry for an explanation. I glanced down to the child who began to calm down once more. He started falling asleep.

"Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take the child?" I asked him. "I need to rest."

Without another word stated, my mate carefully took the precious bundle and sat down with the baby in his arms.

I took a moment to look at the serene scene before my eyes. The father of the child was carefully carrying him in a protective hold. I smiled.

This was truly a memorable moment, one I would never forget.


	41. Part 2: Seriously?

_Guess what time of the year it is? It's FINALS! That's right people! This is the time of the year that is the most stressful for me. If any of you read this story from the beginning, 'It Started At The Coffee Shop' was created during finals to create a stress outlet for me. :) I find it funny how I started it in the 10th grade of High School. Now I am a Junior at the University. Wow... I can't believe this story is reaching 4 years old now._

_If you are one of the original readers for this story, send me a message Private or in a review! I'm curious to see how many people have stuck with the story after all these years!_

_Don't worry. As long as I am in school and have finals to worry about, I will ALWAYS come back to this story if it isn't already finished. XD_

_**IMPORTANT!!! I'm sorry if you don't like romance in stories, but romance was necessary so I could crack a few jokes to torture both Pan and Trunks.**_

---------

**Chapter 41**

---------

Finally, I was home. Trunks used his crazy Instant Transmission move to transport me and our new son home. Other than feeling some dizziness from the after effects, I noticed we were in our room. I smiled. I saw the new cradle to my side of the bed. A rocking chair also rested beside the bed.

"You're mother didn't have to do this," I uttered softly as I looked to my husband. Trunks merely smiled as he gave me a hug.

"She wanted too."

I nodded my head as I neared the wooden cradle. I smiled as I saw new sheets, blue and white blankets over the ledge of the tiny bed and some stuffed animals decorating the side. "When did your mother do all this?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he pulled away some of the blankets from the tiny bed. I gently lowered the sleeping infant into the bed before Trunks covered him with a sheet and a flannel blanket. "She ordered everything the day before you went into labor. She called me this morning and said her order came in." Trunks chuckled, "She did the assembling."

I nodded my head before watching my child sleep in his new bed. Trunks wrapped his arms around my shoulders before placing a kiss in the crook of my neck. I shivered. That felt good...

I could feel his smirk on my skin as he started kissing my neck up to my jaw.

I released a sigh before relaxing in his embrace. I succumbed to his teases. A thought pops into my head that may spoil our fun. "You know the doctor told us to not do 'it' for another three weeks... right?"

Trunks paused his movements before he quickly picked me up bridal style. I squealed in surprise before he carefully carried me to our king size bed. I warily look to my husband. "Uh... the doctor's warning? I just had your SON."

Trunks chuckled as he placed a small kiss on my lips. He held one finger out before dashing out of the room. I sighed. Okay, so he wanted me to hold my thought for a moment. I glanced towards the cradle where our son slept soundly. I really hope he makes it though the night. My body still feels the drainage from labor.

I still can't believe I just had a baby...

I feel the bed shift to my side. I notice Trunks sitting beside me. He holds something in his finger tips.

"What's that?" I asked him trying to recognize the structure. It almost looks like a raisin.

He chuckles before holding it to my lips. "Trust me. Eat it."

And I did. I opened my mouth and he gently placed it in between my lips. As I began to chew it and swallow, I felt my energy become restored and my body healing from the labor. And then it hit me. "You brought me a sensu bean?" I asked slyly.

His smile dropped as his eyes became astonished. "Y-you know about sensu beans?"

I nodded my head, "Your father gave me one shortly after I met him at the party your mother threw."

"My mother throws many parties."

"It was the first party I went to after I broke my ankle..."

"OH!" exclaimed Trunks in realization.

I quickly shushed him pointing to the baby who rested peacefully in the cradle. We both released a small sigh of relief before Trunks nodded his head. "I remember that," he whispered.

I smiled, "Do you know the reason why my ankle broke?"

Trunks paused before tilting his head, "I heard you say you had weak ankles at the hospital."

"That's true," I uttered with an embarrassed smile.

Trunks' eyebrows rose. "There's more?"

I guiltily smiled, "Unfortunately, yes."

He waited for me to respond. I was too embarrassed to spill anything. I felt him searching my memories, but I quickly grabbed his hands. His eyes looked down to mine in question. I blushed.

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I need to find the answer myself?" he teased.

I bit my lip. "I'll tell you... It's just embarrassing."

"How so?" he asked wrapping his arms around me, as I leaned into his warm embrace.

I looked up into his eyes. "Promise me you won't get mad."

An eyebrow rose.

"Please?"

He sighed and nodded, "I won't get mad."

I nodded. How was I going to say it? I guess as bluntly as possible. "When I found out I had a "stalker" from the coffee house who was a CEO of the largest corporation in the world, I freaked out. I thought you were some old perverted business man wanting to find some young girl."

Trunks scoffed, "Well, thanks a lot."

"You promised you wouldn't get angry!" I warned him.

He instantly shut up.

I sighed trying to find the right words to finish the story. "Anyways, when I first saw you at the coffee shop dressed casually, I thought you were some handsome college student there to take a break from the stresses of school... like me."

"Handsome college student?" he asked. I could sense his anger melting away and turning into amusement.

I laughed, "You look about ten years younger than your actual age."

"Why thank you."

I smiled, "But I still thought the name 'Trunks Briefs, CEO' was a perverted old Geezer. So when I went to the awards ceremony at school, I saw you introduced as Trunks Briefs-- the man I knew who was stalking me at the coffee shop."

I heard a deep chuckle rumble in the pit of his throat. "Continue."

"And when you started shaking all the students hands after they received their award, I instantly knew that you were going through that trouble just to face me, look at me, touch my hand, and talk to me." I paused and looked to my husband as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Am I right?" I asked.

I tilted his head to the side. "Yeah... just as you said."

"Ah hah!" I exclaimed in excite.

Trunks placed his fingers on my lips. He gave me a gentle shush and glanced to the cradle. I nodded in understanding before he removed his fingers from my lips.

"Anyways, when I was going up the isle to get yet another award, I thought I could avoid you all together by breaking my ankle."

"You broke it yourself?!"

I nodded and sheepishly smiled. "It threw me off when you ditched the award ceremony to help me seek medical help with my father and uncle."

Trunks chuckled before embracing me. His lips began to caress my neck. "Well, it looks like I'm unavoidable now."

I shivered, nodding in agreement. And I was damn happy he caught me. I closed my eyes and felt my body being pulled back to the bed. His kisses just felt so good! I sighed as his lips traveled back to mine.

I could stay like this for the rest of my life...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Immediately, we both broke away. I glanced to the cradle as I sat up under my husband's body. "He just knows how do kill a mood," I heard Trunks mutter.

I smacked him on the side of the head, and he whined in protest.

"What?" he asked defensively.

I carefully climbed from under Trunks to attend to our son. I didn't realize how much of my shirt Trunks already removed. I was tempted to place it back over my body, but I would need to take it off again if my son was hungry. That was my guess as to why our son was screaming his lungs off. I quickly slipped the shirt off and tossed it onto the ground.

"Take it all off!" teased Trunks from behind.

I felt my face blush and resisted the urge from casting my revenge for his sly comment. I merely glared at him as my head turned to the side. He smirked and waved his fingers to me.

I sighed.

Men.

As I neared my son, I saw him scream even louder desperately calling for me. I reached my hands out to pick him up, a little hesitant at first. I remember what the nurses instructed me to do, but it's still intimidating to carry such a fragile life form in your powerful arms. But as soon as I carefully placed my son in the crook of my arms, his screaming lowered to a small whine. I noticed his face shift towards my bra. His little toothless mouth tried sucking and gnawing on the lacy material.

"You might want to take off your bra. He's trying to eat the material."

I turned to Trunks with a glare. "I know."

He gave me a wry smile, as I sat down to feed our son. Trunks scooted towards me to watch as our newborn hungrily ate.

----------

It was hours later. Our son decided to cry some more after he ate. I wasn't sure what I needed to do other than burp him. But Vegeta Jr. didn't want to burp. I tried rocking him in the rocking chair, standing up and walking around with him, I tried singing to him, and I tried opening a window so he could hear the sounds of the night. Trunks even tried his luck with our baby. He tried speaking to quiet our son, he tried flying in the sky with our son to mine and our son's displeasure, and he even tried to give the child energy to soothe him.

Nothing worked.

"I think we need to ask Bulma," I finally stated completely out of ideas.

Trunks walked around the dark room trying to shush the fussy infant. He gave me a nod and I ran out the door.

I only had to go down a single hall before reaching my destination. I stopped before the door. I was hesitant at first because I knew this was both Bulma and Vegeta's room. I didn't want to intrude, but I also wanted to make sure I received advice from the grandmother of my child. I probably should have called my mom and asked, but Bulma lives here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

I lightly knock on the door.

I wait for a moment before knocking again, this time a little harder.

Still, nothing.

I gave a sigh. Knowing my in-laws, they probably had a "rough" night. No doubt they'll be out of the picture until morning--

The door cracked open.

I nearly jumped when I saw Vegeta's scowl.

"What do you want?"

I had to keep myself from backing away from the saiyan prince. He's intimidating up close!

"Vegeta, I need to speak with Bulma," I firmly requested.

He gave me a long look before glancing behind the door. I bit my lip. Surely, Vegeta would call his wife, right?

"She's... _indisposed_ at the moment."

"Could you tell her I need her help?" I asked a little more forcefully this time. I was really becoming desperate and wanted to go to bed in the arms of my husband with a baby sleeping peacefully beside the bed...

"As I said, Bulma is indisposed. She cannot--"

"Who is it Vegeta?"

I silently thank God as I hear her tired voice. I notice Vegeta's angry frown. His lip is curled barely showing the whites of his canines. "Our son's mate."

As Bulma made an appearance, she smiled and tightened her night robe a little more around her waist. "Is there something wrong?"

I nodded, "The baby won't stop crying. Trunks and I have tried everything, and he still won't calm down."

Bulma nodded her head, her eyes becoming a little more awake. "I'll take a look," she stated.

"Woman!"

Bulma glared at her husband, "Let me help them and see what's wrong with my grandchild. This could be a serious matter!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and snorted in anger, "Saiyan infants don't need 'special attention'. No matter what you do, the boy will survive. He's a saiyan and an heir to the royal bloodline. There's no need for you to go woman--"

"Just let me check," Bulma frowned. And she followed me back to the room.

She rushed in just as Trunks began to walk our son around the room again. He noticed me walk in with his mother. Bulma smiled as she held out her arms to her new grandson. "Let me see the baby," she cooed as the child continued to scream out his lungs. As she began to shush him she began to walk around the room with him. Only seconds later did she look down her the child's diaper. Her fingers pinched it. "I see what the problem is." She smiled tiredly, "Dirty diaper."

I blinked.

Why didn't I think about that?

I saw Bulma take him to the changing table off to the side of the room. Immediately, I walked over and took the diaper from her hands. "Please, let me do this so I can get practice."

Bulma paused, and then she smiled. She handed me the package of wipes before nodding her head. "Go ahead," she encouraged as the baby continued screaming.

I looked down at the tiny being afraid to do anything drastic. I mean... how bad could changing my son's diaper be?

---------

A week later...

--------

Again, our son slept soundly in the cradle. I just fed and burped my son, and Trunks took it upon himself to change little Vegeta's diaper. Funny. It makes me laugh to say little Vegeta. Even though my child has his grandfather's name, I still get the picture of Vegeta Sr's head on the baby's body.

I don't think my father-in-law would appreciate that.

Anyways, Trunks and I made sure our little one had everything he needed to be content to sleep.

Trunks took that time to pounce on me. The second night the baby was in the house, he continued to wake up during the night, either wanting to eat, doing a job in his diaper, or simply wanting to feel warmth from a warm body. In the morning, however, lil Vegeta slept soundly.

That.

Sucked.

That's how the rest of the week went.

I was grateful for receiving little naps here and there. But that's all I received. Naps. At very toss and turn, every noise the child made, or any little thing the child did, my maternal instincts would go haywire. I would instantly wake up and be at my child's side.

Trunks, on the other hand, went to work exhausted from the baby's constant crying and neediness. It was a good thing he had extensive training experience from the past. Other wise, I seriously doubt he would be functioning after on week of no sleep.

Last night, we were able to quiet our son with no problems after he woke, but he decided to stay awake the ENTIRE NIGHT. Of course, our son was barely a week old by now, but it was starting to wear a little on our nerves.

Tonight, we finally got the boy to sleep.

As I stated before, Trunks pounced and showered me with kisses. I began laughing as he pinned me to the bed. "Why so rushed?" I asked him with a small giggle.

"Only God knows when Vegeta Jr. will reawaken," he huskily whispered before continuing his previous activities.

There goes my shirt.

And there goes his shirt...

And his pants...

And mine...

In my mind, I'm so relieved the baby is still sleeping--

Vegeta Jr. starts to slightly whimper.

I see Trunks pause above me. "Maybe he'll quiet down in a minute--"

No such luck.

The baby screams bloody murder.

Seconds pass before he growls and rolls off of me. He laid on the bed more frustrated than before. "He never stops! That little fiend!"

I sigh and get up, my body only clad in underwear. Of all times for the baby to wake up...

I walked over to the crib and carefully picked him up. The baby instantly quieted as he innocently looked into my eyes. I then looked to my frustrated husband who looked up to the ceiling, still laying in the same spot. "Trunks?"

He grunted. No doubt it was a grunt he picked up from his father.

"I think Vegeta Jr. doesn't like us to... you know..."

Trunks blue eyes turned to mine as I carried the boy back to my bed. I gently laid the infant on the bed beside his daddy. I laid on the child's other side. The baby simply looked around, content as could be. Trunks glared down at our son.

"Trying to take away my fun are you?" questioned Trunks as he gently rubbed his fingers against our son's smooth cheek.

I laughed, "If that's the case, then he might need to get his own room."

Trunks' eyes turned to mine.

I warily looked at him. I could sense he was mentally making plans to act upon my suggestion. "I was kidding Trunks."

Trunks sighed as he looked down to the tiny infant. "So... what are we going to do?"

I bit my lip in contemplation before looking down to my now gurgling son. An idea popped into my head. It was a long shot... but it might work.

------

I hugged my mom as I handed the tightly wrapped bundle in my arms to her. My motherly instincts began to reach towards my sleeping son. This was the first time he would be out of my sight; he was going to be watched by my parents, his grandparents... but my baby wouldn't be there.

Trunks handed my papa the capsule that had everything the baby could ever need. I gave him a wary look becoming more emotional knowing that I couldn't keep watch and protect my baby after I left my old home.

"Don't worry sweetie," stated my papa as he pocketed the capsule. "Vegeta Jr. is in good hands."

"I know," I uttered with a small whisper. Why was I becoming so sad leaving him here though?

Trunks placed an arm around my waist and held me close. I know he feels my distress.

My mom smiles as she expertly carries my son in the crook of her arms, "Don't worry Pan. If something happens, you'll be the first to know. I'm sure my little grandson will sleep very well."

"You'd be surprised," whispered Trunks off to the side.

Papa laughed, "Colicky, ne?"

"No," stated Trunks, "He just likes to cry when we're get ready to have se--"

"TRUNKS!"

My mother laughed, "Don't fret Pan. It's only natural that you two will want to 'get it on'."

My face reddened. "I would rather not hear that from my mother's lips... thank you very much."

My papa managed to chuckle, even though there was a hint of anger in eyes. To him, I was still probably his little girl. As Trunks and I walked to a cleared distance, my husband placed two fingers on his forehead. We both waved to my parents. "Thank you, again, Gohan and Videl."

My father's smile grew as he innocently waved, "Not a problem. Oh! One more thing..." We both looked to my father, my lips curling into a smile that my father was finally accepting his son-by-marriage. "Make sure to use protection."

My face dropped, and Trunks laughed out loud.

Gohan chuckled as he used his finger to push up my chin back into place, "It's just a suggestion. If you become pregnant again, it might be a little flustering to explain to your children why they are nine-months apart."

"Will do," stated Trunks with a smirk as he held onto me tightly. Before I could tell my parents 'good-bye' or make a sarcastic comment, we were transported back to our bedroom. Seems like someone's not wasting any time.

----------

Please Review!!!


	42. Part 2: Anger

_AN: I totally burst a blood vessel in my left thumb, and it feels weird. x_X Btw, I don't own FML-- I just make a reference to it. For those who get it, high-five!_

--------

**Chapter 42**

--------

Sitting back and patting my baby on the back, I glanced to the clock. I quirked a smile. The baby should be getting ready to take a nap any moment. I released a mental sigh. These past three weeks had been the toughest. Sure, mama and papa as well as Bulma offered to watch their grandchild, but the baby still kept Trunks and I on our toes.

I look to the desk covered in textbooks.

I release another sigh.

I haven't touched my homework since the little one has been born. I'm merely 17 years old, and still I have not completed high school all because I needed to get married to save myself from being torn from my family.

FML.

I shake my head and carefully set the baby down in the cradle. I watch as the little one sleeps for a moment. My lips curl into a smile, and I lightly brush his soft cheek. And yet... God. I love him so much. Vegeta Jr. is one of the best things that happened to me.

I slowly broke contact with my baby before heading back to my desk. I desperately needed to get some homework done and turn it in. Hopefully I can still get the credit for doing this homework.

------------

It's hours later. I am extremely happy I completed all the homework for the rest of the school year. I know, I know. I work fast for only four hours going by, but my father is a genius to human standards. My mother isn't too far behind either. I got my brains somewhere.

And the baby is still asleep. I have a baby monitor clipped to the bottom of my shirt as I walk down to the kitchens of Capsule Corp. Bulma was sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee. I smiled and dropped the pile of paperwork on the table next to her. She jumped and gave a little squeak.

I giggled inwardly. I guess I caught her off guard.

"Oh Pan! I didn't notice you! All of you saiyans are so sneaky!" commented Bulma as she grabbed a napkin to wipe away any coffee that spilled. "What's this?"

I grinned widely.

"All the homework the school gave me," I bragged. "Now I can finally get my diploma!" It felt so nice to say that!

Bulma set her mug down before giving me a look of suspicion. "Um, Pan?"

That tone alone made me drop out of my excited state into one of "Oh crap... don't tell me... please... don't tell me".

Bulma looked to the table for a second. She was deep in thought. I mentally tried preparing myself for the worst. Did I do the wrong work? Do I have at least three more months work of homework? Did I need to redo the grade because of my schooling over seas? What was it?

Bulma pointed to the pile of work I just completed. "That homework is not from the high school."

I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"It isn't? But Trunks said it was," I confirmed.

Bulma bit her lip.

Oh boy. I just knew I wouldn't like her next words.

"When you returned to the states, the school you would have been admitted too refused to let you attend for... certain reasons. Mainly for your safety," carefully explained my mother-in-law as she looked into my eyes, "That school work is for you to graduate with your GED."

----------

I woke up later that day. My head was very sore as a knot graced that tender spot in the back of my head.

When did I go to sleep and in my bed? Did I sleepwalk here?

I looked out the window and saw no sun.

The bathroom door opened to my side, and I turned my head to the maker of the noise. Trunks gave me a bewildered stare before a smile graced his lips. "You're awake!" He rushed to my side and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "When mother told me you fainted, I didn't know what to think!"

I lean back into the down feather pillows. "What time is it?"

"Just barely after 8.00 PM."

I turn to the cradle. Vegeta Jr. was no where in sight. "My baby!"

"--is with my mother. She wanted to give you some time to recuperate."

My pounding heart began to lessen as time passed. I released a sigh. I nodded.

Why did I faint and remain in such state for so long? And then it hit me. My neutral expression turned to anger in two second flat. I shot up in the bed and grabbed my husband's bare muscular arms. "HOW DARE YOU DENY ME A HIGH SCHOOL EDUCATION!!!!"

His eyes widened as he effortlessly removed my hands from his body. Pushing me carefully back to the bed, he then stepped back cautiously away from my soon to be lethal fingers.

I was seething.

"I thought it best for you to not return," replied Trunks in a guarded manner.

My eye twitched as I quickly sat up in the bed again. I saw Trunks take another step back. He knew I was ready to pounce and take my anger out on him.

"Thought it best?" I questioned softly, "THOUGHT IT BEST??? I won't be able to have a HIGH SCHOOL DIPLOMA! Do you know how IMPORTANT that is to me???"

"I thought you wanted to finish school early," stated Trunks. I could feel he was ready to raise his voice, but he was making a huge effort to keep his voice soft.

"I DID! That's WHY I took many years of summer school to get a grade ahead!"

I glared at Trunks, feeling sick to my stomach. I shook my head and left the room. I couldn't stand looking at him. Not now.

"Pan!" he called after me.

I flipped the birdie at him before running down the hall and stairs. I did not want to face him. I needed some time.

He didn't give me a break, unsurprisingly. I mean, yeah, he tried to follow me down the stairs to talk to me, but I wasn't having it. "Please just listen to what I have to say Pan--"

"Go to hell Trunks!" I shouted before pushing him to the side.

"Look if you'd just--" He pushed me to a wall and held me captive. My glare to him deepened. "Why can't you accept the decisions I make for you?"

"Because you're not me," I coldly replied.

I noticed no movement in his stoic face.

He should know better than to face off a bitter woman who would love nothing more than beat the snot out of him.

"Do you promise not to run if I let you go?" he questioned.

I gave him a hard stare.

"Do I have to pin you to the wall the entire day?"

"Preferably, no," I finally replied.

His lip quirked into a smirk. "Will you behave?"

I hate lying... but...

I nodded.

He released my arms.

I bolted.

There were a few times he did capture me again, but I struggled desperately and hit many pressure points on his body so I could escape once more. Damn! Why did I have to have such a strong and determined husband???

I finally thought I lost him as I neared the first floor of the complex. It was the garden area. I leaned against a tree and tried breathing as quietly as possible. As I glanced to the side, I noticed him walk into the room, looking around. I placed my head back in its original position before closing my eyes.

Can't Trunks get a clue? I just want some time to myself!! I'm still majorly pissed he pulled me out of school! But no!! Now I'm reverting to past actions to get away from my husband.

Dammit.

How on earth am I going to get out of this place without Trunks noticing? Better yet, how can I get him off my tail so I can have a moment of peace to think?

I gasped when I felt my wrists grabbed. My eyes focused on my husband as he gave me a frown. I began to struggle again, but he secured me against the tree I originally used as a hiding place. My legs were now useless, as were my arms.

I growled.

I hated feeling cornered.

"Are you calm now, Pan?"

My lip merely curled.

"If there is one person or place that will help you to calm down, what would it be?"

My muddled mind filled with anger only could cognate one word.

"Mom."

Trunks nodded.

We appeared to my parents' home seconds later.

My mother gasped in surprise at mine and Trunks sudden appearance. And the way Trunks was holding me brought alarm in her eyes. His lip curled into a sneer before he released the hold he had on me. "She's not thinking clearly."

And the next two words he said angered me beyond words.

"Fix her."

He barely missed being hit by the glass vase that sat on my mother's kitchen table.

----------

"Mother I am so angry at him!!!" I exclaimed after we swept up the mess of glass. "What right does he have to take me out of school? I never consented to this!"

My mother shrugged as she drank some lemonade. "He has money and power, Pan. You know how influential he is. I'm sure people would be more than willing to bend the rules for him."

"But, but it's not fair! I have my own life!"

My mother paused for a moment before taking another sip of her drink. She then placed it on the table and looked at me in the eyes. "You are Trunks' wife, Pan. You need to follow what he requests unless it's an intentional way to bring you harm or death. I honestly believe he did this for you to protect your privacy and safety."

My eyes widened in betrayal. Surely Trunks talked to her first before I ever could.

"I can protect myself, mama! I have both saiyan and human blood! Daddy is from a race of warriors-- something I couldn't back away from. I know how to protect myself and run if needed!" I reasoned.

She took another drink of her beverage before glancing to my untouched glass. "Aren't you going to take a drink?"

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "By simply grabbing it, I'll shatter it with my hand."

"It's plastic, dear," my mother replied calmly with a tentative smile.

I looked to the glass.

Indeed it was...

She must have learned after my earlier display of rage towards Trunks. That stupid man was still here. He's talking with my father in the other room. I couldn't hear any words the two were exchanging. That's good. Chances are they couldn't hear my conversation either.

I used my shaky hand to pick up the glass and tried to drink my lemonade as calmly as possible. I was glad the drink helped calm my nerves in the slightest.

"Feel better?"

I nodded my head and took another small gulp.

I set the glass down and looked at her in the eye. "Why are you so patient mom? Papa would always tell me I received your temper, and I do not see it in the least bit."

She gave me a sad smile.

I had no idea what that meant.

She took another drink from her cup. "I've..." I could sense that she was searching for the correct words to use for this type of explanation. I became nervous but interested at the same time. She gave me a weak smile. "Your father and I did not meet on such _pleasant_ terms."

I blinked, "But you said you met my father at school."

She nodded, "That I did. He was kind and very gentleman-like. I rarely let guys invade my personal space. He was the exception."

"Well, of course," I scoffed, "Why are you telling me this? You and dad told me this many times. You two met, married, became pregnant with me, and settled down--"

"Not exactly Pan."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean?"

Mama looked to the glass in her hands before rubbing a finger over the rim of the cup. "Did you know the saiyans first arrived when I was a student in college?"

College? My eyebrow rose. "Mom, you said you met dad in high school. He told me many stories about the two of you flirting and trying to one-up on grades."

"I lied."

My eyes widened. "You mean, both of you lied?"

She shook her head. "No. I lied. He simply didn't remember the past.. Nor did the humans or those of the saiyan planet. I filled his mind with stories."

My heart was beginning to race. "Mom? Is... is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked up at me, her eyes completely different from the good natured, motherly eyes I was familiar with. "Things were rather... difficult between your father and I when we first met. He can never remember, other wise all of our lives would become a living hell."

"Mama. I don't like the way this sounds."

She gave a look of sympathy, "Nor do I like remembering the past. If I tell you, will you promise to keep this locked away in your mind?"

 I glanced to the side embarrassed, "I don't know if Trunks looks through my mind when I'm asleep."

She gave me a smile and drank her lemonade. "That's one thing a saiyan man won't do. He will never pry information out of his wife's mind unless she's in grave danger or if she were to run away... which would also be a form of possible danger," mother added as an after thought.

"So... this conversation should be safe?" I finally asked.

"Yes. Your husband is extremely honorable." I noticed the hint of bitterness in her tone, "The fact that he honored your request to remain pure till a human marriage happened, WHEN you were READY to marry him, makes him a better man than most saiyans and humans I know."

"Mama?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes were different. "Understand, I love your father for the man he is today. His past sins are from the past and nothing more. I have forgiven him and what I tell you should never be used against him."

"Mama, you're starting to scare me again."

She closed her eyes. "The saiyans arrived the first summer semester of my third year at the University."

That alone made my heart ache. Some how... I knew what direction this conversation was leading.

----------

_AN: 10 people review and I will update this story tomorrow. I'm already starting on chapter... 43 is it? Yeah. XD So I left a cliffy because the chapter was becoming rather long for my tastes. That and I couldn't find a good stopping point. _

_So... please review! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. :D_

_-Takuma_


	43. Part 2: Revelation

_AN: I apologize for any misspelled words. I checked it the best I could considering it's a little after 12.30 AM. This is the chapter, as promised. :) I hope I don't scare too many of you away with this twist in the plot._

----------

**Chapter 43**

----------

Mama paused a moment or two before starting again. "Your father became a friend of mine when I was in college. It was about a month into the friendship when other saiyans started becoming... violent. I would sometimes catch those saiyans messing around with unwilling human females. I beat up quite a few and it peaked the interest of the saiyans." She smiled wryly, "Your father was always there to save me from the saiyans that were a bit too much for me to handle. About a week later some of the human women were being "harvested", as Gohan described it, because it proved to benefit the saiyan race."

My eyes were widening as my mother paused. Her eyes were lowered, shamed.

"I tried fighting and keeping them away from fellow students. Some of the human men tried defending the females as well. They died." She paused. I couldn't believe my ears. "Not long after, your father held me back, and he took me to be his breeding machine." She looked up to me. I was shaking my head back and forth in denial. She grabbed my chilled hands. "Pan, listen. Don't think badly about your father. It's the culture he comes from."

"But... mama," I stated shakily, "You weren't..?"

She slowly nodded her head.

My eyes widened and I stood up, running a hand through my hair. "You're kidding me. You must be. That's just it. You've gone crazy mom. I need to get you admitted to a hospital--"

She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes.

I had no doubt in my mind she was sane.

I was merely in denial.

"Calm down dear. Your emotions are making your energy increase."

She carefully lead me back to the table and nodded her head. I took a gulp of lemonade. When she looked at me expectantly, she continued. "I met Bulma. She had been captive on the saiyan planet because of her beauty and brains. She gave me a plan to bring our lives back to normal. I jumped on it. It was hard, especially when I found out I was pregnant with you."

My eyes widened. I felt my heart clench in my chest and my face pale.

She rubbed my hands and smiled, "When I found out I was going to have a baby, I was determined to go through with Bulma's plan so you and I could live saiyan free on earth with the other humans who suffered. Gohan followed me to the planet that would give my people freedom."

"So..." I finally stated after a few moments of silence, "You contacted some alien race to fight the saiyans?"

"Not fight," she whispered glancing to the door. "I used something called 'Dragonballs'. It's like the legendary magic lamp Aladdin used in the Disney movies-- three wishes and all."

"You got three wishes?" That's crazy.

She nodded her head, her voice lessening to a whisper. She could probably sense papa was in a closer hearing range just as I could feel Trunks trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. Strange, eh?

"Yes. One of the wishes was for the saiyans to forget everything about the humans and of earth. Thus, I was no longer saw as a breeding machine. Instead, he saw me on warrior status when he re-met me. I noticed that fighting against warriors like the saiyans make you stronger over time." She took a drink of her lemonade before calmly asking, "So, how you enjoying your husband in bed?"

My face flamed red.

"_Mother!_"

Her eyes turned to the door. She was silently telling me the men were listening in.

I see...

"I just want to make sure my daughter's needs are being fulfilled."

I scoffed. "You know how embarrassing it is to talk about this, right?"

My mama chuckled before noticing her glass of lemonade was finally finished. "I can't help but be concerned to know if or if not he's been fulfilling."

Here goes one for the books... and for my sanity. I took a drink of my lemonade before setting the cup down. "Mom, it's so indescribable! I mean... I never thought I'd crave it so much! Especially all those months I was away from him. I almost died!"

Videl laughed as she poured herself a glass. "Isn't it? When your father leaves for conventions that last almost a week long, I was ready to drag his butt back home. That or _surprise _him in his room."

"EW!! Mom!"

She gave me a smirk, "Please, don't tell me you're Miss Under-Control. I would be surprised if you two didn't do it at least three-times a day."

"MOM!" I was about to die.

She just gave me a giggle before drinking from her refilled cup of lemonade. "What? A woman has needs. So does a man."

I hit my head on the table, not enough to crack it but hard enough for my head to feel a twang of pain. "

My mom's eyes glanced to the door. She smirked as she drank another glass of lemonade. "Maybe one of these days I should take you to a lingerie store. I'm sure Trunks would thank you for_ that_."

"Moooooooooom!"

I know she was doing this to half embarrass me and half to ward away the guys, one being my husband and the other being my over protective father. From the look in her eyes, they were out of hearing range again. She gave me a smile. Her lips whispered, "Thank God for girl chats."

I knew we would be going back to our original story again.

"Anyways," my mother whispered, "after I made the wishes and returned to earth, he took no time to try and woo me, even while I was pregnant. His interest was piqued, and he didn't understand why I continued to reject him." I saw her lips curl into a smile, "He became more determined after every rejection."

"Intriguing as well?"

She nodded her head and drank from her beverage. It seemed to be a good calming factor for her. She smiled, "He vowed to be my child's father even if I continued to reject him. Eight months of pregnancy did give me time to think over it. I didn't reveal to him he was the one who fathered you until I gave birth. He was ecstatic, but a bit hurt I didn't reveal that information until your birth." She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't about to tell him what he and the other saiyans did to the humans. I told him I became pregnant after a one-night stand. I said we were both too drunk and hung over to remember what happened."

I blinked. "Then, what's with all these lies you've been giving me over the years?"

Mama looked to the table, "We wanted you to believe you came from a good home with decent parents who met, dated, wedded, and had you in that order." My mother gave me a smile, "No matter how hard it may have been for both you and Trunks, I'm glad you two waited." My mother then chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, "I think it's about time for you to save your husband. Gohan's getting angry for some reason."

I nodded and set the cup on the tabletop. I walk to my mom and give her a tight hug. It lasts for a good few moments. As farfetched as her story was, it made some sense. Especially after that time when the saiyans chased me. That experience made it easier for me to believe her story. I still can't believe she went through all that crap... and still say her life came out well? I still couldn't cognate how she would go to the man who raped her and willingly married her a couple of years later.

I guess love did that to you.

I released my mom and smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Any time dear."

"I guess we should be heading back. I have a feeling the baby needs to feed."

My mother smiled and rubbed my back. "Good luck."

I knew what she meant concerning the baby's appetite. My face dropped in horror at her implication. "_Thanks mom_."

She laughed and led me out of the kitchen and to the living room. My father's angry glare on Trunks and my husband's nervous pacing on the other side was a sight to see. I kept back a smile as I walked over to Trunks. He stopped his pacing and glanced to me. I quickly walked to him giving him a smile and a hug. "Thank you... and sorry for how I acted earlier."

He quirked an eyebrow in surprise before carefully returning the embrace. I looked to my mother, who smiled kindly. My father's eyes were calming down after he saw my smile. I knew he only wanted to see me happy, damn everything else.

"Ready to go back?" I hear Trunks' voice vibrate.

I give a nod and continue to cling to my husband. My mother waved as did my papa. "I love you Pan," stated my father. He wrapped a protective arm around my mother. His embrace was not that of possession, but that of affection he had for mama. He must have changed for her sake.

"I love you too, Papa," I replied blowing a kiss to him. "Bye mama!"

She giggled, "Keep it easy Pan. I know how _tiring_ it can be."

My face fell as did my papa's. I could feel Trunks' grip tighten before using Instantaneous Moment. Why did my mom have to reference _both_ my motherly and sexual life? She's so impossible.

----------

Trunks set me on the bed, and he sat beside me. He earnestly stared at me, waiting to ask a burning question. "Are you better?"

I gave him a long stare before a small smile cracked my lips.

I noticed him give a light sigh. Obviously, he took my smile as a good sign.

"So, I assume you and your mother had a good talk, eh?" asked Trunks as he rubbed the back of his head.

I couldn't help but let my small smile widen into a devilish smirk. Remembering how my mother reverted the serious conversation to something so personal and embarrassing. I never had intense talks like that in the past. I'm a daddy's girl. All my problems were solved by my papa. Mama was the one who gave me the talks about my changing body during puberty. She wasn't too involved with my life...

I'm kind of sad. Especially finding out what happened to her years prior. I should have appreciated her more.

"She's helped me realize some things," I stated cautiously. I didn't want to totally spill what she warned me about. Yeah, it would be an interesting story to tell, but I gave her my word.

My silence was deafening.

"Like?" prompted Trunks.

I raised an eyebrow. So he wanted to play _that_ game? "Like... how good saiyans are in bed?"

He blinked, then rubbed the back of his head laughing. "That's a little scary, I mean, Videl is your mother and all..."

I shrugged. "You asked mostly what we talked about. That was the gist."

Before he could utter another word, there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," Trunks called. It was a few seconds later we saw his mother walking in with Vegeta Jr. The baby started to fuss. "Thank goodness you're back! He's been whining the entire time. I _know_ this little one wants something to eat."

I nodded my head and held my arms out to receive my son. His cry turned from fussy to angry. I laughed, "Okay! Okay, I'll feed you!"

I didn't notice Bulma leave nor did I realize Trunks watching me from over my shoulder as I began to unbutton my shirt for my son to feed.

"We've come a long way... haven't we Trunks?"

He nodded his head, as he began to smooth out on son's tuff of hair.

As Vegeta Jr. began to eat, I put up my mental guard. Even though Trunks may find it safer for me to be a high school dropout, I would much rather go back and complete it. Don't ask why. I'm weird when it comes to finishing things I start.

Forgive me Trunks, but I need to finish high school.

My son continued to eat greedily. My husband rested his chin on my head contently. I kept my plan silent and secret. The first chance I get, I'll reenroll. Hopefully, it will be soon. I only have one semester of school left.


	44. Part 2: Plan

School is getting close to start for the semester. Although I'm dreading attending school with my original classmates, I'm determined to finish school. Screw Trunks and his idea for getting a GED. I want my diploma! It took a little plotting to work around my current situation. Trunks, in his right mind, would NEVER let me return to school. So, I decided to train with his father, Vegeta, so I could become "stronger". As Vegeta trained me, he taught me the skill of ki manipulation.

I was intrigued.

The first time I suppressed my energy to a human's level, Trunks appeared in the gravity room faster than Vegeta could perform a 15-point fighting maneuver at 100 times earth's normal gravity. Sure, Trunks was pissed off his father taught me such a powerful move, but I could also sense his relief. I could finally hide from a potential enemy if I was threatened. Both Trunks and Vegeta suspected in times of peace, like this, an enemy could pop it's ugly head out at any time.

There were times Trunks would give me pointers, but he never lifted a finger towards me. Unlike his father. Vegeta would beat the crap out of me at a given time claiming it would make me a better warrior to learn self-defense. While beating the snot out of me, he would force me to keep my ki-level down. It was apart of the "training". A month into the torture, Vegeta reprimanded Trunks for coming into the GR with no intention to physically fight.

About two weeks later, our lives went into a routine. The baby woke Trunks and I during the night. Then the baby would eat at about six in the morning. That would be about the time Trunks needed to get up for work. We'd talk about nothing for about thirty minutes as we lay in bed, and then he'd leave for the office. As the baby slept, I would go to the Gravity Room. I'd train till lunch, then sleep some before Trunks came back home. By that time, the baby would wake. We'd eat dinner together, spend some time together, then get ready for bed. The baby's schedule wasn't as bad during the night. He would wake up about four times during the night instead of eight. That was when we first brought him home.

Trunks and I are _praying_ he'll soon only start waking three times a night. We love our son desperately, but we also cherish our sleep. Especially since we take turns attending to Vegeta Jr. during the night.

However, to my joy, I was able to finally concoct a plan where Trunks would suspect _nothing_. And do you know who _else_ was included in the plan? Take a wild guess.

Ivan and Gnost.

I KNOW!!! I'll be able to see my friends again!!

Every single time I was going to see my two previous guardians, either Trunks would interfere and say he wanted to spend time with me or the baby would make it too difficult to see them. Yeah, it's like my husband and son are conspiring for my time.

I sigh at that.

But I'm planning to meet them at the school in about two hours. I figured today would be perfect for me to go out and meet them at the school. I trained earlier that day with Vegeta and pulled off the whole "weak ankle" trick. He fell for it when my ankle uncharacteristically snapped out of place. So for the next couple of days, I'm off the hook for training. He said my ankle should be naturally healed in a week's time. He didn't help me move from the Gravity Simulator to my room.

Jerk.

He did, however, tell me to continue to keep my ki low for training purposes, since my foot would be useless. He didn't think I should waste my time doing nothing.

At least his command for me to continue training my ki would be to my benefit.

Now. Back to my useless foot.

I tried walking on it.

It wasn't any good.

For this kind of a job, I needed a sensu bean. But I decided against it and tightly wrapped my foot and ankle with gauze and an ace bandage. I looked at the time. I smirked. One hour to go before I needed to be at the school.

Perfect.

I walked over to my son. It wasn't so bad walking on it now. At least I could keep my balance.

My hand lowered to the cradle, and I lightly rubbed his soft cheek. I smiled. Sleeping peacefully too. I should probably let Bulma know I'll be running a few errands and be back in about three hours... I don't think she'll mind it so much.

I saw the baby shift.

My eyes widened in horror as his little mouth began to open.

I could just see Pandora's Box open as he prepared to do the one thing that made me outwardly groan and inwardly cringe.

He screamed his lungs off.

----------

I finally arrived to the school after eating a sensu, against my better judgement. The bus ride was a bumpy one. I'm glad my son slept the entire time. One of my hands rested on the cloth that encased Vegeta Jr., who slept soundly inside the baby pouch. Never heard of a baby pouch? It's basically a pouch-like material that wraps around your body and holds your baby inside. My baby is securely nestled in the pouch beside my stomach, as if he were still in my womb.

I walked into the school and look around. As I near the front office, I see two familiar faces. My lips curl into a smile. "Gnost! Ivan!" I wanted to run and hug them both, but I knew Trunks would smell them on my clothes when he came home from work. Instead, I followed Saiyan tradition my crossing my arms over my chest and nodding my head once. It was a common greeting between friends. I would like to get into details, but the school principal nears the corner.

I walk up to Gnost who hands me an envelope.

"**Your former principal, Leder, wants to make sure you received this."**

I smile and nod my head. It's the transfer papers Gnost promised to get for me. I'm so grateful the principal, who is a saiyan, was extremely hopeful to send these papers over. Hopefully I will not have to redo an entire year of school.

"**I thank you Gnost. This act will not be forgotten."**

His lips quirked up to the side. A very rare act for him to do, especially for a stoic man like he. He stood beside me, like a guard, and eyed my "new" principal carefully. As I turned to the principal, I noticed he had another folder-like envelope in his hand. He handed it to Ivan. "Welcome to our high school."

He gave a small nod and shook the hand of the principal's. "Thank you, sir."

The principal shook his hand and then turned to me. His lips curled into a smile as a chuckle left his lips. "Son Pan." I noticed the saiyans behind me shift their attention to me as the principal turned to me, "Welcome back."

Dread started to over come me. The principal was familiar with my personality. I visited him a few times in the past. I was either in trouble because some no-good student decided it would be fun to set me up, or I was in trouble for defending someone else. Fights were no new thing to me.

My parents never knew about them. I always made sure to forge their signatures for everything, and I made sure I was the one to answer the phone on days I knew a recording or teacher would report about my "misbehaving". My actions were never too serious-- I merely received a slap on the wrist and that was it.

I look to my principal and smiled back. "Yep, and I'm back to get my diploma."

"I can see that," he replied with a smile as he reached for the envelope Gnost handed me seconds before.

Seconds later, I felt my baby move in the pouch. I looked down and reached into the pouch to shift Vegeta Jr. to a more comfortable position. The baby instantly calmed down. When my attention returned to the principal, a stare of astonishment crossed his eyes.

"Y-you're a mother?" he questioned almost in awe.

A wry smile crossed my lips, "Yes, I am." I held my hand up with my wedding band, "And am married to the baby's father. Our one year anniversary is in a month."

His eyes widened before looking down to the infant once more then back up to me. I know he's in for a bigger surprise. No one knows who I'm married to.

I smirk as I glance down to the child. He's asleep once more.

"C-congratulations."

I smile. "Thanks."

"P-please come to my office and we'll discuss what classes need to be completed."

I nodded and began to follow the human back to his office. I felt the shifting of feet behind me and noticed both saiyans following behind. I guess they both want to act as my bodyguards. It makes me laugh inside. They make sure to come to the school before me. You know, to make sure there is no danger around. Gnost is here acting almost like a parental, just like when we were in the states. And Ivan, even though he's posing as a high school student, he's acting like an under cover agent. He's protecting me, his friend, fellow coworker, and future queen.

Let's not forget my child either-- the prince, next in line after his father.

----------

We went for lunch shortly afterwords. It was a small restaurant, a mom and pops place where you got a ton of good food for cheap.

Our round table was huge. It was completely filled with dishes, bowls, and plates piled high with food. Of course, I wanted to pay thanking the men for their hard work and dedication to me, but they refused.

"It's not proper for a female to be providing for the male unless he is preparing for a rigorous war," answered Gnost with finality.

I merely rolled my eyes as I adjusted the pouch. Instead of the baby sleeping close to my womb, he was now slumbering by my breast. Still, he was completely out. I smiled as I turned back to the table where my guardians began to shovel piles and piles of rice down their gullet. I also began to eat my fill of lunch.

It wasn't for another five or so minutes until one of my guardians spoke up.

"I'm a little surprised Trunks allowed you to leave the home by yourself," noted Ivan as he leisurely munched on a pork dumpling. "Especially with how ballistic he became when you tried to meet with us without his supervision."

The curry chicken in my mouth turned to ash instantly. I swallowed it and placed a fake smile on my lips. "I was pregnant then. He wanted to make sure nothing bad happened--"

"But your child is here, with us," added Ivan as he picked up another dumpling. He looked into my eyes. I could tell he was trying to find my lie. I turned away and stuffed some more chicken into my mouth.

"You're hiding something, May." He still called me May, even after I came out of hiding.

I started to eat slower. Maybe my prolonged eating would buy me time to think of a better lie.

I swallowed the food, "No I'm not," I resorted with a roll of the eyes.

"He doesn't know," stated Gnost finally.

I looked to him as he set his pair of chopsticks down.

I felt the blood from my face drain, but I tried to keep my face void of anything that might give away my lie. "Are you kidding me? He knows everything," I stated offhandedly. "After I ran to the states, he's been keeping a close eye on me at all times. He always knows where I am," I convinced myself-- hopefully they'd buy it too.

"What are you using to hide from him?"

I turned my eyes to Gnost again as he glared at me. He knew I was lying. Damn. Maybe if I tried a different approach--

"Don't even think about it, May. Your body is stinking up the area. I know you're fibbing through your teeth."

Double damn. I picked up my glass of water and downed it. I set it down on the table and glared at my guardian. "What does it matter to you?"

My guardians' eyes lit up instantly.

"If the prince finds out you are not home, it will be all of our heads!" replied Gnost with anger. "You don't understand, May. He will stop at nothing until he finds you."

"It's not like I ran away," I uttered under my breath.

"But in a sense, you did."

I glared at Gnost. "What do you know of it? I'll return home with my son when I want to."

"That's not the point, _Pan_."

He said my name. I felt my gut clench. He never used my name.

"The point is you can't obey your mate's wishes. He's the one who heads the relationship and calls the shots."

"But that's not fair!" I replied, becoming angry.

He sat back in his chair using a chicken bone to clean his teeth. "You don't want to make a scene, do you?"

That's when I remembered we were still in the restaurant. My eyes widened, my face still flustered, and my baby starting to stir. Just great. As I placed a soothing hand on my baby's arm, he started calming down. I merely glared at Gnost. "Look. I merely wanted to finish school, not get my GED. The principal told me I only needed to be in school for half a semester and for only a half of the school day."

Gnost merely gave me a hard stare before setting the chicken bone down.

He turned to Ivan, who sat quietly waiting for his superior's command. The older saiyan merely grunted in frustration. "I obviously cannot stop you from doing this, _Pan_," I inwardly shivered as he used my name so coldly, "but you are royalty. It is not my place to condemn you and your decisions."

I inwardly smiled.

"However, I will be telling his highness about my changing of careers."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Changing of careers? But I thought you wanted to remain a secret agent."

He gave me a crooked smile and leaned back in his chair, "My duty is to the protection of the Vegeta Family."

"Well, being a secret agent you _will _be protecting me... just in a not so blatant manner," I noted.

Again, that wicked smile crossed his lips. "You never learn, Pan."

I was becoming nervous. And angry. I immediately sat up from my chair, being cautious of my child, and pushed the chair back in. "If Trunks receives wind of me returning to school, I swear your punishment will be far greater than Trunks could ever give you."

With that threat lingering, I turned and left the restaurant to catch the next bus.

How dare they defy me! How dare they, my _friends_, think of doing such a thing? I shook my head in anger and embarrassment. I won't let them shatter my dreams. No. I'm going to do this, even if potentially kills me!

Do you hear that guys?

I'm going to do what I want and _when_ I want to do it! No one is going to stop me... not even you Trunks.


	45. Part 2: Double Whammy

_Chapter 45: Double Whammy_

Another day. It's another day away from my baby boy. My insides are killing me because I want to hold my son. I sit here in the middle of my government and economics class taking copious notes about how money circulates in the economy, how certain businesses have control over parts of the world, how it effects legislation, blah, blah, blah. I have an idea of how it works, especially with Trunks being the CEO and president of Capsule Corporation—his mother being the owner.

I lazily tap my pencil on the hard desk service as I drowned out the teacher's melodramatic tone. I really wish I could sleep right about now…

"Okay class," spoke up the professor, "One of our administrators is here to speak to all of you about an upcoming classroom experience." The man turned to the door, and he made a gesture for the administrator to walk in.

My eyes carefully watched as the suited man walked into the room, straight and tall, dressed to kill, and expressed quite a bored face. I smiled as I straightened in my chair.

Gnost.

He looked up to each of us as the teacher gave him the floor to speak. Leaning against the mahogany desk, the saiyan's piercing eyes turned to each of us. "As you know, there is a prominent business plant here in West City called Capsule Corporation."

No duh. We all know that. Just look outside the window. That huge dome building sticks out like a sore thumb in the skyline.

"With our changing economic system, many of the new concepts are extremely hard to grasp, especially without a concrete example."

My eyebrow began to rise. I was suspicious. Why would Gnost go through all this trouble introducing such facts?

"We've contacted a few of Capsule Corportation's executives and managers. They have agreed to give us a tour—"

Oh… no. Please do not say what I think you're going to say, Gnost.

"--and further explain how businesses work through the current economic theory we practice. You will need to bring a signed permission slip if you are under the age of eighteen to participate in this field trip."

And like that, my world crashed around me… again. I had that same sinking sensation in my gut when I first found out about the saiyans and Trunks. But this… I look down to Gnost with a glare. I have a small notion that he's behind this. His eyes connect with mine. And do you know what he did? I'll tell you! He threw a smirk at me! A smirk! That no-good-stupid-saiyan-guardian… who needs him?? How dare he subtly try and expose my current actions towards getting my diploma?

The nerve! I'm his future queen!

Then I remember… that's okay. I mentally note that I can stay home that day and sleep. Not only has school been demanding, the baby's been extremely needy thus sucking my energy out as well. I give a small smirk in return and lean in my chair. Gnost, in return, eyes me suspiciously. "Ms. Son?"

I kept my last name for school purposes—I didn't want to be hassled for having the same name as the famous owners of Capsule Corporations when almost everyone knew me to be Son Pan.

"Is there something you wish to share?"

Everyone turned to me as I gave my guardian a shrug. "I'm just excited to know we'll be going on a field trip—that's all."

He gave me a dry look, "I'm sure you are."

As the government and economics teacher passed out the permission slips, I began to formally calculate a plan in my mind. I'll just let Bulma know I'll stay home that day for sheer exhaustion, sleep a good part of the day, get ahead on homework, and maybe lure Trunks out of work for a while—hopefully to distract him away from my school group. Maybe I could plan a date with him that day; we have hardly had time to spend together other than in the wee hours in the morning and right before bed. I don't think that's very good for a relationship. Then again nor is running away from the significant other for months on end.

I rub my forehead. Why are things so complicated?

I was handed a permission slip.

This field trip was in a week.

I looked back up as Gnost began talking again. "As you can see, next Wednesday is the field trip. I will need the permission slips back no later than Friday. That gives you three days to get these turned in and signed." I glanced through the paper. Although it was legal for me to sign off for myself, I was seriously finding this ironic. Why would I need permission to go to my own home to see the business my husband works at and his family owns?

"I would highly advise for all of you to attend," stated the teacher, "Your next written paper will be based off of this experience to Capsule Corporations. It will be worth one test grade."

I blinked. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"I know life happens people, but if you miss it'd better be because you're on your deathbed. Otherwise there will be no way for you to make up this test."

I bit my lip.

I thought back for a second. I currently have a perfect average in that class. And if my calculations are correct, my grade may drop to a low B. That's at least 15 points on my average.

Yeah, this can cause some problems.

Maybe if I talk to the teacher after class and let him know there is no way I can go? Nope. I just know he wouldn't listen to my reasoning. Hmm… I guess I'll just have to sacrifice this grade and beg for extra credit—that or I can tell my teacher I have connections with people who work in Capsule Corporations. Yeah! And they could give me the information I needed. But I'd have to sneak around Trunks to find out who gave the lectures. Hm… OH! Wait! I can give someone trustworthy in this class a tape recorder so I can get the lectures—wait… Capsule Corporations would probably try to sue that poor soul for bringing in some device that could potentially steal valuable information.

This was a tough one…

I release a sigh as Gnost gave me one more look—a stare of triumph. I know he's wanted me to reveal to Trunks what I've been doing for the past month and a half. I shook my head. I just wish he would stop it!

I rubbed my forehead.

Yep. Sacrificing the grade will be the necessary evil.

I was so tempted to give Gnost the one finger solute—he's seen me do it so many times when I know he's right, but not now. Not while he's in this position of authority. I just shake my head at him letting him know he'll get an earful from me later.

Gnost leaves the room with a satisfied smile on his lips.

He thinks he's won this round when in fact he's just set himself up for failure.

I hide my humor as the teacher begins his lecture.

----------

Later that day…

"He's been fussy all day," stated Bulma as she handed me my son. Good thing I en-capsuled my books and backpack before entering the house. My baby was still screaming his lungs off as I carried him while walking around the room. I spoke to him—my intentions were to calm him down. He was not calming down. Oh yeah, this child is angry.

"You dare pitch a fit," I cooed as I began patting him on the back, "You're such a stubborn one."

"Just like the mother," stated a deep voice from the side of the room.

I almost jumped as I turned around. I saw my husband leaning at the doorway watching me with a smirk on his lips. He was obviously amused. I gave him a glare before trying to calm down Vegeta Jr. once more. "Someone's home early from work."

He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before rubbing our son's head. "I decided to actually do my work rather than procrastinate and sleep on the couch for three hours."

I glance to Bulma, whose eyes became big from shock and anger. "You should be so thankful I'm your mother and not some tyrannical boss lady. Sleeping on the job??"

"Mom. Do you know how many hours of sleep I missed because of my son?"

"I think you should be asking Pan the same thing. She's been up all this time even with the interrupted sleep while you grab some shut eye!"

"Bulma," I stated.

"Seriously Trunks! You need to help out every once in a while so she can get some extra rest as well!"

"Bulma!" This wasn't good. I handed the baby into Trunks' arms before walking over to my tired mother-in-law.

"It's tough helping her especially with how much she's been working—"

"BULMA!" I exclaimed grabbing the scruff of her collared shirt. "Calm. Down."

The woman looked at me and blinked. She was about to open her mouth when I cut her off, "We're all tired here. Take a nap Bulma. You'll feel better when you wake up. That's probably _why_ Trunks is sleeping a little in the office. Personally, I'm grateful he does rest because he's always in a good mood when I see him." I gave him a glance, and a small smile. His downcast eyes began to brighten instantly as I stood up for him against one of the most influential women in the world. I brought my attention back to Bulma. "It's also good for the company. A happy boss brings forth happy employees. And happy employees make happy customers. Happy customers will keep Capsule Corporations running." What's funny is I just learned this in economics class. I almost felt like the teacher lecturing her students about the do's and don'ts of business.

There was a moment of silence as Bulma stared at me with cold eyes. They then softened. I let Bulma's clothing go as she began to cool off. "Get some rest Bulma. Trunks and I can handle it from here," I confirmed calmly.

She gave a silent nod before rubbing her eyes. "Thanks," she replied softly. She then left the room, tired and humbled.

Turning back to Trunks, who adjusted Vegeta Jr. in the crook of his arm gave me a smile. "Well someone is a little spit-fire today."

I gave a small smile as I leaned my head in to rest it on his shoulder. "You don't know how exhausted I am."

"Would you like for me to watch him?" Trunks asked with a small chuckle. I could hear the rumbling deep in his throat. I grinned.

"Yes please."

I stood there, unmoving, for a minute or two. I could feel Trunks' curiosity. "Aren't you going to head upstairs?" he meekly asked.

"Too tired," I replied. "Carry me up."

I didn't think he actually would. He used his free arm to swoop me up in his hold. I was carefully cradled like our son was in his other arm. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck as he began to walk.

"Don't drop me!" I exclaimed as I felt his grip on me shift.

He chuckled. "I won't drop you."

"You better not," I threatened him as I clung on for dear life.

He started heading up the stairs. "And if I do?" he jested.

"I do NOT want to think about that! I'm too tired as it is!"

And all I heard was his chuckle. The rest of the trip up the stairs was silent. Occasionally I would glance over to our son, who instantly fell asleep in the crook of his father's arm. I was just enjoying the close contact to him. I let that thought slip into his mind, and he glanced down at me. He had a glint in his eye. He began walking down the hall towards our room.

"So, you did not take a nap today?"

"Nope," was his reply, as he stepped before the door. It swished open. I continued clinging onto him until he carefully deposited me on the bed. I instantly lazed back and relaxed. Seconds later he rested beside me—our son back in his cradle beside the bed. I felt my eyes close sleep beginning to overwhelm me. I felt my body being embraced—his breath calmly tickled my ear. I smiled, but held back a giggle. Trunks' hands covered my stomach protectively.

And his breathing hitched.

I felt his hands lower until it stopped at my pelvis.

"Something the matter?" I tiredly asked, not very interested in the reply. He probably sensed I was about to start my period or something.

"Pan?"

His voice was serious. Sleep was escaping me.

Darn it.

"Yes?" I replied more awake and a little annoyed.

His mouth rested beside my ear, his breath tickled it as he spoke. "You'll need to schedule a doctor's appointment soon."

My eyebrows scrunched together. I turned around and saw Trunks' expression. It was an expression I had never seen before. I didn't know if I was to be frightened or curious.

"Why?"

His eyes had a new sparkle as a smile widened on his lips, "We're going to be having another baby."

A double whammy: for that second time that day my world was throw into another fit of chaos.

----------

**AN: Guess what guys? It's that time of the semester again! It's FINALS! I'm currently in the final days of the Summer I 2009 semester, and my stress level is over the peak. Not only am I working part time, going to summer school full time, in choir, hanging out with friends, working on a commissioned piece of artwork… I've started to become sick. After drinking half a liter of lemon juice yesterday, the sick feeling reduced, but now my muscles are extremely tight and achy. I probably am fighting some crazy cold. :/.**


	46. Part 2: Remembrance

I'm standing here, looking out the window of my bedroom in Capsule Corporation. I try and keep my face hidden from view as the students begin to pile out of the school buses. I release a sigh as I close the curtains once again. I glance behind me and smile. I begin sauntering towards Trunks as he rests calmly in the bed. I carefully try and shield my mind as I begin to scheme for the entire day. Hopefully, I will be able to keep him away from my classmates.

No harm done.

Right?

I curl up to Trunks and sigh as I rest a little longer. The baby kept both of us up all night, and we are both extremely exhausted.

I'm so grateful.

Trunks declared a day off. He's here at home with the baby and I. And our child is sleeping in his crib beside our bed, soundly.

I close my eyes and release a sigh. Now, all I have to do is make sure to stay up here with my baby and hubby for the rest of day. I'd then make sure my classmates and professor left before I could breathe easy—simple right?

Trunks' cell phone rang on the lamp stand beside our bed. I heard him groan before starting to wake. My hand grabbed his as he tried to reach for the phone. He peered down at me, his eyes still foggy with sleep. I shook my head side to side.

"Just ignore it," I whispered.

The phone stopped ringing.

He turned back to the phone as it silenced itself, then back to me before nodding his head in agreement. I smiled as I felt him lying back down. Sleep seemed much more desirable—especially with how rare it was now a days.

His phone began to shrill once more.

Before I could stop him, he reached over and grabbed it. He flipped it open and held it to his ear, his voice still cracking from being unused.

"This is Mr. Briefs."

I heard muttering on the other end of the phone line before Trunks sat up once more. I sat up too as he began to leave the bed and head towards the closet. I released a frustrated sigh as I watched him quickly zip up his pants, button, then finally tuck in his shirt. I gave him a look of annoyance as he glanced over to me. His eyes almost seemed regretful; he leaned his head to one side, his chin and ear holding the phone steady. His fingers fumbled with his work tie before securing it in place. Finally, he shifted his phone before shrugging on his work jacket.

I continued glaring at him. I slowly lowered myself back to the bed, my eyes glued onto his form while he retreated to the bathroom. So much for a day-off…

He walked back into the main room after combing his hair into place. Turning off his phone, Trunks gave me a regretful smile. "Sorry Pan. Emergency. I promise I will be back within the hour."

I gave him the silent treatment. My eyes continued staring at him.

He returned this by weakly smiling and buttoning his suit jacket closed. "I'll be back soon Pan."

Yeah, right.

So I waited. And waited. And waited.

I turned to his side of the bed. My eyes peered the rumpled sheets. The spot he once occupied had become cold… and my annoyance in him not returning continued. That was when I made my decision. I gritted my teeth and sat up. Glancing over, I noticed the baby was still soundly sleeping.

Good.

I stood up and neared the closet. I picked out a few articles of clothing, making a mental note of how these same clothes won't be able to fit me in a few months. Sad. I quickly pull on some pants and a shirt with a jacket before glancing back to my baby. Still sleeping. I smile and quickly run to the bathroom. My eyes widened in horror. My hair was completely rumpled. I quickly ran a comb through my silky black locks.

My fingers lightly touched the dark circles under my eyes.

Yep. I look like crap.

I mentally scoff before setting the brush down. I pulled my hair back and tied it securely. I pulled the jacket's hood over my head. I nodded with a smile. Hopefully I would run into no one BUT my husband—who is more than likely being held hostage in the office.

As I quickly ran down the flights of stairs, I neared the living room (where my mother-in-law resided), and I asked her to keep an eye on little Vegeta. Of course she obliged. I just know she's out to spoil that little child.

I began to turn down a couple of hallways before heading towards the business part of the building. I nodded to a couple of security guards, who stopped me in mid step demanding I gave them some ID. No need. I simply removed my hood, and their lips were filled with apologies. Access through this building is sometimes a joke. I never carried my "official" Capsule Corporation card.

I began going down the winding passageways. My eyes skimmed through windows noticing many scientists experimenting on new machines. No husband. No tour groups.

Okay…

So I began to go towards the west wing of the business. My eyes caught a few more scientists animatedly talking about their newest discovery. I inserted myself into their conversation, "Have any of you seen Mr. Briefs earlier today?"

One from the group, I don't even remember the name embroidered on his name coat, quickly stated, "Yes, yes! He was fascinated with my discovery as well! Granted half of the laboratory went up into flames during its discovery—"

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked trying to redirect the conversation.

The man nodded pointing down the south halls, "He headed towards the offices. Last I saw, he was talking to a tall, tan man in a black suit."

I paused. I turned back to the scientist, "Did this suited man have any people with him?"

"Why… I do believe so. I think there was a group of students not far behind him, and a few adults as well."

My eyes closed in horror. "Thank you!" I exclaimed as I turned down the south hall and began running. Loud machines drowned the absent chattering of the scientists out. I ran, and ran, and ran. I neared the last few halls of the south wing when something hit me. Why was I running toward the group of people I was trying to avoid? I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

I sighed.

Trunks, were ARE you?!

You know what? Screw it. I'm going back to my room and will give Trunks the silent treatment for the rest of the week! I'm sick and tired of this. Nor do I want to become busted about being a student at school. I abruptly turn around and released a heavy sigh. I don't know if it's the hormones making me so moody, but I sure as hell don't like how this day is going.

And the door behind me opens. I still stood in place, completely frozen and unable to move.

"And as you can see here this… Ah! What a surprise!" I felt my shoulder quickly grabbed, and I turned my head. I looked up and saw Trunks' jovial expression, "Good to see you down here! Come with us! There's a group from your old high school visiting the Capsule Corp. grounds for their Economic class."

I glared up at Trunks, "Joy."

"Everyone!" exclaimed Trunks. I could just hear the smile in his tone. He grasped my shoulders and turned me around. I purposely kept my head low so the hood covering my head would shield my eyes. I used my hand to lower my hood. "This is my lovely wife," proudly proclaimed my husband.

In any other situation, my heart would have melted.

Not now.

I was slowly counting down the seconds until I KNEW I would explode… or abruptly run out of the room.

Time to change tactics.

Before Trunks could state anything else (and after almost everyone in the group "gasped"), I turned back up to my husband, "Trunks," I whispered. He looked down, "I need to get back to the house. I'm… I'm…" I desperately needed a good excuse.

I smelt something rancid.

My stomach lurched.

Perfect.

"—I'm starting to feel nauseous again."

I internally smirk.

Perfect excuse!

"I'll see you back at the house," I stated as I began removing his hand from my shoulder.

His grip of me became tighter. "Is the morning sickness really that bad Pa—"

"Morning sickness?" asked one of the female students, "You're going to have a baby?"

"Baby?"

"BABY!"

"Oh gosh! Mister and Misses Briefs are going to be having a baby!"

"So exciting!"

"You're really going to be a father?"

"Good luck…"

"This is incredible!"

"Does the press know?!"

Oh no…

I visibly began to back away from the students as they began to crowd closer and closer to me. I tried keeping my eyes averted from them and kept as close to Trunks as possible.

'_TRUNKS!_'

I mentally hissed at my husband showing my physical discomfort. Now I really DID feel like throwing up.

He looked back down at me. "Pan? Are you okay?"

Oh… shi—

I broke out of the protective grasp my husband had on me and ran out of the room desperately looking for a trashcan… or a toilet… which ever I could reach first. Thank God for small miracles.

---------

Dejectedly, I sat in the hallway by the laboratory toilets. Fortunately, I made it to the toilet. I smile at the irony as I lean my head against the wall and look to the ceiling.

Why does my life suck so much?

And why does it always go against me?

With a large sigh I closed my eyes and lowered the hood to my jacket. I'm a little surprised the morning sickness just hit me, especially since I've been pregnant for a little over two, possibly three months (well, that's what the doctors said). I was kind of hoping for a peaceful and calm pregnancy rather than the hellish one I experienced with Vegeta Jr. I don't even want to think about it.

Calming myself down, I rested my head in between my legs.

I heard a door open.

I closed my eyes as I tried to calm my breathing. I would not let the wave of nausea hit me again…

The person walking into the room paused beside me before sitting down on the cold tiled floor. I didn't dare look up to see who it was. I began to feel sick all over again. Must I always be tortured so?

I seriously am considering getting my reproductive organs cut out of me after this baby is born.

"Why?"

Ah, Trunks.

"You found me," I replied dryly as I kept my head in between my legs.

"It wasn't that hard considering you're my wife."

Yee-friggin'-haw.

"Good for you," I sarcastically replied.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know this is hard for you, Pan, but I know you can do this!" He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders in a protective side embrace. We must look extremely awkward sitting there, like two idiots. I, a young pregnant woman with her head in between her legs, and Trunks, the CEO of an enormous science and technology empire, both of us sitting on the floor side by side.

"Trunks," I asked finally bringing my head up to look straight forward. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah?"

I smile wryly, "When did this become complicated?"

"You think _this_ is complicated?" he countered.

I gave a small laugh, "If this isn't complicated, then I don't know what is."

He laughed along with me. And then a comfortable silence invaded the room. We stayed like that for a good twenty minutes. No one was around, and no one saw us in such a state. I was on the verge of tears and throwing up again while my husband rubbed his eyes and sighed from exhaustion.

"We need a vacation Trunks," I finally said breaking the silence.

I turned to look at him.

His lips curled into a smirk as he leaned his head against the wall. "I second that."

"Where, when and how long?"

"Somewhere far away, tomorrow and how about forever?"

I giggled and give him a playful punch in his chest. I know he can't feel it. He returns my humor with a chuckle.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked leaning into his embrace.

He paused as one of the doors entering the hallway opened. A small group of secretaries scuttled by animatedly talking amongst each other before one turned to look at us. Her stare of amazement quickly caught the attention of the other women.

'_We should give them our meanest glare, Trunks.'_

He glanced to me with humor in his eyes before turning up to the astonished women. I gave the women my dirtiest look.

"Is there something you need ladies?" questioned Trunks' strong voice. Oooh. He sounded agitated! Nice.

Not even two seconds passed before the women turned around with pale faces and zoomed out the door. When the opposite door finally clicked closed, Trunks and I burst into laughter. It felt nice. Just like before I knew the true danger of the saiyan men. I wiped away a tear that fell from the corner of my eye—I can't believe I'm crying from laughter! Must be the hormones!

Finally, after several seconds, we recollected ourselves and released a few sighs. Trunks shifted beside me, and I turned to see him stand. He gave me an apologetic smile, "I need to head back to the office Pan. I'll see you later tonight."

He patted my head before turning to leave.

But he didn't leave.

My hand reached out, and tightly latched onto his wrist. He paused and looked down at me. My eyes pleaded for him to stay. "Just for a little while longer…"

His lip twitched before he sat down in his previous spot once more. I grinned widely and lightly patted his thigh.

"Ready to stare down any other unsuspecting employees?" I glance at the door, "I can sense some coming our way."

Glancing down the hall, he nodded his head and re-wrapped his arm around me.

"Ready when you are," he replied with humor in voice.

The door opened.

Ready…

Set…

GLARE!


End file.
